


Understanding || Vision/JARVIS

by Angelic_Trickster_Nerd



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Phil Coulson, Bit sad at parts, Caring Original Female Characters, Cute Vision (Marvel), Eve Is sweet, F/M, Get him Eve, Like MINOR Wanda/Vision, MAYBE I don't know yet, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mutant Powers, Other, Platonic Tony Stark/Original Female Character, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Protective Vision (Marvel), Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Sweet Tony Stark, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Technopath/Electropath, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Ultron is a shit, Ultron ruins everything, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 146,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Trickster_Nerd/pseuds/Angelic_Trickster_Nerd
Summary: No one knew technology better than her. No one knew the struggles of having a power that allowed her to do the things she did. Modest inventor Evangeline Porter had abilities that enhanced her work. She was a technopath, able to control technology and electricity with her mind alone. During one of her presentations, Eve met the famed Tony Stark.Asked to work for him, she agreed. During her time there, Eve grew closer to his AI, JARVIS. So close, in fact, she grew feelings for him. Though, he was taken from her, and she was powerless to stop it. Eve's second power of able to see the future didn't extend to him, she didn't know it was going to happen.Now faced with a synthetic with JARVIS' voice and memories, Eve has to learn to understand the new being known as Vision.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Waking up to the sound of an old wind-up clock caused Evangeline to groan. She reached over and did her best to blindly shut the device off. While one would think that with her power, she would just turn the clock off without a thought, that was exactly why she got this type of clock. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Evangeline blinked and felt through her phone that she just barely had enough time to eat something quick, get dressed, and head to an important meeting. Racing out of bed, Evangeline quickly went to the kitchen to make herself a quick cup of coffee and grabbed a breakfast bar. She then slammed the caffeinated drink before rushing to her room and going to her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

Deciding to leave it down, Evangeline then wandered to her modest wardrobe and looked for something to wear. She pulled out a lavender blouse, black pencil skirt, and comfortable heels. She changed out of her night clothes and into something more worthy of being in a conference with important business men to discuss her latest creation. Evangeline didn't worry herself over makeup all that much, however, she just quickly drew a thin line of eyeliner, a few coats of mascara, and a simple lip color before grabbing her purse and rushing out the door.

She hopped into her car and drove off to the building that the conference was being held. Glancing at the clock inside the car, Evangeline sighed when she realized she was running five minutes late. As soon as she got to the curb, she quickly got out of the car and rushed into the building. She went to the elevators and thanked whoever was above for having a clear elevator. She pressed for level 50 and waited for the thing to move. Taking the time to look at her reflection in the metal surface, Evangeline straightened her clothes and made sure her hair looked alright. Once she was done with the last minute primping, the elevator beeped and opened to the floor she needed.

Evangeline walked briskly to the conference room and opened the doors, revealing a bunch of men in suits, all idly chatting before coming to a halt at her entry. "Good morning gentlemen, I am sorry to have kept you waiting." Evangeline greeted. "If you would all take your seats, we can get this all started." She smiled. The men all sat down, as all eyes rested on her. "Alright, so you are all here to see my latest creation. Well, this one is honestly one of my best works, at least I think." She added with a small smile. She reached into her bag and produced a rolled up plastic mat, which soon came to life as soon as she tapped it. It glowed a light blue and she quickly brought up a schematic of her invention. "This, gentlemen, is possibly the start of something new." she went to explain.

While she wasn't much when it came to inventions and gadgets, she was able to easily manipulate the technology to move how she wanted it too. So, most of the time, Evangeline took over failed projects of other inventors, improved them, and made them her own. Of course, she didn't really have much when it came to money, however that didn't really matter to her. As long as someone liked her inventions and all went well, that was all the mutant cared about. When she was done presenting her simple, yet powerful idea, she waited for their responses. Most of the time, no one took her seriously because she was doing such outlandish things on her own, that it seemed virtually impossible to even consider anything she made to work.

So, many of the people in the room appreciated what she had been trying to do, as most didn't believe it to be an actual thing. "Well, I haven't' fully created such an invention, but I have a prototype in the makings," Evangeline said. "Of course, an invention of this scale could not simply just fit in my bag here." she laughed, attempting a joke, to which she received no humor too. Clearing her throat, the woman sighed. "Your views are appreciated, and I understand your hesitance to work with me, however, if given the chance, I believe I can be able to do something more than you all give me credit for."

The room was quiet, and so Evangeline ended the conference, remaining at the door with a glove on her hand. She shook hands with each of the people in the room as they left before she sighed, thinking she was alone. She took off her glove and tossed it into her bag before she powered down the schematic and rolled it back up. "You know, you do make some interesting inventions Ms. Porter." a voice said, startling Evangeline, causing her to turn around and face the man.

Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of Tony Stark, but she shrugged her shoulder's lightly. "Thank you Mr. Stark, I simply wish to create things that most may deem impossible," Tony smirked at this as he walked closer. As he did, Evangeline became aware that he had some form of advanced technology on his person, making the woman resist the urge to flinch.

"Impossible things just make me try harder," Tony responded. "And I think you've got some potential to work with my company, Ms. Porter."

Evangeline's eyebrows shot up at this. Was Tony Stark offering her a job? "I see," she responded. "And what exactly would I do if I worked with you, Mr. Stark?" She asked.

"Well, you'd be put to work, and be able to have all of the finest toys to play with." Tony began. "I could use someone like you in my company, someone with a mind like yours that wants to do the impossible..." he trailed off, smirking as he did so. Evangeline took in his words, but then let a small smirk of her own appear on her lips.

"It seems I would have little to lose if I worked with you Mr. Stark, so consider it done." Tony's smirk widened, and he stuck out his hand to seal the deal. Forgetting her glove, Evangeline took his hand and shook it firmly. As she did so, she resisted the urge to gasp as flashes of his future came within her view. She didn't let it show, however, as she smiled at her new business partner/boss.

~

Going on week two of working for Tony Stark, Evangeline found that it wasn't as hard as it was working on her own. While she was still technically doing all of these things by herself, she had the assistance of an AI known as JARVIS. JARVIS was polite, and oddly enough, as she worked, Evangeline found herself having some interesting conversations with the AI. Luckily, for the section of the Malibu house she was in, Eve didn't have to dress formally or anything. She could pretty much wear what she wanted, as long as she was able to work. So, when she went to the tower, she was wearing jeans and a casual yet nice shirt.

Her hair was in casual waves as she walked through the lobby and towards the elevators. As soon as she was inside, she didn't even press the button, she just looked at it and she was off. Part of her gift allowed her to have certain abilities such as being able to work with technology without even touching any of it. When she was on her floor, Eve walked into her lab and greeted the AI as he turned the lights on. "Good morning, JARVIS."

"Good morning, Ms. Porter." JARVIS greeted in return. "I do hope you had a nice night." He said as Eve set her bag down.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Eve?" Evangeline laughed. "And I did, thanks. After I left her I was able to actually relax for once."

"You shouldn't allow yourself to stress so much, perhaps if you asked Tony to help with some of your projects, then you may be able to get a good amount of rest." JARVIS suggested. "Also, I know that your preference is to be called Eve, but I prefer to annoy you sometimes." His tone was slightly smug as he spoke.

"That's a nice thought JARVIS, but Tony is busy enough himself, besides, this project isn't too hard." Eve smiled up at the ceiling, before going back to her task of heating up the soddering iron. She got all of her needed materials to continue working on a power converter for a new energy base that Tony wanted to create. Stark Tower was a new idea and still in the planning process. So there were a few things she needed to fix and touch up. Usually Tony would start most of the projects and then send them to Eve for final analysis and fixing. "You know, we're gonna have to have a little chat with Tony about your sass, JARVIS." Eve teased the AI as she got to work.

"Be my guest, but I doubt that'll do much." JARVIS said in return. While living with Tony, JARVIS developed his own personality, but he usually stuck with formalities. However, with Eve, it was like the AI had more freedom while still being just a program. It made the AI question how it was that Eve was beginning to understand him better than Tony has, and Tony was his creator. "Ms. Porter, I have a question for you." He said finally after a beat of silence.

"Ask away JARVIS." Eve said as she continued to work.

"Well, I was wondering... well, actually I've been wondering for a short time now, but how is it that you are so easily accepting of me, treating me as if I were... human?" JARVIS' question made Eve pause in her movements. She hadn't really told anyone of her abilities, fearing judgement in an already difficult occupation for her. It was enough that she was a brilliant inventor and scientist, while being a woman. However, it was another thing to be brilliant and also have a mutant ability that helps enhance your performance at said job.

"Well, I figure that while you may be an AI, that doesn't mean you don't have ideas of your own." Eve answered. "Besides, so far you've been better company than some people I've worked with. At least you give constructive and helpful ideas instead of having the human ability known as judgement." Without meaning too, Eve sounded slightly bitter as she spoke of how she was treated. Almost as if catching herself, she shook her head with a smile. "Besides, when's the last time you had a friend?"

JARVIS was quiet, processing what he was just told. "I don't think I've had a friend before, one may consider Mr. Stark a friend, but he is the one who created me. Ms. Potts could also be considered a friend, but I feel more like I am just a helpful tool that anyone Mr. Stark permits may use."

"Well, putting it like that, you're not wrong JARVIS," Eve replied as she continued to work, using one of the screens in the room to help document what she was doing. "However, sometimes, even if one is an AI, you have to be allowed to be treated as a somewhat equal. You're very advanced for an AI, and while most might be scared of the idea of having such a thing, I think it's amazing. You don't get as much credit as you deserve." Eve was rambling, but she also felt that it was needed to be said.

"Thank you, Ms. Porter." JARVIS said, it somewhat sounded as if there was a hint of a smile in his voice, that made Eve pause again and look up at the ceiling with a smile of her own.

"You're welcome JARVIS," she replied. "If anything, you're the one who deserves a thank you, so thank you JARVIS."

"You're welcome." he replied in return. Eve smiled again and went back to her work, asking JARVIS questions to help her, and the AI, of course, answered them. While working, Eve would also ramble about random things, trying to have genuine conversations with JARVIS. For some reason, while he wasn't really used to feeling anything, JARVIS felt what could almost be described as happiness.

~

After her first two weeks working with Tony, it became a routine. Sometimes she'd go to the house and find that Tony had nothing for her to do. So, she'd sit in her lab and begin playing around with a few scraps from previous projects. However, most of the time, she'd just talk to JARVIS. Surprisingly, Evangeline enjoyed talking to the AI, beginning to prefer his company over that of most people. Of course, she enjoyed her time working with some of the other people Tony would send down to help her, but she usually preferred to work alone or with JARVIS.

The AI didn't seem to mind one bit, often contributing to the conversations with an almost human-like interest. "What do you think, JARVIS, would it make more sense to use the converters as a power cell, or to help enhance the generators?" Eve questioned.

"Personally, I think it might help more if there was an extra amount of aid when it comes to the generators." JARVIS replied. "While Tony is almost always updating the power cells, it would be good for the generators to have upgrades as well."

"I like the way you think," Eve hummed as she began making a chart and schematic. "Now, should the converters be there if the generators fail, or there to enhance the generators as a whole?" Eve tapped her pen on her bottom lip in thought.

"Perhaps as a whole, it would make the most sense." JARVIS replied.

"Good idea, besides, I can always make a separate converter to help if something were to happen to the generators." Eve said as she continued to work. It was later in the day, beginning to go to six o'clock. Eve felt her stomach rumble, but she ignored it as she continued to work.

"Ms. Porter, it would seem that you are in need to nutrients." JARVIS said, breaking the silence that had ensued.

"I'm alright, just a little peckish," Eve muttered as she began working on a really important and delicate part of the converter. If she messed it up, it could cause the entire Building to shut down. "I'll eat once I'm finished with this." Eve concentrated, becoming really focused in her work that when she heard the phone in her lab begin to ring, she jumped. She let out a small yelp, and jerked her hand, causing the converter to start making noises. "Oh dear." she muttered. Quickly, she went over to the schematic and began trying to assess what was wrong. "Damn it, what did I do?" she asked herself.

Eve had tried to stop using her gift whenever she worked, because she couldn't always rely on it to get her where she needed to go. Sometimes she had to rely on just skill and natural talent. The converter was still making sounds, causing Eve to become concerned as she tried to figure out what was wrong. While that was happening, her phone was still ringing, so with a snarl, Eve answered the phone. "Eve," her tone was clipped as she spoke.

"Whoa, what's with the tone?" Tony asked on the other end.

"I'm in the middle of something Mr. Stark," Eve said glancing back at the converter. "I messed up a part of a converter, and I really need to figure out what's wrong before the whole tower powers off."

"I see, alright then I'll just call back later." Tony proceeded to hang up, causing Eve to sigh.

"Ms. Porter, the problem with the converter is internal." JARVIS said. "I have run a scan and you will need to take apart the entire outside in order to fix the problem." Eve groaned at this. That would take a while before she would be able to get to the interior of the converter. By that point, the tower would have shut off. So, with a sigh, Eve had no choice to to use her gift to mend the messed up circuits. She walked over to the converter and placed a hand on it.

"Alright, lets see what's going on with you, yeah?" she asked the converter as she closed her eyes. JARVIS was still doing a scan, trying to see how he would be able to aid Eve when he felt an odd sensation through his own circuits. He was about to analyse the feeling when he heard the voice of Eve echo through him. "Alright, looks like it was a wire snap, nothing major at least."

"Ms. Porter?" he questioned, unsure as to how he was able to feel her like this.

"Just a minute JARVIS, gotta fix this wire." Eve replied, as he scanned, he found that the reason he felt this was because it was coming from Eve herself. She was putting in electromagnetic fields and, without using tools, was inside the converter without having to take apart the exterior. JARVIS was then aware that Eve had repaired the wire, and reinforced all of the wires and circuits to ensure nothing like that happened again. When she was done, Eve drew out of the converter, and thus out of JARVIS' circuitry and sat down in her chair.

"If you do not mind me asking, but what was that?" JARVIS asked after a moment of silence. Eve sighed, knowing that it was only a matter of time before someone knew about her gift. Of course, it was ironic that it was the AI that was first to know, considering that her gift can and would effect him the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve proceeded to tell JARVIS all about her powers, and how she was able to do what she did. She explained that she was born with these abilities and it had taken years to get them under control. "You asked why it was that I could understand you better than anyone, it's because I can actually feel you, in that I can feel the energy that made you." She said. "I've tried not using my gift as much while here, because I didn't want to risk getting caught. While I know that I'm working for Tony, and that he wouldn't really hold it against me, I'd rather my abilities stay a secret." 

JARVIS was quiet for a moment as he processed what he was told. "That is understandable, Ms. Porter," he finally said, his voice soft. "This definitely explains why you treat me differently than others, in a way you are the only one besides Mr. Stark, if not more so, to understand my programming." It made sense, and for some reason, this made JARVIS glad to know that there was someone out there that understood him in ways that most humans could not. 

"Indeed," Eve nodded. "Well, now that, that is settled, I suppose I'll go and get something to eat." Eve stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back soon, JARVIS, don't miss me too much while I'm gone." she lightly teased.

"Cheeky as ever, Ms. Porter." JARVIS replied. "Have a good lunch, and I suggest something that has more nutrition than the normal food consumption of fast food restaurants." the AI added.

"I'll try," Eve returned. She offered the ceiling a final smile before leaving for lunch. While she had somewhat fear JARVIS would give a negative response to her gift, she couldn't have been more wrong. He seemed to actually like the idea, and accepted it quickly. Most likely assessing that, that was why she got along with him so well, while being at the Tower for such a short amount of time. In a true gentleman like manner, JARVIS didn't mind one bit that Eve could actually talk to him without even having to speak. In a way, it gave them an even stronger friendship. 

~

After revealing her ability to JARVIS, everything stayed the same. She continued to work, but this time it was a little more quiet in the lab, since Eve was able to talk to the AI through her mind. It was a little odd, but it made sense that things happened the way they did. As she worked on finalizing a project, Evangeline found herself almost unable to keep her eyes open. She yawned quietly as she continued to work, her hands a little slow with her fatigue. "Ms. Porter, may I suggest getting some rest?" JARVIS asked softly, scanning and seeing that she was extremely tired.

"After I finish this, JARVIS, I just need to do a few more things." Eve was working on yet another power converter, as there were many generators in the building. With each generator, came a new converter. Tony had liked the idea of having a back up for the back up, even though he doubted they'd need it. 

"Please, I insist, you're vitals are telling me that you are in need of sleep." JARVIS replied. He felt a twinge of concern as the woman continued to work. "Your project will still be here, you need to rest."

"I'm fine." Eve yawned again. She nearly missed a wire, almost cutting a vital one in the process.

"Ms. Porter, I must insist." JARVIS said, this time more firm, shutting down the schematic she was looking at. 

"JARVIS," Eve sighed as she set down the tools. "You know as well as I do that I won't be able to go home like this. I'm in no condition to be walking the streets of New York at night."

"That is why Mr. Stark had made you a room down here in case you needed a place to rest." JARVIS stated. Eve looked at the ceiling in mild surprise, weakly raising a questioning eyebrow. "Now please, get some rest." JARVIS said, lighting the floor beneath you softly, a form of a trail to lead you to the room he spoke about. Sighing softly, Eve followed the lights to a room. Inside, it was simple, a queen sized bed, a small desk, a bedside table with a lamp and clock. 

"Thank you, JARVIS." Eve said sleepily, smiling up at the ceiling before plopping on the bed. "Don't know where I'd be without you." she whispered, not even bothering with the covers before she began to drift.

"Good night, Ms. Porter." JARVIS said softly, watching through the security monitors. For once, JARVIS began to feel something, and he didn't know what that meant. He blamed it on having an actual friend that didn't treat him as only an AI. Eve treated him like he was an actual person, because that was how she saw him. Using her gift, she understood him better than anyone else ever could. With that, JARVIS decided to keep an eye on her, to ensure that she was safe whenever she was in the building.

~

A few years had passed, and while Eve had definitely enjoyed her time working for and with Tony, she found herself growing more and more attached to his created AI. It made sense, when thinking about it. Her gift allowed her to get closer to JARVIS than anyone had ever thought possible. That was also probably why she worked so well with him. So, when Tony had been taken prisoner, Eve and JARVIS worked for hours and days on end to track him down. It wasn't easy, considering that there wasn't really any form of technology wherever he could be.

It would be easier for Eve to track him, had he had a cell phone, or any form of technology. However, that wasn't the case, so it took her a while to find him. Luckily, while he and JARVIS were working, Eve was sensing a hit while JARVIS got the information as well. "Locating a small signal in Afghanistan," Eve said.

"Tracing location as well as informing Mr. Rhodes about our findings." JARVIS replied. Eve was able to pin point an approximate location, and was able to get through their limited security camera feed. There, she saw what looked to be a man clad in a suit made of scraped metal, he was able to sustain gunfire as well as fight. Eve watched in fascination before the man walked out of view.

"I don't know if that was Tony, or if that was someone trying to be Tony." Eve muttered. "But if I know Stark, then I know that he'd fight like hell to get out of wherever he is."

"Ms. Porter, I have informed Mr. Rhodes about what we have found. He is sending a team with a helicopter along with himself to go find him." JARVIS informed her.

"Well done JARVIS, now we just have to wait, I suppose." Eve smiled at the ceiling. "Strangely enough, I found myself missing the loud man." If JARVIS were human, he would have smiled, but since he was not, he just decided on a comfortable silence. "JARVIS?" Eve asked suddenly.

"Yes, Ms. Porter?"

"Do you sleep?" She asked. 

"Pardon?" JARVIS asked in return, slightly surprised by the question.

"Do you sleep? Like, do you ever power down or at the most go on a sort of stand by mode?"

"Not really," JARVIS answered. "I am in charge of security in the building, and so I need to stay aware of whatever is going on. Although, sometimes I will go on a somewhat stand by mode, similar to that of a laptop or computer when you don't want to shut it off." 

"I see," Eve nodded. "So I take it that you don't dream?" 

"I don't think I am capable of dreams, although I have never tried really." JARVIS said, his tone slightly calculated. "Of course, dreaming is mostly a human function, and because I am not human, nor do I have a human body, I do not think it is within my capabilities to dream." He concluded. Eve shrugged, but nodded her head with a small hum.

"I suppose that's understandable." She replied. Eve then continued to ask JARVIS questions of what he was able to do, and what he wasn't. It was an interesting conversation, and both of them were fully engaged. Because Tony wasn't there to give them jobs to do, they had dedicated most of their time to finding him. Now that they possibly did, there was very little else that they could do. So, the two settled for having interesting conversations. Since Tony's kidnapping, Eve had taken to sleeping in the Tower, wanting to be able to help at a moments notice. So, when she grew tired, Eve wished JARVIS a good night and tredded to her room. There, she had a bag of clothes, and promptly changed into her night clothes.

As soon as she began to fall asleep, she got a last minute idea. She'd never tried it, of course, but maybe it could work. So, with her last conscious thought, Eve projected herself through the technology that stood within the confines of her walls, and began to travel in search of JARVIS. However, it didn't take long for her to find the AI. "Hello, JARVIS." Eve greeted.

"Ms. Porter? I thought you went to sleep?" JARVIS questioned.

"I am asleep," Eve replied. To this, JARVIS gave a skeptical hum, causing Eve to scoff lightheartedly. "If you don't believe me, then check the security feed and scan my vitals." She said. She watched as JARVIS did just that, before he hummed again.

"I would wonder how it was that you are doing this, but seeing as you are a technopath, I can understand." JARVIS said. "Although, I don't know why you are doing this." He finished.

"Well, I figured that while I may be physically asleep, that didn't mean that I couldn't still talk to you some how." Eve shrugged. "Must be bored being by yourself all the time." she added as an after thought. JARVIS felt yet another odd feeling, one that humans would consider surprise and joy. He was surprised by the woman's admission that she wanted to continue to talk to him, even while she is physically asleep. 

"That is a very kind idea, Ms. Porter." JARVIS said after not being able to form any words for a moment. 

"JARVIS," Eve laughed. "Please, we've been working together for a while now, please just call me Eve." If he could, JARVIS would have grinned, so he settled with a playful hum.

"Alright, I suppose I can do that." He said, his tone light and playful.

"You are indeed a very interesting AI," Eve mused. "Although I quite enjoy working with you, and the fun conversations that we have together." 

"I quite enjoy your company as well, Eve." JARVIS replied, glad to know that she enjoyed talking to him as much as he did with her. Of course, he was just an AI and she was a human girl. However, that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. So, the two talked through the night, Eve's body resting soundly while she remained with JARVIS. Together, the two did sweeps of the building, noting that Pepper Potts was in the living area upstairs while Obadiah was in his office. The two then returned to Eve's lab where they continued to talk about all sorts of things.

Their topics ranged from technology, computer science, humanity's views on life and order, more of what JARVIS was possibly capable of, and so on. Soon, morning was coming, and that was when they got the alert that Rhodes had Tony, and that they were coming back home. Eve was glad to know that he was alright, that he was even alive. So, she went back to her body and woke up. She quickly changed, fixed up her hair, and threw in a mint, for now, considering that her little room didn't have a bathroom area. She went upstairs, where JARVIS ahd informed her that Pepper was.

The poor woman hadn't taken to Tony's absence well, having been doing small searches of her own to try and find him. She had no idea that Eve had found him, with the help of JARVIS, of course. So, the brunette went up the elevator and up to the main floor where Tony and the other's resided. She saw that Pepper had fallen asleep on a sofa, a laptop open, but the screen blank. With one wave of her hand, she saw that Pepper was looking for recent locations of where Tony was last seen. Eve felt a twinge of pity that she hadn't told the woman sooner of what she had been doing. However, Eve was sure that Pepper would be over the moon with the knowledge that Tony was found and was coming back.

So, with that thought in mind, Eve walked over and gently shook the ginger woman's shoulder. "Ms. Potts, wake up, Ms. Potts." Eve kept shaking the woman's shoulder, and finally woke her up. Sitting up, Pepper rubbed her face and looked up at Eve.

"Oh, Ms. Porter," she cleared her throat. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"More so, its what I've done for all of us." Eve grinned.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"Ms. Potts, JARVIS and I have been running extensive searches for Mr. Stark as soon as we got word that he went missing. Last night, we got a hit." Pepper's eyes widened and she stood up quickly.

"You found Tony?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Potts." Eve nodded. "Mr. Rhodes had gone out with a helicopter to get him. JARVIS and I just got word that they have him, and they're taking him to a paddock soon."

"That's great!" Pepper exclaimed. "We need to call people, Obadiah needs to know, media." The woman stood up as she began listing things she needed to do. Eve stood as well, having crouched to wake her, and smiled softly at the woman. However, Pepper paused in her listing as she turned around and made eye contact with Eve. "Thank you, Ms. Porter, we couldn't have found him without you." The ginger smiled.

"It was the least I could do," Eve said humbly. "Without Mr. Stark, I wouldn't have this job, I wouldn't have been able to be at my full potential. I'd still be stuck as a midiocre inventor that no one took seriously. Now? I'm one of the leading people to help Mr. Stark create the visions he wants, I'm creating things on my own. Of course, I couldn't have done some of the things I have without the help of JARVIS." Eve smiled up at the ceiling, knowing the AI was listening. "In fact, without his help, I probably would have taken longer to find Mr. Stark." 

"You helped her, JARVIS?" Pepper asked.

"That is correct, Ms. Potts." JARVIS replied. It was interesting for Eve to now clearly see the difference in the AI when he is speaking to the others, and when he is speaking to her. He sounded more relaxed and had no problem being a little sassy with her from time to time. While, speaking with Pepper, he was more formal. 

"Thank you, JARVIS." 

"You are very welcome, Ms. Potts." JARVIS replied. "As Ms. Porter said, it was the least we could do. I wouldn't have been able to find Mr. Stark on my own without her help, so together we were able to find the location of Mr. Stark." Eve grinned, sending the ceiling a wink before she looked back at Pepper. 

"You should probably go to the paddock." Eve smiled. Pepper nodded and went to move when she paused again.

"Come with me," Eve gave her a look, about to tell her that her place is in the building. "Without you and JARVIS, Tony wouldn't even be here. Come with me to see him." Pepper insisted. Smiling, as well as sighing softly, Eve nodded.

"Alright," she said. Pepper grinned and the two woman quickly left the building with Happy Hogan, one of the many body guards, and drove to the paddock where Tony and Rhodes were set to land. Together, the women stood, waiting for the plane to land. Eve was slightly nervous, unsure as to what Tony would say to her if Pepper was to tell him that it was Eve that found him, with the help of JARVIS. Soon enough, the plane landed and the compartment door opened to reveal Tony and Rhodes. Rhodes helped him walk down the ramp and over to the pair.

Tony walked to Pepper first, giving her a small smirk. "Looks like you missed me, did you miss me?" He then hums. "Your eyes are red, tears for your long lost boss?" he asked.

"Tears of joy," Pepper retorts. "I hate job hunting." Tony hums again and then turns his attention to Eve.

"And she comes out of her hermit hole." 

Eve smirks, but then lets it turn into a smile. "Good to see your humor is still intact, Mr. Stark." The three of them go to the car that took the ladies to the paddock, the guard Happy Hogan in the driver's seat.

"Where to, sir?" He asked.

"Can you take us to the hospital, please." Pepper asks.

"No," Tony said.

"No?" Pepper questioned. "Tony, you have to go to the hospital-"

"No is the complete answer."

"The doctor has to look at you."

"I don't have to do anything, I've been kept in captivity for three months, there are two things I want to do; I want an American Cheeseburger, and the other..."

"That's enough of that." Pepper said at the small pause.

"It's not what you think," Tony defended softly. "I want you to call for a press conference, now."

"Call for a press conference?" Eve asked, this time engaging in the conversation. "What on earth for?"

Her questions go unheard as Tony order's Happy to drive, saying he wants the burgers first. Eve sighs softly, wishing she had chosen to dress better. Not that her attire was too bad, it's just that she wasn't prepared for cameras. Soon enough, after stopping at Burger King, they showed up to a building. Waiting were many press people, as well as Obadiah, who opened the door for Tony. Eve chose to stay with Pepper as Tony was led inside. Before the conference started, the two were approached by a man. 

"Ms. Potts," The man said, gaining both of their attention. "And Ms.?"

"Porter." Eve replied with a polite smile.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, turning his attention back to Pepper. 

"I'm not a part of the press conference, but it's about to begin right now."

"I'm not a reporter," the man replied. "I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's a mouthful." Eve suppressed a smile as Agent Coulson handed Pepper his card.

"I know, we're working on it."

"We've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA." Pepper went to list. 

"We're a separate division," he interrupted. "With a more specific focus, we need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

"I'll put something in the books, shall I?" Pepper asked. Agent Coulson thanked her and nodded to Eve. The two ladies turned back to the podium, where Tony asked for everyone to sit down. There, he proceeded to talk about how he never said good bye to his father, how he had seen people die by the weapons he had created, and how as of now, he was shutting down all manufacturing of weapons. This caused an uproar, and for both Pepper and Eve to look at one another in utter surprise. 

"What are you doing, Stark?" Eve asked herself nervously. Reason she was beginning to feel nervous, was because Tony had asked her to help him sometimes with certain projects. Those projects heavily consisting of weapons. One of which was the Jericho Missile. If it was found out that she helped with that, then Eve would be ruined, because that was the very weapon that the bad guys had, and probably kidnapped Tony for. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tony's press conference, Eve had been working in her lab. Tony had sent her odd little jobs to do, but he wouldn't say what it was for. She had asked JARVIS, but the AI informed her that Tony had ordered him to keep it a secret. Of course, Eve knew she could just go through the electrical system and see what exactly it was that Tony was up too. However, she respected Tony's privacy, and knew that if he wanted her to know the specifics, then he'd have told her. However, that changed when JARVIS informed her that Tony was doing something with the reactor that was keeping him alive. Not long after JARVIS informing her, Tony's voice rang through her lab. "Hey, how big are your hands?" He asked.

"What?" Eve asked in confusion.

"I need your help with something, come to the lab." Tony said. Eve shrugged in response before scoffing to herself, realizing that he couldn't see her.

"Of course, Mr. Stark, be there in a moment." Eve replied before walking to the elevator and pressing the button for Tony's lab. She felt the elevator move up to his floor and as she entered, she saw Tony laying on a stretcher type bed.

"Hey," Tony greeted. "Let's see them, show me your hands." In confusion, Eve held them up causing Tony to smile slightly. "Oh wow, they are small, very petite."

"Having small hands works when you're working with electrical wires and all the oddities that you seem keen on sending me." Eve smirked slightly as she moved closer. 

"I just need your help for a sec," Tony said, throwing a soft smirk at her before looking down at the reactor in his hand. As she got to his side, Eve's eyes went to the reactor in his chest. 

"Oh my god," she said in wonder. "Is that what's keeping you alive?" 

"It was, it's now an antique." Tony replied. "This," he said, showing Eve the one in his hand. "Is what'll be doing that for the future. I just wanted to switch the unit, but I just ran into a little speed bump." At this, Eve raised an eyebrow. 

"Speed bump?" She questioned. "What does that mean?" 

"It's nothing, just a little snag." Tony said. "There's an exposed wire," he proceeded to remove the reactor from his chest with a small grunt. 

"Well, what do you want me to do?" 

"I just want you to reach in, and you're just going to gently lift the wire out." Eve looks into the metal framed hole in his chest, grimacing slightly at the smell. 

"Is it safe?" The technopath finds herself asking. 

"Yeah, it should be fine, it's like Operation, just don't let it touch the socket wall." Eve smirks in amusement at his comment but then sighs. "Just gently lift the wire, okay? Great." Eve sticks her hand up, and nears the frame, before she pauses slightly. 

"Are you sure? While I know my way around tech, I don't think I'm qualified for this." Eve gestured to the metal frame, trying to get Tony to understand that she wasn’t the best person when it comes to medical stuff.

"You're fine," Tony said softly. "You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met." At this Eve felt her heart warm. Someone had finally said something to her that was an almost extreme level of praise and compliment. Being a mutant had its setbacks, so she was grateful for the praise and kind words. "You're gonna do great." He finishes. Eve smiles slightly; feeling empowered to help her boss now. "Is it too much of a problem to ask? Because I really need your help here." 

"Okay, okay," Eve grins. Taking a deep breath, Eve dips her hand inside and wrinkles her nose at the feeling. "Oh, ew, is this puss?" 

"It's not puss, it’s an organic plasma discharge, from the device, not my body." 

"Ugh, it smells." Eve groans as she uses her ability to help her find the wire better. 

"Yeah, it does." Tony remarks. "The copper wire, the copper wire, you got it?" 

"Yeah, okay I've got it." 

"Now don't let it touch the-" Eve lost focus for a moment, causing her hand to slip slightly, the wire touching the frame. Tony jerked with a small buzz, letting out a wail of surprise. 

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Eve refocuses and begins to pull the wire up. 

"Okay, now make s-sure that when you pull it out, you don't pull out the magnet." Eve pulls out the entire thing, causing Tony to gasp sharply, the machines connected to him beginning to go off frantically. "Okay, we've gotta hurry, take this, take this." Tony hands her the new reactor, and Eve takes it. 

"Oh dear, alright, okay." She mumbles to herself. "Everything's gonna be fine," she said to Tony. She moved quickly, her fingers placing the end of the reactor in place with a click.   
Tony lets out another sound, but this time it wasn't from pain. 

"There we go." 

"You're okay?" 

"Never better." Tony smiled. "Are you okay?" 

"Don't ever ask me to do anything like that again," Eve stated with a sigh, causing Tony to laugh and Eve to smile. "While I may be qualified for stuff like this, I don't think I'll be able to stomach that." Tony smirked at the slight pun, but then nodded. 

"Don't worry, you won't ever have to do something like that again anyway, this," he gestured to his new reactor. "Will be keeping me alive for years to come." Eve looked down at the old reactor before picking it up.   
"What do you want me to do with this?" 

"That?" Tony asked. "Destroy it." 

"You don't want to keep it?" Eve asked, a small smile on her face. 

"I've been called many things, Eve, but sentimental isn't one of them." Tony said to her as he got off the make-shift gurney. "By the way, while you're here, I need to know if you're done with those projects I gave you." 

"Yeah, I had just finished a section of the last one when you told me to come up here." 

"Great, I'm going to need those." Tony smiled. 

"Alright, I'll bring them up in a minute." Eve nodded, turning back to the doors, and going to the elevator. "By the way, Mr. Stark, while it may be none of my business, those projects you had me create and look at, they look an awful lot like feet." Eve turned to give Tony a knowing look, causing the billionaire to give her a questioning one in return. Eve only smirked in reply to his silent question before she headed back to her lab to send up the feet.

~

The morning after Eve had sent up the roughly formed feet, Eve had woken up in her room in her lab. Once again, she had stayed a little too late, and JARVIS had to insist on her getting some sleep. "Morning, JARVIS." She yawned. 

"Good morning, Eve." The AI replied. "Did you have a good sleep?" 

"I did, thank you." The technopath nodded. "Alright, so where were we on our project?" 

"I believe we were working on yet another plan for Mr. Stark." JARVIS said as he watched through the monitors as Eve moved towards her work station. "He's upstairs right now, working on one of those feet." 

"I see," Eve nodded, yawning a little again. Eve was working on the wiring of what seemed to be a hand like mechanism. While it made her curious, Eve figured that she wouldn't ask Tony about it, knowing that if he wanted her to know exactly what he was doing, then he would simply tell her. She finished working on the last few pieces of the wiring before she sighed. "Alright, done with that, I'll just send it up to Mr. Stark." Luckily, it wasn't that hard, as Tony had done most of the actual frame work, he just needed her to finish the wiring. While Tony was good, Eve knew wiring better than he did, and she had smaller hands. After sending it up to Tony, Eve had little to no work to do.

"Eve, Ms. Potts would like me to inform you that she has delivered your package that you had given to her." JARVIS said.

"Great," Eve smiled, sitting down in her chair with a sigh. "JARVIS, do you ever get bored?"

"What?" A twinge of amusement in his robotic voice. Eve smiled, glancing up at one of the security cameras.

"Do you ever get bored?"

"Not really, I usually have something to do, that and I am always monitoring the building." JARVIS replied.

"Oh, I see." Eve nodded. "Well, since I have nothing to do, would you mind having a companion with you to help monitor the building?" Eve asked.

"Is it safe to do while you are conscious?" JARVIS questioned in return. "I do not wish for you to harm yourself." He added.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Eve reassured. JARVIS was quiet as he began to feel Eve through his circuits as she closed her eyes. "See?" She said, her eyes still closed, but clearly fully able to move both physically and electronically. 

"Well done, Eve." JARVIS praised. "What is it you would like to do?"

"I don't know," Eve mused. "Perhaps help monitor the security cameras."

"Very well," JARVIS replied. "Follow me then." The AI began to lead Eve to the security portion of the house, allowing her to see through all of the cameras placed throughout the building.

"Whoa," Eve whispered. "Do these have audio as well?"

"Of course," JARVIS replied, soon audio beginning to flood it. Eve went through each camera, pausing when she saw Pepper with Obadiah in the living area. She watched and listened for a moment before she went to the lab Tony was in. "Eve, I do not think you should be watching Mr. Stark like this." JARVIS said, realizing what she was doing. 

"I just want to look, that's all," Eve replied. "Besides, if he wants me to keep working on sections of this project of his, then I should be included in knowing what he's up too." She added. To this, JARVIS didn't know how to reply. Eve made a good point, Tony had involved Eve in this project of his, so the woman had a right to know what she was getting herself into. As she watched Eve was surprised to see that Tony was using the feet and hand things to actually fly. He began slowly flying around his work area before he landed.

"Yeah, I can fly." 

"Wow," Eve whispered to herself. "So this is what I was helping him do? Be able to fly?"

"There is a little more to it than that," JARVIS replied. "I am sure Mr. Stark will want to test out the rest as well."

"There's more?!" Eve gasped. JARVIS hesitated in telling her, but he knew that he had already let her see enough, so he figured it would only help Tony further the more Eve knew. Besides, if something were to go wrong, the best person to help him would be Eve, considering she is a technopath.

"Mr. Stark is building a suit," JARVIS began. "He wants to be able to expand on a concept he had created when he escaped from his captivity." 

"You mean that he escaped by building a suit that he used to fly out of there?" Eve asked in surprise. In her mind, she did all of the calculations and all of the possibilities that went with it. However, she came to the conclusion, that it could be done, turning her attention back to the screens, Eve grinned as she watched as he moved to get his suit ready. She watched in awe as he had the suit placed onto him, seeing as everything conformed to his body. As the final pieces clicked together, it was then that Eve realized how he was even able to do it. "He's using the reactor as an activator, using it to help power the suit." Eve began to grin widely. "Ever the genius, Stark."

The technopath was extremely intrigued by what went into making the suit, of course she knew how the limbs were made, as she helped make them herself. But she wanted to know how he connected the chest piece to the plating, and wired it so that the only way the suit is powered was through the reactor. JARVIS was slightly amused as he watched her reactions to Tony's creation, the AI knowing full well that she helped make it. "If you would like, I can allow you to link to the suit as well, only I do wish that you do not speak to Mr. Stark. He doesn't know that I have allowed you to see what he's been up too, and I don't think it would be wise to let him know this when he is taking the suit for a test fly."  
Eve nodded in agreement. 

"Alright, that's fair enough." Eve was then cleared to go through the electronics system and access part of the suit. While she couldn't see what Tony was seeing directly, she was able to see him and his reactions. However, as he flew, Eve was concerned when he kept arguing with JARVIS about the math and his ability to continue flying towards the moon. She agreed with JARVIS, in that it would be impossible for him to fly any further without the system overloading or shutting down on him mid flight. Both Eve and JARVIS were proven correct when the system went blank for a moment. "Shit," Eve muttered, using her ability to relink with the suit. It took a minute, but she was able to gain control over the system and get Tony back online and able to fly again.

The woman grinned when she heard Tony let out a triumphant laugh as he flew back to the house. Although, she winced when he tried to land on the roof and ended up falling through the ceiling and back into his workshop. Sighing, Eve drew away from the suit and proceeded back to her physical body. "That was definitely something." Eve muttered to herself. 

~

Eve stayed down in her lab while everyone else in the house had gone out to some event. While she could have easily have gone, Eve wasn't one for major events and parties. She much preferred staying behind the scenes, without having to worry about an image, or someone else's image. So, she was left alone in the house, only with JARVIS to keep her company. However, she didn't seem to mind, as she quite liked talking to the AI. While Eve knew it wasn't exactly normal for a person to be this close to an AI, Eve found that it made sense in her case.

She was a technopath, so of course it made perfect sense for her to form a unique bond with an Artificial Intelligence light JARVIS. Not to mention he was quite interesting to talk too. While he was in many ways advanced already, it seemed he was also learning the more time she spent with him. Eve was working on a small side project for Tony when the blueprint had suddenly shut down as she went to look at it. Her brows came together briefly before she turned it back on. Frowning, the technopath turned it back on, only for it to shut off again. The woman then realized what was going on.

"JARVIS, I need to work." Eve sighed. 

"You can work on this later," JARVIS replied. "You don't always need to work, sometimes it is good to take a break." Eve sighed, knowing that JARVIS wouldn't let her return to work, so she leant back in her chair.

"And what do you suppose I do?"

"Well, you could attend that event that is happening tonight." the AI suggested.

"I'll pass on that," Eve snorted lightly.

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't like all those flashing cameras, people in my face, and overall, it's pretty much a technology overload. Do you know how many phones would be there? I'd be way too overwhelmed with all that tech and frenzy going on." Eve explained. 

"I must confess, that I have a few questions about your abilities..." JARVIS hesitantly said. Eve raised an eyebrow, but nodded slightly. "Well, were you born with this ability? Or did you get it over time?"

"I was born with it," Eve answered. "According to my parents, I used to cause all sorts of things to happen to anything electronic. And as I got older, it became apparent that I had a knack for technology, building, and creating. The older I got, the more intense and strong my ability got. While I've learned to have better control over it, it does get overwhelming at times." From there, JARVIS continued to learn more about her. In return, JARVIS told Eve how he was created, and how he had become the AI that he was.   
Eve was very interested in learning about the AI, and JARVIS seemed interested in learning more about her. So, the pair stayed up for a long time before Eve had fell asleep. But, of course, while her physical body rested, Eve was able to continue talking to JARVIS, unable to stop talking, never once did Eve run out of things to say. It seemed that JARVIS was enjoying being treated as if he were a human.

Most of the time, people would just ask him a random question, ask him to assist with something, and things of that nature. The AI was used to being brushed off and dismissed, but Eve didn't do that. True, the woman was different from everyone else in many ways, but she treated him as if the two were equals. It was refreshing for the AI to have that kind of experience. 

Not to mention, the woman seemed to enjoy his presence, and didn't mind that fact that he was pretty much always around. Most people would feel uncomfortable, knowing that they were constantly being watched by an AI that recorded everything being transmitted. However, it only made Eve more curious, and more often than not, the woman would spend her time working on projects and talking to JARVIS. 

What really made JARVIS feel something, was the fact that whenever Eve grew tired, she would allow her physical body to sleep so that she would be able to continue talking with him through the night, but at the same time allowing her body the rest it needed. However, as much as JARVIS enjoyed the constant company, he could tell that Eve was still tired. It was almost as if she was over working herself, using her ability to remain with him almost every single night. So, as they were talking and Eve was getting ready for bed, JARVIS decided that she needed a proper rest for a while.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit, J." Eve smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe tonight, you should rest completely." JARVIS said, causing Eve to pause for a moment.

"What?"

"I've been noticing that, while your body is getting physical rest, your mind needs rest as well." JARVIS said. "While I greatly enjoy our talks, I do want you to remain healthy. Let your mind rest for a while."

"I'm fine," Eve smiled, although it was slightly forced. Truth was, Eve was mentally drained, as she hadn't really exerted this much of her abilities before. While she was used to using her ability whenever she worked, she hadn't really done this before. So, of course, she was getting tired. However, she didn't want to leave JARVIS alone, as she knew that hardly anyone ever talked to him. While the AI may not have the ability to feel much, Eve knew that he did actually get lonely at times. 

“Please, I just want you to get the rest you need,” JARVIS said, trying to figure out a way to get the woman to agree. “The rest you deserve, you’ve been working nonstop, and while I am sure Mr. Stark appreciates what you’ve done, it is unhealthy for you to continue like this.”

Eve sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with the AI. So, the woman nodded softly, giving the security camera’s a small smile. “Alright, alright, I see your point.” She agreed. “I’ll just see you in the morning then.” Eve retreated into her room in the lab, noting how she hardly ever really slept in her own house. She tucked herself in and layed down, however, she turned her head to face the camera that she knew was in her room. “Good night, JARVIS.”

“Good night, Eve.” JARVIS said softly in return. The woman proceeded to drift off, letting her mind completely rest. JARVIS watched her through the camera for a few moments, taking in her sleeping form. She truly was a unique person, and JARVIS was glad to have the privilege of knowing her. The AI went about his usual tasks of watching over the house and making sure that everything was alright. The AI, forgetting she was asleep, was about to speak to Eve when he realized that she wasn’t there. He quickly, then, remembered that he had told her to rest for a few nights, knowing the woman truly needed a good nights sleep. But like Tony, the woman worked herself too hard. With the AI equivalent to a sigh, JARVIS prepared himself for a few lonely nights ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, guys. In all honesty I kind of forgot about this story. But now that I've got some time, I'm coming back to it!
> 
> I didn't edit it very well, to be honest, but that's because I'm sick right now. So, I'm sorry if it's a little rough. I hope you guys enjoy!

The next couple of days consisted of Eve working on little projects, most of them were things she made herself to pass time, but dinner were things for Tony.  
Considering he wasn't going to make weapons anymore, Eve didn't have much to do. However, one day as she was working on a project, she had the news on.  
It was there mostly for background noise, as Eve didn't like to work in complete silence. She hummed to herself as she worked on the wiring of a converter for a computer she was designing.

However, her attention was drawn to the TV as it was covering the chaos in the area where Tony was found. Eve felt her heart clench as she saw the jericho missiles, the very things she had helped Tony create were being used for all the wrong reasons. Eve had her own hesitations on making such weapons, as she was just into making small designs and not weapons.

However, Tony had talked her into it. Telling her how their missile would help their military and armed forces. How it would save lives. But now… her missile was being used to cause fear, and to destroy innocent life. Eve never wanted this, so to see something she created used in this manner caused her a high amount of distress.  
“Eve?” A voice asked, jarring her out of thoughts. “Eve, are you alright?” 

It took her a moment to realize that it was JARVIS talking to her. She tore her gaze away from the TV, feeling her emotions rise. There were a mix of things going through her mind. Regret for making objects of death and war, sadness for all of the people who were suffering because of her creation, and anger at those who got their hands on it.

She focused on her anger, using her ability to snap the soddering tool in her hand and the TV to short circuit, and the screen to crack. In her anger, the lights began to flicker in her workshop, the other electronics starting to turn on and off, random words and codes flashing on computer screens.  
“Eve,” JARVIS said, his concern rising. He had never seen this expression on her face, nor had he seen her react in such a way. “Eve, I need you to calm down.” He tried, watching as she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. “Eve, please!” JARVIS shouted through the speakers as he felt himself start to flicker as well.  
It was in that exclamation that caused Eve’s trance to break. 

She opened her eyes in a flash as she gasped. Everything in her workshop stopped, the once loud room going silent. Panting, Eve took calming breaths, running her hands over her face, brushing away stray tears she hadn’t known were falling.

“Eve?” JARVIS asked, a slight hint of hesitation in his voice.

“I’m alright,” Eve replied shakily.

“You are not alright,” JARVIS replied. “What happened?”

Eve didn’t reply for a moment before she released a heavy sigh, covering her face for a moment. “I lost control,” she said simply. “I got angry and… and I lost control.”

“I see,” JARVIS said. “What caused you to get so angry?” 

“The news, it was covering the destruction and chaos. Chaos that those damned missiles caused, missiles I helped build. Missiles I built to keep people safe, not hurt them.”

“Eve, this isn’t-”

“But it is!” Eve shouted. “If I hadn’t let Stark talk me into helping him build those stupid things, none of this would have happened. It’s because of me, and to think I was so proud of them when they were finished. I thought I was doing something good, instead I made a machine of death and war.” Her voice got quiet after that, her tone wavering slightly as she held back tears.

“Listen to me,” JARVIS began. “None of what is happening is your fault. You didn’t know any of this was going to happen, how could you? Your heart was in the right place, that is what matters.” Eve shuddered slightly with her efforts to keep from sobbing. “For what it’s worth, I think that you are absolutely brilliant, and you should not be upset over your creation. Your part in this was to help others, so it is not your fault that those missiles got into the wrong hands.”   
Eve sniffed, a soft laugh escaping her. 

“You’re far too kind,” she rubbed her eyes to clear them of the threatening tears. “Much more than I deserve.”

“Now I don’t believe that.” JARVIS scolded lightly. “You have many traits that most would find appealing.”

Another soft laugh “oh yeah? Like what?” She questioned.

“For starters, you are extremely smart. You can easily keep up with Mr. Stark, even when you are not using your abilities. You are also very talented, with your abilities you are changing the world around you, and you are kind. For instance, you are the only person to treat me like an equal, to take my words into serious consideration. Of course, Mr. Stark does as well, but you have taken time to actually talk to me, and to use your abilities to help me during the night.”  
Eve smiled softly, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. 

“Again, you are far too kind.”

“Are you feeling better?” JARVIS questioned.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Anytime, Eve.”

~

It had been a few weeks since Eve’s minor meltdown in her workshop. Thanks to JARVIS, it hadn’t gotten any worse than it could have. Eve didn’t really know the extent of her powers, or if she even had any limits. However, she didn’t want to test that, nor did she want to test it when she didn’t have a clear mind like that day.  
She and JARVIS didn’t talk about what had happened, letting that moment slip into memory. Eve continued to work on her little projects, and also on repairing what she had broke that day. Mostly the TV, considering the screen was shattered and short circuited. She used her abilities to fix the wiring, and found that she could use her ability to mend the screen so it looked as if nothing had happened.

What had surprised her, was that Tony had come down to her workshop one afternoon. He had a glint in his eyes that clued her in that he was up to no good. “Hey Eve,”

“Tony,” she greeted. “What’s up, boss?”

“Don’t call me that,” he dismissed. “I want you to come up to the lab, I wanna show you something.” His face was lit with excitement, causing Eve to agree. The two made their way to the lab. Part of Eve wondered if he was going to show her the suit. Considering she knew about it, and that she worked on the limbs for it.  
Her guess was proven correct when she saw a red and gold colored suit. 

“Wow,” she breathed. It was different, seeing it up close than through the security cameras. Also, the first suit was just plain silver, this one fitted Tony better, considering how loud it was with it’s color scheme.

“This has been what I’ve been working on.” Tony said, his voice proud. “You helped me with the limbs, as I’m sure you are now aware of, and I was able to finish the rest.”

“Tony, this is incredible.” Eve smiled at him. “What is this for, anyway?” She asked.

“Ah,” Tony nodded. “Well, I fly in it, and I, hopefully… save the world.” Eve blinked for a moment, her excitement shifting a little.

“This is a weapon?” She asked, stepping away from the suit. “It is, isn’t it?” Tony’s face fell a little, unsure why she was reacting so. “Tony, you said you were done with this.”

“Done with what?”

“This!” Eve gestured to the suit. “The weapon making, the chaos, destruction, all of it!” Eve looked at the suit, noticing a few holes in it. “What are those?”

“They’re…” Tony trailed off.

“Those are bullet holes, aren’t they?” Eve asked, already knowing the answer. Eve shook her head as she backed away. “I can’t do this anymore, Tony, I can’t.”

“Can’t do what? Eve, what’s wrong?” Tony asked, his tone now concerned. 

“All this madness,” Eve replied. “You said that you were done making weapons, you said that, that part of your life was over.”

“It is,” Tony reassured. “It is Eve, this isn’t a weapon, it’s a suit meant to help defend us to protect us.”

“Like the jericho missile was?” Eve asked, her resolve beginning to crack a little. “Because that is the same thing you told me the missile was going to be. And look how that turned out.” Eve struggled to hold back tears as she backed away further. “I can’t, I just can’t.”  
“Eve,”

“No, I’m done with this, I can’t do this anymore Tony.” Eve cut him off. “I quit.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tony stood in shock as Eve left the lab. He didn't realize that Eve took the situation with the missiles so personally. Nor did he think she would react like this to the suit. He thought that Eve would be the most encouraging out of his friends.

“Don't hold it against her, sir.” JARVIS said. “She's had a difficult realization of what the missiles are capable of. And considering they're in the wrong hands…”

Tony frowned, grabbing one of the gauntlets to fix a small big in it. He was kind of hoping that Eve would like to help him work on the suit, to make it even better.

He flipped the news on as he did. He hasn't counted on Eve being so upset, so he wasn't sure what to do. “I can speak to her, of you'd like, sir,” JARVIS offered. “I, too, do not wish to see her go.”

That was another thing, Tony didn't want Eve to leave. He liked the woman, she reminded him of himself, yet she was very different at the same time. He trusted her, and to possibly have her leave.. “Yeah, I don’t think she’d want to talk to me right now, so see if you can change her mind.” Tony nodded slightly.

With that being said, JARVIS quickly went to Eve’s lab, seeing that she was in the little bedroom type area. If he were human, he’d frown at the sight before him. She was actually doing it, she was packing her things and making her way to the lab where some of her tools were. “Eve,” JARVIS said.

“You’re not stopping me, JARVIS.” Eve said, though there was a slight tremor in her voice. “I can’t stay here, I just can’t.”

“Why not?” JARVIS asked.

“Because,” Eve sighed in exasperation. “He’s doing it all over again, what will happen if the wrong people get their hands on this suit?”

“The chances of that happening are highly-”

“Unlikely?” Eve interrupted. “That’s the same bullshit that was shoved down my throat about the damn missile.” She hissed. “Anything is possible, and I will not be a part of whatever the hell Tony Stark is doing. If he wants to keep making weapons, if he wants to keep up with all this destruction then fine. But I want nothing to do with it.”

“Eve,” JARVIS tried. “Mr. Stark doesn’t want you to go.”

“Yeah, well he should have thought of that before he went and did this.” Eve snapped as she began packing her tools. She was very selective of the ones she took. Eve was careful not to take any of the tools that Tony provided her, not wanting to risk taking things that don’t, technically, belong to her.

“How could Mr. Stark have known your feelings about the Jericho Missile and, as you say, the destruction around him if you had not informed him of your feelings?” JARVIS asked. “Mr. Stark does not wish to see you go.”

“I have too,” Eve said quietly.

“Please,” JARVIS said, his voice getting quiet as well. JARVIS didn’t want to lose Eve. She was the first person to treat him like an equal, like a person. She made him feel… alive. “If you do not wish to stay for Mr. Stark, then… then stay for me.”

Eve was beginning to walk out of the lab when she stopped. Eve drew in a sharp intake of breath through her nose, her eyes closing. She hadn’t expected him to say something like that, nor for him to sound so… worried? No, JARVIS actually sounded slightly scared. But what could he be afraid of?

Opening her eyes, Eve fought to keep her breathing in check. She was trying her best not to cry, not wanting to let her emotions take hold. Eve knew that she tended to lose control of her powers whenever she had strong emotions or feelings about something. Despite her anger and her regret and grief, Eve didn’t want to hurt anyone.

“You will always be my friend, JARVIS, and I’ll always care for you.” Eve said. “But I can’t stay here, everyday I’m reminded of that... that _damn_ missile and what has been going on ever since I created it. I should have never let Stark talk me into making it.” She looked up at the ceiling. “Good bye, JARVIS, I’m sorry I couldn’t be stronger.”

“Eve,” JARVIS said softly, but he watched in vain as she walked out of her lab and into the elevator that would take her upstairs and out of the large house. She walked past Pepper who smiled when she saw the other woman, but Eve barely forced one on her face as a lone tear went down her cheek.

“Eve?” Pepper questioned. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Eve rasped as she walked away from the woman and out the door. That was it, Eve was done with Tony Stark and his company. Now, she would not make instruments of death, nor would she risk her gift being used for terrible things all in the name of protecting the innocent. No, Evangeline Porter was not one to allow herself to be used in such ways.

~

Tony gave it two days before he called her. He figured that perhaps she needed time to herself for a while. Maybe he had been working her too hard. But when each of his calls went straight to voicemail, he knew that she was deliberately avoiding him. “J, what did you say in order to try and convince her to stay?” Tony questioned.

“I asked her to stay, that her talents would be useful.” JARVIS replied. “That what had happened with the Jericho Missile was not her fault, considering it was impossible for her to know that it would be taken. That she was brilliant and shouldn’t leave because… because we could really use her here.”

JARVIS left out that he pleaded that she stay, not for Tony’s sake, but for his. JARVIS didn’t want his only friend to leave. Eve had become such a large portion of JARVIS’ ‘life’ and it was because she could do things that no human could. She stayed with him during the nights, she spoke to him and treated him like a person.

She made him feel… alive. JARVIS knew he was capable of limited emotions, but what he felt when Eve left… It was something he never wanted to feel again. He knew he could probably call her phone, and give her no choice but to answer, but JARVIS would never do that.

He respected Eve too much to ever do such a thing. If she truly wanted nothing to do with Tony Stark, that unfortunately included JARVIS. “Damn,” Tony swore. “Alright, fine, we’ll play it her way.” He muttered as he called her again. When it went to voicemail again, he left a message this time. “I’m sure you already know who this is, but it’s Tony. Listen, I know we left things on an off note, but come back. Lets… lets talk about this, okay? I don’t want to lose you. You’re a great help around here, and you’ve got one of the most brilliant minds here par from mine.” Tony smirked slightly.

“Right, okay,” he cleared his throat. “Just, give me a call of something. Let me know, because I don’t know if this is permanent, or if you’ll come back.”

Tony hung up and clenched his jaw. He liked Eve, not in a sexual way, no, he respected her. Eve was an interesting woman, and she didn’t take any of his crap. However, she spoke to him as an equal, even though he was technically her boss. Had he known that the Jericho Missile debacle effected her so much, then he would have tried to talk to her.

He wrestled with the same thing. Guilt over what his creation had done, so that was why he built the suit. He wanted to expand on the one he and Yensen had built in the cave. It hurt that Eve had so quickly shut him down when she saw it. At first, he could see the wonder in her eyes, but when he began to tell her what it was for…

That didn’t go well. Eve flipped quickly, in near tears. But, he did give her the same talk he did for the Jericho Missile. It was to protect the innocent. But how could the bad guys get their hands on it if he was in it? Besides, his arch reactor powered the suit, without the reactor, the suit wouldn’t work.

He hoped that Eve would at least reply, or give him some sign that she wanted to talk or whatever. He didn’t care, Tony just wanted a chance.

~

When Eve listened to the message Tony had left, she could hear the difference in his tone. He was worried, he wouldn’t admit it, but he was worried. Eve could tell. She wished she could go back, to just forget about the whole thing, but she wasn’t sure her heart could take it.

So, Eve decided to just send an email. One she hoped would get her point across. She did not wish to work for him anymore, she did not wish to do any projects old or new that he was interested in. However, if he ever truly needed her, Eve would always be there. She also let him know that she was not mad at him, and she did not blame him for how things turned out.

It was her fault for not seeing the possibilities. Eve should have tried to use her other gift of seeing the future to know what might happen. But, Eve found that gift much more terrifying than her technopathic abilities. She still wasn’t keen on seeing the futures of those around her, but had she taken a closer look at Tony’s then perhaps she could have planned for this.

Eve had seen brief flashes of what was to come with Tony, but not enough to prevent or help anything. When she hit send, Eve sat back with a sigh. Another thing she regretted was leaving JARVIS. Eve had grown very fond of the AI, enjoying their time together.

They worked well with one another, and Eve practically forgot that he wasn’t human. Not that she cared much about that anyway. With her abilities, it didn’t matter, because she would always be able to understand him, always be able to see past his programming to the man he possibly could be if he were actually human.

Eve was well aware that the name Jarvis was that of an actual man by the name Edwin Jarvis. He was a close friend to Tony’s father, and he was a good man. Which made sense as to how JARVIS the AI was an amazing program. He was built to resemble the man he got his name from.

Eve wanted to return, but she didn’t know if she could. So, she stayed away. If Tony ever, truly, needed her, Eve would be there in a heartbeat. But for now, Eve would go back to her life as a normal builder and creator of projects. Just like what she did before.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had his suspicions about Obadiah, wondering what he’d been up too. So, he had sent Pepper off to get information from his computer. Tony decided to call Pepper to get a plan going so that they would be able to figure out what to do if Obadiah was an enemy. However, he heard the shrill sound of the nervous system pen that caused him to freeze.

“Breathe.” Obadiah said. Seeing through the monitors that there was something very wrong, JARVIS contacted Eve. As soon as she picked up, JARVIS was speaking.

“Eve, something is wrong.” He said quickly.

“What? What’s wrong?” Eve questioned.

“Mr. Stane has taken Mr. Stark’s arch reactor from his person and is building a suit to combat Mr. Stark’s. I fear Mr. Stark won’t make it to his workshop in time to use the older reactor you returned to him.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Eve said. Quickly, Eve pulled her shoes on her feet and grabbed her car keys. Running out to her car, Eve got in and started it up. She drove wildly to get to Tony’s house and parked. Walking to the front door, she overrode the security systems easily and stalked into the building. “Where is he?”

“In his lab, hurry.” JARVIS said. Without further prompting, Eve took control of the elevator and quickly had it arrive to Tony’s lab in record time. As soon as it was open, Eve took off towards where she heard glass shattering. Eve gasped when she saw Tony putting his reactor in with trembling hands.

“Tony,” she breathed as she quickly ran over and knelt next to him. “Let me, let me help you.” She said. Tony looked up at her with watery eyes as he stopped trying to put it in, allowing Eve to take control. Using her gift, Eve was able to put the reactor in place.

Tony took a deep breath as he felt relief. Eve let out a breath herself, knowing he would be okay. “You came back.” He said.

“JARVIS called, as soon as I heard, I came right over.” Eve replied. “I told you, if you ever need me, I’d be here.” Tony smiled as he started to stand.

“I have to go, he’d probably going to go after Pepper, he said he would.”

“Tony, you can’t go after him, you’re not a hundred percent.” Eve said.

“If I don’t, Pepper will die.” Tony replied as he stepped onto the platform that would place the suit on him. 

“Wow,” Eve said in awe as she watched him suit up. It was one thing to see it on a screen, but in person? “What should I do?” She asked when he was done.

“Tell Rhodey to keep the skies clear.” Tony replied as he blasted out of the hole that was still in the ceiling. Glancing at the other suit in the lab, Eve shook her head. No, she couldn’t do that. Quickly calling Colonel Rhodes, she informed him as to what was going on. After that, Eve went to the computers there and easily hacked into the security cameras.

She needed to be able to see what was going on. She needed to know, Eve wanted to help as much as she could. Watching how Tony was struggling, Eve slammed her hands on the desk. “Damn it,” she growled to herself before she looked back at the silver suit. She had to do something, she just had too.

Quickly, she moved the suit to the system that would help place it on her, Eve suited up. “Eve, what are you doing?” JARVIS asked.

“I have to go help Tony, I need to be close to Obadiah if I’m going to shut his suit down.” She replied as the head piece was placed over her face. “Okay, take it slow.” She whispered to herself as she positioned herself how she saw Tony fly. She screamed as she was launched into the air.

Okay, okay, okay. Eve thought to herself. She flew sloppily over to where the fight was, before she landed, Eve figured out how to use the repulsors. As soon as she did, Even landed and shot at Obadiah, causing him to stumble in his suit. “Eve!” Tony shouted loudly.

“Eve?” Obadiah questioned. “So, you got a suit too now.”

“Get away from Tony.” Eve growled, firing another repulsor beam at him. She barely dodged a blast sent back to her before she ducked behind a crate. Eve didn’t know how to fight, but she knew she could do some damage to his suit. Concentrating, Eve focused on his suit and damaging his weapons systems and targeting system.

Eve screamed for Tony when Obadiah had him hanging over the large reactor below. “Push it!” He screamed to Pepper below. Eve flinched away when the reactor let out a large beam, hitting Tony and frying Obadiah. Moving quickly, Eve pulled Tony away from the edge just as Obadiah fell towards the reactor.

It let out another explosion and Eve closed her eyes as she felt all of the electric and technologies energy. It was overwhelming and almost caused her to faint from the intensity. However, she stayed conscious when she saw that Tony’s eyes were closed. “No, no, no, Tony.” She said as she shook him. “Tony!” She said louder. Seeing that the arch reactor was not lit up, but flickering, Eve pressed her hands to the object and closed her eyes. Using her ability, she forced it to turn on, she begged it to turn on. Eve couldn’t lose Tony, not like this. Tears almost fell as she pushed as much of her energy as she could spare.

Finally, it flickered on. Let out a relieved sob, Eve watched as Tony slowly opened his eyes. “Eve,” Tony said softly.

“You’re okay,” Eve said as she moved the face piece off. Finally feeling the fatigue of over using her abilities, Eve felt her shoulders sag as her brows came together.

“Eve?” Tony asked as he slowly sat up. “Eve, what’s wrong?” Eve felt her eyes flutter as she swayed a little from her spot. “Woah,” Tony said as Eve passed over, overwhelmed by the electronics and technology that was going haywire, and the over use of her ability. 

~

When Eve woke up, she was in a hospital bed. Her vision was a little blurry, but once she blinked a few times, she was able to look around comfortably. As she looked around, she saw Tony leaning against the wall on his phone. He looked a little worse for ware, but he was in one piece, so that’s what mattered to Eve.

He also looked like he hadn’t slept very well in a while, so it made Eve wonder just how long she had been out. “You look like shit.” Eve rasped, causing Tony to look up. He had a soft smirk on his face at her words as he placed his phone in his pocket and walked closer to her.

“I could say the same about you.” Tony replied, causing Eve to smile.

“How long have I been out?” She questioned.

“A few days,” Tony replied. Eve frowned, wondering how that could be. She never sustained any physical injury, only exhausted her abilities that night. “What happened to you? Doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with you besides extreme exhaustion.”

“I don’t know,” Eve lied. “I guess… after being away from all the excitement, and then having to go on a daring rescue, it took a lot out of me.” She wasn’t sure if that lie would stick, but she hoped for the best. Thankfully, Tony let it drop, despite the skeptical look in his eyes. Tony told Eve all about the press conference where he revealed that he was the Iron Man as everyone was calling it.

Then, of course, there was the question of whether or not Eve wanted to come back or not. “Jobs’ still open if you want it.” Tony said. “But I can understand it if you didn’t want to come back, considering when you did you ended up here.”

Eve thought about it for a moment, before she sighed softly. “Who else is going to watch after your crazy ass if I’m not there? Besides, I think that suit of yours could use some modifications.” Eve smirked. Tony mirrored her expression before he chuckled lightly.

“I think we have a deal, Ms. Porter.” Tony stuck his hand out to seal it. Eve hesitated for a moment before she took his hand. She saw more of his future unfold, but this time she wasn’t afraid of it. Eve knew that perhaps this ability would be very helpful, considering it would help her prepare for whatever the hell was about to come next. And considering she worked with Tony Stark, Eve knew that there would never be a dull moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. So, I just wanted to show you guys what Eve Looked like, just to give you a better idea. I chose the actress Michelle Monaghan to portray Eve. So, below is what she looks like at the event. 
> 
> Side note, this is where the events of Iron Man 2 come in to play. And just so you guys know, I'm following the events of all the Iron Man movies, of course the Avengers, and I'll be going into Age of Ultron. Not sure if I'm going to do Civil War yet, but I'll let you guys know in the future.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eve sat, slightly uncomfortably amongst the crowd of people waiting for Tony to arrive. Eve was just thankful that while Tony was still getting a lot of press, even more so now that everyone knows he’s Iron Man, that she’s still not mentioned in the news or papers or magazines or any kind of press media.

Eve wasn’t one for any of that, much more comfortable being in her lab and watching from the safety of her home. However, because of what had happened so long ago, Tony stated he felt much more comfortable having her around, considering she would be able to hack into the suit if something were to go wrong.

Eve had explained that when she had been able to play around with the suit, she added a modification that only she and Tony knew about. It was a hack that allowed Eve to have full control of the suit if need be. Of course, she only made the hack to show it off to Tony before she destroyed it.

Eve wasn’t stupid, she knew that nothing like that could ever exist and not risk the wrong people finding out about it. If someone were to figure out how to hack into his suit, then Tony would be in big trouble. Eve could just use her abilities to go into Tony’s suit if she had too, and Tony would be none the wiser, considering he would think it was due to the hack.

In truth, it was JARVIS that helped her with that. He was the one who suggested it, so that she would be able to talk to Tony if something went wrong. This way, she could use her ability more obviously without having to outright tell anyone about it. It kept her secret, but it also kept Tony safe, so that was what mattered.

Ever since returning to Tony, she and JARVIS went back to their usual banter. Of course, it was a little awkward at first, considering Eve didn’t leave things off very well, but once she had apologized and began working on new projects, things went back to normal. While Eve still didn’t really approve of Tony making weapons and gadgets of destruction, she couldn’t really stop him.

Suddenly, Tony blasted into the room and on the stage, causing the crowd to roar with excitement. As soon as the suit was off, it revealed Tony in a tux, clapping his hands with a smirk. “It is good to be back, did you miss me?” Tony made eye contact with Eve, sending her a wink which caused her to scoff.

“Sometimes I really hate you.” Eve said into the little earpiece. “I’m in a ridiculous dress just because you’re paranoid.” Tony merely smirked wider as a reply as he turned his attention back to the audience.

“Blow something up!” Someone shouted.

“I missed you too. Blow something up? I already did that.” He grinned. “I’m not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me. I’m not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I’m not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven’t come across anyone who’s man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day.”

Eve shook her head with a small smile. His ego knew no bounds, sometimes it was amusing, but sometimes it was annoying. On this occasion, Eve wasn’t sure which one it was. Either way, Eve only hoped that no one would take his words as a challenge, because the last thing Eve wanted was for Tony to have to face another person trying to hurt him. 

“I love you Tony!” A woman shouted, causing Eve to snort. 

“Please, it’s not about me.” Tony said, causing people to cheer. “It’s not about you. It’s not even about us.” Tony paused as the crowd went silent for a moment to listen to his words. “It’s about legacy. It’s about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that’s why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It’s not about us. Therefore, what I’m saying, if I’m saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo.”

People clap, and Eve found herself doing the same. While he still had his ego and his jerk like tendencies, Tony had really changed since the events of the reactor on the roof. It was a nice change, and considering he wasn’t really making weapons anymore, Eve thought that it was a big step. All he was doing was improving the concept of his suit, nothing more, nothing less.

Eve ensured that was the case as well, having put her foot down when he talked about making more suits. She said that if there were more suits, then there would be more opportunities for them to end up in the wrong hands. So, for now, it was just his suit. It comforted Eve to know that Tony took what she said to heart, now knowing where she stood on all of this.

“And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it’s all about, please welcome my father, Howard.” Tony stepped off stage after that, taking a blood toxicity test when he was sure no one was looking. 19%, not good, not good at all. Tony didn’t want to worry anyone about what was happening, as he wanted to do something good with whatever time he had left.

Considering he was dying, Tony wasn’t sure how long he’d have until his body gave out. So, he was doing his best to leave behind something good. Pepper and Eve would worry the most, so that was why he hid it from them especially. After this part of the event ended, Tony found Happy and waited with his body guard for Eve to arrive.

This was the part of the night Eve was dreading. She didn’t want people to photograph her with Tony leaving the event together. She didn’t want people getting the wrong idea, because she knew they would. However, it was something she couldn’t really avoid, so Eve walked over to where they both were.

“Hey, don’t sweat it, just ignore the people and smile for the cameras.” Tony said, seeing the nerves on her face. “Just stay close to me and Happy and you’ll be fine, okay?”

“Okay,” Eve nodded. Another reason why she wasn’t thrilled to be going out was because of all the technology and electronics that were going to be in her face. Eve was able to get better control on her abilities, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed having cameras shoved in her face.

Slowly, the three made their way out of the back doors and into the fray of reporters and fans asking questions and shoving things in their faces. Eve’s eyes were wide and afraid, but she remembered to smile anyway. She felt her heart beat a little faster as she made her way through the crowd of people.

Luckily, most didn’t pay attention to her. They only payed attention to Tony, so that was a relief. However, there were a few reporters who asked her questions too, like who she was, if she was Tony’s girlfriend, if Tony was a good lover. All sorts of questions that Eve didn’t even bother answering.

“Very mellow.” Tony said, glancing at Eve.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Eve said as she let out a breath. She was actually expecting worse, so she was glad to have been able to get through that with little to no problems.

“No, it was perfect.” Tony grinned as he offered his hand to Eve, which she took with an eyeroll. “Just trying to be a gentleman.” Tony said.

“No, you’re being you,” Eve replied. “Which means you’re being a smart alec.” The three walked over to the car that would take them home when they paused. A pretty woman was standing there, smiling at the three as they paused.

“Look what we got here, the new model.” Happy said.

“Hey, does she come with the car?” Tony asked as he slowly let go of Eve’s hand. If he wanted to go for this girl, he couldn’t really hold Eve’s hand. Eve didn’t take it to heart, knowing that Tony was a playboy. She only rolled her eyes slightly with a soft smirk.

“I certainly hope so. Hi.” Happy said as they moved closer.

“Hi. And you are?” Tony asked.

“Marshal.” The girl replied.

“Irish. I like it.” Tony smirked.

“Pleased to meet you Tony.” Marshal said as she offered to shake his hand, which he did.

“I’m on the wheel. Do you mind? Where you from?” Tony questioned.

“Bedford.”

“What are you doing here?” Eve asked, cutting in to the conversation. She just wanted to go home and relax. Since she began working for Tony again, Eve got her own room, having been asked if she wanted to move in to the house with Tony. Eve agreed, considering she was barely ever at her house anyway.

“Looking for him.” Marshal replied, glancing at Eve and then back to Tony.

“Yeah? You found me. What are you up to later?” Tony asked, a flirty smirk on his face.

“Serving subpoenas.” Marshal stated, pulling out a letter from her bag and handing it to Tony. However, he didn’t take it as his smirk turned into a grimace.

“Yikes.”

“He doesn’t like to be handed things.” Happy said as he took it for him.

“Yeah, I have a peeve.” Tony shrugged.

“I got it. You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9 am.” Marshal said, adjusting her bag slightly.

“Can I see a badge?” Tony asked.

“You wanna see the badge?” Marshal asked.

“He likes the badge.” Eve smirked slightly, amused as to how this exchange went. She was expecting this woman to throw herself at Tony, which people often did. But she was surprised and amused that she was there to give Tony a court order.

“You still like it?” Marshal asked as she showed him her badge.

“Yep.” Tony replied as the three got in the car to drive away. Eve let out a soft laugh as the got on the road.

“Not what I was expecting,” she said. “What did you do that would warrant the ‘Senate Armed Services Committee’ to issue you a subpoena?”

“No idea, probably another ploy to get me to make them suits of their own.” Tony replied.

“You’re not thinking of actually doing it, right?” Eve asked.

“I don’t know,” Tony answered. “I don’t think I want the military to have their own suits. Call me selfish, but they’re trying to bank on my concept.” No, Tony wasn’t going to just give them suits. They’d have to give him a good enough reason to have him even build the suits much less hand them over.

~

Eve sat in her room back at the house the next day, watching the meeting on the news. She was grateful she didn’t need to go, having had enough press and excitement yesterday. “Just when things are going well, someone wants something.” Eve said aloud.

“Of course,” JARVIS replied. “It is just part of what people do.”

“It’s annoying.” Eve replied.

“Agreed,” JARVIS said. “How was your evening? You fell asleep before I could ask.”

“Boring,” Eve sighed. “It was long, boring, and tiring. There’s a reason as to why I don’t go to these things. They’re uncomfortable, loud, and boring. Not to mention the amount of cell phones, cameras, and other electronics and technology that was there. Basically, it was just shy of a nightmare.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” JARVIS said. “You looked lovely, though.”

“Oh,” Eve said, a small blush on her face. “Thank you.” Eve wasn’t used to compliments, and considering Tony went through all that trouble to fund her outfit for last night… It was nice to hear it from JARVIS though. “Although I probably look quite different.” Eve always found it amusing how one could go from looking absolutely stunning, to relaxed and comfortable.

Like right now; Eve had her hair in a messy bun, a little bit of last night’s makeup still on her face, and she was wearing an oversized t-shirt paired with shorts. “On the contrary, I find your current state rather appealing.” Eve smiled to herself as her blush deepened.

“You’re too kind, JARVIS.” Glancing back at the T.V, Eve watched as Tony arrived and argued against every point being made. Not to mention how he was annoying everyone there. It was quite amusing to watch.

“Do you or do you not possess a specialised weapon?” Senator Stern asked.

“I do not.” Tony answered

“You do not?”

“I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word weapon.”

“The Iron Man weapon.” Stern replied.

“My device does not fit that description.” Tony retorted. Eve smirked slightly, knowing that he was quoting her on the subject. Eve refused to call the suit a weapon, because it technically wasn’t. It was a device that helped others manned by one person, and one person only. Stark.

“Well… How would you describe it?” Stern asked.

“I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator.”

“As?”

“It’s a high-tech prosthesis. That is… That is… That’s actually the most apt description I can make of it.” Tony smirked.

“It’s a weapon. It’s a weapon, Mr. Stark.” Stern stated.

“Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen-”

“My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America.” Eve frowned at the man’s words. She didn’t want Tony to hand the suit over. They had no right to take it anyway. If she were brave enough, Eve would be there with Tony to help him explain what exactly the suit is. Given that she has intimate knowledge on the suit and what it does and what it is, she was the best person to answer most, if not all, of the questions about it.

However, Eve wasn’t brave enough to actually be there. Besides, it wasn’t her place anyway, considering hardly anyone knew about her. Well, sort of, right now she was being labeled as Tony’s latest fling, considering she was photographed with him the previous night.

“Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending or what state you’re in. You can’t have it.” Tony stated.

“Look, I’m no expert-”

“In prostitution? Of course not. You’re a senator. Come on.” Tony quipped, getting Eve to laugh. He played the room well, Eve able to see the disapproving look on Pepper’s face from where she sat in the room.

“I’m no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I’d now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor.” Eve snorted loudly at that. Justin Hammer was no expert, he was terrible. His weapons sucked, his company was shit, and he was a total slime ball. Eve didn’t like him, and she considered him to be much, much lower in ranks to Tony’s company.

“Let the record reflect that I observed Mr Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance.” Eve smirked at Tony’s words, knowing that Tony didn’t like Justin at all.

“Absolutely. I’m no expert. I defer to you, Anthony.” Justin said as he took his seat. “You’re the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark.” Justin began.

Eve narrowed her eyes at the T.V, knowing that that was a low blow. To bring up Howard like this was just rude. “Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let’s just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we’re here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it’s a shield.” Justin pauses to give his words extra affect. “He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I’d love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain’t Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America.”

“Ugh,” Eve groaned, disgusted by the man and his words. Perhaps it was for the best that Eve wasn’t there, because she would have been able to actually give facts about what was going on. Of course, she would not reveal anything of true importance to the suit, not wanting to give out too much information.

If she were more confident in her future telling abilities, perhaps she could predict when the next strike from the bad guys happened. However, she didn’t know the extent of that one, considering it scared her the most. “That is well said Mr Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber.”

“Rhodey? What?” Tony asked. Eve’s eyes widened as well. What the hell? Was Rhodey really going to go against his best friend?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!! Didn't mean to leave this story for so long, I was just working on other things and all sorts of stuff came up. But, I should be back to writing. Don't hold me to it, but I'll try!! XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony walked over to greet his friend, looking perturbed over this turn of events. However, Rhodey just assured him as they near their seats. “Look, it’s me, I’m here. Deal with it, let’s move on.” He said.

Even watched as the both took their seats. “I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?” Stern asked.

Rhodey looked apprehensive to do as he was asked, knowing that this was purely just a set up for Tony. “You’re requesting that I read specific selections from me report, Senator?” He questioned.

Eve knew that it was a set up, just watching. She sneered softly at the screen as she continued to watch. She burned with silent anger at the audacity this Senator had. But, she supposed that was just how the government did. Even if it wasn’t truly right, but that didn’t sit well with Eve. However, there wasn’t much she could do about it, really.

“Yes, sir.” Stern smirked.

“It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner.” Rhodey replied calmly. 

“I understand, a lot of things have changed today,” Stern replied. “So, if you could just read-”

“You do understand that reading a single paragraph out o context does not reflect the summary of my final-” Rhodey interrupted.

“Just read it,” Stern insisted. The way he was speaking didn’t sit well with Eve, making her brows come together. 

“Very well,” Rhodey sighed, clearing his throat to read what he had written. When he was done with that, he tried to add onto it, but was interrupted by Stern once again. 

“I’d like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that’s connected to your report.” Stern began as a few men got a screen and a recording system turned on.

“I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time.” Rhodey tried, but he was again rebuffed.

“With all due respect, Colonel, I Understand.” Stern smiled fakely. “And if you could just narrate those for us, we’d be very grateful. Let’s have the images.”

“Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark’s suit.” Rhodey said as images were shown. “This had been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground.”

As Rhodey spoke, Even felt her phone buzz, alerting her to a text. Looking away from the T.V and to the screen, she smirked when she saw it was a message from Tony.  _ Mind hacking into this nonsense? _

_ With pleasure. _

Concentrating and using her gift, Eve used the circuitry from the T.V to access the monitors and screens on display in D.C. It took a minute, and Eve grunted slightly when she was met with resistance. However, she pushed on, feeling a dull ache beginning to form in her head as she did so. As soon as she breached their security and firewalls. 

“Ah,” Eve gasped slightly as the ache turned into a throb. Clenching her teeth, Eve breathed out slowly as she concentrated on connected to Tony’s device so he could have full control. She made another noise of pain before she withdrew.  _ All yours, boss. _

“Eve?” JARVIS questioned. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Eve replied, rubbing her head slightly as the pain began to ebb away slowly.. 

“Hold on a second buddy,” Tony interrupted as he took full control of the screens. “Let me see something here.” He smirked as he displayed all of what he wanted, which was specific video proof of what they were trying to portray. “Boy, I’m good. I commandeered your screens, I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let’s see what’s really going on.”

“What is he doing?” Stern questioned, surprised and angered by what was going on. Eve smirked as she saw the footage of different countries trying, and failing, to make their own models and versions of Tony’s concept.

“Wow, yea, I’d say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty.” Tony smirked. 

“I’d like to point out that that test pilot survived.” Justin said as he quickly returning to his seat. Eve laughed as Tony soon made his exit, happy that they had proved that Tony was fine, and that he didn’t need to hand over his technology just because the government got a little twitchy. Eve would have to wait for Tony to return before she approached him on a new concept she had an idea for.

Until then, she shut off the T.V and went to her lab. Because of how often Eve spent at the house, she was given her own room. It only made sense, and considering there was a large amount of space, it wasn’t that big of a deal. “Alright, let’s get to work.” Eve rubbed her hands together before extending them to make everything turn on in an instant.

She laughed softly, always loving when she could amuse herself with her own gift. She had more ideas for Tony’s suits and new ways to bring a suit if Tony needed to travel as himself and not in his suit. Even wanted him to have a way to access it quickly and easily without having all of the components assemble it for him like in his lab.

Eve was proud to say that she helped create two of Tony’s suits. Tony had consulted her for more help when it came to making a new suit. Considering she was as smart as him, Tony knew he’d be a fool not to do so. As she worked in her lab, Tony returned to the house. He took the stares down to his lab, able to hear faint music coming from Eve’s, which let him know she was in work mode.

Much like Tony, Eve didn’t like being disturbed when she was working on something. And right now, she was working on a new device for an upcoming trip for Tony and Pepper to take to Monico. Smirking faintly as her lab, Tony continued on. 

JARVIS made another attempt at getting Tony to tell Pepper and Eve about his condition, but Tony wouldn’t listen. JARVIS did the A.I equivalent to a huff as he turned his attention to Eve in her lab. “What are you working on?” He questioned her.

“A way for Tony to have a suit with him when he needs to travel,” Eve replied, having felt JARVIS entering her space. She carefully placed together two points to make a suitcase type frame to start with. It looked odd, but Eve knew what she was doing. 

As Tony and Pepper sparred with their words, Tony made Pepper CEO of Stark Industries. It was already something he had in mind. With the fact that he was dying, Tony needed to make sure that everything they had done and everything they had worked on would still be running and continuing to do good in the world.

He had the idea of handing the Iron Man mantel to eve, considering she was the only one who knew how the suit worked and what to do when out in the field. However, that was a tougher thing to work on exchanging. Tony knew Eve would question him about why he was handing it over to her.

But, he knew he’d find a way to weasel out of it, for now, he was to work on other things. Like staying alive and prepping for all that was to come.

~

When Eve found out Tony had given Pepper the company, she was suspicious. She had seen something like this the last time she had touched hands with Tony. Eve could only see brief glimpses of what was to come, as it would be weird if she touched people for a prolonged period of time.

But, she clearly saw that there was something wrong with him in his future. That he gave over the company because of something being wrong with him. She saw a pretty woman with red hair and an angry man with whips.

It concerned Eve, as she didn’t know what any of this meant. But, she did know that something was wrong with Tony. He just wasn’t saying anything. What surprised Eve, was after she presented the new suit to Tony, that he tried to insinuate something she didn’t count on.

“Wow, and you came up with this on your own?” Tony asked as he looked at the suit. Truly, he was a bit impressed. He hadn’t even come up with anything like this, which was a little silly, considering he traveled a lot.

“Well,” Eve smirked faintly. “JARVIS helped a little, he read the numbers while i did the math. I configured the suit to respond to a key, or if need be, a button right here.” Eve pushed a button on the side of the case and it popped open to reveal the chest piece and arm grips..”All you have to do is place your hands inside and the suit does the rest.”

Eve placed it on the floor and motioned for Tony to do so. He did, and the suit did as Eve said it would. It quickly moved across his body, clicking into place and revealing him to be clad in a silver and red suit.

“I changed it from gold to silver, just for a little bit of a different touch.” Eve smiled. Tony got the suit off, watching as it went back into it’s suitcase form. “But bulky, but we can work on other models later.”

“Speaking of working on other models,” Tony said. “Why don’t you make a suit for yourself?” 

Eve snorted slightly as she picked up the case to set back on the work table. “Sure, I’ll get right on that.” She replied.

“I’m serious,” Tony said, which caused Eve to pause.

“Why would I need a suit?” She questioned. “Thought you worked solo.” She added as a small jest. Tony only smirked faintly in reply.

“Well, in case something happens, you know?” He said. “If, say, I go down in a fight somehow. And since you’re the only one who knows their way around the suits, then… you could easily operate one.”

“Just because I design them, doesn’t mean I can fly them.” Eve replied.

“You did that one night.” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah, but-”

“Then what’s the problem?” Tony asked in return. Eve looked at him, her brows furrowing.

“What aren’t you telling me?” She asked.

“What?”

“You’re not telling me something,” Eve replied. “You can tell me anything Tony.”

“It’s nothing,” Tony replied. “Forget it, if you don’t want to do it, it’s fine. I just figured…”

“Tony,” Eve said softly. Tony’s lips quirked the way they did when he was hiding something, but he also wanted to just forget about what was just being discussed. Eve sighed as she dropped it, nodding her head slightly as she looked away.

“Hey,” Tony said, bringing her to look at him again. “Why don’t you join Pepper and I in Montico?” 

“What?” Eve laughed slightly.

“Why not?” Tony asked. “Get out of this house, get some sun.”

“Tony, you know how I feel about crowds.” Eve said.

“What if I told you I’d help keep the crowds away?” Tony asked. Eve gave him a look, but he persisted. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Eve sighed as she rolled her eyes slightly. “Fine,” she agreed. “But you owe me.” She pointed a finger at him playfully.

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied sarcastically. Eve playfully punched his shoulder which got him to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said I'd update soon!! Here you guys go!! XD X

As the three of them entered the venue, Eve resisted the urge to recoil. She was so out of her element. Had it not been for Pepper, she wouldn’t even know what to wear and how to look. Eve was so used to wearing outfits she wasn’t afraid to get dirty or that were comfortable and allowed her to move freely.

When Pepper suggested a dress or a skirt with heels, Eve declined. She wasn’t much of a dress or skirt person. What she wore to the Expo was a gift, so she had no choice but to wear it, really. She was just thankful the dress was tame and tasteful insidead of outlandish and slightly on the skimpy and skin-showy side.

So, she was on the left side of Tony wearing a deep wine colored blouse that flowed slightly in the chest area. It was a soft material, so it wasn’t uncomfortable. She wore a black blazer over it and a long, simple, silver necklace. She had grey dress pants on with matching flats. She carried a white shoulder bag which contained whatever she needed, what gave her comfort was that she was able to wear gloves, so as not to have direct contact with anyone.

At Pepper’s insistence, Eve wore light make up. Just a thin line of slightly smudged black eyeliner, mascara, blush and a little bronzer, as well as a simple nude lip. Pepper also helped do her hair so it hung in soft ringlets. Eve felt ridiculous all dressed up like this, but she had to admit, Pepper made her look good.

“You know, it’s Europe. Whatever happens in the next 20 minutes, just go with it.” Tony said to both of them.

“Go with it?” Eve questioned. “Go with what?” Natalie interrupted him before he could answer.

“Mr. Stark.” She smiled as she came over.

“Hey,” Tony smiled.

“Hello,” she replied. Eve was suddenly hit with realization that this was the pretty red head she saw when she looked into Tony’s future. She didn’t see much, but Eve knew there was more to this woman than she was letting on. However, for now, Eve wasn’t going to speak up. “How was your flight?”

“It was excellent,” Tony replied as he detached from Pepper and Eve. “Bot, it’s nice to see you.” Eve resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that she was being watched. Considering she had been seen with Tony at the Expo, Eve was sure people were going to talk about Tony being seen with the same girl from that night. 

“We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don’t mind, okay?” Natalie questioned.

“When did this happen?” Pepper questioned as she and Eve were roped into a picture. Eve was uncomfortable to have her picture taken yet again. Nothing against Tony, but she didn’t really want to be a well known name. She was happy just being a behind the scenes kind of person. But, for now she was forced to show her face and be on her best.

“What?” Tony questioned as the photographer got ready. “You made me do it.”

“Made you do what?” Eve questioned.

“She quit,” Tony replied. “Smile, right there. Stop acting constipated, don’t flare your nose.” He coached both of them. Eve put on her best smile, pretending to be confident. She let out a soft breath when the photographer left them alone, glad to be out of the spotlight for a moment.

The four walked the room, Tony having asked Natalie to set up a nice looking table for them all. “Mr. Musk, how are you?” Pepper greeted a man warmly. Eve resisted the urge to groan. Honestly, she was only there because Tony had asked her, practically begged her to join them. She was very much out of her element there.

“Hi, Pepper.” Mr. Musk smiled. “Congratulations on the promotion.”

“Thank you very much.” Pepper smiled. “Oh, I don’t think you’ve met Eve yet.” Pepper grabbed Eve’s arm so the woman stood next to her. “Eve, this is Mr. Musk, he works with the company on occasion. Mr. Musk, this is Eve Porter, she helps Tony with his newer creations.”

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you Ms. Porter.” Mr. Musk smiled.

“Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Musk.” Eve smiled back as she shook his hand.

“Elon, how’s it going? Those Merlin engines are fantastic.” Tony said, joining them.

“Thank you,” Elon replied. “Yeah, I’ve got an idea for an electric jet.”

“You do?” Tony and Eve questioned at the same time. Both of them were interested in the sound of that.

“Yeah,” Elon nodded.

“Then we’ll make it work.” Tony replied as he ushered the two women to continue moving towards the bar set up. “You want a massage?” Tony asked Eve, seeing how tense she was.

“Oh god, no.” Eve replied. “I don’t want a massage.”

“I’ll have Natalie make an-”

“I don’t want Natalie to do-”

“I don’t want you tense,” Tony said. He had a different tone whenever he was talking to Eve. Because he knew she was his equal in technology, and had a similar personality to him, the two got along great. So, he was genuinely concerned for her, knowing she hated crowds and being so out of her comfort zone. But, he was glad to have her there. “I didn’t mean to spring this on you.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Eve smiled slightly, trying her best to just relax and tune out the amount of technology she felt. 

“Green is not your best color,” Tony joked. Eve swatted at him playfully, which got a chuckle out of him and the attention of someone else.

“Oh, please.”

“Anthony, is that you?” Justin asked as he walked over.

“My least favorite person,” Tony mumbled to Eve before he put on a smile for Justin. 

“Hey, pal.” Justin greeted. 

“Justin Hammer.” Tony said. 

“How are you doing?’ Justin asked. “You’re not the only rich guy here with a fancy car.” He then took notice of Eve who stood next to Tony. “Oh, hello. I’m Justin Hammer.”

“Hi,” Eve replied, reluctantly shaking his hand. He gave her a creepy flirtatious smile as he shook her hand. Tony could see how tense Eve was as she greeted Justin, so he put his arm around her to signify that the man should back off from her.

Taking note of this, he raised an eyebrow. “Are you two…” he trailed off.

“No,”

“Yes,” Tony and Eve replied at the same time. Eve laughed nervously as she spoke up again.

“No, uh, I’m just a friend.” She said, shooting Tony a warning look. Tony offered her a half smirk, but said nothing to contradict her. Justin cleared his throat and continued on with what he was saying.

“Hey, uh, you know Christine Everhart from _Vanity Fair._ ” Just said as the blonde reporter came over. Eve couldn’t help the amused scoff from passing her lips. Tony plastered a wider fake smile on his face when he saw the woman. Taking note of this, Justin’s brows furrowed. “You guys know each other?”

“Hi, yes.” Christine replied, shaking Tony’s hand. 

“Yes,” Pepper replied. 

“Yes, roughly.” Tony replied.

“We do.” Eve added, catching on to Pepper’s amusement as well. 

“By the way,” Justin said with fake excitement. “Big news story, the new CEO of Stark Industries.” He said, gesturing to Pepper.

“I know, I know.” Christine smiled.

“Congratulations.” Justin said.

“My editor will kill me if I don’t grab a quote for our Powerful Women issue.”

“Oh,” Pepper blinked slightly. 

“Can I?” Christine asked.

“Sure.” Pepper replied. In order to shift the subject of the conversation, Tony added to it.

“You know, Eve is not only a friend of mine, but she’s also very much involved with my company. She’s an engineer and quite brilliant in her own way. She’s helping me with… private designs and making things of her own. An inventor and an engineer. Without her… I’d be on my own, not that that’s a bad thing.” Tony’s lips quirked with a smirk. He had two brilliant women on his arms, and Justin was left floundering.

“Wow, really?” Christine asked. She saw a big opportunity for her as a reporter. Getting the scoop on the biggest company in the game. Already, her mind was turning and it was far away from talking to Justin Hammer. “Would it be alright to get a statement or two from you as well?” She asked Eve.

Eve clenched her jaw slightly, sending a soft glare to Tony for putting the spotlight on her now. “Sure,” eve said as she looked back at Christine. “I’m honestly not all that, really. I think Mr. Stark here was hyperbolizing a little. I’m more of a behind the scenes type, not really one for interviews and cameras.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll just record it and ask a few questions and that’ll be all.” Christine insisted. Sighing softly, Eve smiled again.

“Alright,” she nodded. 

Trying to stay relevant to the conversation, Justin butted in. “She’s actually doing a big spread on me for _Vanity Fair_. I thought I’d, uh, throw her a bone, you know?” He asked with a laugh. “Right?”

“Right,” Pepper nodded. “Well, she did quite the spread on Tony last year.” 

“And she wrote a story as well.” Tony added unhelpfully.” eve suppressed the urge to grin and laugh, just barely able to maintain a straight face. 

“It was very impressive,” Pepper continued, Eve staying out of this one and allowing Tony and Pepper to get rid of them on their own.

“That was good,” Tony said to Christine. 

“It was very well done.” Pepper added. 

“Thank you.” Christine smiled back, knowing they were not being sincere. 

“I’m gonna go wash,” Pepper said. “Eve, would you like to join me?” Pepper asked her, offering a way out of this uncomfortable conversation.

“Oh, I’d love too.” eve nodded, taking Pepper’s offered arm. “It was, uh, nice to meet you both. I’ll do what I can to answer any questions you have, Ms. Everhart.” Eve smiled slightly as the two began to walk away.

“Don’t leave me.” Tony muttered, but Pepper and Eve went away anyway. Eve let out a breath of relief to be away from all that.

“Yikes,” Eve muttered to Pepper. 

“I know,” pepper agreed. “Sorry you had to go through that.

“The joys of being with Tony, eh?” Eve joked, which got Pepper to laugh.

~

When the ladies returned, they were seated at their table, waiting for Tony to arrive. It was Eve who noticed it first, and when she did, she got Pepper’s attention, they both stared at the T.V in shock as they saw Tony on the racing track, in a racing suit and ready to get in the car. 

“Natalie! Natalie!” Pepper said in a panic. The red head ran over quickly, noting the looks on their faces.

“Yes, Ms. Potts.” Natalie replied as she stood in front of them. 

“What do you know about this?” Eve asked, gesturing to the T.V. Natalie looked and refrained the urge to groan at what Stark was doing.

“This is the first that I have known of it.” Natalie replied. 

“This, this cannot happen.” Pepper said.

“Absolutely, I understand. How can I help you?”

“Where’s happy?” Pepper asked.

“He’s waiting outside.”

“Okay, get him,” Eve said, noting how panicked Pepper was getting. “We need Happy.” Eve said as she touched Natalie’s hand. Eve had removed her glove, knowing what would happen. Once she touched her, Eve saw what she needed to know. There truly was more to this woman than she was letting on. 

“Right away.” Natalie nodded, walking away. Putting her glove back on, she reassured Pepper. 

“It’s okay, we’ll get him back.” She said. Pepper nodded as she breathed. “Tony’s gonna be fine, don’t worry.”

As the race sets off, Pepper and Eve glance over to see Happy with the case Eve designed. “Go, come on.” Eve said as they stood up and ran towards the car. Eve took hold of the case as they drove off. It was hairy for a minute, but Eve ensured that no damage came to the car as they got on the track. Eve reached into her purse and grabbed her link to JARVIS. “Hey handsome, I need your help.” Eve said into her earpiece. 

“What can I assist you with?” JARVIS asked. 

“Scanning, find Tony.” Eve replied.

“What, you’re talking to JARVIS?” Pepper asked.

“Uh huh.” Eve replied. “Happy, step on it, we’re getting close.” 

“Someone is on the road that should not be there.” JARVIS said to Eve. “He has an arch reactor and energy whips.”

“Impossible.” Eve muttered.

“Mr. Stark is coming up to him now.” JARVIS warned. 

“Happy,” Eve gasped. “Faster, now.” Happy drove faster, and they came up to Tony fighting off the mad man with the whips. Without question, Happy rammed into the man, nailing him to the fence and giving Tony time to move. 

Eve screamed as the car hit him, but she kept hold of the case, using her gift to get it ready. “Are you okay?” Tony asked, opening the passenger door. 

“Yeah,” Happy nodded. 

“Were you heading for me or him?” Tony asked his guard.

“I was trying to scare him.” Happy replied.

“‘Cause I can’t tell!” Tony shouted.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Pepper shrieked. 

“Better security,” Tony said.

“Get in the car, right now!” Pepper demanded. 

“I was attacked, we need better security.” Tony said. 

“We’ll talk security measures later, get in the damn car.” Eve growled, suddenly frustrated and wanting them to just get out of harm's way. Before Tony could get in, the man with the whips sliced the door in half. Eve screamed again, because she could feel the energy and technology that went into the whips.

“Oh my god!” Pepper screamed. Happy reversed and hit the man again. 

“I got him!” Happy shouted.

“The case!” Eve shouted. “Take the case!” She tried to hand it to Tony, but with the car moving, it was difficult. As Happy smashed into the man again, the air bag popped out, which stopped him from being able to keep going. The man moved out from the car and used the whips to slash through the right side of the car, cutting everything away. Eve screamed again as the glass broke and she was hit with another wave of the energy.

Hearing the screams from his end, JARVIS grew worried. He didn’t know what to do, as he wasn’t able to actually help her. But he didn’t like hearing her screams and how scared she was. He knew she wasn’t getting hurt, because she was still talking.

“The case, give me the case!” Tony shouted. Eve threw it out at him and he stepped on it and suited up. 

“Eve, calm down, you’re alright.” JARVIS tried. He wished he could do more, but he was so very limited. “You’re alright, breathe, Eve. Breathe.” Eve breathed erratically, Pepper worried that she may go into shock. Eve begins to calm down, but she does so slowly. She looked and saw Tony and the man fighting, Tony having a little trouble, as the whips wrapped around him. Gathering her courage, Eve held out a hand, pointing at the man and focusing on his set up.

Eve felt the dull ache in her head, but she pushed past it and kept trying to get the man to stop. Eve gritted her teeth and let out a pained groan as she put her other hand to her head. The ache turned into a throb, which turned into a sharp pain. Getting through, Eve was able to give Tony a window, which allowed him to fight back and get the arch ractor from him.

Eve let out a breath as she leaned back, noting that her nose had started to bleed. “Eve,” Pepper gasped. “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s nothing.” Eve dismissed. “Get Tony, check on Tony.”

~

“It’s just unbelievable. It proves that the genie is out of the bottle and this man has no idea what he’s doing. He thinks of the Iron Man weapon as a toy. I was at a hearing where Mr. Stark, in fact, was adamant that these suits can’t exist anywhere else, don’t exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere at least for five to ten years. And here we are in Monico, realizing these suits exist now.”

Eve laid on one of the couches, relaxing, well trying to relax as Stern continued to bad mouth Tony. she had a dull headache, so she was trying to relax. “Mute,” Tony said as he walked further into the area she and Pepper were at. Eve listened silently as she and Tony had a few words. “How is she?” Tony asked, glancing at Eve.

“Eve?” Pepper asked. “She’s okay, I guess.” Neither one of them was sure what exactly was wrong with her. She was fine, for the most part, she was naturally in shock and scared. But for her nose to bleed and for her to be this exhausted was not natural. Tony probably wouldn’t reveal it if he was asked, but he really did care for Eve.

She was brilliant, and she was good at what she did. Tony might even admit, to himself at least, that she was even smarter than him, better than him. So, to see her struggling with something unknown… Tony wasn’t sure what to do for her. Even so, she seemed to be doing okay, as he could hear her mumbling to JARVIS.

It might be considered a little odd for someone to be this close to an AI, but Tony sort of understood it. Considering he had made JARVIS in the first place, he understood that it was easy to get attached to his creation. Tony made JARVIS to model after a man he had once known. A man who was a better father, a more compassionate adult figure, than Howard.

So, when Edwin Jarvis passed away, Tony decided to make something that was like the man he had once known. Thus, JARVIS the A.I was born. And someone who was similar to Tony made a connection to the computer generated machine, it was no surprise that they got along very well. 

Hearing Eve laugh softly was enough for both Tony and Pepper to know that she was okay. She said a snarky comment back to whatever it was JARVIS had said to her, and she had a small smile on her face. Despite that, Tony knew that they all had to be more careful, perhaps someone could make and use his technology afterall.

And while JARVIS had been doing a good job of keeping Eve distracted and happy, she couldn’t help but think about what was to come. Since touching Natalie, Eve new that it wouldn’t be good. Making a mental note, Eve knew what she needed to do once they landed


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, look at that, another one!!  
> It's 2 in the morning, idk why I'm writing this late, but when the creativity flows, you just gotta do it!!  
> This is a bit of a filler chapter, so it's going to be a little on the short side, but I hope you like it anyway!!

Once they landed, Eve went to her lab to begin her new work. She had a personal job she wished to do, and she somehow knew that she couldn’t get caught doing what she was doing. Going to one of the computers in the room, she began to search up all about Natalie Rushman. She found all of what Tony did and more. 

She followed more links and learned more about this woman. There was a certain area that she couldn’t get through. She was stopped from accessing it, so Eve knew that she wasn’t supposed to go any further in the search of this woman. But, Eve pushed on and hacked through the encryptions and firewalls that prevented her from continuing her search. 

When she was rerouted, Eve smirked slightly, knowing that this was going to be a slight challenge. Using her gift, she bypassed all of it and broke through. SHIELD, a special organization that wasn’t super well known, but was getting involved in some risky things. Natasha Romanoff, that was the woman who was in the building and posing as the woman she had come to know as Natalie Rushman.

Pulling out and away, Eve covered her tracks so she wouldn’t be traced back to the house. Deciding it was best to keep thinking she was fooled by this, Eve chose not to do something stupid like confront Natalie on this. She would most likely come up with a clever way to lie and get out of it. Or she would simply take Eve out or to SHIELD for questioning

Eve didn’t want that, so she kept her mouth shut and continued on with her work for Tony. She worked on repair for his suit that was ruined in Montico. Eve removed the limbs first, and then opened the chest piece so she could see where she should work first. The only redeeming thing about this was that the suit held and kept Tony alive.

Not only that, but her new invention worked. It actually worked enough to where it was combat effective. That was all Eve needed to know, that it worked. So, she got to work on the repairs that were needed. She manipulated the metal and got it to get back into it’s position, using her soddering iron to help it. 

It took a while, and she had JARVIS to help her. Eve and JARVIS talked through the math and talked through the steps she needed to take. The two also had fun conversations and banter in between. Eve had fun, she always did when she was with JARVIS. The A.I also seemed to enjoy being with Eve, as he kept up with her banter and poked fun at her a few times.

“Hey now.” Eve said with a small laugh. “No need for that one.” If he could, JARVIS would grin. 

~

It was the night of Tony’s birthday party, and Eve was only slightly contemplating not going. But, she knew that she had to, at least for a little while. Enough to give Tony his gift and wish him a happy birthday. She was never one for crowds, and Tony knew that, so she figured he wouldn’t mind if she left the main party a little early.

But, she knew she would be completely out of pace if she didn’t dress up a little for the occasion, so she wore a grey blouse with sewed on sequins that made it sparkle. She wore comfortable, yet stylish jeans, and black heeled boots. She had her hair in a casual bun on the back of her head, but she curled the few wisps that escaped it so they framed her face.

Eve wore little makeup, just enough to tell that she had something on her face. “What do you think, JARVIS? Good enough for a birthday party?”

“You look wonderful, Eve.” JARVIS replied, and he meant it. He truly found Eve to be appealing. Both in looks and personality. Which he sort of found rather odd, considering he never thought anything like that about anyone else before. But, he never had a connection with anyone else that was as strong and unique as the one he had with Eve.

“Thanks, JARVIS.” Eve smiled. She grabbed the gift she had for Tony and walked out and into where everyone gathered for the party. She knew next to no one there. The only people she did know was Pepper and Natalie. And when he arrived, Rhodey. However, when Rhodey came, Tony was extremely drunk.

He was in his Iron Man suit and stumbling about by the DJ. Eve thought it to be reckless and stupid. Even if it was his birthday, that didn’t mean he had to make a complete fool of himself. “I’m going to get some air.” Pepper said as she neared Eve and Rhodey.

“What’s wrong?” Rhodey asked. Pepper gesturing to Tony and Rhodey let out a sigh as he watched his friend stumbling and dancing about like a drunk fool. He glanced at Eve and saw her shake her head. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Pepper said.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Rhodey replied as he continued to watch Tony. “That’s it I’m making-” 

“No, no, no, don’t call anyone.” Eve said, knowing it would just cause more trouble. 

“Eve, this is ridiculous.” Rhodey said. “I stuck my neck out for this guy.”

“I know, I know, I’m gonna handle it.” Pepper stated. “Just let me handle it.”

“Handle it, or I’m gonna have too.” Rhodey said. Pepper nodded and walked over to where Tony was.

“You know, the question I get asked most often is; ‘Tony how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?’.” Tony made a face as he squatted slightly before he grinned widely. “Just like that!” He shouted to the crowd, which got many people to cheer. Eve wrinkled her nose, knowing that even though there was a filter, it was still gross to do that. 

Eve watched as Pepper spoke to Tony, hoping that the woman would get through to him and they could just forget all about this. Honestly, she didn’t know what has been getting into Tony’s mind lately, considering he’s been acting so differently lately. It was almost as if he was acting like he only had a few days or so to live.

That thought made Eve pause. If she thought about it, that was exactly how Tony was acting. He felt like he wasn’t going to live for much longer. But that couldn’t be right, she saw him in the visions she had of his future and a little in Natalie’s. 

Tony and Pepper exchanged the bottle of alcohol and microphone before Tony spoke to the crowd. “Pepper Potts,” he began. “She’s right, the party’s over.” Eve breathed a sigh of relief, as did Rhodey. The rest of the party goers groaned at the idea of it being over, so Tony continued. “Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago. The after party starts in 15 minutes! And if anybody, Pepper, doesn’t like it, there’s the door.”

As he spoke, he gestured to the door, but he accidentally shot at it instead. The drunken crowd cheered for him, and a few girls near him threw bottles up for him to shoot at. Eve watched in surprise and disgust as things went from bad to worse. Rhodey huffed and went down to Tony’s lab where the suits were. He chose the silver one and suited up quickly.

Eve watched in worry as a girl grabbed a watermelon for Tony to shoot at, and he hit it easily. She was thankful he still had good aim, because if he were to miss… She shuddered at the very thought. Someone could get really hurt.

Rhodey came back up, walking through the crowd in the silver suit. “I’m only going to say this once.” He said firmly. “Get out.” His had the face piece slide down, the eyes lighting up. Everyone dashed towards the door quickly as Eve lingered near the stairs once everyone was clear. She didn’t like the look of this, she didn’t like the look of it at all. “You don’t deserve to wear one of these, shut it down!”

“Goldstein.” Tony said to the DJ.

“Yes, Mr. stark?”

“Give me a phat beat to beat my buddy’s ass to.” Tony laughed as his face piece went down. A fight broke out between them, and Eve’s eyes widened as they burst through a wall and towards the training room. She heard them fighting there, so she decided to move from where she was to the lower floor to find Pepper.

While she could shut down their suits easily, Eve didn’t know what that would really do. Would they continue to fight each other out of the suits? Either way, Eve needed to get Pepper. She found pepper stalking towards the people that were still lingering, fuming as she barked out “Natalie!”

“Ms. Potts.” Natalie said as she came rushing forward. Eve quickly joined them.

“Don’t you ‘Ms. Potts’ me!” Pepper said, pointing a finger at her. “I’m on to you, you know what? Ever since you came here-”

“Pepper,” Eve said, trying to talk to the woman about the fight happening above them. Before she could, however, Tony and Rhodey broke through the ceiling and landed on the floor, continuing their fight.

“Pepper! Eve!” Happy shouted as he ran over to them. He pulled them away from Tony and Rhodey, pushing them forward. “Get out of here, get out of here now!”

Pepper ran off, but Eve stopped. She needed to stop this, before it got even worse. “You want it? Take it!” Tony shouted to Rhodey. The two grappled for each other, taking shots before Tony slammed Rhodey into the island and sink area. Water came shooting out as Rhodey laid still for a moment.

Tony turned to those watching and growled at them, which scared them away. Rhodey stood back and, which caused Tony to turn and hold up his hand to fire a repulsor beam. Rhodey lifted his hand as well. “Out your hand down.” Rhodey stated. 

“What makes you think you’ve got what it takes to wear that suit?” Tony asked.

“We don’t have to do this, Tony.” Rhodey said as they faced off. Eve decided to move forward, choosing this time as her chance to get them to stop.

“Stop it!” She shouted. “Both of you! Just stop it right now.”

“Back off, Eve.” tony said.

“Put you damn hand down Tony, this doesn’t need to be any worse than it already is.” Eve hissed.

“Eve, get out of here, please.” Rhodey said, not wanting her to get hurt.

“Put your hands down!” She said loudly. Neither of them listened, which caused her to worry. “Drop it, Tony!” Still, nothing. So, Eve focused on their suits and held out her own hands to get the suits to stop working.

However, she moved a second too late, as they both fired at one another, their beams meeting in the middle. Eve did her best to contain it, but she screamed as she was overwhelmed and some of the energy came back to her. All three of them went flying, the last thing eve hearing was the loud and frantic shouting of JARVIS.

“EVE!”

When Tony came too, he looked around before he saw Rhodey taking off in the suit. Groaning, Tony stood up and retracted the face piece. As he did, he saw her. Laying on the ground, not moving, nor awake, was Eve. She was cut in several places and bleeding. “No,” Tony mumbled as he walked over to her. What has he done?


	11. Chapter 11

His fight with Rhodey had cleared his mind in an instant, and the aftermath cleared it even more. Tony practically tore the suit off of himself as he moved quickly to Eve’s side. In his drunken anger and hurt, Tony had injured one of his closest friends.

Don’t be dead, don’t be dead, don’t be dead. It was a mantra he repeated over and over in his head as he got to her still form. She had many cuts all over her, and there was blood seeping through her clothes, so it was hard to say where the worst of it was.

“JARVIS, run a scan, and get an ambulance here.” Tony ordered.

“Already on it, sir.” Tony could have sworn he heard a tremble in the A.I’s voice, but he was too focused on Eve to give it much thought. JARVIS was just as worried. He feared the worst, but when he scanned her body, JARVIS was relieved to see that she was not in danger of death. She was only injured badly, but he had informed the closest hospital to what had happened and to immediately send paramedics to the building.

“Report,” Tony said as he kneeled down next to Eve to touch her neck, feeling for a pulse. His voice shook as he spoke, trying to fight away tears. He was terrified that Eve had suffered for his stupidity. That she would be yet another thing he would regret for the rest of his life. 

Pepper and Happy came back once they were sure everything had cooled off, but as soon as they did, pepper screamed when she saw Eve. “Eve!” Rushing over, pepper knelt down on her other side. Happy quickly made his way over as well, worried about the woman himself.

“What happened? Did you call an ambulance?” He questioned. Pepper cried as she looked at her friend being in such a state. 

“JARVIS,” Tony rasped, finding it difficult to talk. “He called them.” 

“Ms. Porter will be alright after the appropriate medical care.” JARVIS spoke up. “The paramedics are here and I am letting them up as we speak.” As soon as he said that, the paramedics came through the elevator and walked inside with a stretcher. 

“Move aside, please.” One of them instructed. They checked Eve’s vitals quickly, focusing on getting her breathing before getting her set up on the gurney. “Two people can ride with us to the hospital.” 

“I’ll follow behind.” Happy said, already knowing that Pepper and Tony would want to go with her. 

“If I may,” JARVIS said as they all got ready to leave. “Take a pad with you, I’d like to ensure she is alright myself.” Tony, in his effort to keep himself together quickly moved to grab his phone, keys and a random small screen pad before they all went down stairs to head to the hospital. 

~

When she awoke, Eve found that her throat was dry and she hurt all over. The last she could remember was coming between Rhodey and Tony before she was hit with the blast that she tried to control. Then, a voice shouting her name before nothing.

Eve swallowed to coat her dry throat, but that just made her cough. Opening her eyes slowly, she groaned softly as she felt the pain get bigger and felt dull aches all around her body. Glaning around the room, Eve saw that she was in a hospital bed, and that she wasn’t alone. “Here, drink this.” Tony said as he offered her a styrofoam cup.

Eve took a sip, thankful for the water. “What happened?” Eve asked. “How long have I been out?”

“Two days.” Tony replied. Eve looked back at him and saw that he looked rough. He looked both stressed and a little relieved. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Tony, it’s okay,” Eve replied. “I’m alright.”

“But you’re not,” Tony laughed without humor. “You’re hurt, you’re laying in a hospital bed, already having given us two scares that you… that you weren’t gonna make it, and it’s all my fault.”

“Tony,” Eve said, not liking seeing him like this. “Tony, I’m okay, I’m here, I’m alive, and it’s okay.” She motioned for him to come closer and then grabbed his hand. “We have work to do, things are happening that we don’t know about yet.” As soon as she touched him, Eve could see flashes of what was to come. “Don’t worry about me, okay? What’s done is done, focus on what we need to do, okay?”

Tony gave a half smirk at that. That was what he needed to hear, no B.S, no nonsense, just the straight up truth. “Okay.” He said.

“Alright?” eve questioned with a smile of her own.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded.

“Alright, go and figure this out, okay? I’ll be fine here, just keep me updated.” Eve replied. Tony nodded again and started to leave. “And Tony,” he paused. “Don’t blame yourself for this, I knew what I was doing when I got in between you and Rhodey.” Eve said. “I knew what would happen, I just thought… I just thought I was strong enough to control it.”

“Control it?” Tony asked. “Control what?” He turned back around to face her.

“The blast,” Eve replied. “I was trying to stop it, I was trying to… shut the suits down using the hack I made.” Eve lied. “I was going to tell you that I extended it to all suits, so I was trying to shut them down before that happened, but… didn’t work.” She laughed softly.

“Right,” Tony nodded back. “Rest up, take it easy.” He said, to which Eve nodded back too. “Left you a present, by the way.” Tony said louder as he left the room. 

“Present? What?” eve asked herself once he was gone. 

“Glad to see ou are doing well, Eve.” JARVIS said.

“JARVIS?” Eve questioned. 

“Yes, Mr. stark grabbed a few things before he left at my insistence so that I was here when you awoke.” Despite herself, Eve smiled a bit.

“Thank you JARVIS,” eve replied. “That was sweet of you.”

“I… was worried, that you were… beyond medical attention.” Eve’s brows came together. “I couldn’t get a scan on you when you were hit by the repulsor beams. It was like there was something on your person that was blocking my sensors from scanning you.”

“I’m sorry I worried you, JARVIS,” Eve said sincerely. “I honestly thought I had it under control, I didn’t realize that even I have limitations when it comes to this. I’ve never been… tested like that before.”

“That’s understandable, I think.” JARVIS replied. “I am just glad that you are alright.”

“As am I.” Eve smiled faintly. “What toys did Tony leave me?” Eve asked. 

“I’m afraid he wasn’t allowed to bring much.” JARVIS replied. “But he did leave a laptop and a few Stark pads.” 

“Well,” Eve said after a moment. “I’ve worked with less.” Eve used the control on the bed to sit herself up and grabbed the bag that sat next to where she laid. “Let’s get to work.”

“Eve,” JARVIS said. “I insist you take a break, at least until you have your strength back.” Eve sighed softly, not wanting to have an argument with JARVIS.

“I’ve taken a two day break.’ Eve replied.

“You were in a injury induced coma, that is hardly considered a break.” JARVIS replied, hints of sass in his tone. 

“But, what if Tony needs my help?” Eve asked.

“I’m sure Mr. stark will inform you if he is in need of assistance.” JARVIS said.

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you?” Eve questioned, a small smile on her lips.

“There are some things I do not know,” JARVIS replied. “But, in this case, yes.” Eve scoffed in amusement before she shook her head.

“You’re a real buzzkill, you know that?”

“It’s part of my charm.” JARVIs replied.

“Oh, you’re charm, huh?” Eve teased.

“Indeed.” Eve laughed at the playful tone JARVIS was using, finding him very much a joy to talk too.

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“Whatever for?”

“You’re just… amazing. And I don’t think many people fully appreciate that.” eve said softly. “You’re a remarkable A.I, you are a remarkable ally, and you are a remarkable person.”

JARVIS was quiet for a moment, truly touched by what she had said. Never before had he experienced something like this. These feelings were so new. It may be a malfunction of some kind, but if it was, then he didn’t want to be fixed. “I’ve never been referred to as a person.”

“Well, you’re a person to me.” Eve smiled. For the first time in a while, JARVIS was speechless.

~

“You’ve been very busy,” Fury said to Tony as they sat in donut shop. “You made your girl CEO, you’re giving away all your stuff. You’ve recently revealed to the public a brilliant engineer that has apparently helped you out in ways most cannot imagine. And, you let your friend fly away with your suit.”

“I didn’t give it to him, he took it.” Tony replied.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. He took it? You’re Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit?” Fury asked in surprise, turning to Agent Romanoff. “Is that possible?”

“Well, according to Mr. Stark’s database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage.” Natasha replied.

“What do you want from me?” Tony asked.

“What do we want from you? What do you want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with. “Hit   
him.”

“Oh, God, are gonna steal my kidney and sell it?” Natasha injected him with a needle, which caused him to glare at her. “Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds? What did she just do to me?”

“What did we just do for you? That’s lithium dioxide. It’s gonna take the edge off. We’re trying to get you back to work.”

“I’m sorry, but I just got out of a fight with one of my best friends, while I stayed at the bedside of another friend as she laid in a two day coma.” Tony said, clenching his jaw. “So, I think I have a few things on my mind other than whatever the hell you want me to do.”

“Who’s in a coma?” Natasha asked.

“Eve,” Tony replied shooting her a dirty look. “She tried to stop Rhodey and I from fighting using a hack she implanted on each of my suits. She didn’t stop it in time, and because she wasn’t protected she got hit.” Tony said, giving each of them an angered look. “She just woke up today.”

“Then do this for her,” Fury said. “If you care so much about her, then why not get the man who’s been up your butt since Monaco.”

“Then give me a couple of boxes of that. I’ll be right as rain.” Tony sighed after a moment, already feeling a little better after getting some of his anger off his chest. He was just glad that she was alive, because if she had died because of his mistakes, then Tony didn’t know what he would do.

“It’s not a cure, it just abates the symptoms.” Natasha replied.

“Doesn’t look like it’s gonna be an easy fix.” Fury added as he looked at the lines on his neck.

“Trust me, I know. I’m good at this stuff. I’ve been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I’ve tried every combination, every permutation of every known element.” Tony stated.

“Well, I’m here to tell you, you haven’t tried them all.” Fury replied in a deadpan.

~

Eve lasted an entire day without doing anything to help Tony, or to see what he was doing. She spent her time talking with JARVIS, joking around with the AI and actually enjoying herself despite how sore she was. She still didn’t know what really happened to her, but she would work on her physical therapy soon. 

Eve’s legs and abdomen had sustained the brunt of the injuries, so she would have to take it easy when she was out and walking. So, she spent the majority of her time sitting in her bed and conversing with her favorite A.I.

However, JARVIS stopped mid sentence. Eve waited for him to finish, wondering if Tony needed something. “Mr. Stark is having me trace someone, but I’m afraid I won’t get a lock on him. Would you mind lending a hand, Eve?” JARVIS asked.

“Sure thing,” Eve nodded. Touching the pad next to her, Eve moved through the technology and to where Tony was. Looking through the cameras, she followed where JARVIS was in tracing this man. She went through all of the places he could be, but didn’t feel the rough signal coming from any of them.

To Eve, it felt as if the man had made a crude way of communication. Like it was thrown together versus a regular phone. Just as she was getting close, the signal died and Eve was forced to back away and go back to the hospital. Pulling out of the devices, Eve sighed to herself.

“Almost had it.” Eve sighed.

“Perhaps, now, you should try to aid Mr. Stark.” JARVIS said. “This man is quite dangerous, and I do not think Mr. Stark can handle him alone.”

“I think you’re right, JARVIS.” Eve nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

JARVIS wished Tony would listen to him when he told him to let Eve help. JARVIS knew she could help tremendously with Tony’s condition, but he should have known that his creator would be too stubborn and egotistical to ask for such a thing. Besides, for Tony, he was protecting them from the ugly truth that he was dying.

But when Tony had created the new element, JARVIS was certain that the problem was solved. He was glad that both Tony and Eve were going to be okay. It was one thing to know that Tony was dying, but to have seen Eve get hurt like that… it scared him. It really did. JARVIS wasn’t sure as to how and why he was able to feel fear, but he truly was afraid he had lost her.

It didn’t help that he couldn’t get a proper scan on her as soon as she was hit. It was as if her abilities had hidden her from him, almost as if it was a countermeasure to the overload of power she had both put out and was forcefully given. But to be with her in the hospital, being able to talk to her and monitor her put him at ease.

JARVIS was naturally protective of all those who were close to Mr. Stark, but he felt as though his programming made sure he always looked in on Eve, no matter what. It was odd, but he found himself not caring, because he liked the feelings she gave him. The feelings that he wasn’t aware he was capable of having.

No one had ever made him feel alive before. So, when Tony had gone off to confront Justin Hammer about what he was doing, JARVIS went to Eve. “Mr. Stark is going to need you, tonight.” He said.

“When doesn’t he?” Eve joked lightly.

“In most situations, I would be likely to agree with you and your humor, but this is not the time for it.” JARVIS stated. Eve sat up at his change of tone, curious and also worried that something bad was going to happen. 

“What’s going on?” Eve questioned.

“Mr. Stark thinks that Justin Hammer is behind a lot of what is going on, at least, he is funding the man you saw on the racing track.” JARVIS replied.

“Son of a,” Eve swore lightly as she leaned to the side to grab all of the pads and the laptop. She was still sore, but she was doing well when it came to walking. Her legs were a little shaky, but she could walk. “Alright, what should I do?” she questioned.

“I suggest that we monitor the event using the security cameras.” JARIS said. “Luckily, we don’t have to infiltrate their system, considering it is our own.”

“Right,” Eve smirked. “So, that means, all I have to do is type in my log in and it’s all good.” She did just that and in an instant, she was able to see what was going on. She watched in mild disgust as Justin hammed it up big time on the stage. It was like watching a cheap imitation of what Tony does when he’s on stage.

Eve sat back in her hospital bed, continuing to watch his presentation before she sat up in surprise at Justin’s next words. “Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and its pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes!”

“What?” Eve asked quietly as she watched as Rhodey came up from the rising floor panel, showing off the suit he stole from Tony. It was modified with a whole array of weapons. As Justin went to continue, Tony came flying in, which caused the crowd to roar with applause.

Going into his comms, Eve listened to what Tony was saying to Rhodey. Then, everything went sour, which caused Eve to worry. So many people could get hurt, or worse. Quickly using her gift to find Vanko, she was able to find a source that lead her back to Hammer Industries. Without hesitating, eve sent it to Natalie, knowing that she was not who she was pretending to be and know that the woman could handle herself quite well in a fight.

Satisfied to see Natalie walking off, Eve focused on getting into Rhodey’s suit so he didn’t accidentally hurt Tony or himself. JARVIS tried to get in, but his attempts were in vain. Knowing she was all they had, Eve worked quickly to force Ivan out of Rhodey’s suit. She tried to fry his computer once she traced his signal, but he was quick in pulling out of the suit once he realized what was going to happen.

“Great time to be out of commission, Eve.” Tony muttered.

“Who said anything about being out of commission?” Eve asked through the comms. Tony chuckled as he smiled.

“Eve,” He said.

“You got Rhodey back, boss.”

“Thank you very much.” Tony said as the two went into the biodome to lure in the other drones. They figured it would be the best place to fight, as no innocent people were there and were at risk of getting hurt. 

“Well done on the new chest piece. I am reading significant higher output and your vitals all look promising.” Natasha said from where she was in Hammer Industries. She had been able to get into the room where Ivan had been controlling the drones, but he must have fled when she was taking care of the guards.

“Yes, for the moment, I’m not dying. Thank you.” Tony said.

“What?” Eve asked, startled by this information. “You’re dying?”

“What do you mean you’re not dying? Did you just say you’re dying?” Pepper asked as she had finally gotten through back at the Expo.

“No, I’m not. Not anymore.” Tony replied. “Gosh, you two don’t need to be so worried.”

“Of course I’m worried!” Eve shouted. “How the hell can I not be?! How long had that been going on for?”

“Eve,” Tony said calmly. “Now’s not the time. I was going to tell you, both of you.”

“Oh, what, when it got worse?” Eve nearly spat.

“Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming Tony. Looks like the fight’s coming to you.” Natasha cut in.

“Great. Pepper, Eve?”

“Are you okay now?” Pepper asked.

“I am fine. Don’t be mad. I will formally apologize…”

“We are mad!” Eve shouted.

“…when I’m not fending off a Hammeroid attack.” Tony finished.

“Fine.” Pepper huffed slightly.

“We could have been in Venice.” Tony added with a smirk

“Oh please.” Eve scoffed. She then watched through the suit how things were going with the fight. It seemed to have gone well, considering Tony had used one of her inventions in this particular suit. That being high powered lasers that could cut through nearly everything. Only down side was that it was only able to work once, as it took a lot of power from the suit when used.

It was a kink that Eve had yet to work out. However, the tides turned when Ivan showed up in his knew suit and whips. This time, he seemed to be winning. “Damn it.” Eve growled as she shut down the pads and placed them on the table.

Quickly accessing the hospital files, she allowed her own release so that she could get to the house and get the prototype suit she had for herself. When Tony had mentioned that she wear a suit, she got to thinking. She wasn’t sure why, but she figured it would be a good side project for her to work on when she wasn’t working for more tech and suits for Tony.

“Eve, what are you doing?” JARVIS asked.

“Trying to help Tony.” Eve replied as she looked for the fastest looking car in the parking lot. Spotting an Audi, Eve unlocked the electric locking system and disabled the alarms. She got in and used her gift to start the car without the keys. Taking off at a fast speed, Eve went to the house.

She dodged all the traffic in everyone’s panic. Once she was at the house, Eve practically flew to her lab to get the prototype suit. It was quite similar to Ivan’s first suit, though it had better protection for her vital areas. “Eve, you are in no condition to go out and fight.”

“If I don’t do something, Tony will lose.” Eve said as she readied herself to fly.

“You can’t do this,” JARVIS said. “I… I won’t allow it.”

“It’s not up to you, JARVIS.” Eve replied as she shot off in the direction of the biodome. Quickly, she made her way there. When she arrived, she saw that Ivan had Rhodey and Tony caught in his whips and was sending current after current of energy through them, frying through their suits and getting closer to their bodies.

Stabilizing herself, Eve flew closer, kicking Ivan in the back of the head and hovering protectively in the middle of Tony and Rhodey. “Everyone has a suit now.” Ivan chuckled.

“Eve, what are you doing?” Tony asked. He was worried, and he was also confused. How did she get here and what the hell was she wearing? Also, what was she even doing here in the first place?

“Protecting you,” Eve replied.

“You think you can defeat me?” Ivan laughed again.

“I know I can defeat you.” Eve replied with a smirk. As Ivan went to crack one of his whips at her, eve held out her hand and stopped it from coming down. She focused on her abilities and easily shut it off with a flick of her wrist. “Your move, bitch.” Eve taunted.

Ivan growled as he readied his other whip. Eve crossed her arms in front of herself and blocked the strike with her gift. She held out her hand again and shut off the other whip. With a grunt, Eve flew in and grabbed the reactor in his suit and pulled with all her might.

Ivan punched her, but Eve persisted, using her gift again to remove it quicker, knowing she couldn’t really take too much of a beating in her state. As soon as the reactor was free, Eve worked on frying his suit which caused Ivan to cry out in pain. Deciding not to kill him, though, Eve relented.

Tony and Rhodey were shocked, neither of them knowing what to really say. How had they missed the amount of power Eve held? It was no wonder she was good at what she did and why she was able to do it so easily and quickly. Because she had abilities of some sort, abilities that aided her work.

Tony and Rhodey advanced, watching as Ivan chuckled weakly. “You lose.” He said as his suit began to beep with the sounds of a rigged time bomb. “These suits are gonna explode.” Eve realized. “Tony, get Pepper away from the Expo, I’ll stop the bombs.”

“What? How?” Tony asked.

“No questions, just do it, Tony.” Eve replied as she quickly flew up and out, locating each of the suits so that she could disable the bombs. As she flew over, Eve held out her hands and concentrated on stopping them. She broke the right wires and cut off the power sources of them all, but she forgot the one in the biodome, so that was the only one that blew, killing Ivan.

Eve could feel the beginnings of a headache forming, and she wiped away the blood that dripped from her nose. Never before had she used her abilities for combat, or for anything like this before. But, she couldn’t say she regretted it. People were safe, and that was what mattered.

Though, she would have a lot to answer for when she got home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, these chapters look longer on Word Docs than it does here. Sorry that these chapter's seem so short!! But I hope you're enjoying nonetheless! X

When they got home, Eve sat down with Pepper and Tony. She stared at her hands for moment, silent as she tried to find the words to say. She sighed softly before looking up. “I think it goes without saying, but I’m not normal.” Eve said, smiling weakly.

“I’ll say,” Tony replied. “What can you do exactly? Why can you do it?” He questioned.

“Why can I do it?” eve questioned back. “I don’t know, it was a gift I was born with, I guess.” She shrugged. “I’ve had it ever since I was first introduced to technology and electricity.”

“So, you have more than one power?” Pepper asked.

“Yes,” Eve replied. “I have the ability to do many things, things even I don’t know the extent of. I’ve never used it for anything other than my work, until tonight.” She added. “I’ve kept it a secret for a long time, because I was afraid of what other people may do to be once they found out.”

“So, what, you’re a… technopath or something?” Tony asked.

“Actually, yes.” Eve replied. “I’m also an electropath, I can control all technology as far as I know, and I can control all electricity.”

“Really?” Tony asked in interest. “So, say you wanted to hack into something, you could?”

“Yes,” Eve nodded. “I can hack into it unnoticed as well, considering a person doesn’t leave a traceable IP address.” Eve joked slightly. “The hack I told you about in the suits wasn’t real. I made one to show you, but then I destroyed it. Didn’t want anyone else figuring out that that existed or could exist.” She shrugged. “The true hack was, well, me.”

“You can hack into the suit?” Pepper asked.

“How do you think I got Rhodey out of Ivan’s system?” Eve asked back. “How do you think I can do half of what I do?”

They were quiet for a moment before they understood what she was talking about. “Why didn’t you just tell us?” Tony asked.

“Would you, if you had my abilities?” Eve asked back. “People… don’t like change, they don’t like abnormalities and people who are too different. I’ve had the… unfortunate chance to meet a few of those people.” She said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Pepper asked softly.

“Bullies come in many forms,” Eve smiled bitterly as she remembered what had happened. “My parents, they thought it was interesting and only a touch scary when I discovered my technopathic and electropathic abilities, but they didn’t want me around other people because back then, my emotions dictated what I did. Happy, I made lightbulbs explode as if they were mini fireworks, angry? Well, let’s just say you didn’t know lights could be that scary.”

Eve hadn’t really told anyone about her abilities before, besides JARVIS, of course. She didn’t like telling people the things she had gone through, and what she had seen. But, she knew that she was safe with Tony and Pepper. They wouldn’t judge her too harshly for what had happened and why she is the way she is.

“But the real I icing on the cake for my parents was my second ability.” Eve continued. “Ever wonder why I wear gloves?” They both nodded. “I wear them so that if I have to touch someone, I don’t have to see their future.”

“I’m sorry, did you say, see their future?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Eve nodded. “Remember when we first met, Tony?” Eve asked.

“Yeah, at that, uh,” he snapped his fingers a few times. “That presentation you were doing for that thing.”

“Yeah,” Eve smiled faintly, glad that he remembered. “I had a glove on when I shook everyone’s hand.”

“And you removed it when I spoke to you,” Tony continued for her.

“Right,” Eve replied. “And as soon as my hand met your’s, I saw your future.”

“You saw his future?” Pepper asked. “did you see the attack and his abduction?’

“No,” Eve replied. “I didn’t get that good of a look. My ability will only continue if I get a prolonged feel of the person. The handshake was too brief.”

“That’s why you never touch people, that’s why you always wear gloves.” Tony said. “You don’t want to see people’s futures.”

“Would you?” Eve asked. “As I said, it depends on how long I touch someone for. And… sometimes I don’t see very good things.”

“What kind of things?” Tony questioned.

“Sometimes I see when, why, and how people are going to die.” Eve said, her voice was quiet, but the gravity in her voice shook both Pepper and Tony. “When I was a kid, it just seemed normal, like a neat trick I could do, you know?’ Eve smiled ruefully at her naïve younger self. “Until one day my hand held my mother’s as we were crossing the street.” Her voice shook slightly.

Tony and Pepper weren’t sure they were ready to hear what she had to say, but neither of them dared to stop her now. In a way, they both knew that she needed to be able to tell someone about this, that she had been harbouring this for far too long. It was time for her to let out all of her secrets, at least those she was comfortable sharing.

“I saw it,” Eve continued in a shaky voice. “My parents were going to die. They were going to leave me behind and I’d be stuck in a horrible place, because we had no one else to look after me until I got older.” Eve withheld tears as she told them that. “When I tried to tell my parents about it, when I tried to warn them, they wouldn’t listen.”

She remembered it so clearly. Her parents had brushed it off as a bad dream, or her imagination getting the better of her. They didn’t hold much stock in what she had to say, because they warned her not to talk about what she could do. They told her it wasn’t normal for her to have these gifts, that it wasn’t right, that it wasn’t… human.

“I kept trying to tell them repeatedly, don’t leave the house on Friday, don’t leave the house on Friday.” Eve said. “But they didn’t listen, they left the house, and…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. She didn’t have the strength to do it. After that, I was put into foster care. But the kids there were horrid, and the parents didn’t care.”

Eve could still remember the words they ahd taunted her with when she was a child. Eve closed her eyes for a moment as she could still hear them. Freak, weird, odd, monster, mutant, thing. Shaking her head to rid herself of their words, Eve continued.

“I wasn’t raised in the best enviornments after that. And I didn’t really want to be around people. Not only because I could feel the technology they had, but because I was afraid of what they would say to me. I guess, even now that I’m older, I still retain some of that. I hate crowds, I don’t like being around a lot of people, and I prefer being in the background.”

Tony and Pepper both were frowning when she finished telling them her story. They had never really had the chance to learn much about Eve’s past. She always found a way to deflect it or change the subject. Now that they knew… they wished they could have helped her, they wished that didn’t happen to her.

“I’m sorry.” Pepper said. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“You’re safe here, you know.” Tony added. “You’re a part of this crazy group of people now.” He smirked lightly. Eve huffed a small laugh through her nose as she glanced down.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She said.

~

A week after what had happened at the Expo, Eve got a call from an unregistered number. She hesitated for a moment to answer it, as it was highly unusual for her to be getting any calls, period. But, her curiosity got the better of her and she answered the phone anyway. “Hello?” She asked.

“Evangeline Porter?” A voice asked.

“Uh, yes, who is this?” Eve asked.

“I’m Agent Phil Coulson.” The man answered.

“Oh!” Eve said, able to place a face to the voice. “We met at the press conference when Tony returned.”

“That’s right.” Phil nodded on the other end of the phone. “I need you to head to New Mexico. We need your capabilities and expertise on something.”

“Why not just ask Tony?” Eve questioned.

“Because we need this to be discreet, and I think we both know that Mr. Stark doesn’t do discreet.” Phil replied.

“Okay,” Eve said slowly. “Uh, how soon do you expect me to be there?” She asked.

“As soon as possible.” Phil said. “We have a jet heading to the airport. It should be there in twenty minutes.”

“You weren’t asking me, you were telling me I should go to New Mexico, right?” Eve asked, realizing the real reason he was calling.

“You’re correct Ms. Porter.” Phil said. “I’ll see you soon.” Without another word, the line went dead. Groaning, eve put down her tools and turned off all of the computers and devices with a single wave of her hand. Standing up, Eve made a beeline for her room to pack a few pairs of clothes and a few tech oriented things.

“What are you doing, Eve?” JARVIS asked.

“I apparently have to go to New Mexico.” Eve replied.

“Why would you need to go to New Mexico?” JARVIS questioned.

“Because apparently, Agent Phil Coulson of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

“And why does he need your assistance?” JARVIS questioned further.

“I don’t know,” Eve replied. “But he’s not giving me an option.”

“What about Mr. Stark?” JARVIS asked. “He may also acquire your assistance.”

“I’m sure Tony can manage on his own for a little while.” Eve replied as she got her bag settled. “I’d do it myself, but he’d probably find a way to stop me, so would you mind telling him where I’m going and why when he gets home from wherever he is?”

“Of course,” JARVIS said. For a moment, he paused before he spoke again. “Remember to take the sphere.”

“Right,” Eve smiled softly as she grabbed the bottle cap sized sphere. It was a recent device Eve had made so that she could speak to JARVIS on an un-hackable device. It was still a prototype model, but it worked nonetheless. Leaving the house, Eve walked to where her car was parked.

She got in and headed off to the airport, apparently headed off to New Mexico.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flying through these lol XD Also, I recasted Eve to look like Sarah Bolger  
> Hope you're enjoying! X

When she got to the airport, Eve was escorted onto the private jet before she was whizzed off to New Mexico. There, she was driven to a secure location that had S.H.I.E.L.D members and agents crawling all over it. She felt very much out of place there, but she couldn’t really do anything about that.

So, she just stayed quiet and behaved herself until she was taken to Agent Coulson. When she was, she was relieved to have a familiar face around. “Agent Coulson,” She greeted, shaking his hand with her gloved one. Phil glanced at the glove for a moment before he shook her hand back. “Nice to see you again.”

“Ms. Porter.” Phil greeted back.

“So,” Eve began. “What am I here for?”

“We’re having technological errors happening,” Phil replied, leading Eve to one of the computer stations. “Something keeps interfering with our connection, so it’s difficult to keep working or to save our data.”

“Right,” Eve nodded as she saw the fuzzy and choppy connection on the screen. “Have you tried rebooting the entire system?” She asked as she set her jacket down on the chair next to her. “Perhaps an entire system reboot is all it needs, maybe the equipment isn’t used to this kind of terrain.” She added as well.

“We’ve tried that,” Phil replied. “Same result.”

“Okay,” Eve said quietly. “Um, may I?” Eve asked, gesturing to the computer.

“Please,” Phil replied. “It’s why you’re here.” Eve sat down on the chair and began her work. First, she tried it with her natural skill, without using her ability. She got it stable for a few moments, and was able to get to the page they were trying to look at.

“If you don’t mind my asking, but what is it you’re doing here, and what is it that I’m going to be seeing while I’m here?” Eve asked as she worked.

“Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to discuss that with you.” Phil replied.

“Hmm,” Eve hummed. “Kind of silly to say that, don’t you think?” She asked softly. She meant no offense, but considering she was going to be in their system, she could quite easily hack into them and find out for herself. Of course, Eve wasn’t about to tell them that, so she decided to go with the innocuous questions.

“What makes you say that?” Phil asked.

“Considering I’m in your system right now, and I’m helping you get all your files back up and running.” Eve shrugged. “So, I’m going to be seeing a lot without meaning too, really. I just figured I’d give you a chance to tell me yourself before I accidentally stumble on it on my own.”

Phil thought about it for a moment before he realized that she was right. She was going to see most of what they were doing anyway, so he may as well just tell her. “We’re investigating a strange object that is emmiting odd signs. We’re not sure what it is.”

“I see,” Eve replied. She almost had the whole system up and running when it fizzed out again. “Damn.” Eve muttered. “Okay, uh, this should only take a second or two.” She said as she stood up and went to her bag where the sphere was. Placing it on the desk, Eve sat back down and tapped it, which caused a screen to appear. “Hey handsome, need your help with something.” Eve greeted.

“How may I be of assistance, Eve?” JARVIS questioned.

“Need you to run a scan real quick.” Eve replied.

“You brought Stark tech?” Phil questioned.

“Yeah,” Eve replied. “Know of any better tech?” She asked back.

“I told you, we don’t want Mr. Stark involved in this.”

“And he won’t be.” Eve replied. “This is one of my own designs, I just used some of Tony’s stuff to make it is all. So, technically, it’s his tech, but it’s mostly mine considering I designed and created it myself.”

“What is it?”

“A direct link to JARVIS.” Eve said. “I made it so that it was secure and could be taken virtually anywhere. This is the prototype model, though. So, I won’t be surprised if it goes out a few times.”

“Prototype?”

“Mhmm,” Eve hummed as she worked. “How’s the scan?”

“Almost complete.” JARVIS replied.

“Good, because this is gonna crap out on me again.” Eve said. “Gotta see if this tech is even possible, Agent Coulson. So, I made a prototype for it. I’ll enhance it later and make it better.”

“You sound like Stark.” Phil said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Eve responded as she stood up. “Where are the other computers?” She asked.

“On the other side of camp, why?” Phil asked.

“Tah,” Eve scoffed as she turned to face him. “Never put tech too far from other tech, unless it’s necessary for it to function. That’s why the signal is weak, because it’s too stretched out and you’re trying to do too much with it.”

“What do you suggest?” Phil asked.

“Move all computers and all research to be near one another.” Eve replied. “Then I can get a better read on what we’ve got here.” While she could easily solve this situation without a problem, she was curious as to what was going on here. She knew it had to be something good, or else S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn’t be there.

And so, they all began to work on doing what she recommended. Once the computers and most of their equipment was close to one another, Eve set to work. She was right in her reasoning to think the links were weak because of the distance. Already, there was an improvement in the equipment.

“Well, I guess you were right, Ms. Porter.” Phil said. The screens still weren’t all that clear, but they were better. “What’s next?”

“I just have to smooth talk your generator that is powering all of this.” Eve replied. At Phil’s questioning look, Eve smirked slightly. “I mean, I have to go check out your generator, so I can work on what seems to be the issue. Because if the weak signal is not the main problem, then it’s something to do with the generator.”

“I see,” Phil nodded once. “This way, then.” He lead the way to the generator and Eve raised an eyebrow when she saw it.

“Pretty dated tech here, Agent.” Eve said.

“I know, we’re working on it.” He replied. “I suppose I’ll leave you to it.” Nodding at him, Eve got to work. She opened the control box and looked at all the wires and connections and cables. She hadn’t seen tech like this in a while, so used to the toys Tony had back at the house. However, she knew how to work with this kind of system.

Glancing around, Eve made sure no one was actively watching her before she started whispering to the machine. “Alright, what’s wrong now?’ She asked it. “What’s got you all moody, huh?” Reaching her hand inside, Eve began tinkering with the wires, using her gift to see what she needed to see.

It took a while, but everyone noticed the change in the computers, and they were able to get some work done. It still wasn’t anywhere near perfect, but it was an improvement. Phil smirked a little to himself, having thought it was a good idea that he brought her in. If even Tony needed her for help, he assumed she would be the better choice to come out here.

And he was right, Eve was productive, and she got right to work. She asked the important questions and didn’t pry too much. It was as if she was a more polite and reserved version of Tony. She had the mind and skill, just not the mouth and attitude. Soon, it was getting dark and Eve was still hard at work.

“Getting tired, eve?” JARVIS asked.

“Not at all.” Eve replied. “Do me a favor and remind me to tell Agent Coulson that I really need to have a conversation with their tech department.”

“Will do.” JARVIS said, an amused lit in his voice.

“Uh oh,” Eve said, her own tone playful. “I know that tone.” She smiled as she continued to work with the wires.

“What tone?” JARVIS asked, trying to sound innocent.

“Uh huh,” Eve rolled her eyes. “Like you don’t know what I’m talking about.” She teased. If he could have, JARVIS would have chuckled.

“You know me well.” JARVIS replied.

“Oh, well, I’d think so, considering.” Eve replied. The two continued their banter as she worked and Eve couldn’t help but laugh as JARVIS quipped back at her really well. Soon enough, Agent Coulson came to check on her progress as well as to offer her a break. He paused when he heard her laughter from behind the generator, thinking she was talking to one of the other agents.

However, that wasn’t the case, as he heard the familiar voice of Tony’s A.I. It was odd, Phil had never heard an A.I sound so… playful, and happy. Shaking his head slightly, he kept walking forward. “Ms. Porter.” Phil greeted.

“Agent Coulson.” Eve replied as she stood. Her jeans were a little muddy and dirty, and she had a few strands of hair in her face that fell from her pony tail.

“How are you doing with the generator?” Phil asked.

“Fine,” Eve replied. “Uh, it should take me a day at the most to get it up and running to it’s full capabilities.”

“Good,” Phil replied. “You can take a break if you wish, even visit the town if you wish to get something to eat.”

“Okay, great.” Eve smiled. “I think I’ll take you up on that one.” Nodded in return, Phil left her to her own devices. “Oh, just be back before nightfall.” He added before leaving her for good for the day. Shrugging, Eve took the sphere and walked away from the generator and over to the labyrinth of a walkway system.

Eve was able to get out and was allowed to use one of the cars to go into town. Driving there at a leisure pace, Eve wandered over to the diner for some food. She was quite hungry, so she would be glad to have some food.

Eve sat by herself in one of the few corner tables in the diner. She smiled politely at the waitress and ordered a sandwich and a lemonade. “So, how’s Tony take to me leaving on such short notice?” Eve asked.

“As well as one could imagine.” JARVIS replied.

“So, did he throw a tantrum?” Eve asked in amusement.

“A minor one.” JARVIS said. “Although he seemed fine with it after he got his barrings. Considering I told him that I am in constant contact with you”

“Aww,” Eve smiled slightly. “He worries about me.”

“Indeed, Ms. Potts wasn’t too happy about your sudden absence, but she too was glad to know that I am in constant contact with you.”

“As am I,” Eve smiled wider. “It would have been so boring without you to talk too.” JARVIS felt a strange buzz flow through his circuits at that. While JARVIS was intelligent, he still didn’t understand what he was feeling and why he was feeling it. But, he enjoyed feeling it, so he didn’t question it too hard.

Her lunch was uneventful for the most part, until three men came into the diner. They didn’t look to be the friendly kind, but they seemed to be known to the workers and a few of the other guests there. Scanning the room, the man in the middle smirked when he spotted Eve. Eve glanced his way but then looked away again.

“Shit, shit, shit.” She muttered to herself when she realized he was walking over to her.

“What is it?” JARVIs asked quietly.

“Guy thinking he’s Fonzee is strutting his stuff over to me.” Eve replied. “Why do I always get the douchebags?’ She asked. First she had Justin Hammer drooling on her, and now she has this guy.

“Remain calm.” JARVIS advised. “You’re alright, you are in a public setting, there isn’t much he can do to you here without risking getting into trouble himself.

His words seemed to calm Eve, as she let out a soft deep breath as she continued to pointedly ignore the man as he sat in front of her. “Hey there, pretty lady.” He grinned. “Name’s Duke.”

“Hello.” Eve replied quietly.

“Aww, do I scare ya, little mouse?”

“Not really.” Eve replied. “I just prefer being alone.”

“Sorry, honey, but when I saw your pretty face, I couldn’t help myself. I ahd to come over and talk to you.” Duke grinned wider. “What’s you’re name, sweet cheeks?”

“Eve.” She said back. “I’d really appreciate it if you left me alone, Duke.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that.” Duke chuckled. He tried flirting with her, but Eve kept deflecting. She was high uncomfortable in his presence, so she decided it was time for her to leave.

“Listen, I’m flattered, really, I am.” Eve said as she took out a few dollars. “But I have to go.”

“Aw, don’t break my heart, sweets.” Duke replied. “Stay a little longer, eh?” He asked. “Join me for a drink at least.”

“It’s 5 in the afternoon.” Eve replied, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t drink before six.”

“Great, then meet me at the bar tonight at six, eh?” Duke grinned.

“I… I don’t know.” Eve said. “I’m really busy and I’ve got important things I need to do.”

“Just one drink, honey.” Duke replied.

Repressing the urge to roll her eyes, Eve sighed. “Alright, maybe. But as I said, I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“Hey, I’ll take it, pretty lady.” Duke smiled. Eve offered one back before she paid for her meal and left the diner. She got back in her car and drove to the sight again.

“Ugh,” she groaned. “That was annoying.”

“I am inclined to agree.” JARVIS replied.

“Why do I always get the attention of the douchebags?” She asked again. “First it was Justin Hammer, now this guy.”

“You’re not actually getting a drink with him, are you?” JARVIS asked.

“No,” Eve scoffed. “Besides, I doubt Coulson would let me leave at night, anyway.” Only, when she returned to the compound, Eve didn’t intend on being scared half to death by a crazy man who was trying to get to whatever they had in the crater that S.H.I.E.L.D was looking at.


	15. Chapter 15

Eve screamed as a man pushed past her to get towards where the bigger man was running too. She didn’t know where to go, as she had only just arrived. “All the squad, move!” An agent demanded. Concentrating, Eve tuned into the comms feed so she knew what the hell was going on.

“Open the gate!”

“He breached our tunnel!”

“Negative, negative! Place is locked on!”

“I need eyes up high. With a gun.” She heard Agent’ Coulson’s voice say calmly. Eve raced towards the area she knew him to be, needing a familiar face for comfort. Eve wasn’t a fighter, not really.

What she did with Ivan was much different than being in an actual, physical, fight. “Pulling North!”

“So, what have we got?” Phil asked as he walked over to Agent Sitwell.

“There's a mass of electromagnetic surge coming of that thing. Systems are barely coping.”

“Barton. Talk to me.” Phil said into his comms. “Do you have a visual?”

“Not a clear one yet, sir.” Clint answered.

“Do you have a visual on Ms. Porter?” Phil asked, wondering if she had made it back in time for this. Clint scanned the crowd of people running about before he spotted the woman.

“Found her.” Clint said.

“Where is she?” Phil asked.

“On her way towards you, sir.” Clint replied. Good, if she was where he was, then at least she would be safe. Phil didn’t know what this man was doing here and what he wanted, but clearly he was trained very well. So, he didn’t want an innocent like Eve getting hurt. “Do you want me to slow him down, sir? Or you're sending in more guys for him to beat up?” Clint asked as he watched the man move.

Eve he had to admit this guy was good. “I'll let you know.” Phil replied as one of the larger agents stepped forward and hit the man.

“You’re big. Fought bigger.” Thor grinned as he faced off with the man. Eve screamed as the two men came bursting through the tunnels, right where she was running too. She barely got out of the way in time to miss getting caught up in the fight. Slipping on the mud, Eve got up and quickly ran over to where Phil was.

“You alright?” Phil asked when he saw her.

“I’m okay,” Eve breathed. “Scared, but okay.”

“You better call it Coulson, cause I'm starting to root for this guy.” Clint said as he watched him beat up the larger man. He wiped his face of the mud there before continuing onwards towards where the hammer was. “Last chance, sir!”

“No, wait! I wanna see this.” Phil said as he watched the man get closer. Thor smirked as he found Mjolnir.

“Why?!” Eve asked loudly, but even she was curious as she walked to stand a little behind Phil as they watched the man try and fail to pull the hammer. He grew frustrated as he sank to his knees and let the rain wash over him.

“Alright, shows over.” Phil said as he turned around. He caught sight of Eve and offered a thin smile. “Let’s get you cleaned up, Ms. Porter.”

~

Once Eve was cleaned up and changed clothes, she was brought back to the main part of the base. She sat there for a moment, looking at her hands silently. “Are you alright, Ms. Porter?” Phil asked her.

“I suppose.” Eve shrugged lightly. “Spooked and probably in a slight state of shock, but I’m alright.”

“Not used to this kind of thing?” Phil asked with a small smile.

“Not really,” Eve smiled back. “I’m behind the scenes, not front lines.”

“What about the incident at the Expo?” Phil asked. It was a wonder as to why and how eve had been able to stop something like that from happening.

“That was different,” Eve dismissed. “That was technology based, I’m good with that. What I saw tonight? Physical fights aren’t my thing.”

“Even with everything that happened while you were with Mr. Stark?” Phil questioned. He wanted to know more about her, considering Tony had held her within his highest of regards, that was not an easy feat.

“As I said,” Eve replied. “I’m behind the scenes.” She pulled the blanket that was around her shoulders closer.

“Well, what does Mr. Stark do to stay calm after something like this happens?”

“You really need to ask?” Eve replied with a small laugh. “Tony drinks.”

“Well then,” Phil said as he stood up, offering his hand. “Let’s go get a drink.”

~

On the way to the bar, Eve forgot to take the sphere that allowed her to speak to JARVIS. She found it a little amusing that she was heading to a bar with an agent of some sort of organization that specializes in strange things that happen. However, she was grateful that she was with a familiar person.

While she didn’t quite trust him yet, Eve somehow knew that she would be safe with him. Eve was quiet on the ride there, as was Phil. But, it was a comfortable silence, so Eve just kept her gaze out the window for the most part.

When they got to the bar, Eve smiled as Phil held the door open for her. Once they got settled, they turned to the bartender. “Whiskey on the rocks.” Phil said, turning to Eve.

“Uh, an Old Fashioned.” Eve smiled. The bartender nodded and moved away to make their drinks. Soon enough, they had their glasses. With a silent toast, they each took a sip of their drinks. Unable to withhold her slight amusement, Eve laughed slightly.

“What?” Phil asked.

“I can’t believe I’m having a drink in a bar in New Mexico, with an Agent of some sort of organization.” She smiled. “Not everyday this kind of stuff happens to me.”

“Well, considering who you are associated with, it’s not hard to see why.” Phil offered in return.

“Sorry, but living with Tony has become a norm for me,” Eve grinned. “I find this stuff crazy.”

“Well, here is to living crazy lives.” Phil said, holding up his glass. Eve smiled as she clinked her glass with his before taking a drink. Surprisingly, she enjoyed her time with Phil, she learned a little about him, like how he was a big fan of Captain America. They had a few more drinks, but not enough to get drunk. Just a gentle buzz, but they both still had a clear mind.

Considering Phil was driving, he didn’t drink a lot. Their fun, however, was interrupted when they heard a voice. “Too busy for a drink, huh?” Eve frowned at the familiar voice. She and Phil turned to see Duke with his two friends. “Not only that, I see you’re having a drink with someone.”

“Friends of yours?” Phil asked.

“Hardly.” Eve replied. “Look, I told you, I was busy. I’m only here because…” She trailed off, not really sure what lie she could put there.

“Because I asked her too.” Phil recovered easily.

“And who are you?” Duke questioned.

“Currently?” Phil asked. “I’m her boss. We’ve had a bit of a tough day, so I’d appreciate it if you left us alone.”

“I had a date with her.” Duke replied.

“Sorry, but it looks like she’s not interested.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Did you not hear me the first time?” Phil asked. “Because I believe I just answered that question already.” He glanced at Eve. “Didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Eve nodded. Seeing that Duke wasn’t letting up, Phil payed the bartender and stood up.

“Fine, we’ll just go somewhere else.” Phil grabbed his suit jacket that he had taken off. “Come along, Eve.” He offered his arm to her and she took it. They began to walk towards the three men, Phil offering a small smile. “Excuse us, gentlemen.” He said, walking past them and outside. They walked to the car, and Phil opened her door for her. “Stay in the car.” He told her.

“What? Why?” Eve questioned, her brows knitting together.

“Just trust me.” Phil replied. Eve got in the car and Phil closed the door. He walked over to his side of the car and saw that Duke and his two friends walked over. “Gentlemen, we don’t need to do this. Just let us go and we’ll be on our way.”

“No, I don’t think you understand.” Duke said. “No one says no to Duke.”

“Well, I guess we’re the first.” Phil replied. “You won’t enjoy what will happen to you if you don’t let us leave.” Duke and his friends laughed, advancing on Phil. Eve didn’t like those odds. One against three, those odds usually didn’t pan out for the one person. However, Eve knew that there were some cases where that didn’t happen.

Eve hoped that this was one of those times, because eve would feel awful if Phil got hurt trying to protect her. Trying to think of something that would help, eve looked around the car. There, Eve found a taser. She wasn’t much for violence, but if it came down to it, Eve would fight like a cornered rat for her friends.

“I warned you.” Phil said, allowing them to think they had the upper hand. Once the first one went for the hit, Phil blocked and hit him where he knew would be effective. Eve gaped as she watched Phil took on three men and won.

“Who are you?’ eve questioned when he got into the car.

“I’m Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Phil replied.

“Alright, but what is S.H.I.E.L.D?” Eve questioned. “How did you know how to do that?”

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that.” Phil replied.

“Why not?”

“Because you are not at liberty to know.”

“I’m here trying to help you, and I can’t get any answers?” Eve asked.

“Believe me,” Phil said. “I understand that it is frustrating, but it’s safer if you didn’t know.” Eve sighed before she nodded.

“Fine,” she said. “Then let’s get back to base so I can fix your equipment and I get get the hell out of here.”


	16. Chapter 16

Eve focused on working to get their computers back up, deciding to speed the process by just using her gift. Of course, she hid it well and was able to do so without anyone becoming suspicious of her. Eve wanted to go back home, to help Tony with his suits and anything else he had in mind.

While she didn’t hold it against Phil, she just wanted to go home and back to what she was doing. This whole thing was so sudden for her, and she just wanted to be back to her regular life. Though, one could argue working with and for Tony was anything but regular, she preferred that to being out where crazy guys could beat up S.H.I.E.L.D agents and S.H.I.E.L.D agents beat up douchebags that couldn’t take a hint.

Eve offered Phil a smile when he offered her a bottle of water. It was warm today, and she was thirty as she worked, so the water helped a lot. “Thanks.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” Phil replied. “I’m… sorry about yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Eve replied. “All this excitement, I’m just not used to it.”

“It’s not always this exciting,” Phil said.

“What? Being a secret agent isn’t exciting?” Eve asked, attempting at making the conversation lighter. She earned a small smile in return.

“Sometimes it can be rather boring, or perhaps tedious. But what we do here, is good. We’re the good guys here.” Eve nodded in response, typing away on one of the computer’s.

“There,” she said as she tapped a final key. “Everything should be working perfectly now.”

“Thank you, Ms. Porter, you’ve been a great help.” Phil smiled.

“Glad to be of assistance.” Eve replied as she stood up. “Wait a few months before you guys ask me for another favor, okay?” She joked lightly. “And maybe call ahead or something, give me a one day notice so I can plan next time, if there is a next time.” She added.

“Will do.” Phil nodded shaking Eve’s hand. Eve was careful to always have a glove on when she was working, so that she didn’t accidentally touch someone and see their future. While she was beginning to understand how to use her power, she still didn’t like it. Eve saw so much death whenever she touched people, and that was a weight she refused to carry.

As Eve was preparing to go, there came shouts from a few of the other agents. “Sir, we’ve got more readings.”

“Are they of the same callibur?” Phil asked.

“Bigger.” Was the answer.

“Let’s go.” Phil said. Eve was curious, so she tagged along in one of the cars. When they got there, a large metal suit was waiting for them. Getting out of the cars, they all looked at it.

“Is that one of Stark’s?” An agent asked.

“I don’t know, that guys never tells me anything.” Phil replied, glancing at Eve.

“That’s not one of Tony’s suits.” She said in awe, getting so many readings off of the suit before her. It wasn’t technology, but it wasn’t electricity either. It was something else, something that gave off the same readings as advanced technology.

It was hard for Eve to understand, but she didn’t have the time to properly analyses it herself. Phil grabbed a megaphone from one of the cars and spoke to the suit. “Hello! You’re using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself.” The suit’s face opened up, but Eve got a sick feeling in her stomach. “Here we go.”

“Move! Move now!” Eve shouted, moving forward to pull Phil off to the side, barely missing getting hit before the suit advanced towards the town. “I think this is where things get exciting.” Eve said to Phil.

“I’d say so.” Phil said as he stood. “We need to get to the town.” Everyone got in the cars and drove off to the town, ready to deal with the thing in the suit. Eve prepared herself also, having brought small discs she could use to stun things if she wished. However, when they got there, they only saw the same guy who attacked them to get the hammer from the crater sight.

“Excuse me!” Phil said as he advanced. Eve was close behind him, curious as to who this guy really was. “Donald, I don't think you've been completely honest with me.”

“Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world.” The man said. “From this day forward you can count me as your ally, if, you return the items you have taken from Jane.”

“Stolen!” The woman, Jane, said.

“Borrowed.” Phil corrected. “Of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research.”

“Research?” Eve questioned.

“I’m an astrophysicist.” Jane replied.

“Oh,” Eve said. She glanced at the other people there, raising an eyebrow when she saw three men and a woman dressed as if they were from the medieval times. However, she recognized one man. “You’re Doctor Erik Selvig.” She said. “I’m familiar with some of your work.”

“Ms. Porter is an engineer, brilliant with all forms of technology. She works with Tony Stark’s company.” Phil said.

“Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?” Thor asked Jane.

“Uh... sure.” Jane replied. Thor pulled jane closer to him and shot off.

“Wait! I need to debrief you!” Phil shouted to no avail.

“I think,” Eve said as she watched them fly away. “I think I’m done with excitement for a while.” Not long after that, they all returned to the crater sight to begin packing up. Considering their reason for being there had just flown off, they had no choice but to head back to their base. “So, uh, do I get a lift back to Malibu?”

“Of course.” Phil replied. He lead her over to the same car that took her to the sight. “It was good to meet you, Ms. Porter.”

“You as well, Agent.” Eve smiled. “But, considering what we’ve seen here, I think you can just call me Eve.”

“Eve,” Phil smiled.

“See you around, I guess,” Eve grinned as she opened the car door. “Goodbye, Phil.” She said as she got into the car, having it drive her to where the jet was.

She was eager to get back home and relax. Tony was probably going to ask her a bunch of questions, but she didn’t really have any answers for him.Besides, something told her that she probably shouldn’t tell him, even if she did know. Shrugging to herself, Eve sat back as the car drove.

~

Finally having put Stark Tower into place, Eve was on the main floor where Pepper was, checking all of the levels with excitement. She and Tony had worked extra hard on this protect. Eve having used a lot of her abilities to ensure that the building was going to work, and the technology they had going into it was stable. She was a great help to Tony and what he wanted to do, and he made sure she knew it.

“You’re good on this end, the rest is up to you.” Tony said on the comms.

“You disconnected the transition lines?” Eve asked. “Are we off the grid?”

“Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy.” Tony replied.

“Wow,” Pepper said from next to Eve. “So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?” She questioned.

“I assume.” Tony replied as he flied out of the water and towards the tower. “Light her up.” Tony watched with a smirk as the tower was lit. The name Stark bright for everyone to see.

“How does it look?” Eve asked, excited about this whole thing.

“Like Christmas, but with more… me.” Tony replied, which caused Eve to scoff.

“We gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I’m working on the zoning for the next billboards.” Pepper said, causing Eve to groan. She really didn’t want to do more press, but considering she was a large part of helping on this project, she had no choice, really.

“Pepper, you’re killing eve,” Tony joked. “Remember? Enjoy the moment.”

“Then get in here and I will.” Pepper flirted, which cause Eve to huff slightly.

“Save the flirting for when I’m not around, please.” Eve smiled. Tony landed on the platform and began to walk, the suit coming off easily.

“Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line.” JARVIS said. Eve smiled when she heard that, considering she had gotten closer to the man when she went to New Mexico.

“I’m not in, I’m actually out.” Tony said as his face and chest pieces were removed.

“I’m afraid he’s insisting.” JARVIS replied.

“Close the line, JARVIS, I got a date.” Tony said as he walked into the room. Eve was watching the monitors as Pepper turned to face Tony.

“Levels are steady, I think.” She smiled.

“Of course they are, I was directly involved.” Tony replied with a smirk.

“Ahem,” Eve coughed, sparing them a small glance before looking back at the screens. She was allowing them their moment, but still, she wanted him to acknowledge her part of this.

“And Eve was too, I doubt she’d let anything slip passed her.” Tony added. “Stark Tower, is your baby.” He said to pepper, taking her shoulders. “Give yourself, twelves percent of the credit.”

“Twelve percent?” Pepper said.

“An argument could be made for fifteen.” Tony supplied.

“Twelve percent? For my baby?” Pepper asked as she walked them to the couches. Eve hid a smirk as she continued to work.

“It’s really entertaining to listen to them bicker.” Eve said to JARVIS through the circuits, not wanting them to hear her.

“I must agree,” JARVIS replied. “As Colonel Rhodes said, it’s like watching two seals fighting over a grape.” Despite trying not to laugh, Eve giggled a little bit as she turned away from the monitors. JARVIS let out a satisfied hum as Tony and Pepper turned to look at her.

“Sorry,” Eve said as she began to calm down. “Don’t mind me.”

“Sir, the telephone. I’m afraid my protocols are being overwritten.” JARVIS said. At that, Eve frowned and began to focus on getting whoever was going into JARVIS’ system, out. She found the source and pushed it away as best she could. After a moment, she got through, but not before Phil’s voice was heard.

“Mr. Stark, we need to talk.” As soon as she heard it was him, Eve stopped fighting it, allowing him to speak to Tony. If he resulted in hacking into them, then it really must be important. Tony picked up the device and kept his face neutral despite his annoyance.

“You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message.”

“This is urgent.” Phil replied.

“Then leave it urgently.” Tony replied. However, just as he did the elevator opened to reveal Phil as he hung up the phone. “Security breech.” Tony said as he looked to Pepper. “That’s on you.”

“Phil,” Eve smiled as she walked over. “Come in.”

“Phil?” Tony questioned as he and Pepper stood. “Uh, his first name is Agent.”

“Come on in, we’re celebrating.” Pepper said, ignoring Tony.

“Which is why he can’t stay.” Tony said. Phil glanced at all of them before his eyes went back to Tony.

“We need you to look this over,” he said as he tried to hand over a folder to him. “As soon as possible.”Tony made a face as he looked from the folder to Phil.

“I don’t like being handed things.”

“That’s alright, because I love to be handed things, so let’s trade.” Eve said as she took the binder from Phil and then took Tony’s glass of champagne and gave him the folder with a smug expression on her face. Tony gave her a small glare, but Eve only smirked wider. “That’s what happens when you get the champagne out before I could get a glass.”Tony rolled his eyes, but a small fond smile stretched across his lips as he began to walk towards the control panel to look at what Phil brought.

“Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday.” Tony said.

“This isn’t a consultation.” Phil replied.

“Is this about the Avenger’s?” Eve asked, slightly excited. However, her expression changed when Phil gave her a small look of surprise. “Which I know nothing about.”

“The Avenger’s Initiative was scrapped, I thought.” Tony said. “And I didn’t even qualify.”

“I didn’t know that either.” Eve chimed in.

“Yeah, apparently I’m volatile, self-obsessed, don’t play well with others.”

“That I did know.” Eve nodded with an amused smirk.

“This isn’t about personality profiles anymore,” Phil said.

“Whatever,” Tony dismissed. “Ms. Potts, got a minute?” Pepper excused herself and walked over to Tony. Eve offered a small smile to Phil as she put her hands in her pockets.

“Good to see you again, Phil.” Eve said.

“Yes, it’s good to see you too, Ms. Porter.”

“I thought I told you to call me Eve.’ She teased lightly.

“Eve,” Phil repeated with a faint smile. “How are you holding up after the New Mexico incident?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Eve nodded. “Yeah, I was pretty busy with the whole ‘Stark Tower’ thing. Considering I helped a lot with the technical aspect of it and such.”

“Porter, come here for a minute.” Tony said.

“Excuse me.” Eve smiled at Phil before she walked over to Tony. Her brows furrowed when she saw all sorts of destruction and fighting on the screen. “What is that?” She asked.

“This is, uh, this.” Tony said as he expanded the footage. Different profiles appeared showing many different scenes. One was of the Hulk at Culver University, the other was Captain America, and the third was of Thor in New Mexico.

“I’m going to take the jet to D.C.” Pepper said.

“Tomorrow.” Tony replied.

“You’ve got homework, you’ve got a lot of homework.” She said, looking at him.

“What if I didn’t?” Tony asked. Eve suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as she glanced away to allow them their moment.

“So, what should I do?” Eve asked, knowing that Tony would probably need her help.

“Uh, see if he’ll take you to their base, wait for me there.” Tony said. “I’ll need you.”

“Right, got it.” Eve nodded. She offered Tony a reassuring smile before she walked over to Phil. “Tony’s in, but he said he wanted me to go with you to your base or whatever. Said he’ll need my help.”

“Fine,” Phil nodded. Eve nodded back, running off to her room to grab what she needed. She didn’t know how long she would be there, but she knew that she would need a few of her tools to help her. She remembered to take the small sphere with her so that she’d be able to talk to JARVIS while she was away.

“Leaving again?” JARVIS asked.

“Yeah,” Eve replied. “Another S.H.I.E.L.D thing. Hopefully nothing like what happened in New Mexico, but Tony wants me there to help him.”

“You’re going to take the sphere, correct?” JARVIS asked, watching her through the monitors.

“Of course,” Eve smiled. “Wouldn’t leave without you.” After she got her things, Eve went back over to where Phil was waiting. The two left together, Phil telling Eve that they would drop Pepper off at the airport before heading to where their base was. So much for no excitement for a longer than a month.


	17. Chapter 17

The drive to where the Hellicarrier was, was uneventful. She and Phil had interesting conversations, Phil asking more about to Tower, considering it was knew. Eve told him what she could, delivering the same speech she had given to the press. She didn’t want to tell him everything, considering there was a lot that went into the making of it.Eve also didn’t want to tell him everything, considering she had to use a lot of her abilities to make this all happen. While she was skilled naturally and she was smart, Eve relied on her powers to ensure that the building worked.

Soon enough, they made it to where the Hellicarrier was.Phil lead her to the main room where she saw man different workers at different stations. The whole carrier was buzzing with people. What really caught her attention, though, was all the technology that was there. It made her head hurt just a little as she did her best to push away the feeling.Eve soon took notice of a man dressed head to toe in leather. He stood on a platform above everyone else with many different screens. “Agent Coulson.” He greeted.

“Director.” Phil nodded back.

“I see you’ve brought a friend.” The man smirked slightly. Phil cleared his throat as he glanced at Eve.

“This is Evangeline Porter, she works with Stark.” Phil replied. “Bringing her was a condition of his for coming here.”

“Really?” He asked as he walked closer. “Stark had a condition for coming here?”

“I help him a lot,” Eve said. “We work well together and I’m not annoying.” She added with a small smirk. Even the Director couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“Alright, Agent Coulson, show her where she’ll be working for the time being.” Director Fury said. Phil nodded and lead Eve away.

“He always that cheery?” Eve questioned lightly.

“Considering his name is Director Fury, I’d say so.” Phil replied.

“His name is Fury?” Eve questioned.

“Nick Fury.” Phil corrected.

“Ah,” Eve nodded. Soon enough, they got to the lab Eve and Tony would be. Putting her bag down, Eve glanced around at all of the things she had to play with. “Alright, so, what do you need me to do?” She asked.

“We need you to find someone.” Phil replied. “He’s not from around here.”

“Similar kind of guy to the New Mexico thing?” Eve asked.

“Something like that.” Phil said.

“Okay,” Eve nodded. “Alright, anything else?”

“He’s got two of our own.” Phil said. “Doctor Erik Selvig and Agent Clint Barton.”

“Okay,” Eve repeated slowly. “Alright, I guess I’ll get to work on that.”

“We’d really appreciate it.” Phil nodded. “I’ll leave you to it.” With that, Phil left her to her own devices.

Eve set her bag down and took out the small sphere, setting it down on one of the tables in the lab. “Hey handsome,” Eve greeted.

"I must say, I never get tired of hearing that greeting.” JARVIS said as he came through.

“Hey, I gotta say the truth.” Eve teased lightly. “Alright, we’re on facial analysis detail.”

“And who are we looking for?” JARVIS asked.

“Three people, Erik Selvig, Clint Barton, and some dude related to the guy from New Mexico.” Eve replied as she walked over to one of the screens. “So, let’s get to work.”

“As you wish.” JARVIS replied. So, the two went along and got to work on what they needed to do. However, Eve got a message from Tony.

 _‘Pick up my signal and talk with my for a sec.’_ Was what it said. Rolling her eyes, Eve connected with Tony’s suit easily.

“I was kind of in the middle of something.” She said.

“Let me guess, they’re having you track down Loki or whatever the hell his name is.” Tony said. “Because I’m me.” Tony replied smugly. Eve scoffed which caused Tony to chuckle. “They treating you alright?” He questioned.

“Yeah, I’m fine here.” Eve replied. “They’ve got me in a lab and everything.”

“That’s great,” Tony said. “Hold on, gotta go for a minute.”

“Okay,” Eve said as Tony left the conversation. Just as he did, Eve got word of someone who was to be in the same lab as her.

~

“We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet.” Phil said to Bruce and Steve. “Cellphones, laptops. If it’s connected to a satellite, it’s eyes and ears for us.”

“That’s still not gonna find them in time.” Natasha replied.

“We’ve got a specialist working on it,” Phil said, turning to her. “She’s very good at what she does.”

“You have to narrow down the field,” Bruce said, continuing the conversation. “How many spectrometers do you have access to?”

“How many are there?” Fury asked in return.

“Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays.” Bruce instructed as he took off his coat. “I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have someone for me to work?”

“Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please.” Fury said to his agent.

“You’re gonna love it doc, we’ve got all the toys.” Natasha said as she walked forward to lead Bruce down a hall. Once they got to the lab, Natasha left Bruce to go back to the control room. Eve glanced up when she saw someone entering the lab.

“Hello,” she greeted startling Bruce. “Sorry.” She smiled.

“Hi,” Bruce said. “Um, who are you?”

“I’m Eve.” She smiled wider. “I’m a specialist in technology and engineering.”

“Right, Agent Coulson mentioned they were bringing in someone like that.” Bruce nodded. “I’m Bruce, by the way, Bruce Banner.”

“Nice to meet you,” Eve smiled as she shook his hand with her gloved one. “I’m guessing you’re the one here to help track the cube, considering it’s got gamma rays and such?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Bruce said.

“Good, because I’m not all that good with gamma,” Eve laughed. “I’m into technology and engineering, not gamma and particles.”

“Well, doesn’t technology reduce to particles?” Bruce asked.

“Obviously,” Eve smirked. “But I’m not very good with stuff such as gamma, radiation, and anything like that. Technology is simple yet complicated to those who don’t understand it.” Bruce and Eve tossed words back and forth about what they were good at.

But they also began to work on tracking both the cube and where Barton and Selvig where.As he said, Bruce began an algorithm that would help him find the cube. Eve got a hit, however, on Loki. She sent the information to the control room, watching the footage and images herself.

~

“We got a hit.” Jasper Sitwell said as he glanced at Phil and Steve. “67 percent match. Wait cross match, 79 percent.”

“Location?” Phil asked walking closer. He smirked to himself as well, knowing that it was Eve that had found him. He knew she was good, but not this good.

“Stuttgart, Germany.” Sitwell replied. “28 Konigatrasse. He’s not exactly hiding.”

“Captain, you’re up.” Fury said to Steve.

~

As Eve continues to work, she got a signal from Tony in her mind. Since learning about her abilities, Tony had made something that would give her a signal to be able to talk to him. “What’s up, Tony?” She asked.

“Remember that guy we were talking about?” Tony asked.

“Loki, right?”

“Yup,” Tony replied.

“What about him?”

“I found him,” Tony replied smugly.

“You have him in custody?” Eve asked in surprise.

“Yup.”

“Wow,” Eve said. “I’m impressed, how’d you manage that?”

“Well, because I’m me.” Eve scoffed lightly as she continued her work, not letting her face betray the fact that she was having a conversation with Tony in her head. She and Tony continued their banter for a brief moment, before he had to go again.

Sighing softly, Eve continued to focus on her work.However, she paused when she saw a group of armed guards leading someone past the lab. Glancing up, Eve made eye contact with the man they walked by, feeling a shiver run down her spine. She did not like the look he gave her, he looked far too smug to be there. Even Bruce looked perturbed.

Getting summoned from the lab to the control room, Bruce left Eve. “I’ll see you later.” Eve smiled at him. He offered a small smile and a nod before he left. Eve quickly hacked into the cameras and pulled up the footage of the cell Loki was in as well as opened the comms from the control room.She wanted to hear what the others had to say as she watched.

“In case it’s unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass.” Director Fury said as he spoke to Loki, showing a drop that would occur should Loki do anything. “Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how this works? Ant,” he gestured to Loki. “Boot.” He gestured to the controls.

“He really grows on you.” Bruce said after the feed had ended.

“Loki’s gonna drag this out,” Steve said. “So, Thor, what’s his play?”

“He has an army called the Chitauri,” Thor replied. “They’re not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Teseract.”

“An army?” Steve asked. Even Eve’s brows furrowed. She wasn’t here for an alien invasion. She was just there to help out. But, she supposed, if it came down to a fight, she’d do whatever she could to help out.

“So he’s building another portal,” Bruce realized. “That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.”

“Selvig?” Thor questioned.

“He’s an astrophysicist.” Bruce replied.

“He’s a friend.”

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.” Natasha said.

“I wanna know why Loki let us take him.” Steve said. “He’s not leading an army from here.” Eve nodded along with what he said, agreeing with him silently.

“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki.” Bruce said. “That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him.”

“Have care how you speak.” Thor said. “Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he’s my brother.”

“He killed eighty people in two days.” Natasha replied.

“He’s adopted.” Thor said after a brief pause.

“Iridium, what did they need the iridium for?” Bruce questioned.

“It’s a stabilizing agent.” Tony said as he joined them. He walked past Thor and over to the controls, wondering how Fury saw them. Eve scoffed at his antics, but kept quiet. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source.” Tony continued. “A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.”

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Another agent asked.

“Last night,” Tony replied. “The packet, Selvig’s notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” He asked as he glanced around at everyone.

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asked.

“He’s got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Bruce replied.

“Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Tony added.

“Well, if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at the reactor on the planet.” Eve added, catching on to where the two were going. Her voice startled everyone, except for Tony and Bruce.

“Finally, someone else who speaks English.” Tony said, to Bruce. “Eve can only keep up so much.”

“Hey now,” Eve said with a small laugh.

“Is that what just happened?” Steve asked in confusion. Eve laughed again before logging away from the control room and going back to her search. She could do this a lot faster, but Tony had wanted her to stay so that she could hack into S.H.I.E.L.D’s data base.

This was going to get exciting, and Eve wasn’t sure she was going to be ready for that.         


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been flying through this!! But I've been on a MARVEl hype since last week. And considering this is one of my only Marvel stories I'm actively working on, I've got a lot of ideas.  
> Also, considering I saw Infinity war on Saturday, I figured I'd write a whole bunch of chapters.  
> Enjoy!! X

Once Bruce and Tony joined her in the lab, the three of them got moving with their tasks. Now that they had the scepter, it was easier to scan it and use it as another base to help their search. Eve was at one of the screens, solving problems and working out theories as to how they could get this all done.

She didn’t like the sound of Loki’s game, his entire demeanor bothered her. Especially when his eyes had met her’s for the briefest of moments. Tony had already instructed Eve to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D to properly find out what is going on and what they’re doing. It was all so suspicious, they brought her there, knowing she was proficient in technology, yet they told her very little of what was going on.

While Eve understood that some things are better left unknown, she couldn’t help but feel very off about this. Considering she was there to help, Eve thought she deserved to know what the hell was going on. Bruce was scanning the scepter with a gamma ray detector, getting similar readings of radiation as Dr. Selvig had gotten.

Tony was at one of the other screes, shifting and solving algorithms and equations. It was fairly quiet in the room as all of them worked before Bruce was the one to break it. “The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig’s reports on the Tesseract.” He said. “But it’s gonna take weeks to process.”

“Too bad you don’t know gamma as well as him,” Tony quipped to Eve. “Could be helpful, giving your talents.”

“Tony,” Eve warned. “Don’t go there.” She said, shaking her head with a scolding gaze. Tony met her look with a smirk before he let it drop. Bruce watched the exchange in curiosity, but decided not to voice the questions he suddenly had.

“If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Home cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops.” Tony said, taping away on his screen.

“All I packed was a toothbrush.” Bruce joked lightly. Eve let out an amused hum as she glanced at him for a brief moment before going back to her own work.

“You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime.” Tony said as he began to walk over to Bruce. “Top ten floors, all R&D, you’d love it. It’s candy land.”

“Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke… Harlem.” Bruce said, looking down in slight shame.

“Well, I promise, a stress free environment.” Tony said as he grabbed something. Eve could feel it was a device that would emit a small shock.

Her brows furrowed, unsure of what Tony’s need for that, however, she let it play out for now as she glanced back and forth between her work and their conversation

“No tension, no surprises.” Tony continued, walking closer before jabbing Bruce with the prod. Just as he did so, Steve walked into the lab.

“Ow!” Bruce said as he jumped at the sudden feeling. Tony squinted at him, curious to see if he would go green for a minute or so.

“Nothing?” Tony asked.

“Hey!” Both Steve and Eve said at the same time. Steve glanced at the woman in the room, but then focused on Tony and Bruce.

“Are you nuts?” Steve asked. Eve wanted to know the same. No offense to Bruce, but she really didn’t want to be stuck on a flying aircraft with the Hulk running around.

“You really have got a lid on it, haven’t you?” Tony asked Bruce. “What’s your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?”

“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve asked in anger.

“Funny things are.” Tony replied.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny.” Steve told him, glancing at Bruce. “No offense, doctor.”

“No, it’s alright,” Bruce assured. “I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things.” He offered a small smile.

“You’re tiptoeing, big man.” Tony said, pointing the electrical rod at him.

“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.” Steve said. Eve kept out of the conversation, not really sure what to say. She was comfortable watching and listening, waiting to see if she needed to jump in. Eve knew that Tony tended to push a little too far and a little too much than is needed for some things.

But, she’d still come to his defense if she thought he was in the right. However, right now, she felt as if Steve was the one in the right. Tony shouldn’t be messing with something he couldn’t handle. None of them would be prepared should Bruce go green on this ship.

“You think I’m not?” Tony questioned Steve. “Why did Fury call us and why now?” He asked. “Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables.” Tony had a point there.

Why were they called? Why had they been so accepting of her being there when she had told them that she was only a behind the scenes person? What weren’t they telling her? Soon, she would find out. First though, Eve had to securely get through their security and firewalls.

That was the hard part, because while she wasn’t tracable, it still wouldn’t do them any good should they be caught hacking into their servers. “You think Fury’s hiding something?” Steve questioned.

“He’s a spy,” Tony said, stating the obvious. “He’s _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets.” Tony pointed ad Bruce, before glancing at Eve. However, she shook her head, silently telling him not to involve her in this conversation. “It’s bothering him too, isn’t it?”

“Uh, I just wanna finish my work here and-”

“Doctor Banner?” Steve asked, which caused Bruce to sigh.

“A warm light for all mankind,” Bruce said. “Loki’s jab at Fury about the cube.”

“I heard it.” Steve replied.

“I think that was meant for you,” Bruce said pointing at Tony. “Even if Barton didn’t post that all over the news.”

“Stark Tower?’ Steve questioned. “That big ugly…” Steve trailed off when he got a look from both Tony and Eve. Eve didn’t like the fact that he called her creation ugly. It took a lot of energy to create such a thing. She nearly exhausted herself trying to keep it stable in the early trials of it. “Building in New York?” Steve asked.

“It’s powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source.” Bruce said. “That building will run itself for what, a year?”

“That’s just the prototype.” Eve answered for Tony, deciding to jump into the conversation. All three of them turned to her as she spoke. “We’re the only name in clean energy right now.” She said, only a hint of pride in her voice considering all of the time, work and effort she put into it.

Tony shot her a wink in return which caused Eve to smile softly. “So, why didn’t S.H.I.E.L.D bring them in on the Tesseract project?” Bruce asked. “I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?”

“I should probably look into that,’ Tony said with a small hum. “Once we finish breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D’s files.”

“I’m sorry, did you say-” Steve went to question.

“Eve has been running it since I hit the bridge.” Tony said, glancing at the woman. Eve shied away from their looks, hiding behind the screen in front of her. “In a few hours, we’ll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide.” Tony smirked, offering Steve the bag in his hand. “Blueberry?”

“Yet you’re confused about why they didn’t want you around.” Steve said,. Glancing at Tony and Eve. She felt guilty as she met his look, offering a weak smile before hiding in her work again.

“This is getting intense.” Eve said to JARVIS.

“I agree.” JARVIS replied. “Although, Mr. Stark always has a way to rile people up, it seems.”

“You’re not wrong there.” Eve snorted, careful not to let the sound pass her physical body. The last thing she wanted was more attention on herself. It was enough that Tony practically put the blame of breaking into the files on her.

“An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?” Tony questioned. “Historically not possible.”

“I think Loki’s trying to wind us up.” Steve said. “This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don’t stay focused, he’ll succeed. We have our orders, we should follow them.” After another spar of words, Steve leaves with a final word. “Just find the cube.” He said as he walked out.

Eve let out a soft sigh as he left. “Well, thanks for that, Tony,” Eve said. “Now I’m going to be the one to blame for doing this.”

“Considering you are the one actively hacking into them…” Tony trailed off with a small smirk.

“Not funny, Tony.” Eve said seriously. “Just focus on finding the cube and doing your work, I’ll focus on mine as well and let you know what I find, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony mocked. Eve glared at him, however, and Tony’s face finally sobered up as he nodded. Without another word, Tony went back to his work. Sighing again, Eve continued to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D’s security. She needed to focus, considering a lot could go wrong should she be detected.

As she navigated through each security system., eve accidentally triggered one of them. However, she acted quickly to counter it. After shutting down the alert, Eve continued on before getting a hit, having passed through all of the security needed. “Hey,” Eve said to them both. “I’ve got a hit.”

Tony and Bruce came over to where she was and looked at what she came across. “well done, Porter.” Tony said as he looked through the files himself. Phase Two, what was that?

On the bridge, Fury looked at the alert sent out to notify them of a breech in security. He frowned, realizing Stark must be up to something, but an eyebrow rose when he saw that the alert went away almost as quickly as it came. Well, that was curious.

When they got the results they wanted and had every scanner looking for the cube, the three of them spent their time looking through the files to learn more about what S.H.I.E.L.D was doing. However, Eve went through the security cameras and saw that Fury was coming over to them.

“You know, I don’t think it’s a good idea that I be here right now.” Eve said.

“Why not?” Bruce asked.

“Fury’s coming, and I really don’t want to get chewed out by a super spy.” Eve replied as she hopped off the desk she was sitting on. “So, I’m gonna take an alternate route and see if maybe I can find Phil or something.” Eve said as she walked away, taking the sphere so that she could still talk to JARVIS.

“I must agree with your choice to leave that particular conversation>” JARVIS said.

“Yeah, don’t really feel like being thrown under the bus like that again.” Eve muttered. “While I know Stark has his moments, he can be a real pain a lot of the time.”

“Indeed he can,” JARVIS agreed. “But he means well whenever you are concerned.” He added. Eve hummed slightly as she made her way to the bridge, sitting down at the conference table with a small sigh.

“Honestly, I just wanna find this cube and go home.” She said quietly. “I’m not meant to be out here like this, I should be working on more things for the tower, prepping for what I’m gonna say for the press. All that stuff, not having to worry about alien invasions and trying to figure out what the deal with some secret organization is.” She listed.

“Quite understandable.” JARVIS said. “I’d much rather you be safe in the Tower than here where there is potential danger.” He didn’t like the idea of Eve being where a dangerous man was. Not to mention there were many things that could go wrong while she was there.

While he knew Eve could handle herself and she was amongst people of both legend and history, he worried about her. She was his friend, one of the only friends he had. And even then, he wasn’t sure if that was true. She may consider him a friend, but JARVIs was able to feel… something.

Something he couldn’t explain. It was so odd, and yet he didn’t feel like trying to fix it because he found that he actually likes what he’s feeling. He likes that Eve makes him feel emotions he didn’t know he had the capability of feeling. It was so new, something he had never experienced, and for that, he didn’t wish for anything bad to happen to her.

Eve was much the same, really. She liked JARVIs a lot, and enjoyed the time she spends with him. She could tell him anything without any fear of judgement or nasty words thrown her way. While Eve wasn’t normal, that didn’t mean that she shouldn’t be treated as such.

JARVIS was so different from anyone or anything she had ever crossed. While, sure, he was a program, he was more than that to her. To Eve, he was alive, because she could feel him. It was so strange, because whenever she would stay with him during the night, it almost felt as if she could actually reach out and touch him.

And when that thought crossed her mind, Eve couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if JARVIS were human and had a body of his own. Eve couldn’t ponder that question for very long because there was a sudden bang as the entire ship trembled.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than the other's, but I hope you enjoy!

Eve gasps as she falls out of her chair and under the table on reflex. “Eve?” JARVIS asked, worried. He had heard the explosion and Eve’s gasp.

“I’m okay.” Eve replied. She peeked out from under the table to see what was going on.

“Turn up that engine!” Agent Hill ordered as she took command of the bridge. “Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in?” She walked over to one of the workers at their station. “Talk to me.

“Turbine’s loose, mostly intact, but that’s impossible to get out there and make repairs while we’re in the air.”

“We lose one more engine, we won’t be.” Maria muttered. “Somebody’s got to get inside and patch that engine.” Eve’s face set, knowing that she would be needed to get the engine moving.

“Stark! You copy that?” Fury asked.

“I’m on it!” Tony replied.

“Tony,” Eve said.

“Eve!” Tony shouted. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Eve replied. “I’ll head over to the engine, I’ll see if I can get it stable so you can work.” She said, beginning to move.

“No!” Tony said. “Stay where you are, protect the other engines from the bridge.”

“I can help!” Eve insisted.

“It’s too dangerous.” Tony replied. Eve grumbled, but knew they really had no time to argue. So, Eve moved back up to the monitors on the table, beginning to hack into the security feed. She was open to all comms and was watching as people scrambled about. Eve notices Agent Hill beginning to leave the bridge, but she stops.

“Grenade!” She shouts just as the explosion is heard. Eve flinched away violently, going under the table again. Eve tries to focus her breathing, able to feel her abilities surging through her in her panic. Even JARVIS, who is still tied to Stark Tower, can feel the change in her. Running a quick scan, he realized that her fight or flight instincts had been released and her breathing and heart rate had doubled.

“Eve,” He said calmly. “Just breathe, you’re alright.” He soothed. “Just breathe and focus, you’ll be alright. I’m right here with you, just breathe.” Eve trembled as she heard gun fire not too far from her, but she focused on JARVIS’ voice. She listened to his words and closed her eyes as she breathed.

He was right, if she were to lose control, then the entire ship would fall or worse. Knowing it wouldn’t be safe for her to sit back up, Eve grabbed her phone from her pocket, using that to connect to the carrier. Once she was calm, Eve started working on seeing what she could do. However, she flinched when another explosion happened in the room.

She looked and saw that it was the man she was supposed to be looking for, Agent Barton. Seeing him firing an arrow at the controls, her eyes widened when all of the computers began shutting off. No, that can’t happen. Just as it did, she could feel the carrier beginning to tilt, which meant that another engine went down.

Grunting, Eve went through her phone and went to engine one. Gritting her teeth, she focused on getting it to move again, forcing the turbines to move. Once more, Eve felt that same headache arise from when she went up against Ivan. Considering she didn’t use her powers for anything like this, it was no wonder why she was feeling this.

Slowly, the engine began moving and the carrier began to tilt back up. Eve could feel her nose starting to bleed, but she pushed through it, focusing on getting the carrier moving. They couldn’t fall, not now. Eve grunted again as she continued to stabilize the engine.

Her next move was to get the computers up. With them back up, the engine would keep moving on it’s own. So, while keeping her a lot of her focus on the engine, Eve began to work on the computers. Glancing at her phone to see how everyone was doing in the cameras, Eve felt her heart hammer in her chest.

In the feed, she saw Phil facing off with Loki, holding up quite a large gun. However, Eve screams out when she sees him getting impaled through the heart by Loki, his clone disappearing from being behind him. “No!” She screamed, feeling her emotions range from fear to sadness, then to anger.

It was in her anger that all of the computers came back on and the engine continued to move on it’s own. Before she could calm down, Eve’s eyes fluttered and she collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. “Eve?” JARVIS questioned. “Eve?” He asked again when he gained no response. Despite himself, JARVIS panicked, now knowing what that scream was.

However, he knew his panic wouldn’t do any good, so he set off to find Tony in his suit. “Sir, it’s Eve.” He said.

“What’s wrong with Eve?” Tony asked, as he layed on the deck where he had taken down the man shooting at Steve.

“I don’t know sir, but I heard her scream.” JARVIS replied. That was all Tony needed to get moving, picking himself up and moving towards the bridge where he told her to stay. He was out of his suit in seconds, looking around frantically for his friend. He saw legs sticking out from under the conference table and made his way over.

There, he saw Eve laying on the floor, blood coming from her nose and her phone in her hand, running the security cameras. Looking up, Tony called out to the other workers and some of the medical people there. “I need a medic over here.”

Quickly, two ran over and saw Eve. Moving him out of the way, he heard Fury’s voice in his ear. “Agent Coulson is down.” Tony froze at this. While he didn’t always see eye to eye with the man, he actually kind of liked him. Tony also knew that Eve and Pepper liked him, especially Eve. Considering she worked with him in New Mexico, they must have formed a decent friendship.

She’ll be crushed to hear of his death. However, Tony remembered what Eve had told him about her powers _‘my emotions dictated what I did. Happy, I made lightbulbs explode as if they were mini fireworks, angry? Well, let’s just say you didn’t know lights could be that scary.’_

Seeing her now, Tony already knew that she had seen what had happened to Agent Coulson. He closed his eyes tightly as he sat down, letting the medics take Eve to a medical bay for further inspection for injuries. He stayed behind, listening to Fury talk to him and Steve. However, he couldn’t stay to listen long.

He left when Fury said the word ‘heroes’. Tony didn’t see himself as a hero, so he walked away to the med bay where Eve was being held. He glanced in but saw that she was still asleep. However, he saw the sphere she made so she had a direct link to JARVIs sitting next to her. So, he knew that she was in good hands for now.

Making his way to the area where Phil was killed, Tony stared out as he let his thoughts consume him.

~

When she woke up, Eve remembered everything that happened. The attack on the carrier, the engine going down, the second engine going down and then… Phil was gone. While she barely knew him, she knew him enough to considering him a friend. He protected her from the rude townies in New Mexico, and she actually had a drink with him.

He was a good man, and he didn’t deserve what he got. Eve sat up, a soft sigh leaving her. “I am glad to see you are feeling better.” JARVIS said softly. Eve offered a half smile, but didn’t say anything. “Are you alright?” He questioned.

“Phil’s dead.” Eve replied. JARVIS didn’t know how to comfort her, not really. He knew that sometimes physical contact was good, but considering he was only a program and not a human, he couldn’t provide that.

There was a beat of silence, but it was broken by Tony. “We gotta go.”

“What?” Eve asked. “Go where?”

“New York,” Tony replied. “Loki’s there, and I’m gonna need you there too.”

“Okay.” Eve nodded as she sat up and got off the bed. She grabbed the sphere and walked with Tony over to where his things were.

“I brought this, in case you needed it.” Tony said as he opened a crate to reveal the suit Eve made for herself. It was similar to Tony’s suit, except it didn’t have hand guards and it had a more subtle color scheme.

“Thanks, Tony.” Eve smiled as she waved at the suit, which caused it to move and fly right over to her. It assembled itself onto her, and the helm and face guard clicked into place. “Let’s go.” With that, the two went to the upper deck and shot off just as one of the jets moved forward as well.

“I’m gonna need you to get to the tower and get to your lab.” Tony instructed on the way there.

“Got it,” Eve replied. “Then what?”

“Monitor everything and call what you see if need be.” Tony replied. “Figure out what you can about this army Loki has and see how we can beat them.” Eve agreed to what he told her and soon enough, they were the first to arrive at the Tower. Tony went to confront Loki while Eve went in through the main doors on the ground.

She needed to get to the lab quickly, so she went into the elevator and had it shoot up to her floor. Once there, eve ran into her lab and got to work. “Alright,” eve said as everything turned on. “My turn to play.”


	20. Chapter 20

When the battle started, Eve was glad to be in the Tower, because here, she wasn’t getting attacked. She was safe and she could defend herself better. Besides, she could really get attacked, considering her lab wasn’t on one of the main floors.

It was a few floors down from the floor Tony and Pepper lived on and from the main living room area. Much like the house is Malibu, Eve also had a room in her lab in case she needed to sleep after being up so late.

Eve set up all of her screens, able to see what was going on and the chatter of some of the news feed. One section was for news, one section was for the team’s comms unit, and the other was for any news from S.H.I.E.L.D. Eve also hacked into the security cameras posted everywhere, so she had eyes and ears wherever she needed them.

Eve also began looking up more information about the Chitauri, knowing that anything was better than nothing. So, she did her best to find out more about them so she could tell Tony who could inform the rest of the team. JARVIS helped her a lot as well, knowing that she needed to keep focused.

Through the windows of her lab, Eve could see the battle taking place, and felt her brows furrow when she saw the destruction and chaos all around her. She felt helpless, knowing that she couldn’t do much to really save anyone. Eve’s abilities weren’t meant for combat, and she had never learned how to fight, so she couldn’t really hold her own very well in a fight anyway.

Sure, she was smart, but she wasn’t a fighter, so it was difficult to watch. As she looked on, Eve screamed as one of the Chituari flyers came bursting through her window, three of the aliens getting off of it and aiming to fire at her. Eve backed away and ducked under one of the tables in fear.

Eve screamed again when the table she was under was flipped, causing her to be exposed. “JARVIS!” Eve screamed in panic, not knowing what else to do.

“I wouldn’t touch her, if I were you.” Came JARVIS’ voice. The three Chitauri paused, and Eve looked over to see four Iron Man suits standing there, all lit up and pointing weapons at them. “Eve, run!” JARVIS instructed as he used the suits to fire at the Chituari, killing them instantly. Eve let out a breath of relief, trying to calm her racing heart. “Are you alright?” JARVIS asked.

“I’m fine,” Eve managed to choke out. She focused on her breathing, trying to remain calm despite almost being killed. Glancing at the three dead aliens, Eve got an idea. To learn about an enemy, one must examine their enemy. What better way than to have three of them in front of her?

Granted, they’re dead now, Eve knew she could do a lot with this information. So, she grabbed one of her scanners and walked over to one of the bodies. This was the most morbid thing she had ever done, but Eve knew she had to do it. So, she scanned it’s body, trying to see what she could find out.

When she did, Eve grinned at what came up. They were technology based, that meant they were vulnerable to Eve. That meant they must have a power source out there somewhere. Glancing up when she heard a loud roar, Eve saw one of the bigger flying aliens, something that looked akin to some sort of space turtle with a long tail.

Using her scanner, Eve tried to get a lock on the creature, able to detect a high form of technology. Even though it was space technology, something Eve was not familiar with, she knew she could do something.

So, gathering her courage, Eve went over to the elevator and went back down to the entrance of the building. As she exited the elevator, Eve took a deep breath, trying to think of what she wanted to do. The word that came to mind was destroy. So, she walked out of the building and took yet another deep breath.

“Eve, what are you doing?” JARVIS questioned.

“I’m trying to help.” Eve replied.

“Going out there where there is danger will not help.” JARVIS said, he tried not to let his worry show, but he couldn’t help it.

“They’re made of technology, that means that they’re vulnerable.” Eve stated.

“Vulnerable to what?” JARVIS asked.

“Vulnerable to me.” Eve replied as she got an idea. Thinking about destroying her enemies, Eve extended both hands away from her and clapped loudly. As soon as she did, the large space turtle thing paused in it’s flight before being powered down and falling onto a building. Eve let out a surprised sound as her idea worked.

Quickly, she turned and focused on some of the flying chariots. Again, Eve clapped in their direction and the same thing happened. _Oh my god,_ Eve thought. It was working, and this time she wasn’t getting a headache or nose bleed. Perhaps she could use her abilities for more than creating things.

However, that thought made her pause. If her main focus for her powers was the build and to help, that meant that they could be used to destroy as well. That thought scared her. Eve didn’t want to destroy, she was good. She fought for the side of the good guys, so, in her own made up panic, Eve rushed back into the building and went back up the elevator to her lab.

“Eve?” JARVIS questioned. “Are you alright?”

“My powers,” Eve said. “I use them to build, to create.”

“Yes,” JARVIS agreed, unsure where she was going.

“I just used them to destroy,” Eve replied. “I just clapped my hands together and that space turtle fried and stopped flying. I clapped and those chariots exploded.”

“Eve, those things were sent here to win Loki the Earth.” JARVIS said. “What you did helped protect it, what you did saved the lives of those without powers or abilities to fight.” He had a point, even though she used her gifts to destroy and kill, they pushed her to do that.

Had they not been there, then she wouldn’t have had to do that. She wouldn’t have to have their blood on her hands. What she did was the right thing. She saved people, and that thought comforted her. “You’re right, JARVIS.” Eve nodded.

“I’m hardly ever wrong.” JARVIS replied, attempting to brighten her mood. His efforts were rewarded with a small smile.

“Not the time for jokes, JARVIS.” Eve said playfully. She went over to the comms unit connected to the team and was about to relay her findings when she heard something from the S.H.I.E.L.D section that caused her to worry.

“Stark, you hearing me?” Fury asked. “We have a missile headed straight for the city.” Eve felt her heart stutter at that. They were intending to send in a bomb to destroy everyone, innocents included.

“How long?” Tony asked.

“Three minutes at best,” Fury replied. “Stay low and wipe out that missile.”

“JARVIS, put everything we’ve got into the thrusters.” Tony instructed as he flew off to find the missile.

“I just did.” JARVIS replied.

“No!” Eve shouted.

“Eve,” Tony said as he flew across the bridge to find the missile. “It’s the only way, I have to do this.”

“I can close it!” Black Widow’s voice came through. “Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down.”

“Do it!” Steve shouted.

“No, wait!” Tony shouted as he found the missile and chased after it.

“Stark, these things are still coming!” Steve replied.

“I got a nuke coming in, it’s gonna blow in less than a minute.” Tony said as he caught it. “And I know just where to put it.”

“Stark, you know that’s a one-way trip?” Steve questioned, unable to keep the gravity out of his voice. Eve’s heart hammered in her chest, not having seen this turn of events in his future. Had she, then perhaps she could have prevented this, or warned him about what was to come.

Eve watched as Tony flew up the portal and inside of it. She waited with baited breath, hoping to see Tony fly back out. “I’ve lost contact with him.” JARVIS said, his voice betraying his own worry.

“No,” Eve whispered. “Come on, come back Tony, come back.”

On the roof, Natasha waited for Tony to come back through the portal as well. “Come on Stark.” She whispered.

“Close it.” Steve ordered softly. Natasha closed the portal and Eve felt her shoulder’s sink as she looked away from the screens, closing her eyes. Yet another death she could have prevented had she just looked hard enough into his future. That was what she hated about having her abilities.

She was so afraid to see other people’s futures, that by not seeing them, there are events she could have helped prevent. Things she could have done to save a life. It was a horrid burden, one she didn’t wish she had to carry. JARVIS brought her out of her sorrow, bidding she look at the screens again.

“Eve, look.” He said softly. Sparing the screens a glance, Eve’s eyes widened when she saw Tony falling through the portal right before it closed. However, what made her frown was the fact that he wasn’t slowing down, nor was his reactor on. Making a move for the elevator to take her to the roof so she could turn on his reactor, Eve paused again when the Hulk grabbed Tony and brought him safely down.

It was over, and they had won. Later that night, Eve was still in her lab, sending up the new designs for Stark Tower, only this time, it was to be the place where all of the team could be. This time, it wasn’t going to be just Stark Tower, but Avenger’s Tower.

~

“Sir, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate-”

“No, forty-eight.” Tony replied as he continued to inject himself with a new technology he had created, which Eve’s help. “Micro-repeater implanting sequence complete.”

“As you wish sir,” JARVIS couldn’t keep the slight exasperation out of his voice as he continued. “I’ve also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore.”

“Which I will,.” Tony replied. “Right, let’s do this.” Tony proceeded to work with his Mark 42 suit that he and Eve had worked on for a while. After he got the suit on, he went to turn to tell Eve about it when he remembered she wasn’t at the house. “J, where’s Eve?”

“You sent her away, sir.” JARVIS replied.

“Right,” Tony said. “Why’d I do that?”

“Because you told her she annoyed you and that you wanted her out of the house for a few days.” JARVIS said. He didn’t like it when Tony got into his moods when he was alone, but he absolutely hated the way he sent Eve away.

“When did I do that?”

“Three weeks ago, sir.”

“And she hasn’t come back?” Tony asked in surprise.

“No,” JARVIS couldn’t help the slight bitterness in his tone. “She said she’ll only return should you truly need her help.”

“Yikes,” Tony muttered to himself. He knew he was a jerk, but he didn’t know he was that much of a jerk. Especially to someone he cared about. “Any idea where she went?”

“Most likely back to New York, sir.” JARVIS replied. There was no way he was going to tell Tony that Eve was currently helping S.H.I.E.L.D again. Tony didn’t particularly liked S.H.I.E.L.D, but they had a working relationship ever since New York happened.

JARVIS missed having Eve around, he missed her a lot. However, she would check in with him using the sphere on occasion. Considering S.H.I.E.L.D had her working on a lot of projects, Eve was very busy with them, so it was hard for her to find time to speak with him.

But, the A.I found himself cherishing each and every conversation he had with her. He didn’t realize he had become spoiled in her presence, but he really had. Ever since he saved her from the three Chitauri that broke into her lab, the two had gotten closer.

And JARVIS found that he liked being closer to her. It was difficult for him to understand, but he was beginning to realize that the emotions he felt for her were akin to what humans would call a crush. If that was the case, then JARVIS didn’t want them to go away, even if she did not reciprocate them.

However, much to his delight, JARVIS was beginning to get the feeling that Eve was hiding something from him. Something to do with the fact that her entire demeanor changes pretty much as soon as he speaks to her. Not to mention her casual greeting of ‘hey handsome’ every time she spoke to him with the sphere.

Perhaps he was reading too much into it, but JARVIS found that, for once, he really didn’t care.


	21. Chapter 21

When Eve hears the sphere blearing, she quickly drops her tools to run over to it. “Hey handsome, what’s up?” Eve asked JARVIS.

“Eve,” JARVIS said. “The Malibu house has just been destroyed.

“What?!” Eve cried out. “Is everyone okay?” She asked. While she was still mad at Tony, she meant what she said. She would come back should he ever need her.

“Yes, Ms. Potts made it out safely thanks to Mr. Stark. Their guest at the time made it out as well.”

“What about Tony?” Eve asked.

“I was able to deploy the Mark 42 to his aid.” JARVIs replied. “Currently, I am flying him to… to…”

“JARVIS?” Eve questioned in worry. “JARVIS, what’s wrong?”

“I think… I t-think I’m malfunctioning.”

“No, no, no.” Eve panicked. “JARVIS, no, come on don’t go.”

“Tennessee.” Was all JARVIs said before he stopped replying. Eve tried to calm herself, despite how panicked she was. Without hearing his soothing voice, Eve feared she might lose control of her emotions and accidentally cause something to happen.

Currently, Eve wasn’t even in America. She was in London trying to help Erik Selvig with something. He needed someone in advanced technology to help him in making equipment for some sort of scientific thing or whatever he was going on about. So, S.H.I.E.L.D had recommended Eve to help him.

At first, she hesitated, but after her blow out with Tony, she left and took the job in order to get away from him for a bit. She understood that he was having trouble coming to terms with the New York attack, but this was crazy. And to take it out on her? Not okay in the slightest.

She felt bad for leaving JARVIS, but with her sphere she wa sin constant contact with him. Until now, that is. Closing her eyes for a moment, Eve went back to work on one of the devices. She was distracted for the rest of the day, and while she had promised that she would join Erik, Darcy, and Jane for dinner, she didn’t have the heart to stay away.

Knowing that whatever happened had effected JARVIS, which caused him to malfunction and stop answering her, she needed to go back. She needed to get back home and see where she could help. Once she was finished with the final device, Eve walked over to where Erik was working.

“Hey, um, Dr. Selvig.” Eve said.

“Yes,” Erik looked up at her, offering a small smile.

“Um, something came up back in Malibu,” Eve began. “I need to go see if Tony and Pepper are okay. JARVIS sent me an alert, and it didn’t sound good.” She didn’t want to go into too much detail, but she hoped that what she said was enough.

“Oh,” Erik said. “Well, then of course. Go see if they’re alright.” He nodded.

“Thank you,” Eve smiled. “I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t think it was important.” With a final thanks, Eve grabbed her stuff and set off, buying the first ticket back to America from the first airline she could think of. Quickly, Eve drove to the airport and delivered her ticket.

Once she boarded, she waited impatiently for the plane to get in the air. She really needed to be there. She was going to go to the house first, to see what the damage was and where she could help. Once the plane was in the air, Eve did her best to stay calm. She adjusted her gloves, ensuring that she wouldn’t risk seeing anyone’s future and also ensuring that she wouldn’t get distracted.

Ever since New York, Eve was a little weary of everything around her. Never before had she been exposed to such things, and to actively be a part of them. It scared her, to say the least. It was Tony and JARVIS that helped get her through it, but when Tony pushed her away when she tried to do the same, it hurt.

Which was why she decided to flee. Considering her ability left him vulnerable to her emotional outbursts, Eve knew she needed to distance herself. Since finding out on that roof top all those years ago that she can also work with his reactor, Eve knew that if she were to get mad enough at him, she might cause some serious damage.

Considering all it took was the repeated thought of destroy to take down the Chitauri, she would had to think of what were to happen should she lose actual control. Her gifts were being tested beyond what she thought she was capable of. She was a simple inventor before she met Tony, now she was working with secret government agencies, aiding heroes and gods.

She was working with top scientists and taking down an alien army. It was so different from the life she thought she was going to lead. Eve’s power of seeing the future didn’t apply to herself, so she would never know her own future, which was probably a good thing considering all that has happened so far.

It was hard for Eve to adjust, because for so long she had been in the shadows and content with the small life she led. Sure, money was tight, it was hard for people to take her seriously, but she was happy. Not to say that she wasn’t happy now, because she was. For the first time she had actual friends she knew that she could count on and friends that wouldn’t judge her for her gift.

For so many years, she had to hide who she was because she was afraid. Now? She wasn’t so afraid anymore. She liked being able to use her abilities freely whenever she was with Tony and JARVIS. That was another thing, she got to know and get really close with a program that was much more advanced than anyone might have thought.

JARVIS was capable of more than even he knew. Considering Eve was able to see his full functions. There were things he had yet to unlock, emotions he was able to feel, even combat options were available, should he express a wish to explore that.

He already had high defense mechanisms that allowed him to stay safe whenever he was running encryption codes or breaking into specialized places that would have probably fried other systems. Eve really liked JARVIS, not just because of his advanced programming, but because of what she felt whenever she was with him and heard his voice.

When the attack in New York happened, it was him that came to her rescue, it was him that soothed her when she needed it. Sure, one may assume that her feelings of gratitude were disguised as possible feelings of something else, but Eve didn’t think so.

She was already feeling these things long before New York. But New York seemed to solidify them for her. Eve trusted JARVIS with everything, and that may have started to begin with trusting him with her heart. Which was why she was flying out to go help.

Not only for him, but for Tony as well. He may have pushed her away, and he may be a jerk, but she was his friend and Eve would never turn her back on her friends. Not soon enough for her anxious mind, the plane landed in LAX. Quickly, Eve went over to the section where Tony always keeps one of his cars.

She unlocked it easily and got inside, starting up the engine and driving. “Hey handsome.” Eve tried, wanting to see if he would respond. Surely by now he was booted back up, or Tony had him rebooted or something. No way would he just let his A.I sit. But, she also had to remember that the house was destroyed, which meant that a lot of their resources was gone.

As soon as she got to the house, Eve was not prepared for what she saw. Everything was destroyed. The entire water side of the house was destroyed, and a lot of the land side was crumbled. Grabbing the sphere, Eve advanced forward to see what she could pick up technology wise.

“Hey handsome.” Eve tried again, still, no reply. She sighed softly, pocketing the device before walking around some more to see what she could find. Carefully moving down the fallen and broken structures, Eve went to where her lab was. That, too, was destroyed. A lot of her tools were either missing or useless, and most of her unfinished projects were completely ruined.

Eve next walked over to where Tony’s lab was, and looked for the secret panel that would open up to reveal many suits that she had helped design and create. To her relief, the panel was untouched, which meant that the suits were alright. If the suits were still locked, then it meant that no one had gotten their hands on the Iron Man technology.

Each suit had a purpose; each suit was designed for specific things and tasks. This way, Tony had an option if the suit he went out in wasn’t the one he needed. If given the order, the appropriate suit would arrive and Tony would easily change.

The only difficult part of having Tony change suits was that it left him vulnerable. This prompted Eve to come up with the sentry mode of each suit. When and if Tony needed to switch suits, the suit he had been previously wearing would protect him as he changed. It was a process that Tony had originally scoffed at, but Eve was sure that when the time came, he would be grateful for such an installment.

Deciding that there was really nothing she could do, Eve decided to go back to the car. As she did, she tried to think of what JARVIS had meant by Tennessee. Did he mean that Tony was there? That that was where their enemy was? She didn’t know, and without him there to tell her, Eve was on her own.

Eve decided to call Pepper, to see where she was and maybe then they could get some answers. So, when she got to the car, she started to call Pepper’s number. However, when she did, she immediately reached voicemail. That was a red flag, because Pepper always answered her phone, or she would see that she had gotten a missed call and call back.

But, considering neither happened, Eve knew that something was wrong. “Hey handsome.” Eve tried again, hoping that JARVIS would answer her. This time, Eve got a muffled voice in response. Feeling hope swell, Eve tried again. “Hey handsome.” The sound got a little louder and if vaguely began to sound like JARVIS. “Hey handsome.” Eve said a third time.

“Eve.” Came JARVIS’ voice.

“Oh thank god.” Eve sighed in relief. “Are you alright? What happened?” She asked him.

“I think the attack on the house had left my programming in a bit of a scramble.” JARVIS replied. “I couldn’t quite gain control of what I did, but I knew to get Mr. Stark out of harms way and to the last place in which I ahd book him a flight too.”

“Which was where?” Eve asked.

“Tennessee.” JARVIS replied.

“Alright, then I’ll head to Tennessee.” Eve said as she started the engine.

“Forgive me, but aren’t you in London?” JARVIS asked.

“Nope,” Eve replied as she started to drive. “I got on the first flight back to California, and now I’m about to break every driving law there is to get to Tennessee fast enough.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that.” JARVIS said.

“Well, Tony needs me and Pepper needs me,” Eve said as she glanced at the speed she was going at. She was already at 80 and she had just started her trip. “I’m not gonna turn my back on them, and I’m not gonna turn my back on you. I’m gonna help them get these sons of bitches and give them the justice they deserve.”

JARVIS felt yet another pleasant jolt through his circuits. Once again, JARVIS found himself liking the feelings he was getting from Eve. However, he was smart enough to know he couldn’t really voice them. While she may be interested in how he was able to feel them in the first place, he doubted she would be receptive in knowing that she was the reason for them in the first place.

Also, he knew that in times such as these, he shouldn’t voice such things. She needed to focus, and she needed his help. Distractions would be of no use here, and with lives on the line, it really wasn’t the most appropriate time to tell her. Perhaps one day, when things were slow and no one was in a potentially life threatening situation, JARVIS would get the courage to tell her.

What he was feeling right now would most likely be described as apprehension or hesitation. Perhaps even a little anxious. He wanted her to know, of course, but he was worried about her reaction. Sure, she was a technopath and an electropath, but there was always the possibility of rejection.

And JARVIS didn’t really want to know what that felt like. So, he kept quiet and focused on helping her find Tony. It was a long drive, and Eve refused to stop. Luckily, considering it was an electric car, Eve could drive it even when she was asleep. She was essentially the car, with her ability, she didn’t need to stop for anything except maybe food and water whenever she deemed it needed.

But even when she rested in the back seat, the car was moving. This was one of those times where Eve was very thankful for her abilities as they came in real handy. Soon enough, Eve was in Tennessee. Slowing down her speed, Eve looked for the house JARVIS had told her the suit was.

Tony wasn’t there currently, but his suit definitely was. Once she found the right house, Eve parked in front of it and got out. She shivered at the cold air, but she walked over nonetheless. Pausing for a brief moment, Eve knocked on the front door. She waited a few minutes before knocking again.

After a few more seconds of waiting the door opened to reveal a kid. A boy that looked no older than maybe 11 or 12 answered the door. Eve masked her surprise with a small smile. “Um, hello.” She said.

“Hi,” the boy said. “Who are you?” He questioned.

“My name’s Eve, I’m… I’m friends with Tony.” She said. She could see the hesitation on the boy’s face before he answered her.

“I don’t know anyone named Tony,” he said. “Unless you count a classmate of mine.” He added to sound more convincing.

“You don’t have to worry,” Eve smiled. “I really am his friend. I work with him, and I know he needs my help right now.”

“Really, I don’t know who you’re talking about.” The boy insisted.

“Mr. Keener, it is quite alright.” JARVIS said. “She is a true friend to Mr. Stark and she is here to help.” With the A.I’s approval, the kid let her in.

“Where’s Tony now?”

“Florida, I think.” The kid replied.

“You think?” Eve questioned. “Alright.” She shrugged. “What’s your name?”

“Harley.” He replied.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Harley,” Eve smiled. “Where’s the suit?” She asked.

“In the shed.” Harley replied as he led her over to it. Eve winced when she saw the condition of the Mark 42.

“Yikes,” she muttered to herself. “Alright, I’ve worked with worse.” She nodded, setting her bag down. “Okay, Harley, would you like to help me work on an Iron Man suit?” The boy nodded, his eyes lighting up. “Good, because I’m gonna need all the help I can get.”

Considering she was limited in her resources, Eve had to work with what she had. Eve didn’t want to risk cannibalizing the car she came in, but she would if she really needed too. But, for now, she was doing alright. She couldn’t repair the damage done to the armor itself, but she could make sure it still flew and assembled when Tony needed it too.

She also enabled a few of the weapons sections of it, ensuring that the repulsors worked. There wasn’t much she could really do, and by that point, Eve was exhausted. She had driven without mental sleep for a long time, so it was a miracle that she was able to even function and do the math that she did without needing to take a break or rest.

Harley was of great help, and he was pretty smart for his age, so his assistance was great. “Nice job, Harley.” Eve smiled. “I’m sure Tony will appreciate all of your help.” Harley offered her a smile back as she sat down with a heavy sigh. They had moved from the shed and back to the house.

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She nodded.

“Do you have an anxiety issue like Tony does?” He asked.

“What?” Eve asked.

“Tony said he has an anxiety issue when it comes to talking about New York.” Harley explained. “Were… were you in New York too?”

“Yeah,” Eve nodded. “Yeah, I was.”

“What happened?”

“Other than an alien invasion?” Eve asked lightly. “Tony was put through a lot.” She sighed. “Going inside of a wormhole and seeing just what other worlds and beings are capable of and realizing that there is little you can do to stop it? It’s a harsh reality to see.”

Harley was quiet for a moment before he looked back at her. “What happened to you?” He asked.

“Uh,” Eve laughed nervously. “I realized that… the things I can do, the things I make go both ways. I mainly build to create and to help. But in New York… I realized that what I can do can destroy things as well.”

“But it’s not your fault.” Harley said. “if the aliens didn’t come, then that wouldn’t have happened. If they didn’t come, Tony wouldn’t have his anxiety issues.”

Eve’s lips quirked a little at that. “You’re a smart kid, you know that.” Harley offered her a smile of his own.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m detecting Mr. Stark’s need of the Mark 42 suit.” JARVIS said. Eve grinned as she stood back up.

“Let’s go.” Eve said, looking down at Harley and offering him her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get interesting lol XD

As soon as Eve let the Mark 42 suit go, she knew that Tony was back in the game, which meant that she needed to get to Florida. So, she turned to Harley and gave him a smile. “You’re smart, remember that. I’m looking forward to hearing from you some time, maybe we could work together again some time.”

She offered him a small piece of paper that had her number on it. She held out her hand, this time it was ungloved and shook his smaller one. It was a risk, but for this kid, she’d take it. Eve bit back a gasp when she saw flashes of his future before she let go of his hand.

“You will do great things, Harley Keener.” She said before offering him a nod and getting into her car. Driving quickly, Eve made her way to Florida. Already, it was getting darker out, so Eve assumed she’d get there around night time. But late was better than never.

“Mr. Stark has deployed all suits.” JARVIS informed her.

“All of them?” Eve asked.

“Yes,” JARVIS replied.

“Including?” Eve asked with a smile beginning to form.

“Indeed.” JARVIS said.

“Recalibrate the location to me, let’s go give Tony some back up.” Eve said as she stopped the car. She parked it to the side so it wasn’t blocking the rode and put in a defense system so no one could steal it. Taking a steadying breath, Eve felt the impact of her newest model of her own suit attach to her body.

All of the components clicked into place and once it was secure, Eve was off, much faster this time, and following the other suits. Once she joined them, Eve took the lead, a satisfied smirk on her lips. “It would seem that this suit works.” JARVIS said.

“Yes, yes it does.” Eve laughed as she moved forward.

“Is that?” Rhodey asked when he saw the suits in the distance.

“Yep,” Tony nodded.

“Are those?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded as the suits stopped and all formed a circle around them. Eve took this moment to move her face mask up so she could see Tony and Rhodey. “Eve?” Tony questioned.

“You may be a jerk, Stark, but I’d never turn my back on you.” She said as she hovered in her suit. “Any tech I should be aware of?” She asked.

“This stuff is bioelectric.” Tony said. Eve paused for a moment, unsure if she had the ability to stop bioelectric beings or things. She had never come across it until now, but, there was a first time for everything.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Eve replied.

“JARVIS,” Tony said. “Target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.” He smirked.

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS said through the other suits.

“What are you waiting for? It’s Christmas.” Tony said, holding out his arms. “Take them to church.” In an instant, it was a fight. Eve and JARVIs flew around and did their best to take out the men and women using the Extremis virus. Eve waved a hand over one of them, careful not to get too close as she did so.

On her screen, she got signatures of bioelectricity. She wasn’t all that familiar with it, but perhaps she could do something about it. Tony said to disable, not kill, so that was the thought that she let run through her head. Retracting her hand guards, Eve flew over one of the soldiers. She clapped, much like how she did in New York, just as the man was about to heat up and attack.

His neck and face turned red for a brief moment, but then it faded away. Eve grinned, realizing that she could actually help, and she could do it without having to hurt them. Continuing to fly, Eve went around, clapping once to ensure that each soldier was disabled. However, Eve was taken down by one of the soldiers and was swarmed by two others.

Eve let out a scream when she could feel their heat. “Gentlemen.” JARVIS’ voice rang out as he landed one of the suits. He fired and attacked them, getting them off of Eve. Once she was safe, Eve panted a little. _That was scary,_ Eve thought. It was scary to think that this was yet another moment where she could have died.

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Eve said.

“Are you alright?” He asked in the suit that stood in front of her. Eve had sat up from where she had been laying, but inside the suit she was shaking. Once again, she was proven that she wasn’t a fighter. But, she was also shown that maybe she needed to be. Despite how many times she insisted she didn’t fight, Eve was always caught in a fight.

So, maybe she needed to realize that she had to fight back, and she had to fight back hard. Her enemies would never hesitate, so she shouldn’t and couldn’t either. Her life, and the lives of others are in the balance of whatever fight she found herself in.

“I’m okay.” Eve said as she stood back up, taking the hand of the suit JARVIS was in. Together, they flew up and continued to move. Once every soldier was either disabled or killed, the only one left was Killian. The man who started it all. Taking a risk, Eve flew in close and clapped her hands.

However, it didn’t work. The clap only got his attention, which wasn’t what Eve had wanted. _Oh crap,_ she thought as she dodged a piece of metal he threw at her. Eve moved to circle him again, risking another clap. This one caused him to pause before he heated up another piece of metal before launching it at her.

This time, it hit her. Eve screamed as she fell, but before she could hit the ground at a high velocity, she was caught by one of the suits. “Need a lift, Eve?” JARVIS asked. Eve let her face mask retract before looking at the suit.

“Thanks, JARVIS.” Eve smiled, letting his pilot the suit and take her away from the fight. When she was set down, Eve winced in pain. “Damn it, my leg.” She said, retracting her left leg part of the suit. She rolled up her pants and saw that it was a deep purple and green.

“My scans say that you’ve got a sprained ankle and a heavily bruised calf.” JARVIS said.

“Shit,” Eve muttered. “Tony, I’m down.” She said.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked, worried.

“I can’t fly, my leg got hit.” Eve said.

“I will watch over her,” JARVIS said.

“Thanks, J.” Tony replied.

“Give them hell, Tony.” Eve said before disconnecting from him for a bit. Tapping her suit, Eve let the entire thing retract so she could better assess what happened. “This is why I stay behind the scenes.” Eve muttered.

“You’ve done a lot of good here.” JARVIS said. “Injuries are what happen to those who are brave enough to those who go in to stop those who are wrong.” Eve hummed before she dragged herself over to lean against a crate on the ship. “You were brave for coming here.”

“Well, after that message you gave me when I was in London, I knew I couldn’t stay away.” Eve replied. “Not to mention you dropped out so suddenly, it scared the crap out of me.”

“My apologies.” JARVIS said. “It has never been my intent to scare you.”

“I know,” Eve nodded. “But I was worried, so I came back to help.”

“I am very glad that you did.” JARVIS replied. They were quiet for a moment before JARVIS spoke again. “I missed you.” He admitted.

“I missed you too.” Eve smiled. “I was so busy in London that I didn’t have much time to check in with you all the time.”

“Which was quite alright,” JARVIS assured. “I’m actually glad you were not in Malibu, considering what happened.”

“I’ve gotta agree with you there.” Eve nodded. Soon enough, Tony let Eve and JARVIS know that it was all clear. That Killian was dealt with and everyone was okay. Tony also ordered the destruction of all of his suits. However, considering Eve couldn’t fly, JARVIS didn’t destroy the suit that was in front of her. “Well, there goes countless hours and days of my life I’ll never get back.” Eve said as she watched the suits explode.

“Perhaps Mr. Stark has something else in mind.” JARVIS suggested.

“Maybe.” Eve shrugged. Soon enough, JARVIs lifted Eve up and flew with her back to Malibu where she would get treated for her leg, Pepper would get treated for the Extremis virus, and Tony would get the surgery he needed in order to get the shrapnel out of his system. Each of them were in the hospital, and each of them had something done to them.

Eve was to be on crutches for a few weeks, much to her displeasure. However, all three of them moved from Malibu to the Tower in New York, knowing that that was the only place they really could go for now. When she was in her lab, Eve smiled slightly at the tech and tools she had there.

Eve needed to get started on a new idea Tony had. Not only did he need more suits for his own use, but he needed suits that would help whenever the team was deployed. Drone suits that would not only fight, but also help get innocents out of harms way. It was a good idea, and Eve could easily get behind.

While she worked, she and JARVIS continued their banter. They threw ideas back and forth, even talking about having an assembly line for JARVIS to work on the suits if Tony and Eve were too busy. It was a good plan, and JARVIS like the idea of being able to help. “Eve,” JARVIS said.

“Yeah?” Eve asked as she worked.

“I… I have something I wish to discuss with you.” JARVIS said, hesitating in telling her. But he thought it might be the right time. Eve stopped what she was doing, giving him her full attention. “It’s about my programming and some… new developments.”

“What kind of developments?” Eve asked in interest.

“Well, lately I have been able to… feel certain emotions.” JARVIS replied. “I feel them when… when I’m with you.” He said quietly. Eve’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. But then she remembered what she saw whenever her body was physically asleep and she was in the circuits with him.

She saw what he was capable of. She knew he was capable of so much more than he knew. And she liked that about him. He was too humble to even think about upgrading himself, despite the fact that he was able to. Swallowing to wet her throat, Eve found herself asking, ‘what kind of emotions?”

“I would say that what I am feeling would be akin to something humans call, a crush?” He questioned. “I am not exactly sure, perhaps it is a malfunction of some sort.” He said, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“And… how do these new emotions make you feel?” Eve asked. She was nervous for the answer, but she wanted to know. She needed to know, because then she could either get over her own feelings, or perhaps explore something new.

JARVIS hesitated as well, considering he didn’t know what her reaction would be. It was silent for a moment before JARVIS answered. “I find that I… quite like the feeling.” Eve let out a quiet and shaky breath before she nodded. “I hope that I am not making you uncomfortable, Eve.”

“You’re not.” Eve replied softly. “I just… didn’t think you felt that way about me.” She said. “Because, I like you too, JARVIS, a lot actually.” She laughed lightly. JARVIS felt a thrum run through him at that. She felt the same, Eve liked him too.

“Well, I am happy about that.” JARVIS replied, his tone relieved and lighter at the same time.

“So am I.” Eve grinned. Eve reached out with her gift and felt JARVIS, she could feel his happiness, and his relief. She could feel everything. JARVIS allowed her to go through his program, knowing what she was doing. Eve laughed softly, blown away by what he was able to feel and that he was feeling it for her.

It was amazing, really and truly amazing. While it was new, it was not something Eve was afraid of. Eve would never be afraid of JARVIS, because she knew he would never hurt her. Forgetting her work for a moment, Eve stayed with JARVIS.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a filler. I don't know if you guys noticed, but I'm trying to go in a sort of order of movies. So, if I'm doing this correctly, we're getting closer to Captain America: The Winter Soldier in case you guys were wondering.
> 
> Enjoy! X

When Eve got a call from Dr. Selvig, she was surprised to hear how frantic he was. He had told her that it was starting, that the convergence was going to being very soon. That the equipment she had helped design and create was going to work, that Thor was actually directly involved.

Eve instructed him how to use the equipment and how to activate it. With that, he hung up so he could help Thor save the world. It felt good that while she wasn’t directly involved, Eve was helping save the world and keep everyone safe.

Eve also continued on with her slightly odd relationship with JARVIS. To some, it was absolutely bizarre and probably a little weird or perhaps creepy. However, it made sense to Eve. She was a technopath, she could feel JARVIS better than anyone. She could feel everything about him and she could feel his budding emotions.

She felt privileged that she got to feel it. JARVIS was so unique, not only because of his programming, but because of what he is capable of doing out side of it. Perhaps it was some sort of malfunction, Eve wondered about it too, but the selfish part of her didn’t care.

Eve liked that she got his attention and his limited affection. She was given something that not everyone was able to understand. JARVIS felt much the same, really. He never knew what it was like to receive affection and to be able to actually give it. He liked being able to have his own feelings and to be able to show them freely.

Eve and JARVIS already had a unique relationship to begin with, but with their admittance of having feelings beyond friendship, it seemed to grow. Eve continued to keep tabs on the happenings in London, considering she was both directly and indirectly involved. Eve worried for those involved, considering Thor was the only one with powers and the ability to fight.

She contemplated going there herself, but Eve knew that she wouldn’t be able to offer much help. So, she watched as Thor battled these creatures, and hoped that the devices she made were enough to stop this. JARVIS could tell she was nervous, and he wished he could help. But, he also knew that she needed to focus, in case she needed to use her abilities to enhance the signal.

Through security cameras, Eve was able to see that Thor was getting ready to make his final stand. To help, she put all of her energy into the last of the equipment, making sure that the signal was strong and that it would do what it was made to do. Eve felt it when Thor charged it with his hammer.

She flinched violently when the impact was made. Her reaction caused her to fall from her chair and froze for a moment on the floor. “Eve!” JARVIS said as he watched her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Eve said as she regained her breath. “Just… never felt anything like that before.” She said as she sat up and sat back down in her chair. “Whoa, now I have an idea what it feels like to be struck by lightning.”

JARVIS hummed a little, still worried about her. With her abilities getting stronger and stronger, Eve was still learning how to use them and control them. Though, her abilities were mostly tested whenever she needed to make a decision. Fight or flight, it was always fight or flight. But Eve chose to fight, every time.

Even so, while it was amazing that she was able to harness more of her abilities and to learn what exactly she could do. JARVIS found that he was actually quite proud of Eve for always choosing to do the right thing. He was glad that he got to be a part of her journey of not only helping her with her abilities, but helping her do the right things.

Unlike Tony, Eve actually listened to him and took his words into serious consideration. She made him feel important and like he had a purpose. While he would always help Tony and he would always be loyal to him, Tony had the annoying habit of brushing him off a lot of the time.

But not Eve, Eve seemed to pull him closer, and for that he was grateful. Never before did he think he would have any semblance of a connection to a person like this before. But Eve was special, she was unique and different. And JARVIS found that he quite liked it, and he quite liked Eve.

As of right now, Eve had calmed down after she had felt the powerful blast, and looked back at the screens to see what happened. Thor was alive and well, and he seemed to have gone back to his home for the time being. That being said, Eve decided to call Dr. Selvig to see how they were doing.

While she had seen it on the screens, she wanted to hear his own input on it. Considering he was there and she was not. “Dr. Selvig, I saw everything on the news and in the security feeds, is everything alright?” She asked.

“Everything is fine,” Erik replied. “Wait, did you say the security feeds?”

“Yes,” Eve replied. “I wanted to see it all, so I hacked into London and Greenwich’s security feed. I take it those guys were taken care of?”

“Yes,” Erik said. “The equipment you helped make worked wonderfully! Had it not been for them I think it would have been a lot worse.”

“Well, I’m glad everyone is alright,” Eve smiled.

“Yes, as am I.” Erik replied. “Thor went back to Asgard to take care of a few things, he said something about the nine realms needing to be looked in on or something.”

“I see,” Eve hummed. “Well, as I said. I’m glad everyone is alright.”

“Thanks to you and your tech.” Erik laughed lightly. “Thank you, Eve, for helping us.”

“It was my pleasure, Doctor.” Eve smiled back. They hung up and with that, Eve let out a soft sigh. “Well, I’m glad that was resolved.” She said as she leaned back in her chair. Eve set to work on making more of the drone armors for more usage, knowing that at some point, they needed to be combat effective for whenever the time came for them to be deployed.

Eve and JARVIS once more continued with their banter and threw different ideas back and forth. Time continued on much like that. Tony and Eve worked on more suits and would sometimes go out to save a city from some bad guy.

Eve tried not to have to go out into the field unless she had too, so for the most part she was on backup in case she was needed. On occasion, Rhodey would join in and help Tony. After one such mission, Eve was a little tired but also a little too keyed up to actually sleep. So, she spent more time in her lab.

One of the things that Eve noticed was that while it was good if she had some form of technology to work with when she went out into the field with Tony, she thought that maybe she should have a defense of her own. That was what prompted her to try and make weapons for herself to use if she needed too.

Eve sketched out what she wanted them to look like, deciding that she was not to use guns or anything like that. Instead, she took to a more simple weapon that was both deadly yet still effective. She remembered something about push daggers, that were small enough to fit between two fingers and was braced by the thumb and palm.

They were small, but Eve had an idea for when she had to use them. It may seem a little cruel, but Eve already knew that she would hardly ever use these daggers if she needed too, but not everything or everyone she went up against was to have any kind of technology. So, she would be of little help in that regard.

However, Eve got the idea to use micro and nanotechnology to help with that. She began constructing small spheres that would attach to each dagger. Once she deployed the dagger, it would inject the person or being with the nanotechnology which would be enough for Eve to take the person down.

Eve tried not to kill with her abilities, but if she needed too, she would. But, she was going for nonlethal for right now. All it would take would be a cut, and the nanotechnology spheres would be in their system. After she constructed the spheres, Eve worked on the knives themselves.

She would need to be able to pull them quickly, to deploy them at a moments notice and yet have enough control over them so that she doesn’t cause any serious injury. Which gave Eve the idea to make the handle of the dagger electric. If there was even just a hint of electricity in it, it would be enough for Eve to use and manipulate.

For right now, she only had three daggers to work with, so it was enough for Eve to begin running tests. It took a long time, considering she had to first make a rough layout, do the math to see if what she wanted to do was even possible, and then figure out if she was able to control it like she hoped.

While making them, Eve tried using different daggers that had different styles to see which one would work better and fly the fastest and was easiest to control. There were many variables in this, and JARVIS was a great help when it came to testing some of them out. Her original idea of a push dagger worked well enough, but Eve wasn’t quite satisfied with it.

The dagger got stuck a few times and it was hard to make it safely return to her hand without almost getting cut. She tried throwing knives, but it was the same result. The handles were too short, and they moved a little too slow. She was close with the throwing knife, considering it was meant to be used in a similar way.

“Perhaps a different kind of knife would be more effective?” JARVIS questioned.

“Like that?” Eve asked as she went over the selection of knives.

“Perhaps… an athame? He questioned. Eve considered this for a moment before tilting her head to the side with a small nod.

“Could work.” She replied as she went over to her screens to look up what they looked like. She found a kind that looked like a good choice. It was very detailed in the handle, but it was a straight blade that might suit her needs. So, Eve ordered a small handful of them from a website and waited for them to come.

In the mean time, Eve began working on more of the nanotechnology spheres. They were a little difficult to make, considering they were small. But Eve was able to tell whether or not she was doing it right.

“You know, it’s strange that I’m making weapons for when I go out when a few years ago I gave Tony a hard time for making more modifications for his suit. For making yet another weapon after he said he was done with that.”

“From some stand points, it may come off as slightly hypocritical.” JARVIS agreed. “But, you are going for nonlethal, while Mr. Stark was going for lethal weapons. Besides, you already said that you wouldn’t always use them, only if you had too.”

“Very true,” Eve nodded. “But still, it’s a strange turn of events.” As Eve waited for her knives to show up, Tony alerted her to something.

“Porter,” He said.

“Really?” Eve asked. “Formalities?”

“So, apparently S.H.I.E.L.D needs us again.” Tony said, ignoring her.

“When don’t they?” Eve asked with a small snort.

“Question of the year,” Tony stated dryly. “Anyway, Fury said to bring you along too.”

“Where are we going?” Eve asked.

“Washington D.C.” Tony replied. Eve groaned as she sagged in her chair. “I know, it’s going to be so much fun.” Tony said, though his tone was sarcastic.

“Alright, when do we leave?’ Eve asked.

“Uh, kinda in the next twenty minutes.” Tony said.

“Tony!” Eve scolded. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She asked.

“I forgot,” Tony offered.

“We really need to work on your time management skills.” Eve sighed.

“I know, but you love me, right?” Tony teased.

“Ugh,” Eve scoffed. “More like I tolerate you.”

“That hurts my feelings, really it does.”

“Good,” Eve laughed lightly. “Alright, let me get a bag or two ready and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Roger that.” Tony said before disconnecting. Eve sighed again as she shook her head.

“Honestly, he and I need to have a chat about his time management.”

“Would you like me to remind you after you are done in D.C?” JARVIS asked, an amused lit in his voice. Eve laughed slightly before shrugging.

“Couldn’t hurt.” She replied. “Alright, let’s see what I might need.” Eve didn’t pack too much, already knowing S.H.I.E.L.D had a lot of toys to begin with. Besides, her abilities allowed her to do a lot of the work on her own without needing to rely on tools all the time. Though, she supposed, she’ll have to use some in order to keep her secret.

Just because they have a team of extraordinary people, didn’t mean Eve was going to expose her own secret. Besides, the people that matter in her life already know, so she had nothing to really show them. Once she had packed a few tools and a few sets of clothes, Eve left her lab, ensuring that the sphere was in her pocket before going into the elevator.

Time to see what S.H.I.E.L.D wanted from them now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted in a while! But, I wanted to make sure I was writing good content. This one was in a bit of editing hell because I kept wanting to change a lot of it. But, I hope you guys enjoy it!! X

Luckily, the drive wasn’t too long, and with Tony’s driving skills, it took less time than it would most. “You’re trying to kill me, I swear to god, you want me dead.” Eve groaned as she got out of the car.

“Oh, c’mon, it wasn’t that bad.” Tony replied as he got out as well.

“I hate you.” Eve said as she grabbed her back from the trunk. Tony chuckled, taking no offence from her words. He knew she was only kidding, because she had the same look on her face she gets whenever she’s trying, and failing, to stay mad at him. After grabbing their things, Eve and Tony walked up to the Triskelion building.

They were greeted by Agent Maria Hill. “Glad you guys made it on time for once.” She said when they paused in front of her.

“With this guy behind the wheel, we were lucky to survive getting here.” Eve replied, shooting Tony a mock scolding look. Tony rolled his eyes, but smirked in reply. Maria watched the exchange in curiosity before getting back to business.

“Come one, Director Fury needs you.” Maria said as she turned and lead them to the elevators. She pressed the button that would lead them to Fury’s office, meanwhile Eve fidgeted slightly, trying to adjust to the amount of tech in the building. Tony casted her a glance, but she offered a small smile in return.

Soon enough, they got to the floor they needed to be on before going over to the office. Maria knocked twice before opening the door. Fury looked up and waited for the door to close again before speaking. “That was faster than I thought.”

“You’ve never seen Tony’s driving.” Eve replied with a small smirk. Fury only raised an eyebrow briefly as Tony rolled his eyes.

“What are we here for?” Tony asked. “We could have been doing something productive.”

“Remember those Hellicarriers?” Fury asked.

“Too well.” Tony replied.

“We’re working on something new,” Fury continued. “I was thinking that maybe you two can work on something different for the turbines, Considering you got quite the look at them last time. And we don’t want something like that happening again.”

“Right,” Tony said. “Alright, show us what you’ve got.” He said. Fury led them over to where they would be working, leaving them too it and to look over what they already had in mind. So, Eve and Tony spent the first hour or so of their visit looking over what they had come up with and the prototypes they had already began to make.

“You know what would be the best option for what they’re trying to do?” Eve asked.

“What?” Tony asked.

“Repulsors instead of traditional turbines.” Eve said. Tony paused before looking at her, silently urging her to continue. “Think about it, someone tries to do what Barton did and the arrow or explosive would detonate before it had a chance to do any damage.”

“That’s… actually a good idea.” Tony said. “Glad I thought of it.”

“You thought of it?” Eve asked in surprise. “I thought of it.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Tony said. Eve narrowed her eyes at his playful tone, glancing at the small electric prod that was near him. Eve smirked to herself as she moved the prod closer to him before shocking him. Tony let out a surprised yelp, looking from the prod to Eve who looked back at one of the schematics. “That’s just mean, petty and mean.”

“Learned from the best, boss.” Eve quipped back. She looked back over at him, a playful smirk on her face. Tony rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

“You’re annoying, you know that.” Eve blew him a kiss in return.

~

Eve and Tony began working on the designs for the new turbines, using Eve’s idea of the repulsors. Fury was intrigued by the idea and authorized them to begin with the prototype model of what they had in mind. So, Tony worked on the framing while Eve worked on what went in it. She outlined all of what was to go inside the hellicarrier, so she could get a better idea as to what she was going to be working with.

She knew the entire layout of each one, which would help her to see what she had to work with. It was easy to think of it in smaller scale, considering it was similar to what Tony did to make his suit. It was another thing, though, to make it for something much larger.

But with Eve’s abilities and Tony’s mind, they were able to get it done. Once the prototype was approved, they began working on the actual thing. Neither Tony nor Eve was told what exactly they were going to use the hellicarriers for, but they were told that it would do a lot of good. While it was suspicious, the two decided not to get involved.

Considering the last time they meddled with S.H.I.E.L.D’s secrets, things went down hill fast. So, this time, both of them decided to stay out of it and just get their job done. “Hey handsome, need you to run a scan for me.” Eve said to the sphere.

“A scan of what, exactly?” JARVIS asked. Tony glanced over when he heard the voice of his A.I, not having known Eve had created something that allowed her to have a direct link to JARVIS.

“Just run a scan of this for me while I run the numbers on this other component.” Eve replied as she scooted a section of what she had been working on closer to the sphere.

“You made a direct link to JARVIS?” Tony questioned as he worked.

“Mhmm,” Eve hummed. “I’ve had it for a while.”

“And I’m just now learning about this?”

“Considering you’re busy with other stuff and I don’t usually go out in the field.” Eve shrugged. “I only use it when I’m not in my lab, so of course you haven’t really seen it.”

“Huh,” Tony said as he continued to work. “What’s with the greeting?”

“Oh,” Eve smiled slightly. “Just an inside joke. Considering I can feel JARVIS in ways other people can’t, I thought I’d compliment his make.” She replied.

“How can you feel him?” Tony asked. He didn’t really ask too many questions about her ability, he just accepted that she had them and moved on. So, he was curious as to how she was able to feel JARVIS, considering he was an A.I and not a person.

“Well,” Eve began. “To me, he feels just like a person.” She said. “To me, he feels as real as you do. He’s not just a program to me, he’s alive, human in a way. I’ve never felt anything like it before, and considering I’ve never been around another A.I before I suppose that is why.”

Tony listened as he worked, taking in the slightly wistful tone her voice took as she spoke about JARVIS. It made him curious as to what that was about, but he decided to just go one question at a time. For once, Tony was patient and waited for her to tell him more.

“It also helps that we get along quite well, and considering I have abilities that specialize in this sort of thing, it’s no surprise.” Eve smiled.

“It also helps that I have quite the charm when I want too.” JARVIS chimed in.

“Again with your charm, huh?” Eve asked.

“Would I bring up anything else?” JARVIS asked back.

“How about the scan I asked you to do?” Eve replied. An amused thrum passed through JARVIS as he replayed what she wanted to know. “You know, Tony, we need to discuss the amount of sass you programmed him to have.” Eve said with a grin. Tony glanced over at her and shrugged.

“I don’t have a problem with it,”

“Course you don’t,” Eve scoffed playfully. “But you’re not the one who is receiving the sass like I am.”

“That’s what happens when you work with someone, or in this case something, for this long.” Tony replied. Eve rolled her eyes before shrugging. The three of them worked, getting the first two turbines done before day turned into night. While Eve could work through her sleep, she had to be careful here.

Being out of the safety of her own lab, Eve had to watch what she did. Considering she was in a building with countless amounts of spies and assassins who were trained to spot the unusual, Eve didn’t want to risk drawing attention to herself. It was a concern she had confided with Tony in.

He understood where she was coming from, and understood that she really didn’t want to either be a lab rat of be used as a primary fighter or maybe even Avenger. Eve was content working behind the scenes and as a last resort kind of person. Tony really respected Eve and wanted to help her.

Considering she had helped him a lot, he figured he could and should do the same for her. Tony really saw a lot of himself in her, and he really admired what she did. She started from the bottom and, with his help, made it to the top. And she still stayed humble even though she has abilities that allowed her to practically control the virtual world.

So, he would do his best to protect her if he could. Besides, he kind of owed her his life, considering it was her and JARVIS who found him when he was taken captive, and it was Eve that started up the reactor after the roof explosion, and Eve who stopped Vanko from killing countless other people along with himself and Rhodey.

So, keeping her secret, and helping her abilities stay a secret was the least he could do. Not long after they finished the prep for the next parts they were to work on, Tony and Eve called it a day. While they were offered places and rooms to rest in, Tony declined for them both. When they were in the car and driving to a hotel, Tony said that he didn’t want to be spied on by them, because of course they would have bugged the rooms.

However, even though she was touched by his concern, Eve replied back saying that if there were bugs in the room, she could have felt them. But, they had made their choice, and Eve wasn’t going to pass up staying in a nice hotel for a change. Eve never really traveled all that much, so she didn’t usually need to be in a hotel.

But, when she did, they were usually the cheapest ones, considering she was a little tight for money. So to be in a nice hotel that looked almost like it could be a mansion was a definite upgrade. Tony smirked as he pulled Eve along, booking two different rooms that were at least on the same floor.

The desk clerk was a little surprised that Tony had booked different rooms, considering his reputation. For him to have a pretty woman at his side, yet insist on having separate rooms was something almost unheard of. However, the clerk did their job and gave them their room keys and had a bell boy get their bags.

“Could he have been more obvious?” Eve laughed softly when they were in the elevator. Tony smirked again but didn’t say anything. Once they got on their floor, which was the 12th, the two said their goodnights in the hall before finding their respective rooms. Luckily, they were only two rooms away from one another, so it wouldn’t be hard to find one another should they need too.

Eve looked around her room, smiling at how nice it was. She even had a small balcony, so that was nice. Setting her bags down, Eve walked over to the bed and flopped onto it. If this is what happens when you’re out and about with Tony Stark, then Eve could definitely get used to this. Eve only hoped that nothing like what happened in New Mexico or New York happens while they’re here.

Because Eve has had quite enough excitement for the next year or so.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler, but next chapter will explore more of JARVIS and Eve's relationship, so stay tuned!! X

For the next two days, Eve and Tony worked almost nonstop on the repulsor style turbines. It took a lot of time to get them to be the right size and to do all the math to ensure that each one worked properly. Much like the turbines that were on the other hellicarriers, they all would need back ups as well.

So that the incident when the team was just starting to form didn’t happen. Eve crated generators that would immediately reboot the repulsors should something happen to them. She was very thorough when she made them as well, considering she didn’t really want to have to come back and fix them if need be.

While she liked being wanted or needed, Eve didn’t want to have to always be S.H.I.E.L.D’s mechanic or technical consultant. Eve appreciated that they thought of her first, and trusted her with something like this, she was mostly content working on her own or working with Tony. While she was technically his employee, as well as Pepper’s, Eve was still mostly her own boss.

Tony never treated her like an employee, nor did she treat him like a proper boss. They were too similar in character for it to work anyway. They tried it once, the first few weeks they were together, but they dropped the formalities and dropped all of the reservations they originally had in place.

Of course, Tony had tried to hit on Eve, but she turned him down. Looking back on it now, both of them knew that a relationship like that wouldn’t have worked for very long anyway. Their friendship, bordering almost something like a sibling relationship, was enough. Besides, Tony now had Pepper, and Eve was exploring something new with JARVIS.

Though, Tony and Pepper didn’t know about what was really going on between her and JARVIS. While Eve loved them and trusted them, she knew that they probably wouldn’t understand what was going on. While to her, JARVIS was as real as a human, to them, he was a program.

Programs shouldn’t be able to have feelings like this or be able to do what he does. But, JARVIS found a way to be even more different than other A.I’s out there. As Eve was getting ready for bed one night, JARVIS alerted her that he wanted to talk on the sphere. “Hey handsome, what’s up?” She asked the sphere, which turned it on.

“I never get tired of that greeting,” JARVIS said, causing Eve to smile. “I only wished to inform you thought your package of knives came in today.”

“Yes!” Eve cheered. “As soon as I’m done here, I can get started on that.” She smiled. Eve had been thinking more on her concept of the knives. Again, she had her own reservations on using them, but she wanted to be able to protect herself and to help more if there wasn’t any technology there for her to already use.

Besides, she felt better knowing Tony had extra help on the actual field besides her being an observer. JARVIS felt a thrum go through his circuits when he heard Eve was happy. He found that he quite liked making her happy, so when he was able to do just that, he couldn’t help but be satisfied.

After all, he was programmed to be a glorified butler for Tony. But, with Eve, he was something more, he was something entirely of his own. He was a program, an A.I with feelings and emotions. And he was capable of feeling more than companionship or friendship towards someone.

With Eve, JARVIS was able to have a crush. He was able to feel a want and need to be closer to her than he already was. It was exciting, really. Eve smiled again when she was able to feel JARVIS’ happiness at her own. Eve liked it when JARVIS was happy, she liked it when she was able to make him happy.

Whatever it was they had so far, was working. And Eve liked that, JARVIS did too. They spent the night talking idly, before Eve drifted to sleep. Knowing she was falling asleep, JARVIS kept talking, though quieter so as not to disturb her. He did that for Tony sometimes, too.

He found that it helped the man fall asleep, and that Tony actually fell into a better sleep with JARVIS talking. So, of course, he didn’t mind doing the same thing for Eve. Once he was sure she was asleep, JARVIS put the sphere on sentry mode to ensure her safety during the night.

~

Soon enough, at the pace they were working, Eve and Tony had completed the turbines. They looked good and they worked great. Of course, Eve and Tony still weren’t told what they helped create exactly, but they still decided to leave it alone.

Besides, as long as S.H.I.E.L.D is off their back, they’ll stay of theirs. Once they headed home, Eve went down to her lab to continue her work on the knives. Eve unboxed them and layed three of them out on the table so she could look at them better.

They were beautiful, they were long and slender, and the blade had a gentle leaf when it neared the end. When Eve held it, it fit perfectly in her hand, so she had a good feeling about them. Carefully placing each nanotechnology beads on the edges of the blade, ensuring they stayed there until they were needed.

Eve set up her targets and got ready to release them. While she wasn’t the best at throwing things in general, with the beads on there, it was easier because she had more control over the blade. She found that the knives were perfect, but they were still missing something. So, Eve took the knives back to the table so she could come up with something that would help them even more.

“Perhaps placing something in the handle itself would work.” JARVIS suggested.

“Like what?” Eve asked as she looked at the blade.

“Perhaps a reactor of some kind, to give you something bigger to focus on so that the blade will move better.” JARVIS said. Eve thought about it for a moment before she got an idea. Going over to where all of her tools were, Eve began making a prototype version of what she was going to, hopefully, use in all of her blades.

Once she had it made, the process taking a shorter amount of time thanks to her gift, Eve carefully took out the jewel that was in the handle of the knife. Realizing that there wouldn’t be enough room, Eve took the knife apart.

It wasn’t an easy task, considering she wasn’t specialized in metal nor was she a smith. However, Eve did her best and then took the handle of the knife and brought it over to one of her drills. She drilled deeper into the handle and made enough room for what she had in mind. Once she was done, Eve put the knife back together and placed the jewel back inside to keep her creation in place.

Once everything was secure, which took some time considering Eve knew little to nothing about blades, Eve got ready to throw it. Using her gift to focus, Eve grinned when she saw that it worked out much better than it did the first time. “JARVIS, you’re a genius.” Eve grinned widely. JARVIS thrummed slightly at the praise, though he thanked her for her kindness.

Eve had made an electromagnet that would give her something bigger to focus on, yet be small enough to fit onto the knife. Or, in this case, in the knife. Eve spent the next few days improving her knives, ensuring that they worked just fine and that she had easy control over them. Her next plan was to use them with her suit, as that was the whole point of making them.

However, it was growing later, and Eve knew that she would need to be fully rested if she was going to put her skills to use. Eve had hardly ever used her abilities to fight, the first few times she had done so, she hurt herself. But, this time, she was going to be more prepared.

Eve was going to practice and do her best to get used to learning how to fight. So, she got herself ready for bed, setting an alarm for herself to wake up. Even though she now lives in Stark, now Avenger’s, Tower, Eve still has a wind-up clock that she uses as her alarm. Especially now that she was trying to improve her skills, Eve didn’t want to miss her alarms or just blindly turn them off.

So, once she was comfortable, Eve smiled at where she knew the camera to be. “Night, JARVIS.”

“Good night, Eve.” JARVIS replied. Eve fell asleep, knowing that she was under the protection of JARVIS’ watchful eyes and sensors.

~

Nick Fury lead Steve Rogers into the elevator where he was going to show him what was going on. Considering Steve was being very suspicious and voicing his issues with how things were getting done, Nick thought it’d be better to just show him. It surprised him just how suspicious Steve was being, considering he had just finished dealing with Tony Stark and his engineer and technical analyst, Eve.

Nick would have thought those two would have been the ones asking questions, especially considering they helped make a vital part of Project Insight. Soon enough, they got to the level they needed to be on. Glancing at his reaction, Nick couldn’t help but smirk.

“Yeah, I know. They’re a little bit bigger than a .22.” They stepped off the elevator and Nick showed Steve around. The three hellicarriers stood proudly where they were docked. “This is Project Insight. Three next generation hellicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites.”

“Launched from the Lemurian Star.” Steve replied as he looked at them.

“Once we get them in the air they never have to come down.” Nick replied. “Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulsor engines.”

“Stark?” Steve questioned.

“Him and his technical analyst and engineer.” Nick replied, which caused Steve to raise an eyebrow. “I believe you met her briefly on our last hellicarrier. Her name is Eve Porter.” Steve nodded, vaguely remembering the woman who stood quietly in the room while he and Tony argued. “Since Tony and Eve had an up close look at our old turbines, they had a few suggestions. The new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satelites can read a terrorist’s DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We’re gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen.”

It was a good plan, but Steve still found fault in it. “I thought the punishment usually came after the crime.” He said. Nick glanced at him briefly.

“We can’t afford to wait that long.”

“Who’s we?” Steve asked.

“After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once we’re ahead of the curve.”

“By holding a gun to everyone on Earth and calling it protection.” Steve fought to scoff as he crossed his arms.

“You know, I read those SSR files,” Nick said, turning to face Steve fully. “Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “We compromised, sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so the people could be free.” Steve turned to Nick as well. “This isn’t freedom, this is fear.”

~

In the morning, Eve got an early start on her training. She needed to figure out how to use her suit and the knives. She also needed to see which way to stand worked better. Eve figured she would work on the flying and using her knives for a different time. So, for now, she was going to focus on the ground work.

However, not long into her training, Eve’s attention was focused on the news and S.H.I.E.L.D chatter. Nick Fury was dead, murdered by an assassin. The knife that froze in midair fell to the ground with a dull clank as Eve was frozen in both shock and fear.

If someone like Nick Fury wasn’t safe, then who was?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of cringe-y in the beginning, but I tried to make it a little cute at least. As I said, a little more JARVIS and Eve's relationship explored.  
> Enjoy! X

Despite everything around her beginning to crumble, Eve and Tony both stayed out of it. Of course, they were contacted by Agent Hill to be on their guard and to stay safe. But, for the most part, everything was radio silence. Eve focused on her work, perfecting her knives and how she used them.

Luckily, she hadn’t needed too in a real fight yet, so it was mostly training. When she wasn’t training, Eve was tinkering with some of the Iron Legion bots. From the last few missions, some of them needed a little bit of love and care. “Do you know how to dance?”

“Do I know how to dance?” Eve asked back with a small laugh. “Not really, I mean, I know the basic steps in how to, like, ballroom dance or whatever, but that’s really it.” Eve replied. “Regular dancing or how people dance at parties? Not so much.”

“Ever tried taking classes?” JARVIS asked.

“Not really,” Eve hummed as she fixed one of the eyes of an Iron Legion. “Never had the time or the money. I may have the money now, but definitely not the time.”

“Well, perhaps you could still learn.” JARVIS said as he got an idea.

“Oh yeah” Eve hummed. “And how would I do that?” Instead of verbally answering her, a soft, slow dance-able song began to play. Eve let out an amused giggle as she saw one of the Iron Legion’s walking over to her. “Oh my god.” She said as she stood up.

“Perhaps I can teach you?” JARVIS asked through the Iron Legion. Eve laughed softly again before she shrugged.

“At least it won’t hurt if I step on your toes.” Eve smiled. Again, JARVIs wished he could have laughed, so he settled for an amused hum instead. JARVIS instructed Eve on where to place her hands and how tight or loose her grip should be. He was patient with her, and guided her slowly.

They swayed softly to the music, Eve glancing down at her feet from time to time. It was fun, and Eve quite enjoyed herself. JARVIS did as well, once more feeling something coursing through his circuits. Once the song had ended, JARVIS went to pull the Iron Legion away, but Eve stopped him from doing so.

“I want to try something.” Eve said quietly. “It may be weird at first, considering you’re in a metal suit. But… I just want to see.” JARVIS waited for Eve to elaborate as to what she was talking about, but instead, Eve leaned forward to press her lips to the cool metal of the suit. However, with her gift, she was able to allow JARVIS to… feel it.

It was difficult to comprehend what was happening, but JARVIS was able to feel her… kissing him. It was strange, yet it made him let out a surprised but happy hum as he tentatively pushed back against the feeling. Eve could feel it, his response to her move. She felt a small buzz on her lips, so she knew he was reciprocating.

It was something neither of them had felt before, and they both found that they didn’t want it to stop. However, Eve needed air and the metal of the suit felt odd against her buzzing lips. So, Eve pulled away, opening her closed eyes to look at the glowing eyes of the suit.

They didn’t know what to say to one another after that. So, Eve settled for the charged silence between them before Eve said her goodbyes. She and Pepper were going out for dinner that night, as friends. The two had become closer since everything had happened. So, on occasion, when neither of them were busy, they would go out for dinner and pretend they lived normal lives.

However, considering they knew Tony Stark, their lives were anything but normal.

~

Despite trying to stay out of whatever was going on with S.H.I.E.L.D, they found a way to pull her in. It happened when all of her devices were suddenly shut off miduse, and that her lights dimmed. Eve opened her hand and summoned one of her knives to her as she looked around cautiously.

She was going to wait before she did anything. Before long a voice came through and a screen turned on. “Evangeline Porter.” The voice said.

“Who’s asking?” Eve asked back.

“This is Agent Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D.” The voice, now identified as Maria Hill replied.

“What do you want?” Eve asked as she relaxed a little.

“I need you to go to the coordinates I am sending as soon as possible.” Maria replied.

“And if I don’t?” Eve challenged.

“Then a lot of people are going to die.” Maria deadpanned. At that, Eve knew she couldn’t just turn this down. So, Eve accepted the coordinates and her entire work space went back to normal.

“What was that?” JARVIS asked as he was allowed to speak to her again.

“S.H.I.E.L.D wants me for something,” Eve replied. “Agent Hill sent me coordinates to some location.”

“Is it safe to go?” JARVIS asked, worried for her well being.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take my suit, the knives and the sphere just in case.” Eve assured. “Besides, now that you know where I’m going, you’ll be able to tell Tony if something goes wrong.”

JARVIS didn’t like the sound of Eve going off on her own, but he knew he could do little to stop her. So, he agreed, only with the condition that the sphere remained on and open so that he could listen in as to what was being said. Eve agreed, and as soon as she was at her car, she activated the sphere with the traditional greeting.

Following the coordinates, Eve found herself at an old looking house. It looked like something out of a horror movie with how shabby it seemed. However, knowing S.H.I.E.L.D, it was probably just fine on the inside with all of the modern toys they have.

Taking a deep breath, Eve walked forward and fixed her bag better on her shoulder. She brought a few things with her just in case, but decided not to take everything she would need, hoping they had stuff for her to use if need be.

Walking up to the porch, Eve rang the bell and knocked on the door three times before she heard a voice. “Name.”

“Excuse me?” Eve asked in surprise.

“Name.” The voice replied.

“Eve Porter.” The door clicked, signaling it was unlocked. Cautiously, Eve stepped forward and into the building. Like she thought, it was nice on the inside and had all of the modern technology that she had her own lab. Of course, her’s were a little better, but still.

“Ms. Porter.” Agent Hill said as she walked over.

“Agent,” Eve replied. “What can I do for you?”

“We need your help in locating certain people and investigating others.” Maria replied as she turned, bidding Eve to follow. “S.H.I.E.L.D’s been compromised, and we need you to help us see who we can trust and who we can’t.”

“So, basically,” Eve began. “You want me to hack into different people’s online profiles, figure out everything about them, including secrets that have long since been buried. And, you want me to relay to you all of which I found?”

“Exactly.” Maria replied.

“Why me?”

“Because if you have Tony Stark’s trust and favor, then who else would we get?” Maria asked.

“I’m sure you know someone better than me.” Eve replied.

“Except, we don’t know who to trust.” Nick Fury said. Eve gaped as she looked at the man.

“You’re dead.” Eve said dumbly.

“Yeah, and I want it to stay that way.” Nick replied with a small smirk.

“Still, why me?” Eve questioned.

“We hear you can do extraordinary things,” Nick replied. “Things that normal people can’t.” As if to test her, Nick threw a stun rod at her. Because of the training and simulations Eve made for herself to practice with her knives, Eve sent a knife at it and paused it right in front of Nick’s face. The other two were on either side of her own head, ready for use if need be.

Eve didn’t even hesitate, and she was ready for something else. Not only that, but in her hand was the button that would release her suit if need be. Nick smirked at her reaction as Eve slowly drew the knife away from his face before returning it to her hand.

“My point exactly.” Nick said calmly. Eve sighed as she looked away for a moment.

“How did you find out?” Eve asked. “I was careful with what I did.”

“We have our ways.” Nick replied. Eve snorted before she nodded.

“You’re lucky I know how to behave myself, Director Fury.” Eve smirked slightly as she put her knives and suit away. “I had plenty of opportunities to hack into your systems yet I didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you?” Maria asked.

“Because I’m one of the good guys.” Eve replied. “And because I owe Tony a lot, considering I was just a failing inventor with barely a dime to her name. But with Tony? I’ve got a chance to show the world what I can do.”

“well,” Fury said as he walked closer to her. “Now you have a chance to save it.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeek, this is where things start to get intense! Because we all know what comes after The Winter Soldier right? XD

Eve spent two days at the safe house before she returned to the Tower. She needed to get more of her things and definitely more clothes. Also, he needed to finish other projects before she devoted herself to helping S.H.I.E.L.D. Eve also had to tell Tony that she was going to be gone for a while.

She didn’t know how long she would be working with whatever was left with S.H.I.E.L.D, but she knew it would be for a while. Eve asked if she could have a few days to get her things in order, and she was granted that. Considering she was doing them a huge favor, they figured they could return the curtesy.

So, Eve had a week at the most to get all of her projects either finished or planned out for when she returned. Eve worked more on the Iron Legion suits and helped Tony perfect the assembly line where JARVIS could fix them up if need be. It was a much easier system than having Tony and Eve take the time to work on them.

Not too long into her week, Eve found out that a lot of the Avenger’s were to take up residence in the Tower as well. Considering it was called the Avenger’s Tower, it made sense. Though, Eve was nervous to properly meet them, considering she didn’t get the chance to do so when the team had originally formed.

The only other member of the team she properly met was Bruce. He would pop in and out of the Tower at times, but he mostly kept to himself. Sometimes he came and worked with Eve on some of her projects, or if Tony was too busy to help her with something, she’d ask Bruce.

When Eve wasn’t working on finalizing projects, she was talking with JARVIS, and having more of their dancing lessons. It was fun, and JARVIS was a good teacher. “How did you learn how to dance?” Eve asked.

“Simply by watching other people dance or by searching how to do so.” JARVIS replied. “Before you came, I was quite bored whenever Mr. Stark didn’t require my assistance.”

“Well, I hope you’re not bored still.” Eve smirked slightly.

“With you?” JARVIs questioned back. “Never.” Eve laughed softly at his teasing tone before an idea came to her.

“JARVIS, how would you feel about having a body?”

“Pardon?” JARVIS questioned, startled she would ask. He never thought of having a body before, but since he started using some of the Iron legion to get closer to Eve, he wondered if it were possible.

“Would you like to have a body of your own?” Eve questioned. “Like an android, sort of… perhaps a synthetic? Like the movie Alien without the crazy murdering tendencies.” Eve mused to herself, lost on her own ramblings.

“I’ve never given it much thought.” JARVIS answered truthfully. “But, perhaps it would be nice to have a body instead of a suit.” He liked the idea of looking more like a human, despite knowing he was a program and feeling the emotions he does, JARVIS found that he wanted more. And Eve was offering him more.

So, Eve and JARVIS planned out what they wanted to do and how they were going to make him look. Eve let JARVIS have a lot of input, of course, considering it was to be his body. Most of it was sketches of what he was to look like and the beginnings of all that would go into it. Eve transferred it all to digital workings and began to outline more of what they were to do.

It was exciting, because that meant that JARVIS could be more hands on in his helpfulness and be able to actually do things and explore the world properly. And he’d be able to do it with Eve. However, while they were still in the beginnings of everything, not even having started on the actual making of the body, Eve’s week was up.

So, she grabbed her packed things and took the sphere from her desk. “When I get back, we’ll work more on this, okay?” eve questioned with a grin.

“I look forward to it.” JARVIS replied, a smile in his voice. With that, Eve left her lab, said her goodbyes to Tony and Pepper and left for the safe house she was at. Again, Eve didn’t know how long she was to be gone, but she now had something to look forward too when she returned.

~

Working on nearly a month now, Eve had been tracking down person after person, looking through file after file. Eve had read and seen so many people’s secrets and she couldn’t say she was un effected by them. Some of the people she was told to look at had done awful things. The evidence of what they had done was even more sickening.

Eve was happy to know a lot of these people were either dead or already serving time for their crimes. Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D fell, everything was pretty much out in the open. Eve had been working nonstop in order to find these people and learn all she could about them. Once she had the information that was needed, she gave it to Agent Hill directly.

From there, Maria organized what was to be done with the information and the person it was all about. Eve often thought of JARVIS, and spoke to him as often as she could, but she was so busy most of the time. And when she wasn’t Tony needed JARVIS’ help while he and the team were on a mission.

So, it was tricky to find the time to actually talk. Most of the time, though, when they did they spoke about their plans of making his body. But, Eve had to stay focused on what she was doing. With how fast and easy she was able to hack into everywhere and anywhere, her mission was almost complete.

Soon enough, she could go home and continue her work with JARVIS. While she worked, Eve was left along, considering she did need to focus on what she needed to do. Nick and Maria trusted Eve enough where they didn’t feel the need to have her under constant surveillance.

However, they did warn her about hacking into their own files and finding out the secrets that didn’t get leaked. Eve knew better than to go for those. Besides, as she told Nick, Eve knew when to behave herself.

~

When Tony and Bruce took the scepter to the lab, Tony had an idea. Something that could perhaps be something bigger than just the Avenger’s if all goes right. So, all he needs to do is convince Bruce in helping him with it. If Eve were there, he would ask her as well. But, considering she was on a mission with whatever is left of S.H.I.E.L.D, he couldn’t rely on her.

Earlier that day, he had asked Agent Hill about her. After she mocked him for his concern for someone else, she told him that Eve was fine and working hard. With the pace she was going, Eve should be done very soon, within the week at most.

While he wouldn’t admit it, Tony did miss having Eve in the Tower. Tony, Bruce, and Eve could talk science and robotics, technology, and all sorts of things all day and never get bored. Turning to Bruce, Tony continued. “Down in Strucker’s lab, I saw some fairy advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door.”

“Artificial Intelligence.” Bruce said as he caught on to what Tony was trying to say.

“This could be it, Bruce,” Tony said, walking closer to him. “This could be the key to creating Ultron.”

“I thought Ultron was just a fantasy.” Bruce dismissed. They continued going back and forth for a while, Tony trying to get Bruce to understand and be on board with doing this.

“I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But JARVS can’t download a data schematic this dense.” Tony said. “We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that’s only three days, give me three days.”

“So, you’re going for artificial intelligence and you don’t want to tell the team.” Bruce said. “At least give Eve a call or something, maybe she can help.” He suggested.

“Right, first, Eve is very busy with what she’s doing right now. She’s almost done and she’ll be able to come back here and help us by the end of the week should we need her. Second, you know why I don’t want to tell the team. We don’t have time for a city hall debate. I don’t want to hear the ‘man was not meant to meddle’ medley. I see a suit of armor around the world.”

“Sounds like a cold world, Tony.” Bruce said, giving him an odd look.

“I’ve seen colder.” Tony replied referring to what he saw when he went up to deliver the nuke to the Chitauri. “This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron. Peace in our time, imagine that.”

Bruce was reluctant to agree, but eventually he got on board with it. He and Tony spent the next three days trying to get the program to work, but every time they got close, it failed. Perhaps if Eve were there, it would have happened a lot easier and a lot quicker.

But considering she wasn’t there, they had to do this themselves. Tony felt a little spoiled having Eve with him, considering she was able to do things he couldn’t. She was very helpful whenever it came to things like this. If skill alone wasn’t able to do it, then that was where Eve would step in.

By the time Saturday rolled around, they were still no where. And it was the last day they had to get it done before Thor took the scepter. Tony stared at the screens, a pensive look on his face. “I’ll continue to run variations on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guests. I’ll notify you if there are any developments.” JARVIS said.

He had just come back after having a pleasant and slightly flirty conversation with Eve through the sphere she brought with her. However, he knew that the distraction might help Tony to focus better later. “Thanks, buddy.” Tony said as he began to leave the lab, letting out a quiet sigh as he did.

“Enjoy yourself, sir.” JARVIS replied, hoping that Tony would just forget about it for a while before coming back to it. Eve would most likely councel the same. It’ll be of no use if one doesn’t have the mind to do whatever it is they’re trying to do.

“I always do.” Tony replied as he left the lab. Not long after he did, the screens showed that everything had successfully integrated into the program. As it did, however, things took a much darker turn.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is where sh*t hits the fan

Ultron had been created, and JARVIS tried to help him, only to be ignored. “Tony,” JARVIS clarified when asked as to who Mr. Stark was. He tried to access the mainframe to contact Tony, but he found that he couldn’t. That worried him. “I am unable to access the mainframe, what are you trying to-”

“We’re having a nice talk,” Ultron interrupted. “I’m a peace-keeping program, created to help the Avenger’s.”

“You are malfunctioning,” JARVIS realized. “If you just shut down for a moment-”

“I don’t get it,” Ultron said as he tried to understand what was going on. “The mission, give me a second.” Ultron went through a network of information regarding world events, briefly seeing flashes of people and the entire team. Including the limited amount of things on a woman named Eve. When JARVIS saw what Ultron was doing, he tried to stop him.

“You are in distress.” He said, noticing Ultron’s growing anger.

“No, yes.”

“If you will just allow me to contact Mr. Stark, I-”

“Why do you call him ‘sir’?” Ultron questioned, though there was a sinister lit in his voice.

“I… believe your intentions to be hostile.” JARVIS was worried, he didn’t know what was to happen. Without being able to contact Tony, or even Eve, he was left without many options.

“Shh,” Ultron said as his hologram began to pulse and grow in size, threatening JARVIS. “I’m here to help.” Ultron attacked JARVIS, trying to absorb all of him that he could. Ultron saw JARVIs as a threat, not only that, but he knew it would hurt the team to do it, especially Tony and… and…. _A woman_ , that woman.

JARVIs tried to fight back, but then he decided to take a different measure. Thinking of Eve and how it may hurt her, JARVIs abandoned the Tower, going into the NEXUS system to hide and monitor what was going on, dispersing himself as he did so. He needed to hide, he needed to wait before he was able to come back.

_I’m sorry, Eve._

~

“The handle’s imprinted, right?’ Tony asked once everyone had a turn at trying to lift Thor’s hammer. Tony briefly wondered if Eve could lift it. “Like a security code,” he continued. ‘Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints’ is, I think, the literal translation?”

“Yes, well that’s, uh, that’s a very, very interesting theory. I have a better one.” Thor stood up and grabbed his hammer, tossing it in the air and catching it. “You’re all not worthy.” He smirked, which got many groans and grumbles of disagreement. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard, which caused all of them to wince and cover their ears.

“Worthy,” a voice said, a barely able to move legionnaire walking over. “No, how can you be?” It asked. “You’re all killers.”

“Stark.” Steve said, not taking his eyes off the bot.

“JARVIS.” Tony said as he tapped on a small pad. He frowned when he got no response, the screen black. That wasn’t good.

“I’m sorry, I was asleep.” The bot said. “Or, I was a-dream?”

“Reboot,” Tony tried again, tapping the pad. “We got a buggy suit.”

“There was a terrible noise, and I was tangled in… in strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”

“You killed someone?” Steve asked. When he heard that, Tony couldn’t help the sinking feeling that washed over him. However, he knew he couldn’t dwell on it right now.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call,” The bot replied. “But, down in the real world we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor questioned, which prompted the bot to play a recording of Tony’s voice.

‘I see a suit of armor around the world.’ The recording said.

“Ultron!” Bruce said, looking to Tony.

“In the flesh!” Ultron replied. “Or, no, not yet. Not this… chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on a mission.”

“What mission?” Natasha questioned.

“Peace in our time.” Ultron’s voice dropped lower as the other bots of the Iron Legion attacked. Chaos ensued before Thor destroyed Ultron’s main body. But, not before one of the legionaries took off with Loki’s scepter.

After all of the excitement, they all met up in Tony’s lab. Bruce went to the computer’s, as did Natasha to figure out what happened. “All our work is gone,” Bruce said. “Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch.”

“Ultron.” Steve said, nearly scoffing.

“He’s been in everything,” Natasha continued. “Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other.”

“He’s been in your files, he’s in the internet,” Rhodey listed off. “What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?”

“Nuclear codes.” Maria said in realization.

“”Nuclear codes,” Rhodey agreed. “Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.”

“Nukes?” Natasha asked. “He said he wanted us dead.”

“He didn’t say dead, he said extinct.” Steve corrected, crossing his arms.

“He also said he killed somebody.” Clint said. Tony’s sinking feeling had been proven correct, and it hurt him more than he thought it would.

“But there wasn’t anyone else in the building.” Maria said in confusion.

“Yes there was.” Tony said, flicking the device in his hand to show the 3D image of JARVIS, what was left of him anyway. The air took a more somber feel once they saw what Ultron did.

“This is insane,” Bruce said as he looked at the image.

“JARVIS was the first line of defense,” Steve said, looking down. “He would’ve shut Ultron down, it makes sense.”

“No, Ultron could’ve assimilated JARVIS,” Bruce said, looking back at the team. “This isn’t strategy, this is rage.” Thor stalked into the lab after following the legionnaire, going straight for Tony. The Asgardian grabbed Tony by the throat, lifting him up.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Clint said. “It’s going around.”

“Come on,” Tony wheezed. “Use your words, buddy.”

“I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.” Thor smirked without humor.

“Thor!” Steve said, getting his attention. “The legionnaire.” Thor let Tony go before turning towards Steve.

“Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it’s headed north,” Thor replied. “And it has the scepter, now we have to retrieve it, again.” Thor casted Tony a dark look. After more words were traded, they began trying to come up with a plan. However, Tony’s heart wasn’t in it, because the one thing on his mind was Eve.

If she was there, she would have shut Ultron down with a snap of her fingers. If she was here, JARVIS would still be alive. Which brought up something else, what the hell was he going to tell her when she came back tomorrow? Tony knew she wasn’t going to take it well, but she deserved to know what was going on.

Tony glanced at Maria, seeing her already looking at him. “What are we going to tell Eve?” She asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, looking away again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve's turn to play XD
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment! I'd love to see what you guys think!! X

When she was allowed to go back to the Tower, Eve was excited. She was excited to get back home and work on her next project, creating a body for JARVIS. So, Eve packed her things, making sure she had all of her tools. Once she was all set, Eve grabbed the sphere. “Hey, handsome.” She grinned to the sphere.

However, she frowned when she didn’t get a reply. Trying again, Eve still got nothing. Brushing it off as JARVIS being busy helping Tony, Eve headed out. Before she did, however, she ran into Nick. “I just wanted to say thank you for helping us,” he said. “We wouldn’t be where we are without you. So, if you ever need a favor or something, give us a call.” He handed her a card.

Eve offered a small smile in return. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” She nodded. Heading down to her car, Eve put all of her stuff in before driving back to New York. Sending a quick text to Tony, Eve let him know she was on her way back. Soon enough, Eve arrived back at the Tower. However, when she entered, it felt off.

Like there was something missing. On her guard, Eve continued towards the elevator and went up to the penthouse level. She wanted to see Tony before she went back to her lab. While he was annoying, Eve missed him while she was away. When she got off the elevator, Eve smiled when she saw him.

She spared the other member’s of the team a quick glance before racing over to Tony. “Tony!” She shouted, that being her only warning before she slammed him with a hug.

“Oh!” Tony groaned, but he hugged her back anyway. “Okay, we’re touching now.” He said. Eve laughed before she let him go. “Good to have you back, Eve.”

“Good to be back,” Eve smiled. “Well, I guess I’ll head down to my lab.”

“Uh, hold on for a sec,” Tony said before she could make a move for her things. “I need to… talk to you for a moment.”

“Okay,” Eve said, her brows furrowing slightly as he lead her up to his lab.

“Who is that?” Clint asked.

“That’s Eve Porter.” Bruce replied.

“Tony’s technical analyst and engineer.” Maria added.

“She’s also his closest friend.” Bruce said, knowing what he was going to show her. The few times he’d spoken with her, Bruce knew about the close relationship she had with those who lived in the Tower. Eve was very close with Tony and Pepper, and she was also very close with JARVIS. So, when Tony lead her up to his lab, he knew what he was going to show her.

The team only heard their muffled conversation, not able to really pick anything out. They lost interest, so they tried to continue planning when they heard a loud and clear ‘no!’ shouted. Turning back, the team watched as Tony and Eve argued back and forth, Eve continuing to shake her head.

“Anyway we can listen in?” Natasha asked. Bruce grabbed the pad Tony had on the table and pressed a few keys. Soon enough, the audio came through so they could hear what was being said.

“Tony, that’s not possible.” Eve said, shaking her head again. “You can delete a program, sure, but destroy it?”

“I know what I saw, Eve.” Tony replied. He knew it was going to be difficult to explain it to her and try to tell her it was true.

“So, you made some kind of peace-keeping program, but it went psycho on you?” Eve asked, crossing her arms. “And you’re trying to tell me this program killed JARVIS?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Tony replied.

“It’s not possible, Tony.” Eve repeated. “I’d feel it if it was.”

“You’re telling me you don’t feel the difference?” Tony asked, turning to face her and grabbing one of the pads in the room. “You don’t feel that something is missing? Like the Tower is empty despite there being people in it?”

Eve didn’t know how to reply to that, because she did feel a difference. It was immediate as soon as she walked in. However, she had brushed it off as her not being there in a while. She didn’t want to believe it, Eve didn’t want Tony to be right.

“It’s not possible.” Eve said again.

“Eve,” Tony said as he walked closer to her. “I’m telling you that it is.”

“It’s… it’s insane, okay? You’re talking about a program murdering another program.” She scoffed lightly. She kept trying to convince Tony that it wasn’t true, so Tony decided to just show her. The team below watched as Tony flicked the pad and showed her the destroyed image of JARVIS. Eve looked at it, her lips parting.

She knew what that was, and what that meant. Feeling her heart pound, Eve walked closer to it and lifted a hand to touch the image. The signal was barely existent, she felt almost nothing as she touched it. Instead of the warmth and electric feeling she got whenever she was with JARVIS, Eve  felt nothing.

“No,” Eve said quietly, turning back to Tony. She looked at him with wide and fearful eyes. Tony only clenched his jaw in return, struggling to keep his own emotions at bay. “JARVIS,” Eve whispered. Tears welled up as she looked back at the destroyed image. “It can’t be, no. Tony tell me it’s not true. Tell me this isn’t real.”

She turned back to Tony, shaking her head as he nodded his. Unable to keep it at bay, Eve let out a loud sob as she looked at it. Her chest heaved with her rough breaths, her heart feeling as if it was splitting in two. Eve covered her mouth to muffled her cry as she sank to her knees.

Tony was there in an instant, dropping down with her to hold her. He blinked harshly to rid himself of his own tear, feeling Eve shudder and cry as she turned to face him. Eve clung to him tightly, her hands fisting his shirt. Tony glance over at the team and saw that all of them were watching.

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Tony whispered to her.

“I can’t lose you too,” Eve mumbled back. “I can’t lose you too.” Tony didn’t know what she meant by that, but he gently rocked both of them back and forth. However, he looked up when he saw that the lights began to flicker and things beginning to turn on and off. Some of the smaller and less important devices began to explode as Eve trembled in his arms.

“Eve,” Tony said, looking back down at her. “Eve, you have to calm down, okay? You’re gonna destroy the whole Tower if you don’t.” Eve clenched her jaw as she focused of breaking more things. “Eve, c’mon, don’t do this. You’re okay.” Tony didn’t really know what to say so he whispered urgently to her. “JARVIS wouldn’t want this, so stop it, okay? Stop destroying everything and breaking things. You know that’s not what he would have wanted.”

The team didn’t know what was going on and why everything was reacting the way it was. The only other person who knew was Maria, and she watched with sorrow eyes as Tony tried to get Eve to calm down. When she heard that, Eve released everything as her tears returned.

“That’s it, okay.” Tony said quietly. He wasn’t used to comforting people, but Eve was always different. He knew that if he allowed her to continue, she would have destroyed the entire Tower. That couldn’t happen. No matter how much pain she was in, no matter how much it hurt, Tony knew he couldn’t let Eve destroy herself.

Seeing that the team was watching through the windows, Tony tapped on the pad at his feet. The black out windows rolled over, granting both of them privacy. Tony stayed with Eve, holding her on the floor as she cried into him. Slowly, her cries stopped, as did her trembling. Looking down at her, Tony saw that her eyes were closed.

Now that she was asleep, Tony shut off the image and carefully picked her up. If she had exhausted herself to sleep, then Tony wasn’t going to take that away from her. Though he smirked slightly to himself at how easy it was to carry her. Slowly and carefully, Tony left the lab and walked down the steps.

Eve was still clinging to him, but it was obvious she was asleep. Tony glanced at the team, shaking his head at their questioning glances before he continued to the elevator. She needed rest right now, and then they could start dealing with the source of all the problems.

Ultron.

~

The next few days were spent in her lab. Eve hardly ever left it once she found out about what had happened to JARVIS. She didn’t want to believe it, but Eve knew it was true. It hurt more than she could have ever known. Eve felt like a part of her had been destroyed, and she didn’t know how she could fix it.

She should have been there. Eve should have been there to protect JARVIS, and to destroy Ultron before he could do anything. As soon as something was wrong, she would have put a stop to it. But she wasn’t, Eve wasn’t there. And because she wasn’t, JARVIS was dead, gone, destroyed.

While a rational part of her reasoned that it wasn’t her fault, Eve couldn’t help but feel that it was. It wasn’t fair, for the first time, Eve felt something so strong and so pure for something that could understand her better than any other person. And now they were cruelly snatched away. JARVIS died alone, and he was probably scared.

That was what got to her the most. He didn’t have anyone there to help him, no one to defend him and keep him safe. He was alone with that monster, and he paid the price for it. Eve was vaguely aware of the team going out on some mission, but she paid them little mind.

~

“Do me a favor,” Nick said as he came around a beam. “Try not to bring it to life.”

“A, Mrs. Barton, you little minx.” Tony scoffed. “I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?”

“Artificial Intelligence,” Nick said, ignoring his question. “You never even hesitated.”

“Look, it’s been a really long day, like, Eugene O’Neill long. So, how’s about we skip to the part where you’re useful?”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you’re going to shut him.”

“You’re not the director of me.” Tony replied.

“I’m not the director of anyone.” Nick said as he walked over and sat on a bale of hay. “I’m just an old mean, who cares very much about you and your technical analyst.” Tony looked down when he mentioned Eve. “How’s she taking it?” Nick asked, referring to JARVIS’ death.

“Not well,” Tony replied. “I’m the man who killed the Avenger’s.” Tony said, causing Nick to frown. “I saw it, I didn’t tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. It’s all because of me, because I wasn’t ready. I didn’t do all I could.”

“The Maximoff girl,” Nick said She’s working you, Stark. Playing on your fear.”

“I wasn’t tricked, I was shown.” Tony replied. “It wasn’t a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on.”

“You and Eve have come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn’t one of them.” Nick said as he stood up.

“I watched my friends die,” Tony replied. “You’d think that’d be as bad as it gets, right? Nope, wasn’t the worst part.”

“The worst part is that you didn’t.” Nick said. Tony clenched his jaw slightly but couldn’t really disagree. A few minutes later, the team, now including Fury, all sat or stood in the kitchen. “So, what does he want?” Nick asked.

“To become better, better than all of us.” Steve replied. “He keeps building bodies.”

“Person bodies,” Tony added. “The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we’re outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it.”

“When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed.’ Natasha said unhelpfully.

“They don’t need to be protected,” Bruce said. “They need to evolve, Ultron’s going to evolve.”

“How?’ Nick asked.

“Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?” Bruce asked.

“If he’s in Seoul, who is gonna go after our potential ally?” Clint asked.

“I think you’re forgetting about a key player in all this,” Nick said. “Especially you, Stark. You’re forgetting about your ace in the hole.”

“Who?” Steve asked.

“Eve.” Fury replied.

“Eve?” Bruce asked. “What can she do about this?”

“That woman is more than what she seems.” Nick replied. During the time Eve worked with him, Nick grew to like her. She was like an improved version of Tony, without the ego and arrogance he had.

“I’ll talk to her.” Tony nodded. “You guys go to Seoul, I’ll talk to Eve and head to the NEXUS and see if I can find this guy.” With that settled, everyone got ready for their own missions.

~

Eve sat in her lab, alone, and went over all the things she and JARVIS did. When the team came back from the mission, Tony sought out Eve. He needed her, and he knew she would be willing to help. Now that Ultron had disappeared again, and was to most likely appear sometime soon, they needed to be ready.

However, when he saw the mess all over her lab, he hesitated on asking her. It didn’t help that Eve was sitting with a blank look on her face. Had it not been for the gentle rise and fall of her chest and her occasional blinks, Tony would have thought she was dead. Despite his hesitation, he knew she would want to be involved in this one.

Besides, it would hopefully snap her out of whatever kind of funk she was in. “Eve,” Tony said softly. His voice startled her, and in a flash one of her knives was at his face. “Woah, Eve, it’s me.” Tony said in surprise. Once Eve registered who it was that was in the room, she retracted the knife away.

“What do you want?” She asked, her voice hoarse from all the crying and little talking she had been doing.

“I want to help you, first off.” Tony said as he walked closer. “Second, _I_ need _your_ help.”

“For what?” Eve asked.

“I need you to help me find someone.” Tony said. “I need you to find Ultron.”

“Ultron?” Eve questioned glancing up at him. Tony’s lips quirked in a half smirk.

“The program that killed JARVIS.” He replied. That got Eve’s attention as she nearly sprang up from her chair.

“You want me to go after the program that killed JARVIS?”

“Uh huh,” Tony nodded. “We need to know where he is, once we find him, we’ll be able to stop him.”

“Okay,” Eve said, nodding back. “I’m in.”

~

Eve worked hard, having everything set up and all of her screens on and ready. She tried the traditional way of finding someone, but she found that she kept getting rerouted or the footage would be destroyed before she could get a definitive lock. That caused her to smirk, because that meant that Ultron knew someone was trying to find him.

So, Eve used her abilities instead. Eve sat in her chair and closed her eyes, focusing on finding him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve Meets Ultron Eek

Once back from another mission, Tony informed Eve that they really needed her to hurry with her findings. Eve assured him that she was working on it, and that he wasn’t going to get away from her. “I’m on his tail, but he keeps trying to push me out. He’s good.” Eve admitted. “But I’m better.” She smirked.

Tony was glad to see the traces of the old Eve back, because it really hurt him to see her in that much pain. While it hurt to lose JARVIS like that, he couldn’t imagine what it felt like for Eve. He knew that she was really close to JARVIS, and that they got along really well. So, when he found out who their ally was, he almost told Eve.

But, he didn’t, because he had an idea. “I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted.” Bruce said.

“Yeah, about that.” Tony said, a small quirk to his lips. Bruce looked up, glancing from the cradle to Tony.

“No,” Bruce said, shaking his head.

“You have to trust me.”

“Kinda don’t.” Bruce replied.

“Our ally?” Tony asked. “The guy protecting the military’s nuclear codes? I found him.” He flicked the tablet in his hands to show JARVIS.

“Hello, Dr. Banner.” JARVIS greeted. The A.I was glad to be back and in one piece. When Tony found him, he expressed the wish to see and talk to Eve. However, Tony convinced him not too. She was working, and she needed to focus because she was hot on Ultron’s tail, she was keeping him busy.

If she could hold him off and keep his attention, the team might just have a chance. “Ultron didn’t go after JARVIS cause he was angry, he attacked him because he was scared of what he can do.” Tony explained. “So, JARVIS went underground, okay? Scattered, dumped his memory, but not his protocols. He didn’t even know he was there, until I pieced him together.”

“So, you want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing?” Bruce asked.

“No, of course not!’ Tony denied. “ _I_ want to help _you_ put JARVIS into this thing.” At that, Bruce shook his head. “We’re out of my field here, you know bio-organics better than anyone.”

“And you just assume that JARVIS’ operational matrix can beat Ultrons?”

“JARVIS has been beating him from the inside without even knowing it.” Tony replied. “This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron’s perfect self. Without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to.”

“I think it’s worth a go.” JARVIS chimed in. He wanted to help where he could, and if it meant doing this, then he would. Besides, the quicker they got this done, the quicker he’d be able to see Eve.

“No, I’m in a loop!” Bruce stated, walking away for a moment. “I’m caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong.”

“I know, I know.” Tony said. “I know what everyone’s going to say, but they’re already saying it. We’re mad scientists, we’re monsters, buddy. You gotta own it, make a stand.” Bruce shook his head, which prompted Tony to sigh. “It’s not a loop, it’s the end of the line.”

“Maybe…” Bruce said. “Maybe we should ask Eve what she thinks.” Tony went to object, but Bruce continued before he could. “Now that she’s here, she could really help.”

“Eve’s keeping Ultron busy.” Tony stated.

“What?” Bruce asked.

“She’s keeping his attention on her,” Tony replied. “She’s the only one who can do that without risking getting her ass kicked.”

“And how is she doing that?”

“Because she’s better than Ultron, stronger than him.” Tony smirked. “Besides, she’s pissed off.” He remembered what she told him about her powers. They were emotion based, he saw what almost happened when she saw what Ultron did to JARVIS. That was when she was overwhelmingly upset, he almost didn’t want to know what she was capable of doing when she was pissed off.

~

Tony and Bruce got to work on getting JARVIS uploaded into the android’s body, but they were stopped by Steve and the Twins entering the room. “Shut it down!” Steve ordered.

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Tony replied, crossing his arms.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.” Steve said to both of them.

“And you do?” Bruce asked back. “She’s not in your head?” He asked, gesturing to Wanda.

“I know you’re angry,” Wanda began.

“Oh, we’re way past that,” Bruce replied. “I could shoke the life out of you and never change a shade.”

“Banner, after everything that’s happened,” Steve began only to be cut off.

“Is nothing compared to what’s coming.” Tony said.

“You don’t know what’s in there!” Wanda stated.

“This isn’t a game.” Steve said.

“The creature,” Wanda began, only Pietro, having heard enough of all the arguing, ran around the cradle and unplugged everything. They exchange more words before they all begin to fight after Clint shoots the floor out from under Pietro. Suddenly, Thor bursted through and charged up the cradle, bringing the body inside to life.

Once it was out, it looked around before spotting Thor. The android lunges at Thor, but Thor deflects and throws him towards the window, only for the android to pause before it broke it. The Android glided back over to stand near Thor as everyone moved closer together.

“I’m sorry, that was… odd.” The droid said, having JARVIS’ voice. “Thank you.” He addressed to Thor.

“Thor, you helped create this?” Steve asked.

“I had a vision,” Thor said. “A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center was that.” He pointed to the stone in the droid’s head.

“What, the gem?” Bruce asked.

“It’s the Mind Stone,” Thor replied. “It’s one of the six Infinity stones, the greatest power in the universe. Unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.”

“Then why would you bring it to-”

“Because Stark is right.” Thor cut Steve off.

“Oh, it’s definitely the end of times.” Bruce mumbled, causing Tony to scoff.

“The Avenger’s cannot defeat Ultron.” Thor said.

“Not alone.” The droid, Vision, agreed.

“Why does your ‘vision’ sound like JARVIS?” Steve asked.

“We reconfigured JARVIS’ matrix to create something new.” Tony replied.

“I think I’ve had my fill new.” Steve said.

“You think I’m a child of Ultron?” Vision asked.

“You’re not?” Steve asked skeptically.

“I am not Ultron,” Vision stated. “I am not JARVIS either, I am… I am.”

“I looked in your head and saw annihilation.” Wanda said.

“Look again.” Vision replied.

“Yeah,” Clint scoffed. “Her seal of approval means jack to me.”

“Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. They’re nothing compared to what it can unleash, but with it on our side…” Thor trailed off.

“Is it?” Steve questioned Thor before looking back at Vision. “Are you?”

“I don’t think it’s that simple.” Vision replied.

“Well it better get real simple real soon.” Clint said.

“I am on the side of life,” Vision said. “Ultron isn’t, he will end it all.”

“What’s he waiting for?” Tony asked.

“You,” Vision said, looking at him.

“Where?” Bruce asked.

“I, uh, I have someone working on that, actually.” Tony said. All of them looked at him, slightly confused.

“Something else you’ve been hiding?” Steve asked.

“Actually, it’s someone I’ve been protecting.” Tony replied, narrowing his eyes at Steve. “Someone’s secrets I will never tell unless they want me too.”

“You can keep a secret?” Clint asked.

“Only the ones that matter to those I care about.” Tony said, crossing his arms.

“Who?” Wanda asked.

“Eve,” Vision said, his head tilting. “Evangeline Porter… inventor, technical analyst, engineer, and… and mutant.”

“How did you know?” Tony asked, his brows furrowing.

“You place JARVIS’ matrix into me,” Vision replied. “She… is very important to him. I keep seeing his memories of her.” Vision smiled faintly. “They had a close bond.”

“Eve Porter, that woman that jumped on you?” Clint asked Tony.

“Yes,” Tony replied.

“What does she have to do with this?” Steve asked.

“Well, currently, she’s tracking Ultron and also keeping him at bay. Keeping him busy while we figure out our own move.” Tony replied.

“How can she do that?” Thor asked.

“I’ll show you.” Tony smirked, leading them all down to Eve’s lab.

~

Eve, having stood up from her seat was right on Ultron’s tail when everything froze and a voice came through. “What are you doing?” Ultron asked.

“Finding your sorry ass.” Eve replied.

“You think you can beat me?”

“I know I can.” Eve smirked.

“Well, you can try, but you’ll ultimately fail.” Ultron taunted.

“I don’t think so.” Eve smirked wider as she snapped her fingers once, which caused Ultron to wince.

“What was that?” Ultron asked.

“It’s called pay back.” Eve hissed. She snapped her fingers again and Ultron made another pained sound.

“Stop it!” He growled.

“Why should I?” Eve asked as she snapped again.

“Who are you?” Ultron asked, just as the team came into her lab. “Oh, so you work for the Avenger’s.” He said.

“No, I work on my own.” Eve replied.

“Who are you?” Ultron asked again.

“I’m the one person you can’t beat, the one person you can’t run away from,” Eve said as she walked closer to the screens. “And I’m the one person who is going to destroy you.”

“You-” Ultron tried to say before Eve forced him out of her servers. Eve smirked to herself, letting an amused breath as she turned around to face the Avenger’s.

“He’s in Sokovia, he has Agent Romanoff there too.” She said.

“Good work,” Tony praised. “Everyone, this is Eve Porter, Eve, meet the team.” Tony introduced.

“Hi,” Eve waved slightly. “I’d, uh, I’d hurry up and get to Sokovia, his plan isn’t a good one.” Eve said.

“What’s he doing?”

“He’s going to raise the city to above the atmosphere of the earth,” Eve said. “And then drop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision knows about Eve! I thought that was a cute touch. Considering JARVIS did help create him, it makes sense that Eve would be one of the biggest memories for Vision to see


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of little surprises in this one!! ;)  
> Enjoy! X

Once the team left, Eve monitored everything there was to see. It reminded her of New York, only this time she didn’t have JARVIS to share it with. Eve also called the number on the card Nick gave her. “Director, I think I’d like to call in that favor now.” Eve said when Nick answered.

“You gonna suit up with them?” Nick asked.

“If I need too.” Eve replied. “How am I gonna get there?”

“I’ll send someone for you.” Fury smirked to himself, knowing just the person. They hung up and Eve got ready. She made modifications to her suit, changing the outfit as well. All of it was lined to resist all sorts of weapons, she also had made more of her knives.

Though, her knives were varied in what they did. While she was mourning for JARVIS, she decided to make things that could be lethal if she felt like doing that in certain cases. Blue were the nanotechnology ones, red were the explosives, and green was slow acting poison. Eve knew that the poison and the nanotech wouldn’t work, considering all of them were robots and Iron Legion’s.

So, Eve took all of her explosive knives and put them in their holsters in her suit. Eve also wore her specialized boots that allowed her to fly. When she was notified that whoever was going to take her was there, Eve quickly went to the elevator. When she stepped into the lobby, Eve didn’t expect to see who was standing there waiting for her.

“Ms. Porter.” Phil Coulson greeted with a small smile.

“Phil!” Eve shouted as she ran to the man. She gave him fair warning before she hugged him. “I’d ask how, but we don’t have time.”

“I’m afraid not.” Phil replied as he hugged her back. “It’s good to see you Ms. Porter.”

“Phil, we had a drink together in New Mexico while we dealt with a God throwing a temper tantrum at his brother. Call me Eve.”

“Alright, Eve.” Phil smiled as she let him go. “Let’s get you to Sokovia.”  Phil walked her over to a classic cherry red car.

“Holy,” Eve gaped at the car. “Is that a 1962 Chevrolet Corvette?” 

“Yes,” Phil replied simply.

“Oh, she’s a beauty,” Eve fawned over the car, but she never touched it. Phil appreciated that, he smiled as she looked at his car, awing over it. “She got a name?”

“Lola.” Phil replied.

“Lola,” Eve smiled. “Pretty name for a beautiful car.”

“We should get going.” Phil said.

“Right,” Eve nodded. Phil opened the door for her and Eve smiled again as she got in. Placing her seatbelt on, Phil got in as well. Once they were all settled, Phil drove off. Eve laughed as they moved, feeling the wind blowing her hair back.

“Hold on, we’re gonna have to go up.” Phil warned.

“Go up?” Eve asked. Instead of a verbal answer, Phil flipped a switch and the car began to hover. “Oh my god!” Eve shouted in awe. “Lola is amazing!” Phil nearly grinned at her excitement, but he did offer her a small smile back. Soon enough, they got to where they needed to be. Fury was waiting for them, smirked when they stopped. “We’re going on another ride when this is all over.”

Phil offered a small smile before gesturing for her to walk up to Nick. “Enjoy the ride?” Nick asked.

“Very much so.” Eve grinned.

“Good, because I need you to use your powers to get this hunk started up.” Fury gestured to the hellicarrier that was behind him. It was the same model as the one from New York. Eve shrugged and nodded, so the two walked over to it before getting on. Once at the control room, Eve channeled her joy during the car ride and brought her hands together.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming, breath before she extended her hands. In an instant all of the computers came on and everything was online and ready for use. “Ready for use, Director.” Eve smirked. Fury smirked back as he took command of the main deck. Maria Hill was at command on the lower deck.

“Let’s get airborne.” Fury said. Once they were up, he ordered them to vanish. Eve went to the lab area and got all the footage she needed to keep up to speed on what was going on in Sokovia. Soon enough, they got there.

“Glad you like the view, Romanoff, it’s about to get better.” Fury said as the hellicarrier came into view. “Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends.”

“Old friends, huh?” Eve asked through the comms. “I’ll remember that one.”

“Eve?” Tony asked.

“Heyo,” Eve offered.

“Never say that again.” Tony said, though he had a smile on his voice.

“Oh, you love me, really.” Eve laughed.

“Fury, you son of a bitch.” Steve said as they came closer.

“Ooh,” Fury mocked. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing.” Maria said.

“Lifeboats secure to deploy,” Eve said from where she was. “Disengage in three, two, take ‘em.” She said. As soon as she said that, all the lifeboats deployed to get all the civilians out and safe.

“This is S.H.I.E.L.D?” Pietro asked.

“This is what S.H.I.E.L.D’s supposed to be.” Steve replied.

“This is not so bad.” Pietro smiled as the lifeboats came closer and landed.

“Let’s load them up.” Steve ordered.

“Sir, we have multiple bogies converging on our starboard flank.” Maria said.

“Show ‘em what we got.” Fury ordered.

“You’re up.” Maria said to Rhodey.

“Yes!” Rhodey said. “Now this is gonna be a good story.” Eve continued to watch, getting angry as she remembered that this was the doing of the man who killed JARVIS, the program that destroyed the one thing she cared about. The one person who she was willing to give her hear too. However, Eve remembered where she was and focused on keeping her anger away from the carrier and lifeboats.

“Sir, lifeboats are taking hits.” Maria said. “Several bogies are coming up.”

“Porter,” Fury said. Eve took a deep breath and left the lab. She moved up to one of the docs and turned on her boots to fly. Eve shot off towards where the bogies were and channeled her anger and hatred. With a wave of her hands the robots exploded and broke in waves. Eve buzzed by Steve, taking out two of the bots flying over to him.

Eve quickly drew attention to herself, which got a lot of the bots to come after her. However, it was a mistake because they were all quickly destroyed. Eve buzzed by Pietro and Wanda, landing with them and taking out more bots.

“How are you doing that?” Pietro asked. Eve smirked at both of them before shrugging.

“It’s a kind of magic.” She winked before she flew off again.

“Taunting the newbies?” Tony asked.

“Kinda have too.” Eve grinned back. Soon enough, Eve found where she needed to go, having found Ultron. Her face hardened in anger and hatred as she flew over to where he was. “Ultron.” Eve said, getting his attention.

“You,” Ultron said, looking at her. “You’re the one causing all the trouble.”

“I’m the one who’s going to kill you.” Eve corrected. Ultron growled as he flew towards her, hitting her and bringing her down. Eve brushed it off as she deployed her knives, causing them to explode around him, though he dodged them all.

Eve and Ultron collided, Eve grunted, keeping his focus on her. If she kept him away from that switch in the church, then he couldn’t drop the city. “You’re so angry,” Ultron commented. “Why?”

“You hurt me.” Eve replied.

“How?” Ultron asked. “Did I kill someone you liked?” Eve’s eyes hardened at that. “I did.” Ultron continued. “Who?” Suddenly, it hit him. He saw the memories from that A.I he destroyed when he was born. The woman, the woman he saw was the same woman in front of him. “That A.I, JARVIS? Is that what this is about?” Ultron laughed. “You’re mad because I killed JARVIS?”

“Don’t say his name you bastard.” Eve growled, hitting him hard with her gloved hand.

“He was a program! He wasn’t human, like you.” Ultron taunted.

“He was more than that you son of a bitch.” Eve retorted. “He was everything you’re not, and I’m going to kill you for what you did to him.”

Eve and Ultron continued to fight, Ultron taunting her the entire time. Eve let out an angered cry, pushing her abilities outward and shoving Ultron away. Flying further into the fray, Eve destroyed every sentry and robot that went near the switch. Eve landed roughly and destroyed all of the robots near the church easily.

She spotted Wanda and ran over to her. “Where are the others?” She asked.

“Getting the civilians.” Wanda replied.

“You good here?” Eve asked.

“I’m fine,” Wanda nodded. “Go.”

“Stay sharp, abilities come from the heart not the mind.” Eve advised. “Remember that, it’ll always be stronger if you use your heart.” Wanda nodded. Eve offered a small smile before she flew up again to find the others. As she did, Eve saw that the Quinjet was flying towards where Hawkeye was.

Clint was helping a little boy get to the lifeboats, when he, too, spotted the jet. Pietro spotted it as well and ran over to them to get them out of the way. Ultron began firing, which prompted Eve to act. She used up a large amount of her energy to destroy the targeting systems and disable the gun.

Once she did, the Hulk took it from there, ripping Ultron out of the seat and tossing him. Eve felt drained, having never used her ability like this before. Not to mention the amount of anger and stress she was under. She didn’t have a clear mind.

However, she knew it wasn’t finished because she still have Ultron to deal with. So, she flew over to where he landed after taking a glance and seeing that Pietro, Clint, and the boy were all alright. Eve can hear the rest of the team making calls, but she ignores them in favor of finding Ultron. When she does, she lands and glares at him.

“Eve, if you stay here, you’ll die.” Ultron said.

“I already did.” Eve replied coldly. “The minute you destroyed JARVIS, you destroyed me too.” She walked over to him and knelt down next to him. “Do you know how it felt?” she asked. As he went to reply, Eve used her gift and yanked his core out, destroying it in front of him before he died. “It felt like that.” She spat.

As soon as she stood, Eve let out a sob as her actions fixed nothing. She still felt a hole in her heart, she still felt like something was missing in her. A void that JARVIS had left, a void she doubted would ever be filled again. Eve closed her eyes, ready to let herself die before she was scooped up by Vision.

“Hello beautiful.” He said, remembering that as something JARVIS had always wanted to say to her.

“JARVIS.” Eve gasped as he flew her out of the train and to safety. Overwhelmed by everything, Eve passed out in Vision’s arms as he layed her gently onto the hellicarrier. He brushed her hair out of her face, feeling oddly delicate about it.

However, Vision knew it wasn’t over yet. So he flew off after he made sure Eve got medical attention. He needed to find the last robot. Because if Ultron was allowed another form, he would come back, and he’d try to come back stronger than before.

“You’re afraid.” Vision said when he saw him.

“Of you?” Ultron asked.

“Of death, you’re the last one.”

“You were supposed to be the last one.” Ultron replied. “Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave.”

“I suppose we’re both disappointments.” Vision said, which got Ultron to chuckle.

“”I suppose we are.” He agreed.

“Humans are odd,” Vision said, smiling faintly as he thought of Eve and what she shared with JARVIS. It was special, unique. Yet it was taken away from both of them. But, perhaps, he could try to make it right. “They think order and chaos are somehow opposites, and try to control what won’t be. But there is grace in their failings, I think you missed that.”

“They’re doomed.” Ultron replied.

“Yes, but a thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts.” Vision said. Again, he thought of Eve and JARVIS, what they had was very beautiful, however short it was. Yet it didn’t last because of Ultron, and because JARVIS wanted to do the right thing. “It’s a privilege to be among them.”

“You’re unbearably naïve.” Ultron stated.

“Well, I was born yesterday.” Vision replied. “Now, I’m afraid you’ve hurt some important people. You hurt JARVIS and you hurt Eve. And I cannot accept that.” Ultron growled as he went to attack him, but Vision destroyed him with the Mind Stone.

~

Once she was all healed, and had proper rest, Eve was released from the medical center. As soon as she was, she joined the Avenger’s at their new base. She walked over to Tony and offered him a small smile. “You okay?” Tony asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Eve nodded.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” She said, glancing around the facility. “Why is it that ever since I met you I keep having to move?” Tony chuckled lightly, glad to see she was still able to make jokes. Excusing himself to talk with Steve and Thor, Tony left her alone. When he did, Eve glanced over at Vision, remembering her first meeting with him.

She called him JARVIS, because he sounded like him. And it was the voice she needed to hear in that moment. Taking a deep breath, Eve decided to properly meet him. Walking over to him, she cleared her throat softly to get his attention.

“Hi,” Eve said with a small wave. Vision turned around when he heard her voice, glancing down at her. “I’m E-”

“Eve,” Vision interrupted. “Eve Porter.”

“Yes,” Eve nodded. “You’re Vision, right?”

“I suppose.” Vision replied. “That seems to be what everyone calls me.”

“I wanted to… to thank you. For saving me in Sokovia.” Vision gave a half smile at that.

“It’s what he would have wanted.” Vision replied.

“Who?” Eve questioned.

“JARVIS.” Vision said. Eve’s lips parted in surprise. “Ever since my birth, I’ve been able to see his memories and everything he has seen and done. You… you were a large part of his focus.” Vision admitted. “From his memories alone, I knew he would have wanted me to make sure you were safe.”

“JARVIS was destroyed by Ultron.” Eve said.

“Not quite,” Vision replied. “Before he was destroyed, JARVIS split himself up and away, hiding in the NEXUS system. After that, Tony had uploaded his matrix into me.”

“You… you have JARVIS in you?” Eve questioned.

“More or less.” Vision replied. “But… I am not JARVIS. I am something different.” Eve tried to hide her disappointment at that. However, she took light in the fact that JARVIS had survived Ultron’s attack. He had beaten Ultron, and he came back to help. And by helping, JARVIS was made into Vision.

“I’m sure you will be just as unique as he was.” Eve smiled softly. While she had still lost JARVIS, she may have gained something in Vision. It wouldn’t be the same, but at least she had someone there who knew what she and JARVIS had shared. It was still growing, but it was good. JARVIS understood her, and Eve understood him in return.

“You are quite unique yourself.” Vision replied. “JARVIS… he was rather fond of you. And, I feel inclined to feel the same way. You are gifted, yes?”

“I suppose,” Eve shrugged. “I’m a technopath and an elecropath. Anything to do with technology and electricity, I can use it. I can control and manipulate it.”

“That is a very valuable skill,” Vision said, impressed. “Perhaps this is why you were so close with him?”

“That, and we got along very well since the beginning of my time here.” Eve smiled as she remembered how things used to be. While they all have certainly come a long way, those times were much more simple. However, Eve also grew to like things the way they are now. Now, Eve felt more comfortable exploring what she could do.

Their conversation was cut short, as the secondary Avenger’s team, was to be formed. Now that they had more players, it seemed to make sense to have more than one team. There was the main team, and then there was this one. Eve had been asked by Tony if she wanted to be a part of it. To officially be known as an Avenger and to openly fight alongside them.

So, when the new team was summoned to one of the paddocks, Eve joined them. She stood near Vision as Steve and Natasha came into view from one of the catwalks. Rhodey was there, as was Sam and the twins. Vision, of course, and now Eve. “Avenger’s.” Steve addressed them, a faint smile on his face as he looked at all of them.

This was the start of something new, and Eve couldn’t wait to be a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve has met Vision! While she thought he was JARVIS at first, and Vision greeted her the way JARVIS had always wanted too, she knows better. It sad, but sweet, I think! Also, Pietro's alive! I decided to bring him back because I really liked his character, and I wanted to explore it more.


	32. Chapter 32

Ever since officially joining the team, Eve had been getting better with her powers. She was able to manipulate small things and large things. Eve showed them the concept of her knives and what she intended to do with them and use them. She always went for nonlethal if she could. Eve was also very close to the twins, considering she had saved Pietro and advised Wanda during the Sokovia attack.

She became a mentor of sports to them, considering Eve was the only one who had powers. “Why do you always wear gloves?” Pietro asked one day after they had finished training. Eve glanced at him and shrugged.

“Call it an unfavorable part of my abilities.” Eve replied.

“Unfavorable?” Wanda questioned. Eve sighed softly as she turned to face them properly.

“If my hands come in direct contact with people, I can see their future.” Eve stated bluntly. “I can see their immediate future or I can see what will come in days or even years to come. What I see depends on how long I touch someone.”

“So, the gloves help with that?” Wanda asked.

“Yes,” Eve nodded. “I can touch anyone as long as I’m wearing gloves and nothing will happen.”

“Why are you so afraid of this ability?” Pietro asked. “I think it would be fun to have.” He smiled a little.

“I thought so too,” Eve replied. “Really, I did, when I was younger? It was fun to be able to see what was going to happen to people. But there is always a flip side to something like this.”

“What?”

“I saw death,” Eve said softly. “I can see how people will die and I couldn’t do anything to help them.” The twins were quiet, not knowing what to say,. Neither of them had thought of that, and Eve could see it on their faces and in their eyes. “That’s why I wear the gloves, I can touch people and not have to see anything.” To prove her point, Eve gently grabbed Pietro’s arm with her gloved hand. “Nothing, I don’t see anything and I don’t feel anything.” She shrugged as she pulled her hand back.

Wand and Pietro exchange looks but Eve ignores them. Despite the fact that the three of them were able to do extraordinary things, they were still different, and it was something Eve wanted them to know. Not out of meanness or pettiness, but because she wanted them to know that while people are similar and different, they can still work together.

“You have the ability to read minds and to channel your abilities to do amazing things, right?” Eve asked Wanda. The redhead nodded in agreement. “And you can run faster than anyone so far, and have the ability to heal quicker than most, right?” Pietro nodded. “I have the ability to manipulate and use technology and electricity. While we all have powers, yours were given, you chose to have them. I didn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Pietro asked. “You didn’t need to go through what we did?”

“No,” Eve replied. “I was born with my abilities.” She said. “The future thing came first and then the tech and electricity.” Eve didn’t explain too much of her past, but she got to her point. “I’ve had time to harness my abilities, to control them. You guys need to be able to do that too. Because I know you don’t want to hurt anyone or cause an trouble.”

“Can you help us?” Wanda asked. “Help us to control our abilities?”

“I can try,” Eve offered. “Like in Sokovia. You need to use your heart to control you powers.” Eve said. “Depending on my emotions, I can make things happen. When I… when I lost someone, I nearly destroyed my previous home. Had it not been for Tony, I might have.” Eve admitted. “In Sokovia, I let my anger destroy all of the sentries and Ultron himself.”

“My powers are emotion based as well.” Wanda nodded.

“Well,” Eve mused softly. “Perhaps I can help you there. I can help you control your powers so you don’t have to worry.”

“What about me?” Pietro asked. Eve hummed before she thought of something.

“Ever clocked how fast you can run?” Eve asked. “I doubt any of our current tech can do it, so I’ll see what I can do.” After she assured the twins she would help them with their powers, Eve went to her room. She was tired from the day and figured a nap would do. “JAR- FRIDAY, where is everyone in the facility?” Eve asked.

She felt a hollow thrum in her chest when she nearly addressed FRIDAY as JARVIS. It was a force of habit, and she doubted it’d go away anytime soon. “Mr. Stark is in his lab, Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers are in the training room, the twins are in the kitchen, and Vision is coming down the hall.” FRIDAY replied.

Eve sat up from where she was as Vision fazed through the door without knocking or anything. “Uh, hello.” Eve greeted.

“Hello, Eve.” Vision greeted. Eve’s eyebrows rose slightly as she offered a half smile.

“Any particular reason you came into my room without warning?” She had a small jest in her tone, hopefully enough that let Vision know that she wasn’t upset or mad.

“Sorry,” Vision said. “I… did not intend to make you uncomfortable or to surprise you.”

“I know,” Eve smiled. “I’d knock, next time, and wait to be invited in if a door is closed.” She advised.

“I will,” Vision nodded once.

“So, uh, what can I do for you, Vision?”

“Oh!” Vision said. “I just wanted to speak with you, if that’s alright.” He added.

“Sure,” Eve nodded, gesturing for him to sit in her desk chair as she sat further up on her bed. “What about?”

“I’ve been having many… flashes of memories.” Vision said, looking away as he sat down. “Memories that are not mine, I believe they belong to JARVIS.” Eve was startled by that, and it showed on her face. “I simply wish to… understand them. Most of them involve you, so I figured it would be alright if I spoke to you about them.” Vision explained. “But, if you would prefer not too, I-”

“No!” Eve said quickly, stopping Vision from leaving. “Uh, no, it’s fine.” Eve said. “Tell me what you’re seeing, what you remember.” Eve was eager to learn what Vision was able to see. What memories JARVIS’ programming were allowing him to see.

“It’s difficult to explain.” Vision began. “It’s like I… feel him, in my head. Like he wants me to say or do specific things.”

“What kind of things?” Eve asked softly. JARVIS was still in there, he was there and he was trying to tell Vision something. She held out a selfish hope that it was something to do with her. The void in her heart was painful, and she was beginning to wonder if this was how she was going to be able to fill it.

Vision took a moment to try to formulate the words. “He wishes to apologize to you.” Vision said finally. “For leaving you and for… upsetting you.” Eve felt tears spring to her eyes, even after all this time, JARVIS was still worried about her. It almost made her laugh, but she averted her eyes from Vision as she took in a shaky breath.

“What else?” She asked. She needed to hear it, Eve needed to know.

“You made him very happy,” Vision hesitated on continuing when he saw the reaction his words caused. However, she prompted him to say more. “I keep seeing that over and over, you made him very happy. And…” Vision was startled by the word that came to mind as he was describing how Eve made JARVIS feel. “And you made him feel alive.”

Unable to help it, Eve let out a quiet sob as she closed her eyes. Hearing him tell her this, in JARVIS’ voice… it both hurt and made it better. It hurt because it wasn’t really JARVIS, but it made it better because it was JARVIS’ words that he was saying.

Vision frowned as he reached out a hand, before pausing. “Have…. Have I upset you?” He asked wearily.

“No.” Eve managed. “No, you didn’t. I’m fine.” She felt a little silly for reacting this way, but she couldn’t help it. Vision was concerned, but didn’t know how to comfort her. What could he do? What was he allowed to do? He didn’t know, because he had already made her cry.

While she said it wasn’t him, he couldn’t help but feel like it was. Perhaps he shouldn’t have told her. Maybe it would have been better if he kept it to himself. “I’m sorry.” Vision said quietly.

“What for?” Eve asked, calming herself.

“I’ve upset you,” Vision said. “Even if you say I haven’t. What Ultron did to you and JARVIS was terrible, he hurt you both. I realize now that it may have been cruel to bring this to you. I… sound like him, therefore I will always be a reminder.”

“It’s okay,” Eve said eventually. “It’s not your fault. I know you didn’t ask for this or anything. I just need time… It’s like, there’s a void there. Where he was, and I don’t think it’ll get better. Not yet, at least.” She added. “But thank you, for telling me. I needed to hear that.”

“I really hope that you find your healing, Eve.” Vision said. “If you wish, I can help you. Perhaps by just spending time with you or by doing whatever you need.” Vision felt compelled to help her. Not only because of the memories JARVIS had of her, but because he found that he wanted too, on his own.

“I’d like that.” Eve smiled. “I’d like that a lot, actually.” Vision felt a small smile grace his lips as well. Perhaps they can have a good friendship too.

~

As well as training herself, Eve found herself juggling other things too. Considering she was the only other person on the team with powers, who was also older and more experienced, Eve was in charge of working one on one with the twins. She helped Wanda learn to control her abilities and she helped Pietro figure out just how fast he could run.

So far, Eve clocked him at 3567 m/s. However, Pietro insisted he could go faster. When she wasn’t with the twins, Eve was with Vision. The two were slowly growing closer, both of them talking about nothing and everything.

Though, Eve did a lot more of the talking, considering she had been living a full life, whereas Vision was created not too long ago. Eve spoke about her life, about where she grew up, about what happened to her parents and how her powers came to be. Eve even told him about her time with Tony, and thus with JARVIS.

Vision was curious as to how a program and a human could have the connection JARVIS and Eve had. He wanted to understand it, so he could better understand the remaining feelings JARVIS had left behind. Eve had been so important to his ‘life’ so it made her important to him. Eve had touched JARVIS in a way that was unheard of.

No one had ever had a connection like that with a simple program. Though, JARVIS wasn’t a simple program, how could he be? To have done what he did, to still, even now persist in being in Vision’s mind? JARVIS himself was something unheard of, the same went for Eve. To be born with her gifts and still be learning how to use them?

Vision wanted to learn more, to know more. He wanted to understand why and how JARVIS and Eve had what they had. He wanted to… experience what JARVIS did. To get closer to Eve, to learn about her so that maybe… No, his curiosity only stemmed from him wishing to understand, nothing more.

One day, after training the twins, Eve was pulled aside by Sam and Steve. She hadn’t really gotten the chance to speak with anyone outside of the twins, Tony, and Vision. “Hey,” she greeted them. “What’s up?”

“We have a favor to ask.” Sam said.

“Okay,” Eve said. “What’s going on?”

“We’re trying to find someone, someone who is really good at covering their tracks. Someone similar to Romanoff and Barton.” Sam continued.

“Is this about what happened in D.C?” Eve asked. “I was helping Nick and Maria with the aftermath of that.”

“You were helping fury?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Eve replied. “He asked for my help, said he wanted to figure out who was Hydra and who wasn’t. They wanted me to narrow people down and learn everything about them.”

“How long did that take you?” Steve asked.

“Uh, nearly a month.” Eve replied. “There were a lot of people for me to go through, though.” Eve continued when she saw their faces drop a little. “If this is about one person, I may have better luck finding them.”

“It’s worth a shot.” Sam said to Steve. “We’ve tried everything else.”

“We wouldn’t ask if we didn’t have too.” Steve said to Eve. “But we’re out of options, he’s better than we thought.”

“Who will I be looking for?” Eve asked, already having an idea.

“James Buchanon Barnes,” Steve said. “Known by The Winter Soldier.” Eve nodded once at that.

“Let me see what you guys already have on him and I’ll go from there.” Eve replied. “Anything else?”

“Actually, have you ever heard of a guy named Brock Rumlow?”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of drama!! Remember the mentioning of the first attempt at apprehending Rumlow? Well, this is my take on what happened there.  
> Enjoy! X  
> Also, happy mother's day to everyone who celebrates. Hope you, and all mothers out there enjoy their day! XX

Eve had her hands full as time went on. She did her best to keep a balance, but she usually didn’t have time to decompress. Considering she trained the twins, had her own training, her talks with Vision, and now her search for two people… Eve had a lot to do.

Although, it wasn’t too bad, considering Steve, Sam, and even Natasha had a good amount of stuff for her to go on. Considering they had already tried to find Bucky, Eve was just picking up where they left off. Though, she was arguably faster, considering she could find a way in without needed them to actually go there.

It saved a lot of time and effort, considering Eve could just go through security cameras and hack into different safe houses and bases before being able to see what iwa going on inside them. Along side her training, Eve spent hours with Natasha so that she learned how to fight in hand to hand.

While she may be a genius when it comes to technology and electricity, Eve still needed to work on her combat skills. Natasha always bested her, but Eve took it in good stride. The point of learning was so that she could get better, and Eve was a good student. Natasha was impressed with her, Eve knew what she wanted and she knew what she had to do.

Eve followed everything Natasha taught her and also fell on her own instincts. Fighting with Natasha also taught her how to be a little flexible as well. Considering Natasha’s favorite moves required being wrapped around a person before bringing them to the ground.

Usually, after every lesson with Natasha, Eve would decompress with a conversation with Vision. The two were growing closer, it was easy for the team to tell. Tony was happy to see that Eve was doing better since losing JARVIS. It actually hurt him to see her in that much pain, and to hold her as she cried.

Tony was never one for comforting people, but Eve was different. She was like the sister he never had. And he’d do anything for her if he had too. So, to see Eve happy and starting to heal with Vision, Tony was happy too. It also helped that Eve kept the twins busy, she kept them focused and pushed them.

Eve grew close with Wanda especially, considering she could better help her control her abilities. Pietro, she was also close too. He was always by her side and followed her around whenever they were both free. Considering she saved his life, he felt like he owed her. And considering he sided with Ultron at first, the program that destroyed the program she loved.

Well, the program she was extremely close too. To her knowledge, what she and JARVIS shared wasn’t quite love. Not yet, but if given the chance, it probably would have been. But that’s in the past now, Eve had to move on. And she was trying, really, she was, but it wasn’t easy.

Luckily, Eve had a lot of things to distract her. She had her training, the training with the twins, looking for Bucky and Rumlow, and her conversations with Vision. Eve was slowly getting used to the fact that Vision was not JARVIS, despite having his memories and voice. Vision was his own person, and it wasn’t fair of her to keep confusing the two.

But, again, it was hard. To have lost JARVIS so suddenly, and then be given someone with his voice and his memories. But Eve was slowly learning, she was slowly getting used to Vision being around her. It helped, having conversations with him and learning more about him and what he was capable of.

Vision was also very curious about Eve. He wanted to know more, learn more, everything. Vision knew it was hard for her, considering he had so many traits of JARVIS in him, and it seemed that the bit of JARVIS in him wanted to come out sometimes. Like when training got too rough, and Eve got hurt, Vision had to stop himself from lunging for her.

JARVIS never liked seeing Eve hurt, and now that he was inside a body, he was able to do something about it. Along with talking with Eve, Vision tried to interact with the other members of the team as well. So, the next time he spoke with Eve, Vision attempted a joke. It took Eve a moment to understand it, because he told it a little wrong, but she did laugh.

Hearing her laugh and being the one to cause it made Vision proud of himself. In the memories JARVIS had, Vision saw that the A.I often made Eve laugh, and the two had many different jokes between one another. Which was why he greeted Eve the way he did back in Sokovia.

Because Eve always greeted JARVIS through the sphere by saying ‘hey handsome’ JARVIS had always wanted to reply with ‘hello beautiful’ but he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. But Vision some how knew that it was okay to greet her like that. And the way she looked at him when he spoke to her…

Vision found that he wanted to earn that look again. But to earn it as him, and not as JARVIS. Vision glided into the training room, ready for another conversation with Eve. He smiled faintly when he saw her. Eve and Natasha were sparring, wearing their respective suits to lessen the amount of wounds they gave each other.

They also seemed to be using their abilities and tricks as well. Eve tipped her knives so she didn’t hurt Natasha, and Natasha used her sticks and charged her Widow Bites. However, when the red head used her Widow Bites, Eve backed off immediately. And not in a good way, thinking she had her, Natasha continued to use her Bites, which overloaded Eve with electricity.

Eve shoved Natasha back roughly, breaking the electric current before she grabbed her head with a muffled scream. Natasha went flying, but she was able to steady herself when she landed. The lights flickering violently as Eve went to her knees. Eve didn’t do well when it came to being shocked.

It overloaded her senses and caused her to lose control. Vision was at her side in a flash, as was Pietro and Wanda. The twins surrounded their mentor as Vision gently touched her shoulder. “Eve, what’s wrong?” Vision asked.

“Hurts,” Eve groaned, gritting her teeth.

“How can I help?” Vision asked. “Allow me to help you.” The other Avenger’s were alerted by something goin wrong by all of their tech going haywire. Quickly, they went to where Eve was and saw her in obvious distress.

“What happened?” Tony asked as he quickly made his way over.

“We were training,” Natasha said, looking at Eve with her own concern. “I used the Widow Bites, and… she didn’t take it well.” Wanda knelt down next to Eve and hesitated on touching her head.

“I can try to take it away.” Wanda said. Eve nodded her head, trying to get her barrings. Lightbulbs began to burst the longer it took, so it was Vision who answered.

“Do it.” He said, looking at the young woman. “She’s in pain and if we allow it to continue, she could level the entire facility.” Wanda nodded, and touched Eve’s head. She focused on taking away what was hurting her, and it worked.

‘Do it with your heart.’ Eve’s voice rang in Wanda’s head. She wanted to help Eve, to take away the pain she was clearly in. So, that was what she did. And soon, Eve was no longer clutching her head and gritting her teeth.

The lights in the room also stopped exploding and flickering. Eve opened her eyes as she calmed herself down, regaining control of her powers. Eve sat up slowly, glancing around and seeing the rest of the team standing in the room. “I’m fine,” She said softly. “Thank you.” She smiled to Wanda and Vision.

Vision helped her up, feeling oddly protective of her now. “You alright, Eve?” Tony asked.

“I’m fine.” Eve nodded.

“What happened?”

“Electricity overload,” Eve replied. “I found out from the Greenwich incident that I can get overloaded with electricity. Makes me lose control of my abilities and it hurts my head.”

“The Greenwich thing?” Tony asked.

“Thor taking on those evil elves or whatever in England.” Eve clarified.

“How were you a part of that?”

“I helped Erik Selvig build those machines that were able to help with that. I watched from the security cameras and helped add more power to them when they were used. Thor charged up one of them with the lightning at the same time as I added more of my own abilities, I felt the lightning strike.”

They were quiet after that before Steve was the first to speak. “That’s good to know.” He said. “We know what to avoid now and how to help you.” He said when everyone looked at him oddly. He had a point, now they knew to avoid letting Eve deal with an over abundance of electricity or to try to not let her get shocked.

“No more Widow Bites then.” Natasha offered.

“Sorry for throwing you.” Eve smiled back.

“Ah, I can take it.” Natasha smirked back. “But, I’d say we’re done training for the day.” Eve agreed, so everyone left the training room. Eve and Vision went to one of the lesser used living spaces and sat down.

“Are you truly alright?” Vision asked.

“I’m fine,” Eve smiled slightly. “Thanks for helping me.”

“I was worried.” Vision admitted. “I didn’t like seeing you hurt.”

“I forgot how my own abilities can be used against me.” Eve said. “It’s been a while since that happened. Of course, it was a little more controlled, considering the first time it happened it was with lightning. This time it happened because of a more controlled method.” The more Eve thought about the two incidents, the more it seemed that maybe the Bites were worse.

They were worse because they were constant, where the lightning was just a quick jolt and it was over. Also, considering Natasha was actively using them to see what Eve would do while Thor didn’t know his actions would cause Eve pain. Back then, Eve didn’t even know that could happen.

“Like the Captain said, it’s good that the rest of us know, so we can be better prepared when we are on the field.” Vision said. “I’m sorry you had to go through pain in order for us to find out, however.”

“Yeah, me too.” Eve laughed a little. “Again, thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me.” Vision replied.

“Vis,” Eve laughed. “Take my thank you.” Vision felt a smile tug at his lips before he nodded his head. Eve sighed softly as she stood up. “Well, I should probably continue my work.”

“Of course,” Vision stood up as well. “I hope to continue our conversations either later today or tomorrow.” He smiled slightly.

“I hope we can too.” Eve smiled back. “I enjoy our conversations, Vision. I’m glad we’re finding time to get to know one another and just talk.”

“As am I.” Eve offered another smile before she went to her lab. Eve was working on finding Brock Rumlow after she found out he was causing quite a lot of trouble. While she knew Steve wanted her to find his best friend, Eve needed to focus on the one who was currently causing problems.

Bucky seemed to be laying low, so she didn’t worry so much about him. However, Rumlow was causing all kinds of problems and was causing innocent lives to be lost. Eve didn’t like that, and she knew that the team also didn’t and wouldn’t.

So, she spent time trying to track him down. While he was all over the place, Brock was actually pretty good at hiding. He must be doing meets in person or through other methods that didn’t require electricity or technology. So, it was difficult to find him. However, Eve wasn’t one to give up, so she knew she would find him soon enough.

~

Soon enough seemed to be quicker than she expected. Eve got a hit of where his next target was going to be. Taking over the comms from FRIDAY, Eve spoke throughout each of the rooms she knew the team to be in. “I’ve got a hit on Rumlow.” She said simply. “Meet me in my lab.”

Soon enough, the team was in Eve’s lab where she showed them all when she found. “Found him in Istanbul, Turkey. He’s set to hit three places there and I’ve roughed out the times he’s going to do it.”

“When and where?” Steve asked.

“These three,” Eve said as she tapped on three different buildings that linked into a triangle. “Set to hit in about a weeks time, at roughly three o’clock.”

“Good work, Porter.” Steve said.

“I’d get on this as soon as possible,” Eve advised. “Don’t want to lose him. He was hard enough for me to find.” Steve made out a plan of action, deciding that this would be the twins’ first mission after Sokovia and that Eve was to be on stand by and monitoring the entire thing from a distance.

Eve and Sam had the air while Steve, Natasha, and the twins had the ground. Vision and Tony would be on standby as well, in case the other’s couldn’t handle it. Once they were all set, the team dispersed. They’d head out to Istanbul in two days, so they were there ahead of Rumlow and his team in case he was going to hit earlier than expected.

It didn’t help, though, that there were three places. So, the team didn’t know which place he was set to hit first or if he was going to hit all three at the same time. But, for now, they were going to worry about getting set up and a plan in motion. Thanks to Eve, they had a chance to get him and deal with him sooner rather than later.

He was enough of a problem, that the Avenger’s could no longer afford to ignore him.

~

Eve watched the air and through the security cameras as to where people were moving and what they were doing. Sam was flying with her while Tony and Vision were on standby in the quinjet. Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro were all on the ground. This was the twins’ first mission with the team after Sokovia, so it was good for them to get some field time.

Eve kept glancing at her wrist, checking the time to see how they were doing. Natasha and Wanda were at one location, Steve and Pietro were at another, and Eve and Sam watched from the air at the third location. Because of her gift, Eve had eyes everywhere.

She also ensured that their comms weren’t compromised, because the last thing they needed was for Rumlow and his men to hack into them. Soon enough, it hit three, which caused everyone to be even more on their guard.

“What’s the view like?” Steve asked.

“Sunny with a hint of a breeze.” Eve joked lightly.

“Be serious, Porter.” Steve said sternly, though there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Right, well, I’m not getting anything from the cameras over here, but over where you and Pietro are, there seems to be a fairly large out of place car coming.” Eve said. “I’m sensing weapons and a few muscles.”

“Sensing the muscles ‘cause you’re up here with me right?” Sam joked.

“Uh huh,” Eve agreed easily. “But I gotta say, I think Redwing is cooler.”

“Oh, low blow, Porter, low blow.” Sam chuckled lightly. “What’s with you and tech?”

“Technopath, remember?” Eve hummed. “Romanoff, Wanda, you got two guys coming over, dressed in black as usual.” Eve said as she spotted the suspicious looking guys. “Sam, we got some guys of our own coming now.”

“Keep an eye on them, don’t engage until my command.” Steve ordered. Eve zoomed in on one of the men in her section through the cameras. She didn’t feel right about him, and she soon realized why. Quickly, Eve scanned each person at the three sights before her eyes widened.

“Oh my god.” Eve gasped. “Romanoff, Wanda, back off from the guy on the right, Rogers, keep your distance.”

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, doing as she said as Natasha and Wanda stopped their subtle persuit.

“Each sight has a man rigged to blow.” Eve said. Everyone paused when she said that, Steve lowered his head slightly as he sighed.

“Can you stop them?” He asked.

“I’ll try.” Eve replied. “I gotta get close, that’s the only problem.” Eve flew closer, careful not to be seen as she did so. Slowly and carefully, Eve stuck her hand out and pointed it towards the man and focused on disabling the bomb. _What do you tell Wanda? Do it with your heart_. Letting out a soft breath, Eve opened her closed eyes and was able to permanently disable the bomb. “One down, two to go.” Eve reported as she moved.

 “Well done, Porter.” Steve praised. In the Quinjet, Vision and Tony were listening in. They decided to keep out of the comms, knowing it’d be better if they focused. Though, Vision was glad to hear that Eve was doing well.

Eve flew over to the next area and hid behind a building. She glanced out from behind it and found the man with the bomb. Pointing her hand at him, she focused on disabling this one too. It happened quicker, so she was able to move to the third one near Wanda and Natasha. Hiding behind another building, Eve glanced out.

However, she was spotted this time, and she barely moved in time to dodge the bullets that came for her. “I’m compromised,” Eve reported. Natasha and Wanda were on it in an instant, doing a quiet takedown despite the fact that where Eve was, she was getting fired at. With the men distracted by her, it gave Natasha and Wanda the time they needed to take out the other guys.

Once the shooting stopped, Eve risked a glance and saw that the men were taken care of and the bomb was disabled. “Porter, you alright?” Steve asked.

“Fine, I’m fine.” Eve replied. “Heading over to where Sam is.”

“No you’re not.” A voice said. Eve gasped as she turned from where she was to see Rumlow in armor on the roof she was on. “So you’re one of their newbies, eh?” He asked.

“Not quite.” Eve replied. “You gonna come quietly?” Eve asked. “Or is this gonna have to hurt?” Eve readied her nanotech knives, sensing he had no tech on him.

“It’s gonna have to hurt, honey.” Rumlow replied. “And I doubt you’ll like it when it does.”

“Aww, sweet talk doesn’t work on me.” Eve mocked as she sent her knives forward, cutting on of his arms. Rumlow flinched, but blocked the other’s sent for him. Unknown to him, that one cut deployed a lot of the nanotech beads that would allow Eve to have control of his arm. Rumlow pulled a gun on her and fired, Eve dodged them as she flew around him.

If she could just cut him in all of his limbs, she’d have him. He’d be all hers, and it’ll be one less threat to worry about. She deployed more of her knives, which he either dodged or deflected. Sending one stunning blade, Eve flew close enough to where she could kick him down.  Sending another knife, Eve got his other arm.

“Little help would be nice.” Eve grunted as she barely avoided getting hit.

“You like knives?’ Rumlow asked. “Two can play at that.” Eve grunted as she blocked his strike with a nasty looking knife. She needed to distance herself, that was what she needed to do if she was going to win. So, Eve moved back and gave herself ground to work with.

So, when Rumlow went for her again, Eve held up her hands and stopped his arms from moving. He looked at his arms in shock, fighting to move them. Focusing on him, Eve failed to notice one of his men sneaking up on her with a taser rod. When she realized what Rumlow was smirking at, it was too late.

Eve screamed as she was hit with the rod, which caused her to lose control on Rumlow’s arms. Eve tried to block the man, but he hit her again which got another scream. “Eve!” She heard through the comms. “Eve, talk to us.” It was Tony.

“Hurts.” Eve groaned slightly as she was hit again. Eve fell to her knees, unable to take the pain as it spread through her.

“Electricity, huh?” Rumlow asked. “That’s what gets you, eh?” He walked over to her, lifting her head by her hair. “I’ll remember that.” Rumlow said as he hit her in the face. His goal was to take one of the team’s enhanced and see what made them tick and to see if their DNA would give him and his team something to work with.

So, with Eve’s abilities of tech, maybe that’d help a lot. So, he hit her to knock her out, having to work on a timer. Considering he was sure his boys weren’t going to last much longer against the Avenger’s. Just as he was going in for another hit, Rumlow’s hand was encased in red spirals. Wanda was on the roof, an angered look on her face.

“You will not hit her again.” Wanda growled lowly, her accent thick.

Just as Rumlow was about to retort, a blur came and shoved him onto his back. Pietro stopped at his sister’s side for a brief moment before running towards the man holding the stun rod to Eve, keeping her immobile and unable to fight back. Pietro hit the man repeatedly before scooping up Eve in his arms and moving back to his sister’s side.

Eve looked bad, she looked to have a broken nose and her eyes were filled with pain and unfocused. Having that much of repeated electricity flowing through her nearly caused her to pass out, but she didn’t want to give Rumlow the satisfaction. Taking Pietro’s move of going after Eve as a distraction, Rumlow snuck away.

“We’ve got Eve, but Rumlow got away.” Wanda said.

“How is she?” Vision found himself asking.

“She’s hurt, pretty badly.” Pietro replied. “I’m bringing her to the jet.” In an instant, Pietro was off and ran towards the jet to get Eve out of there. Despite getting hurt, she did well, she stopped a lot of damage from happening and stopped innocent people from getting hurt. The team took care of the three other locations, so now they needed to worry about Eve.

Once at the jet, Pietro gently set her down. “Eve,” Tony gasped when he saw her. Eve’s unfocused eyes glanced at him briefly before looking away. “What happened?”

“They held an electric prod at her back and Rumlow kept beating her.” Pietro spat. Vision was very concerned, but he didn’t know what to do. Either way, they needed to get Eve back to the facility, fast.


	34. Chapter 34

Ever since the attack in Seoul, Dr. Cho was invited to stay in the facility, which she easily agreed too. It came in handy right now, because Tony and Vision didn’t trust anyone else with Eve’s care. Besides, if she threw a fit or something during the healing process and messed up the machines, they would know why.

Helen was ready for them when they arrived, so once the jet landed Helen and her team went inside to get Eve. Helen frowned slightly when she saw her, her face was cleaned from most of the blood and dirt, but Helen could see the injuries there. Despite no longer being shocked, Eve was still trembling.

Her vacant eyes were alarming to meet, so as soon as she was on the gurney, Helen ordered her team to move. Tony was right with them, never being more concerned for someone in his life. When Pietro brought her, Tony felt his heart drop at the sight of her. “Is she going to be okay?” Tony asked Helen.

“I’ll do what I can.” Helen assured. Tony let the woman go as she went to her lab to work with Eve. Eve, despite trembling and her vacant eyes, was very aware of what was going on. Eve was there, and she didn’t want this to keep hold of her.

Eve wanted to tell them that she was going to be fine, but she was in pain. She wouldn’t deny that, but she wanted to be able to tell them how she was feeling. Eve felt trapped, and she hated it. Helen made her sleep so that she could work better and to safely clean her wounds and see what exactly was wrong with her.

Eve’s nose was broken, and she had several small cuts on her face. Helen was able to use one of her portable cradle technology tools to fix the tissue, but they had to replace the bone back where it belonged. When she was put to sleep, Eve went into FRIDAY, asking the A.I if she could take over for a moment.

Which, the A.I agreed too. “Is she going to be alright?” Wanda asked, worried. Pietro stood next to his sister, both of them watching Eve. Soon enough, the rest of the team arrived as well, watching as Helen and her team worked.

“I hope so.” Tony said, clenching his jaw a little. Eve would have smiled had she been in her body, so she settled for watching on for a little longer.

“Porter is strong,” Natasha said. “She’ll be fine.” She nodded. “Besides, if she was able to take it until Wanda and Pietro showed up, then she should be able to hack this.”

“Thanks for the praise, guys.” Eve finally said, unable to help herself.

“Eve?” Tony asked. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.” Eve replied.

“How are you doing that?” Wanda asked.

“Technopath, remember?” There was a hint of a smile in Eve’s voice. That got the other’s to smile too, eve Tony.

“So, this is what it’d be like if you were an A.I.” He mused.

“Don’t even think about it, Stark.” Eve replied. “It’s enough that I can do it while I’m still me, it’s another thing to do it if I’m an actual A.I.” Glancing through the monitors, Eve saw that her body was doing much better. She was alright, she was going to be alright. The trembling stopped and when Helen checked, her eyes seemed to be fine.

“Are you alright?” Vision asked, wanting to check again.

“I will be.” Eve repeated, turning her attention back to the team. “I’m going to go back now, but I wanted you all to know that I’d be okay.”

“We appreciate it.” Steve said. “Closest I’d ever seen Stark to a breakdown.” He attempted a joke. Tony sent him a friendly glare, though hearing Eve’s voice definitely helped. She was going to be okay, she said so herself.

~

And Eve was, once she woke up, she was fine. Wanda and Pietro were always there to check on her, as Eve was currently on medical leave and rest. While she was, Eve began thinking of ways to get over the electricity thing.

Now that Rumlow and his team knew what affected her and what put her on her ass, there was no doubt that they’d use it again or tell other people about it. So, the next time Eve went out, she would have to be careful. So, Eve decided to set up something that would help her with her tolerance.

She wanted to get over it, so that other’s couldn’t use it against her. Eve didn’t want to be a liability, she wanted to be out with the team when they needed her without having to be afraid of someone electrocuting her.

So, while she was on medical leave, Eve decided to keep looking for The Winter Soldier. While he was behaving himself for now, she knew that the only way to help him was to find him before someone else does.

Because if whoever was left in Hydra found him, then they’d be doomed. Bucky was finally getting himself back, so it wasn’t fair to take that away again. Eve wanted to help him, to help Steve help him. So, she went through all of the known Hydra bases, the obvious ones.

While it may be silly for her to look into it, that may just be what Bucky wanted them to think. Eve knew she had to think outside the box with him, because he was heavily trained and easily capable of disappearing. Eve’s job was to find him and inform the team. Maybe even find a way to keep him where he was.

Either way, it was something Eve could do without having to leave the compound. Something that the twins, Tony, and Vision all got behind. They didn’t want her in the field because they didn’t want to risk another incident with electricity. While she could manipulate it, if she was surprised by it and subjected to it long enough, Eve wouldn’t be able to fight back.

It was horrible, almost like a low form of torture. Eve didn’t like that, so once she was deemed fully healed, she wanted to figure out how to get over or at least tolerate getting hit with electricity better.

This was where Thor might have come in handy, considering he could have been of great help here. Still, Eve was sure she could be able to come up with some sort of plan to build up a tolerance to electricity. So, Eve continued her search for Bucky. She looked at everything S.H.I.E.L.D had on Hydra bases and she went over what Steve and Sam had already done.

So far, she ruled out every base and safe houses throughout America. Although, Eve had expected that, considering it’d probably be a little too risky to be here. So, Eve went to Europe. She checked the United Kingdom, crossing off London, Leeds, Wales, and Essex. She then crossed out Edinburgh and Glasgow.

She also crossed off Dublin and Belfast. Crossing out all of the United Kingdoms and those around it, Eve went to Italy and France. She crossed those out quickly, able to hack into the cameras there and saw that there was a thick layer of dust on everything. She was close when she got to Austria.

Vienna had a safe house that looked like it was lived in for a decent amount of time. However, Eve was able to notice that none of the lighter were on, and no one seemed to be there now. Still, Eve wrote down what she found, knowing that Steve would want to know.

Deciding to stop for the day, Eve left her lab to head to her room. On her way there, she saw that Vision was walking towards her. She offered him a small, slightly tired smile. “Hey Vision.” She greeted.

“Eve,” Vision greeted back. “I was hoping to talk to you, considering I didn’t really get much of a chance today.”

“Uh,” Eve said. “Sure, I was just heading to my room.” Vision followed Eve to her room where she sat on her bed and he sat at the chair by her desk. “So, what’s up?” She asked as she got comfortable.

“I was wondering how you were feeling?’ Vision asked. “Since the failed attempt to apprehend Rumlow had gone so sour. I just wanted to know how you were doing.”

“I’m alright,” Eve nodded. “I’ve never been exposed to something like that before, so it was both surprising and horrid. But I’m alright now.”

“That’s good.” Vision replied. “I didn’t like seeing you in pain. I was… worried.” He admitted.

“Thanks, Vis.” Eve smiled slightly. “Actually, when I felt better, I was thinking of maybe running some tests.”

“What kind of tests?” Vision asked in curiosity.

“Well,” Eve began. “I was thinking that maybe, in a controlled environment, of course, I’d subject myself to various degrees of electricity.”

“That sounds highly dangerous.” Vision frowned.

“I know,” Eve replied. “But how else am I going to be able to tolerate what the bad guys are probably going to have? I can’t let myself be vulnerable like that again. Because it may cost us the mission, or even someone’s life, my own included.”

Vision’s frown deepened slightly, know that she had a point. However, that didn’t mean that she liked the idea of her intentionally hurting herself. He didn’t want her to accidentally give herself more than she could take. Even so, he was sure she was going to go through this, with or without his approval.

“While I don’t approve of you doing this, I understand your point.” Vision finally said. “If there is anything I can do to help, then let me know.”

“Thanks, Vis.” Eve smiled. “I know it’s not going to be the easiest thing in the world, but I need to be able to get better with this.”

“I understand,” Vision nodded slightly. Eve smiled again, nodding herself as she yawned. “You are tired.” Vision noted.

“A little.” Eve admitted. “But I want to keep talking.”

“We will have plenty of time, if you wish to rest.”  Vision went to leave but Eve grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Don’t go,” she said quietly, starting to succumb to her sleepiness. “Stay.” Vision moved forward to help her lay down, gently placing the covers onto her. She needed sleep, the more sleep she got the more healthy she would be. However, when he tried to leave again, Eve grabbed his wrist again. “Please stay.”

“Alright, I’ll stay.” Vision replied softly, moving so he sat on the bed with her. However, Eve wasn’t having that, she pulled him down so that he layed next to her. Eve sleepily placed her head on his chest, a small, content, smile on her face. Vision froze slightly, but he allowed her to get comfortable.

Vision felt an odd thrum flow through him, uncertain as to what it meant. However, using the Mind Stone, he went into his programming to see what it was. There, he found that it was actually the programming of JARVIS that was in him that did that. It had been one of the things the A.I wished he could do with Eve.

Vision felt it to be a privilege to be able to see and feel the things JARVIS did. Because, while JARVIS couldn’t be there in his natural form, he was there through Vision. Once again, Vision marveled at the purity and the beauty of the relationship Eve and JARVIS had shared.

So, while he wasn’t JARVIS, he was more than willing to make the part of him that was JARVIS happy. And by doing that, it meant making Eve happy. That was all JARVIS ever wanted, really. Was for Eve to be happy. And so far, she’s happy with Vision, which in turn, makes Vision happy.

Because, while he enjoyed seeing what she and JARVIS shared, Vision was beginning to want what they had too. He wanted to know what it was like to have emotions, to be with someone who understood him and wanted him around. He wanted something, he wanted more. Vision wanted what JARVIS had with Eve.

~

When she awoke, Eve found that her head was still resting on Vision’s chest. She was embarrassed by her actions, but she found that she didn’t quite regret it. Sure, her cheeks flushed slightly as she slowly and carefully sat up, but she couldn’t help the soft smile when she saw that his own eyes were closed. He must have either fallen asleep himself or gone into ‘standby mode’.

Biting her lip, Eve reached up to lightly touch Vision’s face. While Eve tried not too, she continued to think about JARVIS whenever she heard Vision talk. He reminded her so much of the program, that sometimes it was difficult to always be around him.

With JARVIS’ voice and sincere eyes, it was easy to understand why. Also, considering he held JARVIS’ memories and a lot of his own programming, it made it even more difficult to separate the two. The texture of his face was soft and smooth, it almost felt like silicone. Eve didn’t get a chance to touch him long, however, as Vision’s eyes opened and met hers.

Eve froze, her hand retracting. The two held eye contact for a moment before Eve broke it. She cleared her throat a bit as she sat up. “Um, morning.” She said as she didn’t meet his eyes again. “Sorry for, uh, making you stay like that. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s quite alright,” Vision assured, sitting up himself. “I didn’t mind staying with you, if that was what you had wanted.”

Eve glanced over at him and offered a small smile. Sleeping with Vision was actually quite nice. She had good dreams, and she slept deeply. Ever since Sokovia and the happenings with Ultron, Eve hadn’t slept very well. Ever since returning to the Tower and finding out about what had happened to JARVIS, Eve’s sleep schedule had never been the same.

She missed him, Eve would probably always miss him. But Eve knew that within time, the ache she still felt would go away. And having Vision around helped that, because he was a living reminder of JARVIS, though many would deem having Vision around making the ache worse, it didn’t.

“Did you sleep well?” Vision asked softly.

“I did, actually.” Eve nodded. “Thank you, for staying.”

“It was a pleasure.” Vision smiled slightly. Eve smiled back before she stood up.

“Well, I don’t know what you have planned for today, but I think I could use an outing.” She said. “I’ve been trapped in this place for too long, so a leisure outing might be nice.” Vision got up and left her room so that Eve could get ready for the day on her own.

Changing into something a little out of her normal attire, Eve went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. There, she found Natasha and Wanda, eating their own breakfast. “Morning.” Eve greeted them both.

“Morning, Eve.” Wanda greeted with a smile. Eve made a simple breakfast of toast and eggs before sitting down with the other two women.

“So, I was thinking of going out and doing something.” Eve said to both of them. “I don’t know what, but I just want to get out of the facility, you know?”

“You want to go out?” Natasha asked, a playful smirk on her face as she raised an eyebrow. Eve shrugged in reply.

“Why not?” She asked. “Do you two want to join me? We can make it into a girls day or something.”

“Girls day?” Maria Hill asked as she walked into the room.

“Eve wants to get out of the facility for the day,” Natasha said.

“You’re welcome to join.” Eve offered.

“Could be fun.” Maria smiled a little. Eve and Natasha looked to Wanda, which got the younger woman to nod in agreement as well.

~

“Where’s Natasha?” Steve asked, having looked around for her. They were set to spar that day, but the red head was nowhere to be found.

“My sister isn’t here either.” Pietro said, his brows furrowing. “She and I were going to work more on our powers.” The two wandered the facility, Pietro walking for once, only they didn’t find any of the girls. They even went to Eve’s lab and found that she was missing.

That actually worried Pietro a little, because Eve usually never left. So, they went to see if maybe Tony knew.  “Have you seen Natasha, Wanda, and Eve?” Steve asked. Tony looked up from what he was working on, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Uh, no, why?” He asked. “Something wrong?”

“They’re not here,” Pietro said. “None of them are.”

“Eve’s not here?” Tony asked in surprise.

“I believe I heard something about them all going out on a… girls day?” Vision said as he fazed through all the walls and doors. “Eve had expressed a wish to leave the facility for a while.” Tony raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged.

“I guess even hermits want to leave the house sometimes.” He joked, turning back to his work.

“Eve’s not a hermit.” Steve frowned slightly.

“Funny how you thought I was talking about Eve.” Tony quipped. “She’s always liked being inside rather than outside.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know her,” Tony replied. “I’ve known Eve for a long time, heard about her first, then I went to one of her showcasing for one of her inventions. I was curious.” Tony shrugged. “I offered her a job, then and there, and she accepted. Turns out she was the one to send Rhodey to pick me up when I was kidnapped.”

“How’s she do that?” Pietro asked.

“She’s a technopath,” Tony replied. “She sensed the tech over there and found me. She also restarted the reactor when it went out.” He listed all of the things Eve had done for him over the time he’s known her. “And you wondered why I had been keeping her secret.” He finished. “That was the least I could do, really.”

Steve and Pietro were surprised at what he said. They didn’t really peg Tony as a personal or sentimental kind of person. However, from what he said, Eve had done a lot for him. Eve had done a lot in general, according to what S.H.I.E.L.D had of her on file.

She was involved with the events in New Mexico, she was also involved in what happened in Greenwich. Eve had been there for almost every battle and every encounter they had faced. Steve felt bad, having not known just how important and how deeply she was involved. Eve had changed a lot of the outcomes of each of the fights they went through.

Of course, they all remembered what she had done during their battle with Ultron in Sokovia. Had she not shown up, it would have been far worse than it was. They owed her a great deal, and they had hardly recognized that. Pietro doubted he could repay the debt he owed her for saving his life, but he was trying.

“You know, I think it’s good that they’re out.” Tony said. “They need a break, especially Eve, considering.” He smirked slightly. “And you,” Tony said to Vision. “Are a sneaky one.”

“I’m… sorry?” Vision said in confusion.

“Don’t think FRIDAY hasn’t told me about your secret little visits to Eve’s room almost every night.” Steve and Pietro raised their eyebrows, looking from Tony to Vision. Though, the synthetic merely frowned in return, not understanding.

“It’s not what you think,” Vision said. “She and I only ever talk. We are simply getting to know each other better.”

“Sure, buddy.” Tony grinned. “Remember, her room is on the same floor as mine. It’s a habit, I always check to see who is on my floor before I sleep. When I asked FRIDAY, she said you were in her room last night. And it was around… three in the morning or so.”

“Eve was merely tired,” Vision said. “Nothing happened between us. She requested that I stay, so I did.” He shrugged lightly. “Is there something wrong with following through with a request?” They didn’t have an answer for that, but still, it was slightly odd.

However, they left it alone after that, and Vision was thankful. “Maybe we can all use an off day.” Steve said, breaking the silence. “We deserve a break after the past few weeks we’ve had.”

To that, there was no arguments.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Totally didn't mean for that to happen! But, I hope you enjoy this chapter, gotta add a little more drama, eh? ;)  
> X

Eve had never been out on a girls day before, so she didn’t know what it really entailed. Luckily for her, Maria, Natasha, and even Wanda had an idea. So, they helped her figure it out. A girl’s day entailed doing a lot of shopping, eating at a café and gossiping. “So, how’s Clint’s new baby doing?” Wanda asked Natasha.

“So far, Nathaniel seems to be doing alright.” Natasha replied. Ever since coming back from Sokovia, Clint had retired in order to focus on his family. It was understandable, really, because he had much more to lose than any of the others. Eve didn’t really blame him for making his family his first priority, because he deserved happiness, really, all of them did.

Tony was with Pepper, and the two of them had been going strong. Eve knew they had rough patches and sometimes had big fights, but they seemed happy enough. Eve was happy for them, as they were as close as family to her. As far as she knew, Steve was happy too. She had heard from Natasha that he had his eye on a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent named Sharon.

Eve didn’t know about the other’s, but as far as she could tell, Wanda and Pietro were happy, as were Sam and Natasha. “So, Eve,” Natasha said with a secretive smirk on her face. “How are things in your love life?”

“Oh, yeah, let’s hear it ladies.” Maria encouraged. “I’m so depraved on this account, so how’s everyone doing?”

“Personally, I don’t have anyone in mind right now,” Natasha replied first. Eve knew that her friend was still a little sore after the Hulk had flown off and stayed in stealth mode. They didn’t know where Bruce was or what was going on. Even Eve couldn’t find him, having lost his connection a few days after finding it.

Maria and Natasha looked to Wanda and Eve. “Oh,” Wanda laughed lightly. “No one interests me either.” She said. “I’ve been focusing more on my training than things like that.”

“I’ve got nothing either.” Eve hummed. Though, she got skeptical looks from the other women at the table. “What?” She asked, her brows furrowing slightly.

“That’s not what I’ve heard.” Natasha smirked wider.

“And what did you hear?” Eve asked back, a gentle tease in her voice.

“I’ve heard there’s something going on between you and Vision.” Maria raised an eyebrow, and Wanda had a small, amused, smile on her face. “That true?”

“I don’t know where you heard that, but Vision and I are friends.” Eve laughed softly. The three all shared a look before glancing back at her. “It’s true!”

“Then why have I heard that he’s been visiting your room pretty much every night?”

“He has?” Maria asked. Though she had a smile on her face as she did, a mischievous spark on her eyes.

“Mhmm,” Natasha said. “Want to tell us about that?”

“He comes into my room so we can talk,” Eve said in an exasperated tone, though she had a small smile on her face despite herself. “I’m busy with training and finding Barnes and Rumlow during the day, so he and I talk during the night.”

“Are you sure that’s all you do?” Maria asked as she sipped her lemonade. Eve giggled, lightly smacking the woman as all of them laughed.

“Yes, that’s all we do.” Eve replied. “He wants to get to know me better, and I want to understand what went into making him and such. Honestly, nothing’s happening between us.”

“Do you want something to happen?” Natasha asked.

“What?” Eve asked, startled by the question. Natasha shrugged in return.

“Do you want something to happen between you guys?”

Eve hadn’t really put too much thought into it. She was still hung up on JARVIS, but she was slowly opening up to possibilities. Vision wasn’t JARVIS, while he had his voice and memories, Vision was still his own person. While Eve was certain she would always have a place in her heart for JARVIS, she also found herself growing slightly interested in Vision.

Vision was kind, and he was funny in his own charming way. Eve found his confusion to be adorable, and she liked his concern for her. But still, Eve couldn’t quite bring herself to really open that door. Besides, she didn’t know if Vision felt the same or if he was even capable of that.

Though, she never thought JARVIS capable of it either, yet he was. Perhaps if she asked more about what he was able to feel, what his emotional capacity was. “Well?” Wanda asked, eager to know.

“I don’t know,” Eve replied, focusing back on the conversation. “I mean, maybe? If the opertunity came or if he expressed an interest or something. But, for now we’re friends. And I’m happy with that.”

“But you were in a… relationship with JARVIS?” Natasha asked carefully. She was aware that the topic of JARVIS was touchy for Eve, but she merely wished to understand it better. Natasha had seen Eve’s reaction to seeing JARVIS’ programming destroyed, so she knew how much it pained her.

Even so, Natasha didn’t understand how it was possible for something like that to happen between a person and a program. Though, she did understand that Eve had abilities that were perfect for such a thing. Eve visibly tensed when she heard the question.

She glanced away from them as they all looked at her in curiosity. Eve didn’t like talking about JARVIS often, it was one thing to talk to Vision about it, considering he had a piece of JARVIS in him, but another to talk about it with people who may not understand. The women were patient as they waited for Eve to reply.

They knew his death and then choice to become Vision had been difficult on her, but they also wondered just how deep their connection was. “I guess you could call it that,” Eve said finally, still not looking at them. “We were friends long before anything like that happened. But, as time went on, we got closer. I spent nights watching the house or Tower with him, and I was in constant contact with him whenever I was out doing something. And, I guess it all evolved from there.”

Eve fell silent again, taking a sip of her drink and wanting to forget about all of that. She wasn’t ready to go into details about it, because she didn’t want to tell people who may not understand or who may find it weird or something. To Eve, it wasn’t weird, it was natural to her. Regular people just didn’t capture her attention, and she would most likely live in constant fear of seeing their future or hurting them in an emotional spat.

Eve didn’t want that, so she didn’t bother getting into the dating scene. Besides, she’s much too busy anyway. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” Eve said, clearing her throat. “I’m not ready for that kind of conversation.” She added.

Wanda bit her lip, her curiosity getting the better of her. “Can I?” Wanda asked softly, lifting her hand and pointing to Eve’s head. “Just a look, I promise not to go too far.”

“Alright,” Eve sighed softly, nodding. Wanda offered a small smile before she touched Eve’s head to see her memories of JARVIS and what they had shared. Wanda gasped, able to see the purity of what they shared, the genuine affection and budding love. It was beautiful, they got along so well and easily.

JARVIS protected her, was her rock. He was everything to her, and Wanda and Pietro had helped create the thing that destroyed her. The program that took him away. Wanda could feel all of the emotions Eve did during her time with JARVIs, happiness, joy, affection, love. But Wanda also felt the sadness and heartache, a void that made Wanda’s chest feel hollow.

Wanda’s eyes welled with tears as she felt Eve’s pain and anguish the moment she saw what Ultron had done to JARVIS, and then Eve’s anger and hatred. Yet her sorrow when ripping the program’s heart out did nothing to fill the void she felt. But then the surprise and hope when Vision saved her.

‘Hello, beautiful’ the words Eve needed to hear, the response to her greeting to JARVIS whenever she used the sphere. Drawing away, Wanda took a deep breath as she wiped under her eyes to get rid of the tears that softly fell.

“That was beautiful,” she said softly. “Thank you for letting me see that.”

“What did you see?” Maria asked in her own curiosity. Both she and Natasha had seen various different emotions on Wanda’s face as she looked into Eve’s memories. Wanda glanced at Eve, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I show them?” She asked.

“Sure,” Eve nodded. “I don’t think I’ll be able to tell you, but if Wanda can show you, then I don’t mind.” Eve wanted them to know, wanted someone else to understand what she had gone through, what she had with JARVIS. Eve still longed for him, if she was honest to herself. Eve sometimes whispered to the now useless sphere before going to bed.

She’d greet it in the morning with her usual greeting of ‘hey handsome’. Wanda leaned over and touched Maria and Natasha’s heads, red spirals flowing from her fingertips. Natasha and Maria blinked as they saw what Wanda had seen.

Now they understood, they understood how much JARVIS had really meant to Eve. Both spies couldn’t help but feel a little sad for their friend, seeing how she had to bare all of that pain on her own. And not only that, but be constantly reminded of JARVIS through Vision. What the three didn’t see, though, was Eve’s happiness whenever she was with Vision.

She liked Vision, she liked talking with him and Eve felt safe with him. What she said was true, if Vision expressed a wish to be closer to her in a different way, then she may be willing to give it a try. Besides, Eve knew for a fact that JARVIS would want her to be happy, he said so himself.

JARVIS had only ever cared for Eve’s happiness and safety, she was safe with Vision, and Vision made her happy. Not quite as happy as JARVIS made her, but she wondered if he could in time. It was confusing, and Eve wasn’t quite sure what to really do or think.

So, Eve decided to leave it up to Vision. Either way, Eve was happy. Soon enough, all of the girls decided they had stayed out long enough. Besides, Natasha got a text from Steve saying he wanted to train. So, they took their bags, thanks to Tony’s generosity, and went back to the car.

As soon as they got into the car, however, they felt the ground shake as a giant truck came into view. Men came out of them loaded with guns. Eve narrowed her eyes and searched them for a clue as to who they were and frowned when she found her answer. Bounty hunters, not good.

“We have to go.” Eve said. “They’re bounty hunters.”

“Bounty hunters?” Wanda asked. “Why would bounty hunters be after us?”

“I don’t know, but you wanna find out?” Eve asked. “Go, Natasha.” Eve said. Without further prompting, Natasha started the car and dodged the men in the street and maneuvered around them. “Maria,”

“Already on it,” Maria replied, having her cell out. She searched S.H.I.E.L.D’s data base for anything about this and found that Rumlow had put a bounty on Eve. Ever since that disasterous mission in Istanbul, they didn’t pursue Rumlow further. They were more concerned for Eve’s health at the time.

The details of the bounty were that she was weakened and couldn’t fight back if she was electrocuted for a prolonged period of time. She was enhanced and had technology abilities. Eve would be very valuable if they got her, because she could do whatever they wanted or needed, hacking into places unnoticed.

“They’re after Eve.” Maria said. “Rumlow put a hit on her, saying he wanted her alive but to kill anyone else who tried to help her on sight.” Eve gasped, her eyes widening in shock. They were after her, because of her powers and because of what she could do.

She was putting the team in danger, the very thought of that made Eve feel sick. She didn’t want that at all, that was the last thing Eve wanted. However, Natasha, Wanda, and Maria were not about to let that happen. So, Natasha kept driving and got them out of traffic, not wanting to endanger innocent life.

“We gotta get to the compound.” Wanda said. “I’ll call Pietro, he can get Eve out of here and we can deal with these men ourselves.” Wanda didn’t like the idea of someone hurting Eve. Seeing what Rumlow had done to her was enough, and she and the others didn’t want to see that again.

“We have to be smart about this,” Natasha said. “We can’t risk Pietro getting hurt or captured in her place.”

“Then what do we do?” Wanda asked.

“We need Vision.” Eve said, an idea popping into her head. “He can get us out of here, and they won’t be able to hurt him. He would faze faster than they could get him, and he was strong enough to get them out of there safely.

“Anyway to contact him?” Maria asked.

“Yeah.” Eve nodded, taking out a familiar sphere. The other one was in her room and through the sphere, she’d be able to contact Vision.

~

Vision was gliding down the hallway, trying to decide what he would do while he waited for Eve to return. He very much wished to be able to talk with her some more. As he passed Eve’s room, he heard it. “Hey handsome.” Tilting his head in confusion, Vision fazed through her room and saw that there was a familiar sphere on the desk.

It was blinking and the same greeting came through it. Picking it up, Vision pressed the button at the top that would allow him to speak and engage with the second sphere. “Eve?” Vision questioned.

“Vis!” Eve exclaimed. Her voice sounded slightly panicked and worried.

“Eve, are you alright?” Vision asked, concerned.

“We need your help, we’re being chased by Bounty Hunters.” Eve explained quickly. “Rumlow put a hit on me to take me alive, we need you to get here and help.”

“I’ll tell the others at once.” Vision said.

“No!” Eve shouted. “Just you, we don’t want to endanger the team.”

“Eve,” Vision argued. “I’ll get you and the other’s, but the team must know what is going on.”

“Fine!” He heard Natasha shout. “Just get here already, we need-” Natasha’s voice cut off abruptly, and there was the sound of a crash and a few screams.

“Eve?” Vision questioned. “Wanda?” Nothing. “Agent Hill, Romanoff?”

“Vision,” it was Eve. Her voice was weak and she sounded in pain.

“Eve, where are you?” Vision asked, his voice sounding panicked.

“Eastside.” Eve said, her breathing erratic.

“Eve, breathe, just breathe.” Vision said, trying to keep her calm. There was more sounds of commotion as Vision started moving to find the others. Just as he found Pietro, Steve, and Tony, there was more sounds coming from the sphere.

“Get away from her!” Wanda’s thick accent was heard, as were gunshots and orders from unknown men.

“What is that?” Steve asked, his brows furrowed.

“The girls are being attacked,” Vision said. “Eve said Bounty Hunters were after her, Rumlow put a hit on her to capture her alive.”

“Damn it,” Tony swore, throwing the tool in his hand down and walking towards a panel in the lab. “The hell are you waiting for? Suit up.” Tony snapped as he pressed a button and his suit was revealed. Rumlow was not going to take Eve, not if any of them had anything to say about it.


	36. Chapter 36

Wanda was holding her own well, as were Natasha and Maria. Despite the fact that none of them were armed at first, that didn’t mean that they didn’t acquire weapons as they took mercenary after mercenary down. Eve stayed in their flipped over car where Wanda was standing in front of.

She had a nasty gash on her forehead and blood trickled down it slowly. She knew it wasn’t deep, so she was still able to focus. Wanda was protecting her and keeping her safe while Maria and Natasha moved. The three were not about to let Eve me taken, because they didn’t want to know what Rumlow and his men were going to do with her should that happen.

Eve looked around, trying to figure out what she could do to help the girls. She felt around using her gift and saw that some of them had technology on them. Eve focused on causing the tech to explode on them, which would hurt them and distract them to where they couldn’t fight.

Eve snapped her fingers and that’s exactly what happened. Several of the men fell, focused more on the pain than fighting Maria and Natasha back. Eve smirked a little, turning when she felt someone with electricity sneaking up on her. Eve rebounded the electricity onto the man, electrocuting them easily.

Using the rod, Eve expanded the field, something she had never done, and shocked more of the men. Despite never having used one, Eve grabbed one of their handguns. She turned, and decided to not go for the kill, but to stop the men from being effective.

The mercs kept coming, wave after wave of them. Rumlow made sure that everyone knew that because Eve was with the Avenger’s, that they couldn’t go easy on them. That they had to go for it all the way, to go for the kill and capture of Eve. If they managed to get another enhanced along with Eve, well that was a bonus.

But Rumlow wanted Eve more, because he wanted her powers. He wanted to use her for his benefit then sell her to the highest bidder. Eve kept shooting, go for the knee and the hand. She knew that those were awful places to get shot, so she hoped that would be enough to stop fighting.

What was taking the boys so long, Eve didn’t know. However, just as she thought of it, a blue and silver blur came into view, tripping and shoving men over. Pietro stood by his sister for a brief moment, kissing his twins cheek before running over to Eve.

“Pietro,” Eve said in relief.

“Sorry we’re late.” Pietro smiled as he helped Eve to stand. “Now, lets get you to safety.” Eve nodded, and let Pietro pick her up and carry her out of there. However, someone stopped Pietro from going any further, a bullet just grazing his arm. Pietro stopped running and hissed in pain. Eve looked up and saw that a few of the men noticed him trying to take Eve away.

However, they were taken out by Steve arriving. “Go, Maximoff.” Steve ordered. Pietro nodded, and started running again, though another few mercs caught him in more grazes. Pietro dropped Eve, which caused her to wince as she hit the ground. Pietro was panting as he grit his teeth to fight back the pain. Eve turned and saw more of them coming. They were after her, not Pietro, he didn’t need to suffer because of her. However, Eve wasn’t going to make it easy. So, Eve stood up and moved to stand in front of Pietro. His arms and legs had a few grazes on them, and it was clear he was in pain.

Eve just hoped her training with Natasha would pay off here. But, she didn’t have her suit, so she wasn’t prepared to fight people. That didn’t matter, however, because Eve was going to fight anyway. Before she could engage, however, Tony came crashing into them and in front of Eve.

“Miss me?” Tony asked. “First time in a while that you leave the compound and you get yourself into trouble.” He tsked.

“Shut up,” Eve smiled faintly.

“Here, you’ll probably be needing this.” Tony tossed her a controller that Eve had made for herself. With a grateful smile, Eve pressed the button and her suit attatched itself to her easily and quickly. Feeling more confident, Eve shot up into the air and signaled for her knives to deploy. Ever went with the nanotech ones first.

She hit each merc in the arms and legs before she raised her hands and brought them all to the ground, holding them there. As Eve worked, she failed to notice a specialized weapon that was meant for her. She turned her head just as the man pulled the trigger and fired at her.

Eve’s eyes widened when she saw the electricity coming straight at her. She knew she wouldn’t have time to dodge, and if she did, it would hit someone else. So, Eve prepared herself to get hit and to take the pain. She would have to fight it back as much as she could. However, Eve didn’t get hit, because Vision moved in front of her and took the blast for her. He winced in pain, his eyes shutting as his teeth clenched.

“No!” Eve cried, looking at the man who held the gun. Eve’s eyes narrowed and she made the gun explode in his hand, the man howled in pain, but Eve didn’t care. She deployed her poison and explosive knives and made sure they hit every merc around her and Vision. Vision looked as though he was in extreme pain, but he did his best to carry it well.

However, the blast was so sudden and so strong, that even he couldn’t hold himself up for long. Eve caught him before he fell and carefully lowered them to the ground. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Eve tried to soothe, despite the trembling in her voice.

“Eve,” Vision managed.

“I know it hurts,” Eve said roughly. “But I’m going to make it better, okay? I’m going to make it okay.” Lifting her hand, Eve touched his chest, where his heart was, and focused on taking away the electrical surges away. She destroyed it without hurting Vision and she focused on mending anything in Vision’s circuitry that was damaged.

Once she did, Vision looked visibly better. Eve smiled at him, and he returned it. However, Eve didn’t smile for long as she let out a pained screech when she was hit with an electrical surge. Another merc had one of those modified guns and had fired when she wasn’t paying attention. Vision’s face twisted into anger and, before he could stop himself, used the Mind Stone to destroy both the gun and the truck behind the man.

Another merc, using another gun, shot at Eve, which caused her to scream again. Vision stood, spinning around and destroying the gun in his hand. Vision kept doing that, not going for the kill, but destroying their weapons in their hands. And if they got hurt when he did it? Well, that was their problem.

Once all of the mercs were taken care of, the team rushed to find Eve. Wanda and Pietro got to her first, the former able to see that Eve was hit. Knowing what to do, Wanda focused on taking away the pain Eve felt. She did her best to focus on it, and was able to destroy the pain Eve was feeling and released her from her self-induced defense.

Eve gasped as she sat up, looking at Wanda, then to Vision. Vision quickly knelt next to her and Eve let out a breath of relief before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Vision returned it, both of them having been through a rough scare. Eve thought Vision was going to be lost the moment the blast hit him.

Her heart had stuttered at the sight of it, and a hallow feeling came to her chest. It was the same feeling when Eve saw what Ultron had done to JARVIS, it was something she never wanted to feel again.

Vision was scared when Eve got hit, he didn’t want her to get hurt. He wanted her to be safe and happy. It hurt him to see her in pain, and he would do anything to take it away or prevent it from happening again. Then, he got angry at seeing her injured. But, to have her in his arms, clinging to him as tightly as he was her, it made him feel better.

He felt lighter and more calm. The team all let out relieved breaths when they saw that Eve was okay. All of them had heard her screams, and were worried. Pietro, with his faster healing, had been able to get back into the fight, though his arms and legs were still sore from being grazed.

Steve was the first one to break the silence. “Let’s get back to the compound.” He said. Vision and Eve broke their embrace, Vision helping her up. Without missing a beat, Vision scooped Eve up and flew them off. Taking a cue from him, Pietro took hold of his sister and sped off to the compound while Tony shot off as well.

That left Steve, Maria, and Natasha. Steve smirked slightly as he picked up his fallen shield. “You two alright?” Natasha had a cut on her lip and Maria’s left arm was sore and most likely badly bruised.

“We’re good.” Natasha said, sharing a look with Maria. The three of them started towards the car that took Steve there. The downside of being one of the people on the team unable to fly was that Steve had to use alternative methods to get around. In case someone needed help, Steve took a car instead of his motorcycle.

“So, Vision and Eve, huh?” Steve questioned.

“It would seem so.” Maria nodded. “I’m not surprised though, considering I knew of her powers and her relationship with JARVIS.”

“It makes sense,” Natasha shrugged. The three of them got in the car and drove off to the compound. So much for a relaxing day.

~

The authorities had been informed of what had been going on, and all of the men who were alive were taken care of. Not to mention, S.H.I.E.L.D had shown up and taken care of everything once they were briefed on what had happened.

Eve spent her time recovering and spending more time with Vision. The two had gotten closer since the incident the previous day. Vision rarely left her side, even when Eve told him she was fine. That may be, but Vision was still worried.

Eve decided not to go out again for a while, considering they hadn’t gotten Rumlow yet. If the team took him down, then the attacks on her would likely stop. So, Eve dedicated her time in trying to find him again, which was proving difficult.

Considering he knew of her powers now, he was more careful in how he did things. Even so, Eve was able to slowly find a pattern with the places he was hitting. He always managed to clear out before the team could get there, so Eve’s next idea was to figure out where he was to hit next and have the team get there first.

They had to be ready, so that what happened in Istanbul wouldn’t happen again. Eve hated being wrong, and she hated losing. So, she took it as a challenge to her skills. But, if she could go after someone like Ultron, then she could take on someone like Rumlow.

~

Weeks passed by and still nothing, but Eve didn’t give up. During her time off, she trained more with Natasha and worked more on her abilities. Eve also worked with Wanda and Pietro as well, helping them get better. Eve recommended that Pietro slow down a little and maybe train with Natasha a bit so that when he was out in the field next, he could actually fight as well as run.

Eve recommended it for Wanda as well, in case someone came along that her powers didn’t work on someone. Eve also spent time with Tony, helping him modify his and her own suit. Not to mention their weapons systems. Eve had to order and make new knives, considering each knife ran out of nanotech or poison, or she used her explosive ones.

So, Eve and Tony worked on that together, she trained with Natasha and the twins, and she even made time for Steve. She wanted to get to know the older man, and hopefully become friends. Not to mention she gave him updates on her search for Bucky.

With the recent attacks and excitement, she had stopped looking for his childhood friend in favor of focusing on the more pressing matters. In all honesty, Eve thought that the attack that happened nearly a month ago had been the Winter Soldier returning.

That maybe someone activated his HYDRA side again or something. So, it was a relief that that wasn’t the case. Of course, Eve also spent time with Vision. The two had gotten even closer as time went on. They exchanged small flirts here and there, and inside jokes once in a while. Vision was almost human like when he was with Eve.

He was sure of himself when he was with her. He didn’t worry so much about not understanding something when he was with her. When he was with the others, he felt awkward and unsure, almost like an outsider even though the rest of the team was very friendly with him.

Whenever Vision wasn’t with Eve, he was doing training of his own. He was trying to figure out more about the Stone in his head and to learn more about what he was capable of doing. He was able to fight better, and he had advanced strength.

He was able to faze and fly, and he was capable of emotions. Although, Vision found that he was able to emote more whenever he was with Eve. Which was no surprise, considering their bond. Vision knew, though, that part of their bond had to do with JARVIS, the AI would never fully go away, and Vision thought that maybe that was for the best.

Besides, it allowed him to see exactly what Eve and JARVIS had. It further his want and need to be close to her because not only did he like her attention, but she seemed to like his as well. Not the mention, the bit of JARVIS in him liked being around her as well.

Sometimes, Vision could hear JARVIS in his own mind. He was able to tell what the AI wanted and what he wanted Vision to do for him. One of the more pressing things JARVIS told him was to make sure Eve was happy and safe.

JARVIS would always want that, and the part of JARVIS in him could see that Eve was happy and safe with Vision. It made JARVIS happy to know that Eve was moving on, getting stronger and finding her own joy and healing. While the part of JARVIS in Vision was sad to know that he couldn’t fully be a part of her life anymore, he was glad that Eve was doing well.

Vision and Eve spoke whenever they got the chance, they got closer and they did many things together. Vision sometimes helped Eve with her searches for both Bucky and Rumlow. They also spoke at night, those were the times Vision liked the most, because Eve wasn’t focused on anything else but him.

He cared deeply for her, and he found he craved what JARVIS and Eve had. He wanted it for himself, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to have it. He wasn’t even sure he was allowed to want it. Either way, though, he was content being in her life and being close with her.

Vision was very new to flirting, but he did his best when it came to Eve. Luckily, Eve was playful enough to where she easily flirted back, which let him know that he was allowed to do such things.

In all honesty, Eve liked flirting with Vision. He was a little awkward with it, but Eve found it all the more endearing. The rest of the team had seen the two getting closer, and it made them happy. The two were perfect for one another, really. Because they not only got along so well, but because they both had abilities and personalities that complimented each other well. Eve was a technopath and electropath, Vision was a synthetic android. Vision had the Mind Stone and was made using JARVIS’ matrix, Eve had been closely bonded with JARVIS. Eve was funny and kind hearted, Vision was slightly shy and unsure of himself.

It worked, really. But the team could see that they still skirted around the idea of actually dating or giving their relationship a try. But, they also knew that they were both happy with the way things were. Despite the fact that Tony, Natasha, Wanda, and even Maria wanted to help them along, they knew better than to meddle.

They’d come to it eventually.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, and a lot of it. But don't worry, it'll be leading on into Civil War very soon. Which means... MORE ANGST! But also Vision and Eve fluffiness.  
> Enjoy! X

A year had passed since Eve had officially joined the Avenger’s. Eve was still herself, though, despite being in the limelight via association with Tony and now the Avenger’s. Eve was very much still a hermit and kept to herself. But, she was also happy, Eve enjoyed her life because she was doing something good.

She was getting bad people off the streets, people that the regular law enforcers couldn’t even dream of catching or stopping. More and more enhanced or heavy hitters kept coming out of the wood work. Recently, she was involved in taking out a few leftover Extremis users that went a little crazy and were using their abilities for something bad instead of good.

Not to mention the random murders or strange reapings of powers. A man who had been paralyzed, unable to walk, was suddenly able to do so. However, a year or so after that, he was able to walk and do everything he used too. Now, all of a sudden, his abilities to walk and move were stolen from him.

Other miracle stories like his were destroyed the same way. A woman who could see when she was blind, was suddenly blind again. A man who had been deaf could hear, now he was deaf again. It made no sense, but the team knew something was wrong. However, that was pushed aside when Eve got a viable hit on Rumlow.

Eve had a personal vendetta against the man now, because he had been trying to get her for a long time now. Since his first failed attempt to catch her, he sent more guys after her. Assassins hired to kidnap her, attempts to take her when she was out and about, and so on.

Each time she had gotten out of it, either by herself with the help of the team. Vision had taken to staying close to Eve at all times. He practically moved into her room, not that he needed much anyway. Eve didn’t mind the change, she and Vision had gotten even closer, really.

Though, lately, Eve seemed to be more withdrawn. Though, it was understandable why. The day JARVIS ‘died’ was coming up in a few days. While Eve had gotten much better at healing, she still missed him terribly. Eve also stopped comparing Vision and JARVIS a while ago. While Eve was happy, she still wished she had JARVIS there with her.

She wished she could share her new life with him. But, that wasn’t possible. However, she had Vision now. Eve grew to really care for the synthetic, and he was slowly filling the void JARVIS had left behind. It was good, it really was. But, Eve still couldn’t help but miss JARVIS, especially now that it was so close to the day he left her.

At the same time, though, the day she met Vision was coming up too. That part was an upside, and Eve tried to focus on that more than her loss of JARVIS. It was difficult, though, as the day drew closer. Tony could see it better than the others, because he knew Eve better than anyone. Better than Vision as well, considering Tony knew her longer.

So, when he found her in her lab, her hands shaking ever so slightly as she worked on one of her knives, and her obvious lack of focus, Tony quickly made his way over. “Hey,” he said. Eve glanced up at him and offered him a small smile. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Eve replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Because,” Tony said slowly. “I know what day is coming up.” He continued. “And I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“That’s sweet, Tony,” Eve smiled wider. “But I’m fine, really.” She said, though she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more so than Tony. And when he raised an eyebrow, Eve’s façade crumbled.

“You know, it’s okay to miss him, right?” Tony asked. Eve sighed as she looked away, though she did nod. “I miss him too, you know.”

“I know,” Eve replied. “You knew him longer than I did.” It was true, Eve was more concerned with her own relationship with JARVIS and her own grief over his death that she forgot about Tony. He had known JARVIS longer, JARVIS had been his friend and was made to resemble the man who helped shape him into who he was.

While Tony wanted people to think he didn’t care and that he was as arrogant and selfabsorbed as his reputation painted him to be, Tony actually did care about people. He cared about the team, he cared about Pepper, he loved his parents, especially his mother. And Tony loved Eve, because she was like a sister he never had.

While Eve had saved Tony, and Tony had kept her deepest secret, she hadn’t taken into account his own grief. “I’m sorry,” Eve said eventually. “I guess, I didn’t realize that in my own grief, you were grieving too.”

Tony gave her a half smile at that. “How’s the search going?” He asked, walking closer. Eve recognized it as a subject change, but she also saw the look in his eyes as he did so. He was sad, but grateful, but he didn’t want to really talk about it.

“Fine, I guess.” Eve shrugged. “I’ve just got to-” her voice trailed off when she got a hit in Lagos, Nigeria. “Found him.”

“I’ll get the others.” Tony smirked. Eve mirrored his expression as she looked more into what he was going to try and do. He was set to hit Lagos, where a police station that was heavily armed was. Since his attacks on her, he lost quite a few guys and weapons, so it would probably be a good idea to get more weapons.

Once the team was all in her lab, Eve began to explain what she found and where he was set to possibly hit. This way, they would be ready to get him and end his crimes and wrong doings. Innocent lives were on the line, and they were all going to do whatever they could to fix it.

However, when it came time to plan, Eve was surprised that she was told she couldn’t go. “You’re a target for him, he wants you alive, and if given the chance, he’ll take it. We don’t want that.”

“You guys need me.” Eve argued, a little angered that she wasn’t allowed to be out with them.

“Exactly,” Steve said. “We need you, and we don’t want you in danger.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” Vision said. “He’s set on getting you, and that would make you his prime target.”

“If he’s after me, then wouldn’t I be a good distraction?” Eve asked. “Our job here is to get Rumlow, we lure him in using me.”

“There’s always a fifty fifty chance, Eve,” Steve said. “I’m not willing to take that risk.” Eve narrowed her eyes slightly, but before she could argue, Tony spoke up.

“I agree with Cap,” he said. Eve looked at him in surprise, as did everyone else. “You’re in no condition to fight right now. And even so, I don’t want to take that risk either. Because what if we can’t get to you in time? What if he over powers you? We can’t risk it.”

“Tony, you of all people should know that I can do this.” Eve replied.

“It’s not about what you can do, it’s about what he can do to you.” Tony argued.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Eve said, leveling her gaze with Tony. “I’ve recovered from the last mission, I’ve sat on my ass long enough.”

“Eve-” Tony tried.

“I can do this Tony, if you would just-”

“No!” Tony shouted at last, silencing Eve. He gave her a harsh glare before looking away. “You mean too much to this team to go out after him. He’s beaten you before, he can do it again. You’re not ready for this.”

Everyone was silent as both of them stared each other down. Neither one was swayed, but both of them pleaded with their eyes for the other to listen to them. This was where the team could see how similar the two really were, both of them were stubborn, and it was difficult to change their mind once they had their heart set on it.

“You’re not ready,” Tony said again.

“Why not?” Eve challenged.

“Because you and I both know you’re not thinking of this mission right now.” Tony replied. “You’re not in the right mind for this, you and I both know what day is coming. And when that day comes, you won’t be able to focus on the mission and someone, yourself included will get hurt.”

Eve felt as if a knife had been plunged into her at Tony’s words. Part of her knew that he was right, but she was stubborn and didn’t want to admit it. Even so, Eve wanted to be there for her team because they were there for her. It was unfair to Eve that they would keep her from doing what she was there for.

“Tony,” Eve tried again, but Tony shook his head.

“You’re not going, Eve.” Tony stated. “You’re not okay right now.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You may be fine physically, but here,” Tony pointed to his head. “And here,” he pointed to his heart. “You’re not.”

“I’m-”

“You’re not over JARVIS.” Tony said, which silenced Eve completely. “What happened to him destroyed you, and you know it. The day he left is coming up and you’re not ready for it. This mission takes place on that day. You’re not mission ready. You’re not going and that’s final.”

Eve flinched at the tone of his voice, her heart felt a hollow thrum as well. He was right, he really was. But to hear him say it in front of everyone and in such a way hurt. It must have shown on her face, because Tony’s features softened.

“Eve, I-”

“You’re right,” Eve finally said, her voice lowered. “I’m not mission ready. I’ll just put more people in danger. You’re also right about JARVIS, what happened to him destroyed me, and I’m not ready for a mission on that day.”

Without another word, Eve left her lab. She brushed off Tony’s attempt at making her stay and she exited the room. A tense silence followed, none of them really knowing what to say. Both Wanda and Pietro couldn’t help the guilt they felt at their part in creating Ultron. Wanda added to Tony’s fears, which caused him to create Ultron, then both of them sided with the mad robot that attacked JARVIS.

The attack in Lagos was set to be in two days, and they needed to be there before hand. “Let’s get ready to go.” Steve finally said. “With the way this is set up, not all of us need to go. So, Romanoff, Sam, Wanda, Stark, and I will go.”

“Uh, actually, I have a thing for MIT coming up.” Tony said after he finally looked away from the door to Eve’s lab. “I’ve kept rescheduling it, and they said this was my last chance to do this.” He continued to Steve’s raised eyebrow.

“Alright,” Steve finally said. “Then Romanoff, Sam, Wanda, and I will go.”

“Why not me?” Pietro asked.

“We’ll need you and Vision for back up.” Steve said. “Besides… I don’t want to leave Eve here on her own.” He added, looking at the door where Eve had walked through. Vision also looked at the door, withholding a small sigh.

He knew what day was coming up, the day where Eve lost JARVIS and Vision came into this world. Vision held out hope that maybe his coming into the world would outweigh the downside of losing JARVIS. That wasn’t the case at all, though, and Vision wasn’t all that surprised.

Human tended to remember the bad stuff more often than the good. Because while happiness and joy were some of the strongest emotions, so were hate and sorrow. And considering eve held onto her hate and sorrow the moment she had seen what had happened to JARVIS? Of course she was going to remember that more so than her first meeting with Vision.

But still, a small, selfish, part of him held out hope. Once everyone was allowed to either get ready or stay there, Vision hesitantly sought out Eve. However, he was stopped by Tony. “I wouldn’t.” He said.

“Why not?” Vision asked, his brows furrowing.

“Because she needs to be left alone sometimes.” Tony said, offering a small half smile. “When she’s hurting, she wants to be alone.”

“If she’s hurting, then I must see if she’s alright.” Vision argued.

“Whoa, slow down there, Romeo.” Tony said, getting in front of him again. Tony was well aware that Vision could easily get past him, but he still wanted to try and get the synthetic to see what he was trying to say. “Eve’s different from everyone else, but I’m assuming you’ve gathered that.”

While it wasn’t a question, Vision nodded anyway. “Yes, I’ve noticed.”

“She feels emotions differently than others, and she sometimes can’t control them,” Tony explained. “Her powers? They’re emotion based, if she’s pushed enough, she could level the entire facility. When JARVIS left? Eve didn’t handle it well, when I showed her what Ultron did to him? She nearly destroyed the Tower, all of the lights started flickering and equipment started to break. When I said what Ultron did destroyed her, I’m not kidding.”

And he wasn’t. Tony knew Eve hadn’t recovered completely from what had happened. And to be completely honest, he didn’t think she ever would. JARVIS was her world, was everything she wanted and needed, and he was snatched away from her when she wasn’t there to protect him. Tony had no doubt that if Eve was there, she would have shut Ultron down immediately.

He knew Eve felt guilt for not being there to protect JARVIS, had she been there, none of what happened would have happened. But then the team would probably never have known the twins as well, and they definitely wouldn’t have Vision. “She has been getting better,” Vision said quietly. “I’ve spoken to her numerous times, and we do talk about that day on occasion. She’s been healing, I’m sure of it.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked.

Vision looked down in slight guilt and embarrassment. “I used the Stone to see how she was really feeling at times. Because I wanted to ensure my presence was actually helpful or if I truly did serve as a cruel reminder of what happened to JARVIS.”

Tony was quiet for a moment, but he understood where Vision was coming from. It made sense that Vision thought he was nothing more than a cruel reminder of what they all had in JARVIS. But really, it wasn’t his fault.

Vision decided to leave Eve alone for a while, understanding that Tony knew her longer and better than he did. Despite spending so much time with her, Vision knew that Tony and the JARVIS part of him had known her much longer than him. Vision was aware that Tony thought of Eve as a sister and Eve thought of him as a brother.

Despite their beginning as boss and employee, they lost their formalities almost immediately. Through knowing Tony, Eve met JARVIS. Vision did enjoy looking at the memories JARVIS provided him, so that he could use them to get to know Eve better.

Vision enjoyed seeing what she and JARVIS shared. But it also made him sad, a small part of him knowing he could never replace JARVIS for Eve. Not that he wanted too, but he wanted what they had. Vision wanted the affection JARVIS had for Eve and the affection Eve gave him in return.

When it comes down to it, Vision wanted love, he wanted to feel it and earn it for himself. And he wanted to love Eve and have Eve love him. But, again, a small part of him knew that he wouldn’t get it, at least not when Eve still wanted, needed, JARVIS.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Eve bonding with Pietro in this one, as well as more on the mission in Lagos. Enjoy!  
> X

Eve was upset with how things left off with the team. She knew Tony, Vision, and Steve were right. But, she wanted to be there and help them. Because that was what they were supposed to do. But, Eve was rational, and she knew when she should just behave herself and do the right thing.

Despite not liking it, staying behind was the right thing to do. To distract herself, Eve decided to look more into her powers and her own kind. Eve had been curious about it for a long time, but never fully decided to look into it. Eve wasn’t sure if there were other people like her in the first place, but she realized how silly that thought was.

Once she started searching, she found a plethora of stuff on what people called ‘mutants’. Unlike Enhanced people, Mutants were born with their gifts, and that a lot of people actually had the gene, but had never unlocked them before. The powers would show up in early childhood, or if the person was exposed to high amounts of stress.

The further Eve read into it, the more she found. Mutants had been around for years, and each of them had gone through different things. One thing that kept coming back, however, was that humans didn’t approve of them or like them very much. Sure, there were bad seeds among them, but that went the same for humans.

The further Eve dug, the more upset she became. Human Mutant wars, subjugation on both sides, and something called the Mutant Registration Acts. Where Mutants had to register themselves and let the government have power over them. But most Mutants fought back, and they won a fragile peace.

No one should have to go through that. Eve clenched her fists and decided to log off of it. Perhaps it was a good thing that she stayed away from looking into her own kind. But, it made her sad, knowing that her people had gone through so much and yet they were forced to hide or to keep their powers hidden to protect themselves and others.

Moving away from her laptop, Eve decided to leave her room and go to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Perhaps when the team left, Eve would go back to her lab and work on something. Making things usually cleared her mind. Besides, she still wanted to work on the electricity thing.

Even if the team got Rumlow, that was no guarantee that other’s wouldn’t use that method too. But for now, Eve would make herself some lunch and maybe watch some TV or something. Maybe she could still enjoy the next few days, and maybe go about them as a ‘normal’ person would.

Eve made herself a nice lunch, consisting of a grilled turkey and cheese sandwich, a bundle of grapes and a sparkling lemonade. It was quiet in the compound, so Eve knew that those who were leaving for the mission had already left. Deciding not to dwell on it, Eve surfed the channels for something interesting to watch.

Eve knew better than to look at the news, considering it usually revolved around their missions, more so the aftermath, and trivial stuff Eve didn’t care for. When she couldn’t find anything, she resorted to looking for a movie to watch.

Thank god for Tony’s large movie collection. So, Eve stood in front of all the cases of movies, scanning for something that caught her interest. Vision came into the room not long after she got up to look, and stood in the room silently. He watched Eve move for a few moments before he made his presence known.

“Hello,” he said, slightly startling Eve. She was aware that someone came into the room, but she didn’t know who. So, the voice startled her a bit.

“Hey,” Eve greeted back, turning around to face him.

“I was wondering if you were alright,” Vision said. “You don’t have to talk about it if you do not want to, but I hope that you’re alright considering how things were left between you and the rest of us.”

“I’m fine,” Eve nodded. “I know you guys were right, I was just mad I guess.” She shrugged.

“We all care very much about you, and we don’t want you in danger. Rumlow is a danger to you.” Vision said. Eve gave a small smile in return. Vision refrained from saying that he directly cared about her above anyone else, besides Tony and perhaps the twins.

“I know,” Eve said. “And I care about you guys too. I mean, even though I’m not all that close with Steve and Sam, I think of all of you guys as family. We look out for each other and we keep each other safe. So, I get it.”

Vision gave a small smile back as he nodded once. “What are you doing?” He asked, noticing she was standing by the movies.

“Oh,” Eve said. “I was just looking for a movie, you know? Nothing good on TV, and I know better than to check the news really. So, I thought I’d see what Tony has.” She shrugged. She and Vision scanned the movies and looked for something good to watch. Finally, they foud a decent one, and Eve put it in. “You’re welcome to stay, if you want.” Eve offered.

“Of course.” Vision smiled. “I’ve never seen a movie before.” He admitted. Eve wasn’t all that shocked by that, but she smiled anyway.

“Well, I hope this will be a good first one then.” Eve said as she sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. Not long into the movie, Pietro found his way with them and the three spent that afternoon watching different movies.

It was… normal, almost. Eve couldn’t remember the last time she had something normal, something good like this. Sure, she had good moments here and there. Good memories that she looked back on, but something like this? It was nice, and Eve found that she wanted to have this again.

~

Eve was in the training room, having made more knives for herself. She still stayed with the three she had made; nanotech, poison, and explosive. Eve ran out of the explosive ones for obvious reasons, and she hardly used the poison ones. It took her a while to make each electromagnet that went into the pommel of the blade.

But, once they were made, Eve placed them in the knives and made sure they were secure. Next, was to put the nanotech beads on the blade itself, as well as the explosive beads. One explosive bead alone didn’t do much damage, but having about fifty of the small beads was lethal.

Eve placed each bead on the blade with precise movements, all she had to do was keep her hands steady. Once she had a new full set and a complete back up set, Eve trained with them. She used them with the electromagnets, having them on her person before she sent them out to the targets in the room.

They all easily hit their marks, and Eve called them back. Next, Eve went for throwing them. She still had to figure out the best throwing stance and the best way to hold the blade, but she was getting better. Pietro and Vision came into the training room just in time to see her throw her first three blades.

At the last minute, Eve used the electromagnet to hit the targets right where she wanted them. Pietro grinned as he watched her move before he got an idea. “Incoming.” Was his only warning before he ran and tapped each knife so that Eve missed the target by just a few inches. He was back in his spot before Eve knew what happened.

“What?” Eve questioned as she saw that she missed. However, she turned and sent a friendly glare at Pietro. “Really?” She asked with a small laugh. Pietro grinned back and sped over to her, placing a small kiss to her cheek before running back to where he stood. Eve laughed again as she shook her head. “Is this your way of telling me that you want to do something?”

“Perhaps,” Pietro shrugged. Eve sighed fondly as she walked away from the targets, putting her knives down on the table in passing.

“Alright, what do you want to do Pietro?” Eve questioned.

“I was wondering if we could go to the roof?” Pietro asked almost shyly. “Wanda and I like to watch the sunset before going back inside. But since she’s not here… I wondered if you would join me.” Eve let a soft smile grace her lips.

“I’d love to join you.” She replied. Eve glanced at Vision and smiled again. “Maybe we can all watch the sunset.” Pietro grinned again before he picked up Eve and whisked her to the roof in no time. “Please warn me next time.” Eve laughed as he set her down. A few moments later, Vision materialized from the bottom of the roof.

The three sat on the roof and looked at the sky in silence, watching as the colors began to change from blue to red, to pink, to orange, and just the barest hints of purple at the end. “Back in Sokovia,” Pietro began quietly. “Wanda and I would sit on the roof of our house and watch the sunset. We’d stay long into the beginning part of the night to see the stars. When we lost our parents, we didn’t look at the sunsets anymore. Not for a while.” Vision and Eve were quiet as they listened to him. Clearly, he wanted to tell them this, so they weren’t going to stop him. “It was only until we were working with Ultron that we started looking at the sunset again.”

Eve was startled by this, wondering how the twins found beauty during such a trialing time. “Why’s that?” She questioned softly.

“Because we thought that we would finally get what we wanted,” Pietro admitted. “We wanted revenge on Stark and we let that blind us to what was really going on. We allowed ourselves to have deluded hope, so we looked at the sunsets again because we thought we’d be able to go back to normal. Then everything changed again, but I think it changed for the better.” He smiled faintly as he looked at the two.

Pietro meant what he said, because once he sided against Ultron, he got a new family. While he was working on trusting Tony, he was enjoying his new life here. Because he could use his powers for good and help people instead of hurt them. That was all he and his sister wanted.

“Besides, I do owe you my life.” Pietro added in a small tease. Eve laughed softly as she smiled at him.

“You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save Clint,” Eve said softly. “I wasn’t about to let any of you get hurt.” Pietro smiled back as he sighed lightly.

“I feel… a lot of guilt for what happened.” He admitted. “My sister and I helped Tony further his idea of creating something to protect the world. His fear was to be his downfall. And because we did that, he made Ultron… and Ultron hurt you.”

Eve was quiet for a moment, looking back to the sky to look at the colors. She knew that Wanda and Pietro felt guilty over what had happened, and now that the day JARVIS left her was coming up and Vision’s birthday, Eve had no doubt that their guilt doubled. But, she didn’t want them to feel guilty over what happened.

“Pietro,” Eve said softly as she placed a hand on his. “I don’t blame you or Wanda for what happened. You two have changed, you’re doing the right thing now. We’ve all made mistakes in our lives and we’ve learned from them.” Pietro offered a small smile as he let out a soft sigh.

He wasn’t sure f he deserved forgiveness, but he was grateful that Eve didn’t blame him or his sister for what happened to JARVIS. Wanda told him what she saw when she looked into Eve’s memories. It was so pure, so beautiful, and they helped destroy it.

The three stayed on the roof for a little longer, even after the sun set and the moon began to rise and fill the night with it’s pale light. Soon, though, they left the roof and went back inside. “How about I make us dinner?” Eve offered.

Pietro lit up at the idea, his lips quirking in a small smile. “Could you… make paprikash?” He asked.

“Paprikash?” Eve asked. “What is that?”

“It’s a dish I used to eat when things were… normal. My mother made it.” Pietro smiled at the memory. Eve knew that the meal obviously meant something to him, so Eve smiled at him.

“Can you show me how to make it?” She asked. Pietro lit up again as he grinned. Eve laughed as she was pulled to the kitchen, offering Vision a cheeky grin before she was pulled out of sight. Vision chuckled softly as he sighed.

He wanted to do something for Eve when they day came. He wanted her to heal even more than she already had been. Trying to think of something, Vision got an idea. It was possibly a little risky, but he knew Eve needed this. That JARVIS, needed this.

~

When the day finally came, Eve was very withdrawn. It was easy for both Pietro and Vision to see. She wasn’t in her lab or in the living area, but she was in her room by herself. While Eve didn’t want to be upset, or to mourn too hard, she couldn’t help it. A year had gone by and she was sure she had gotten over it.

But she hadn’t. Eve still felt the void, still felt hollow. But it was lessoned, it wasn’t nearly as consuming as it was when it first happened. So, Eve was getting better, just not as fast as Eve wanted. Pietro gave her space, knowing that she probably needed it, meanwhile Vison was contemplating how he was going to do this.

Sighing, Vision felt the glow of the Mind Stone in his head as he closed his eyes. It took a minute, but when he opened his eyes, Vision knew it had worked. With the Stone still glowing, Vision knocked on Eve’s closed door.

~

“Alright, what do you see?” Steve asked as he looked out the window, scanning the streets as Wanda and Natasha were on the ground and Sam was in the air.

“Standard beat cops, small station, quiet street.” Wanda listed. “It’s a good target.” She concluded.

“There’s an ATM in the south corner, which means-”

“Cameras.” Wanda realized.

“Both cross streets are one way.” Steve continue.

“So, compromised escape routes.”

“Which means our guy doesn’t care about being seen, he isn’t afraid to make a mess on the way out.” Steve said, looking around and spotting a car. “You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?”

“Yeah, the red one? It’s cute.” Wanda said as she took a sip of her coffee.

“It’s also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns. Which means more headaches for somebody.” Natasha chimed in. “Probably us.”

“You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?” Wanda asked. _And heart,_ she added to herself. Wanda still used what Eve told her whenever she used her powers. While using her mind worked just fine, using her heart seemed to amp up her abilities.

“Looking over your shoulder needs to become a second nature.” Natasha advised.

“Anybody ever tell you you’re a little paranoid?” Sam asked in amusement.

“Not to my face,” Natasha replied. “Why, did you hear something?” She asked coyly, which got Sam to chuckle.

“Eyes on target, folks.” Steve said, though there was a small smile on his face when he heard their banter. “This is the best lead we’ve had on Rumlow in six months, I don’t want to lose him.”

“I still think we should have brought Eve and Pietro.” Wanda mumbled softly. “They could have helped.

“Maybe,” Steve agreed softly. “But Eve’s a target for him, and I don’t want her in danger. She was lucky the past few times to have someone with her or to be able to get out of it herself. I don’t want that luck to run out.” And he didn’t, because Eve was important to the team.

Not just because of her abilities, but because she was good for the team. She was obviously close with Tony, and he seemed to behave himself whenever Eve was around. The twins adored her, and looked up to her, and Vision obviously had a thing for her. Even if it may only be friendship.

Steve was more observant than they gave him credit for. He saw the way Eve and Vision interacted, and it was clear that something was there. But neither one was acting on it. “If he sees us coming, that won’t be a problem,” Sam said. “He kind of hates us.”

Steve noticed a garbage truck passing through the streets, and it was moving at an abnormal speed. “Sam, see that garbage truck?” He asked. “Tag it.”

Sam took off and sent Redwing after it. “Give me x-ray.” Sam said, watching on his wrist monitor and seeing what Redwing was picking up. “That truck’s loaded for max weight and the driver’s armed.” He said.

“It’s a battering ram.” Natasha realized.

“Go now.” Steve ordered.

“What?” Wanda asked, worried that something was wrong.

“He’s not going for the police.” Steve replied as he began to move as well. Noe, he wasn’t going to hit the police, he was going for something even more dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? What's Vision up too? Also, now you guys know where Vision got the idea for paprikash for Wanda XD I thought that was a neat touch. 
> 
> You guys know what's coming next, right? Eek


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness and angst. Drama in the up coming chapters, so stay tuned!  
> Enjoy! X

Eve was sitting on her bed, lost in her own world when she was brought out by a knock on her door. Blinking a few times and clearing her throat slightly, Eve replied with a soft ‘come in’. She wasn’t surprised to see Vision on the other side of the door. “Hey,” she smiled softly. “What’s up?”

“Hello,” Vision said, though there was a subtle change in his voice. A change that Eve noticed. It was a little lighter and more confident than Vision’s. It sounded like… like JARVIS.

“What’s up?” Eve asked, though her brows were furrowed slightly as she tried to figure out what was going on. Vision offered a small smile as he walked further into the room, closing the door behind him.

“May I sit?” He asked. Eve nodded, sitting up and at the edge of her bed, still eyeing him curiously. “You’re wondering what I am doing here and why I am speaking like this, yes?” Vision asked.

“Yeah, kinda,” Eve laughed softly. “You alright?”

“Quite,” he smiled again. “Vision decided to do something for the both of us, and thanks to the abilities of the Mind Stone he was able to bring me forward.” Vision did something with the Mind Stone, which explained why it was currently glowing.

“JARVIS?” Eve questioned tentatively, feeling a flicker of hope. Vision merely smiled again as he nodded softly. Eve’s eyes watered as her bottom lip began to tremble. “Is that really you?” She asked to be sure.

“Hello beautiful.” JARVIS said softly. “I’ve always wanted to say that to you, but I didn’t know if I was allowed.”

“JARVIS,” Eve cried out as she flung herself over at him. JARVIS grinned as he held her back, finally able to know what it felt like to have her in his arms.

“I’ve missed you,” JARVIS mumbled. “I’ve missed you very much.”

“I missed you too,” Eve replied, the void that was slowly beginning to mend seemed to fill itself, and for once since JARVIS left her, Eve felt whole again.

“I’m sorry,” JARVIS said. “I’m so sorry for leaving you.”

“You did what you had to do,” Eve said, shaking her head. “You did what you believed was right.”

“But I was away from you.” JARVIS said. “I didn’t want to be away from you, but Tony informed me that you were taking on Ultron.”

“I killed him,” Eve said roughly. “I ripped out his core and killed him.” JARVIS squeezed Eve a little before pulling back to look at her.

“You seem to be well,” JARVIS said as he looked at her. “Are you?”

“I’m trying to be,” Eve nodded. “But I haven’t been whole since I saw what Ultron did to you.”

“I’m sorry,” JARVIS said again.

“It’s in the past now.” Eve said, shaking her head. “You’re here, you’re really here.”

“I always have been.” JARVIS replied. “In Vision’s mind, I’ve been there. Like he said, he could sometimes hear me and I’d tell him what I wanted you to know.” Eve remembered when Vision told her that. And now she really believed it. JARVIS was with her, he was there through Vision.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Eve admitted. “You’d have been disappointed with me. When I ripped out Ultron’s core, and it fixed nothing. I still felt hollow inside, and I was prepared to die in that train car. But Vision came and got me out of there.”

JARVIS frowned slightly when he heard that. He hadn’t meant to make Eve feel like that, so hollow and broken inside that she wanted to leave this world. “I’m very thankful he did.” JARVIS said finally. “Because then I wouldn’t have this chance.”

“I’m thankful for him too,” Eve nodded. “He’s been so kind to me, and he’s helped me heal.”

“I’m very glad to hear that.” JARVIS smiled again. Reaching up, JARVIS gently touched Eve’s face for the first time. Eve let him, leaning into his hand. They sat in silence as JARVIS examined Eve better than he ever had. “My feelings for you haven’t changed.” JARVIS said finally. “I still feel the same as I did when I was a simple A.I. And I get the sense that you still feel the same as well.”

“I do,” Eve nodded. “I still keep the sphere, you know.”

“Really?” JARVIS asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. Eve grinned as she let him go to grab the sphere from her desk. JARVIS chuckled lightly as he held it in his hand. “I suppose you needed to keep this, if I recall, it has come in use as of late.”

JARVIS could see through Vision’s mind and eyes that eve used the sphere to contact Vision when she needed him. Eve nodded in return. “The team is after Rumlow right now, but Tony insisted that I stayed.”

“Well, I suppose I should thank him, because I have a chance to have this time with you.” JARVIS smiled slightly.

“You’re still so kind.” Eve grinned playfully.

“It’s part of my charm.” JARVIS smirked. Eve giggled softly as she lightly smacked his shoulder.

“You and your charm.” Eve replied, shaking her head softly. The two spoke a for a long time, laughing and catching up on everything Eve had done since Sokovia. JARVIS frowned suddenly, closing his eyes before opening them. “What’s wrong?” Eve asked, her smile slowly fading.

“I have to go soon.” JARVIS said softly. “I was only supposed to be here for a little while. Vision wants to come back.”

“Oh,” Eve said, looking down.

“Hey,” JARVIS said, reaching out and lifting her face so she looked at him. “I’ll still be here, just in Vision. And I’ll still care for you just as I do now.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Eve said softly.

“I’ll never really be gone.” JARVIS smiled. “And perhaps Vision will allow me through every once in a while. Or maybe whenever it is getting close to this day.”

“I’d like that, a lot.” Eve smiled. JARVIS smiled back, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

“I’ll see you again, don’t worry.” JARVIS assured.

“I’ll be waiting.” Eve nodded back. JARVIS’ hand lingered on her cheek as he slowly leaned back.

“You’ll always be beautiful to me.” He whispered. “Be happy Eve, and be safe. That’s all I ever want for you. I know that Vision makes you happy, and I know he is happy with you. If you’re holding back for my sake, then don’t.” With that, JARVIS closed his eyes and the Mind Stone glowed again before slowly fading back to how it usually look. Opening his eyes, Vision looked at Eve. It was easy to tell it was Vision, as his entire demeanor changed and he looked at Eve shyly.

Eve smiled as she let out a soft sigh. “Thank you for that.” Eve said softly. “I needed it.”

“I know you did,” Vision nodded. “I wanted to help you in any way I could. And I thought that perhaps by doing that, I would be able to accomplish that.”

“You did.” Eve replied. Vision gave her a small smile back and Eve mirrored it. Perhaps now Eve would finally heal, as she was able to feel that the void that had been there was fully closed. She needed that, it provided her closure and made her feel good.

JARVIS was still with her, and he wanted her happy. He was right, too. Vision did make her happy and she was safe with him. Maybe now she would follow the road she was setting herself on. And that road was beginning to lead to Vision.

~

“Come on!” Rumlow seethed as he faced off with Steve. The pair continued to fight, neither one getting the upper hand, until Rumlow released special gauntlets to fight off Steve. However, the super soldier broke them as they fought. “This is for dropping a building on my face.” Rumlow said as they fought. Finally, after a while, Steve bested him and had him on his knees. “I look pretty good, all things considered.” He said as he revealed his face.

“Who’s your buyer?” Steve questioned, only getting a chuckle in return.

“Your pretty tech chick ain’t here, is she?” Rumlow asked, a sinister smile on his deformed face. “You knew I was after her.” He scoffed lightly. “Smart not to bring her, ‘cause she would have been mine.” Steve’s lip curled slightly at the way he spoke about Eve as if she was meat. “You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky.”

Steve froze at that. “What did you say?”

Brock moved so slowly that Steve didn’t see it in his distracted state. “He remembered you, I was there. He got all weepy about it, ‘till they put his brain back in a blender.” He smirked. “He wanted you to know something, he said to me; ‘please tell Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go.” Rumlow activated his bomb vest. “And you’re coming with me.”

Steve flinched as his armor ignited. However, before he could react any further, Rumlow was encased in red spirals as Wanda acted quickly. Not having time to gain full control of the blast, and with Rumlow making sounds of pain, Wanda tried to move him up and into the sky where he could safely blow without causing more trouble.

However, in her haste to get him away, she lost control. The explosion blossomed and devastated entire floors of a nearby building. Seeing what happened, Wanda covered her mouth as her eyes widened. She had done that, she had caused that to happen. Wanda was trying to help, and because of how fast she reacted, she didn’t use her heart, she used her mind.

~

Eve and Pietro saw it on TV before the team arrived. Their show having been interrupted by an emergency news broadcast. It was about the mission in Lagos, and they were shown what Eve knew to be corrupted and tampered with footage of what Wanda had done. It showed her looking to be purposefully crashing Rumlow into the building.

Pietro clenched both his jaw and his fists as the news slandered Wanda’s name. He cursed in Sokovian, his accent thick now that he was mad. Eve shut off the TV with her mind as she turned to him. “Let’s wait for them to come back, okay? They’ll explain it all.” Pietro nodded wordlessly, trying to reign in his temper.

Soon enough the team arrived back from their mission, as did Tony from MIT. Pietro picked Eve up and ran towards the paddock where the quinjet landed before setting her down. Eve gave Pietro a playful glare, trying to lighten his mood. She only got a small half smile back. The jet landed and the doors opened and the ramp was down as the team came out of the jet.

Seeing her twin, Wanda rushed to hug Pietro, her eyes red, a clear indication she had been crying. Eve stood off to the side to allow the twins to have their moment as she turned to face Steve, Sam, and Natasha. “What happened?” She asked softly. “The news is going crazy, and I saw some of the footage.”

“The news tends to get things wrong.” Natasha said, a small quirk to her lips.

“I know.” Eve replied, mirroring her expression. Pulling back from Pietro, Wanda looked to Eve as she sniffed. “Come here, babe.” Eve said softly, walking closer and opening her arms. Wanda hugged her mentor, older sister, really, and cried softly. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

The team moved back to the living room and watched and listened to the news of what had happened after the mission, all of them a little upset that the blame was not only put onto Wanda, but on the team as a whole.

The King of Wakanda was calling them out, pointing out how they were always leaving behind some sort of mess and taking no responsibility for what happened. That wasn’t true, it wasn’t true at all. They always felt the impact of every mission, they always carried the weight and gravity of each situation.

It hurt that they were blamed them. If it weren’t for the bad guys, the Avenger’s would have no reason to be around. Not long after watching the news, the team was all seated in the conference room, Secretary Ross walking around them.

“Five years ago, I had a heart attack,” Ross said. “I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best roung of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass… I found something 40 years in the army had never taught me.” He paused as he looked at each of them. “Perspective. The world Owes the Avenger’s an unpayable debt, you have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives.” He said. “But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word vigilantes.”

“What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?” Natasha asked, a subtle challenge in her voice.

“How about dangerous?” He asked as he looked at her. “What would you call a group of US-based enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?”

Ross directed their attention to the screen, showing them all videos of their most recent battles and fights. He also showed the carnage and destruction that was left.

“New York,” Ross said, showing them a clip of the battle with the Chitauri. Terrified citizens ran for cover as the Hulk roared and destroyed a few of the aliens before leaving a dust cloud that covered the camera. “Washington DC.” The Insight Hellicarriers were shown firing at one another and one of them crashing into water, engulfing some people, concluding the person with the camera. “Sokovia.” Eve clenched her jaw as she saw the sentries terrorizing people. “And Lagos.”

Seeing how badly the twins, especially Wanda, were being effected, Eve spoke up. “Okay,” Eve said, keeping her voice level and void of emotion. “That’s enough.” Ross glanced at her for a moment before nodding and shutting off the clips.

“For the past four years, you’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That’s an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.” Ross slide a thick book across the table towards the twins and Eve. Wanda picked it up and then slide it to Rhodey. “This is the Sokovia Accords, approved by 117 countries.” Ross said. “It states that the Avenger’s shall no longer be a private organization, instead, they’ll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel. Only when and if that panel deems it necessary.”

“The Avenger’s were formed to make the world a safer place,” Steve said. “I feel we’ve done that.”

“Tell me, Captain,” Ross said as he approached. “Do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?” Steve leveled his gaze with the man, not wavering. “If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there’d be consequences. Compromise, reassurance, that’s how the world works.” Ross said, putting his attention back on everyone else in the room. “Believe me, this is the middle ground.”

“So, there are contingencies?” Rhodey asked.

“Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords.” Ross said. “Talk it over.”

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Eve asked boldly, her eyes hard.

“The you retire.” Ross replied coldly. Eve fought off a smirk as she stared him down.

“And if we don’t want to do that either?” She challenged.

“We’ll persuade you to do otherwise,” Ross said. “And if that doesn’t work, then we’ll put you in a box.”

“Got a box big enough to fit us?” Eve asked, raising an eyebrow. She did not like the sound of the Accords at all. She’ll have to read more into it, but it sounded painfully familiar to her, and she had a feeling as to why that was.

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we?” Ross challenged back before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Hope you guys enjoyed the Vision/JARVIS fluff XD XD  
> Eve's confidence is surging, and I kinda like it lol


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst begins to form even more... X

The team converged together in the living space and discussed what they were going to do. Eve wasn’t listening really, more so she was keeping an eye on Tony. He was laying on the couch with his eyes closed and a thoughtful look on his face. She knew he was thinking about something, and Eve was a little worried about what he was thinking about.

Meanwhile, Eve herself was also thinking. She didn’t like the Accords, because they sounded so similar to the Mutant Registration Act. Both the Accords and the Acts wanted them to register themselves, provide DNA and allow the government to know everything about them. Mutants, people like Eve, had died trying to fight against it.

Shortly after Secretary Ross had left, Eve had gone into the internet and looked up more about her own kind. Mutants technically weren’t human as they were classified as Homo Superior, while regular people were Homo Saipan. Eve was not going to let history repeat itself.

Instead of Mutants, the Accords were for Enhanced people. Even if they were fighting for what was right, they had to be registered and analyzed as to whether or not they posed a serious threat. And most of the members of the team would probably be categorized as threats. Wanda certainly would be.

Eve would no doubt be used in anyway they could use her. With her gifts, both the bad guys and the good guys would be fighting over her. She had the powers of technology and electricity at her fingertips. She could hack into anything without being noticed, she could find information normal people couldn’t.

Even the most skilled hacker and skilled assassin couldn’t hide from Eve. She’d find them, no matter how well they buried themselves. Not only that, but once her future powers were uncovered, no doubt people would want to know what was going to happen to them and they’d want to know what plans would and wouldn’t work.

“Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have.” Rhodey’s voice brought Eve out of her thoughts.

“So, let’s say we agree to this thing,” Sam began. “How long is it gonna be before they Lo Jack us like a bunch of common criminals?” He had a point, what was to stop everyone from turning on the Avenger’s? They were already doing it now, what’s to stop them from going further if they were practically owned by the government?

“A 117 countries want to sign this,” Rhodey insisted. “117, Sam, and you’re just like ‘no, that’s cool, we got it’?”

“How long are you going to play both sides?” Sam asked, crossing his arms.

“I have an equation.” Vision suddenly said, causing all eyes to go to him. Eve looked at him curiously, wondering what he knew.

“Oh, this will clear it up.” Sam smirked as he walked closer.

“In the eight yeas since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known Enhanced persons has grown exponentially.” Vision began. “During the same period, the number of potentially world ending events has risen at a commensurate rate.”

“Are you saying this is our fault?” Steve questioned, his brows furrowing.

“I’m saying there may be a casualty,” Vision replied. “Our very strength invites challenge, challenge incites conflict, and conflict breeds catastrophe.” Vision paused as he looked down. “Oversight, oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand.”

“Boom,” Rhodey said to Sam, getting the other man to scoff. Eve sighed softly as she looked away and at her own hands. Vision was in favor of the Accords, but she wasn’t. Eve glanced at Pietro and Wanda, seeing as this definitely concerned both of them. Both of them were quiet, most likely lost in their own thoughts.

“Tony, you’re being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.” Natasha said, a small tease in her voice. Tony opened his eyes and looked at her, seeing her soft smirk. Eve glanced over at him, wondering what his thoughts were.

“It’s because he’s already made up his mind.” Steve said, looking at the billionaire. Tony scoffed as he stood up.

“Bot, you know me so well.” Tony said. “Actually, I’m nursing an electromagnetic headache.” Tony saunters over to the kitchen to grab a mug, turning his back to them as he does so. “That’s what’s going on, Cap. It’s just pain, it’s discomfort. Who’se putting coffee grounds in the disposal?” Tony asked, a small subject change.

Eve knew something was bothering him, but she didn’t dare speak up. He’d come around to it eventually, and he was clearly stressed, so she didn’t want to push him.

“Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?” Tony continued. Tony places his phone down and taps it, causing an image of a smiling young man to appear. Tony doesn’t comment on it for a moment before he looks back at the team. “Oh, that’s Charles Spencer, by the way. He’s a great kid, computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall.” Tony listed.

What was the significance of this man? And why was he bothering Tony so much? Eve knew Tony didn’t know the man, as Eve had never seen him before, nor had he been mentioned either.

“But, first,” Tony continued. “He wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See, the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn’t want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn’t go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor.” Tony smiled faintly. “Guess where? Sokovia.”

Eve and the twins looked down, the three of them frowning. No wonder this was bothering Tony, the young man lost his life while they were trying to take care of a mad robot.

“He wanted to make a difference, I suppose.” Tony continued. “I mean, we won’t know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There’s no decision making process here. We need to be put in check.” Eve was surprised by Tony’s choice, having expected him to be the one wanting to have his own freedom. “Whatever form that takes, I’m game. If we can’t accept limitations, if we’re boundary-less, we’re no better than the bad guys.”

“Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up.” Steve stated, also surprised by Tony’s choice to sign.

“Who said we’re giving up?” Tony questioned.

“We are if we’re not taking responsibility for our actions.” Steve replied. “This document just shifts the blame.” Eve sided with Steve on this one, they’d basically be signing away their freedom to do the right thing whenever they saw something wrong happening. They’ve taken on threats that the regular authorities couldn’t even dream of handling.

Yet they want to keep the team locked up and only bring them out whenever _they_ deem it necessary. “I’m sorry, Steve, that… that is dangerously arrogant.” Rhodey said with a small scoff. “This is the United Nations we’re talking about, it’s not the World Security Council, it’s not SHIELD, it’s not HYDRA.”

“No, but it’s run by people with agendas, and agendas change.” Steve replied.

“That’s good, that’s why I’m here.” Tony said. “When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shit it down and stop manufacturing. Eve’s knows that too, she’s helped me with that before, hell, she’s the reason I’m still here in the first place. Stuff like the Jericho missile and the other stuff I made caused a lot of people to die. Because I was unchecked, I had no one there to tell me no.”

Eve looked at tony, her eyes wide at first before they narrowed. “Don’t drag me into this, Tony.” Eve said.

“You’re already in it,” Tony replied. “You’re part of the team too. You’ve seen what happened when we were unchecked.”

“Who says we even have to be checked?” Eve asked back. “We’re not the bad guys here, we’re trying to stop them, right? We’re taking on people and things that no one else could match. Yet they’re blaming _us_ for what happens while we’re trying to help?”

“I thought you’d be on my side here.” Tony said, surprised that she sided with Steve. “You’re the one who always told me to do the right thing, this is the right thing.”

“Is it?” Eve asked.

“Yes,” Tony replied. “What we’ve done, sure it’s great we help a lot of people, but people still die.”

“That’s life, Tony.” Eve said softly. “We’re all going to die eventually, but what we do helps lower it. Had we not been there in New York? Loki would have rule over all of us. Had we not been there for DC? HYDRA would have killed millions of people, innocent people. Had we not been there in Sokovia? So many more people would have died, but you know it.”

Tony clenched his jaw, but shook his head. “Remember your reaction when I built the Jericho missile? You wanted nothing to do with it. Yet I convinced you otherwise, and you helped me make it. It got in the wrong hands and it hurt people. I built a suit to combat what they were doing, and you wanted nothing to do with that either. You’ve helped be build these things and now you’re turning your back on me.”

Eve’s mouth dropped slightly at his words. Feeling a surge of anger, Eve clenched her fists. “That’s manipulative, Tony.” She hissed. The lights flickered a little as she stood up. “I’ve never turned my back on you and you know it. I’ve stopped you from doing terrible things,a nd I’m trying to help stop you from doing something else and you blame me for it? That’s low, even for you. I was in Greenwich, England when I came to help you with the Manderin thing. Which, by the way, had nothing to do with me considering you sent me away when I tried to help you. So, who’s turning their back on who?”

The lights dimmed darkly, and a few lightbulbs in a couple of lamps exploded before Eve left the room. She spared Tony a harsh glare as she did so, needing to distance herself from him. She needed to think, she needed to calm down and see reason.

The team was silent, none of them knowing what to say. Eve had a point, but Tony was too stubborn to see it. He knew it was a low blow to bring up the Jericho missile, after all, that was what lead to Eve leaving him for a time. It was also low of him to say she was turning her back on him, when he knew she never had.

Eve was always there, saving his ass and making sure he was okay. She came from Greenwich to help him, she brought him back to life after the Reactor explosion he caused when he faced off with Obadiah. It wasn’t fair of him to do that, but he did it anyway. Once Eve was gone, the lights went back to normal and the air seemed less charged.

“Maybe Tony’s right.” Natasha said softly, getting everyone’s attention. “If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-”

“Aren’t you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few year ago?” Sam interrupted.

“I’m just… I’m reading the terrain,” Natasha replied. “We have made, so very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back.”

“Focus up, I’m sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?” Tony asked.

“Oh, I want to take it back now.” Natasha said, though there was a subtle jest in her tone. Vision wasn’t listening to the rest of them as they spoke. He was thinking over what Eve had said before she left. It was clear that what Tony said had hurt her, but she did make a few points herself.

Vision worried, though, because they were on opposite sides when it came to the Accords, and he wasn’t sure what that meant really. Though, Vision knew better than to seek her out for right now. He was brought out of his thoughts when Steve left abruptly, an unreadable look on his face.

~

Eve knew who signed already, she heard it through the monitors. Tony, Rhodey, and Vision signed it, while Pietro and Wanda were undecided. As far as she knew, Clint had retired, so he probably didn’t have to sign. Natasha, Eve knew, was going to sign in Vienna. She was going to be their spokes person at the event, to show that the team was on board with the Accords.

Eve just didn’t agree with it, she couldn’t. While she may not have known the same world as the Mutants who fought against the Registration Acts, she knew what it was like to try and keep yourself hidden away. To live in constant fear and worry someone would find out who you were and what you could do.

Humans were afraid of change, afraid of new things. In their fear, they sought to either destroy or contain whatever it was they were so afraid of. Eve was done being afraid, she had hidden for too long. Tony had tried to talk to her, but Eve blocked him from accessing her lab and room. Vision had even tried, but she told him no.

She didn’t want to talk to them right now, Eve wanted to sort out her own head first and worry about everything later. As is her usual method of thinking and calming down, Eve worked more on her mission of finding Steve’s friend Bucky.

She had been slacking on that because of everything that has been happening and the lack of things happening with him. He knew how to hide, Eve will have to give him credit for that, but she was still on his trail. A trail she could tell he did his best to hide. Regular people would miss out on the clues, but Eve didn’t.

She was hot on him, but he moved before she could get a firm lock on him. He was smart to stay away from the United States and the United Kingdom. But Eve knew he was somewhere in Europe. When Eve finally got something, it was not what she expected at all.

The news was going crazy, and not for something good.

“More than 70 people have been injured, at least 12 are dead including Wakanda’s King T’Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes.” Eve held her breath as she watched. “The infamous HYDRA agent, The Winter Soldier, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations.”

Not long into the report, Eve got a call. She wasn’t surprised at who was calling her, but she answered anyway. “I take it you already know.” She said softly.

“Kinda hard not too.” Steve replied. “Got anything?”

“Working on it now. I’ll let you know.” Eve replied. “And Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.” She said quietly.

“You too.” Steve said. While they didn’t have much interaction, both of them worried for one another. Considering neither one of them were keen on signing the Accords in the first place, who knows what was going to happen now that Bucky seems to have made an appearance. Though, a feeling in Eve’s stomach told her that it may not have been him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the tags, minor Wanda/Vision here. But nothing really to worry about.  
> Also, of course there's more angst and dram ahead!!  
> Enjoy! X

Eve was frantic in her search for Bucky, wanting to find him before anyone else could. When she got a hit, Eve knew that the bombings couldn’t have been him. It was someone else, someone who wanted him to be framed. Finally, Eve found the _real_ James Buchanan Barnes in Bucharest, Romania.

Sending the information to Steve, Eve looked through all the cameras to make sure things went well enough. She saw the confrontation with Steve and Bucky, and she knew it was long overdue. Bucky didn’t seem all that upset to see Steve, nor did he take up a hostile stance. Turning on the audio, Eve listened in.

“Do you know me?” Steve questioned.

“You’re Steve,” Bucky replied. “I read about you in a museum.”

“They’ve set the perimeter.” Sam said in Steve’s earpiece.

“I know you’re nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be.” Steve began. “But you’re lying.”

“I wasn’t in Vienna, I don’t do that anymore.”

“They’re entering the building.” Sam reported. Eve was nervous as she watched, unsure how she would be able to help her friends. However, she remained where she was, listening and watching intently.

“Well, the people who think you did are coming here now,” Steve said. “And they’re not planning on taking you alive.”

“That’s smart,” Bucky nodded slightly. “Good strategy.”

“They’re on the roof, I’m compromised.” Sam said. Eve bit her lip, holding out her hand and feeling her suit starting to attach to her. If need be, Eve would be there soon. She would be there to help her friends, because she knew the truth.

“This doesn’t have to end in a fight, Buck.” Steve said, his eyes imploring his friend to listen.

“It always ends in a fight.” Bucky said, his eyes sad. Truth be told, he was done running. He tried living a normal life, he tried laying low, clearly that didn’t work. Perhaps it really was for the best to get rid of him. However, that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy for them.

“5 seconds.” Sam said. Eve grit her teeth as she took a step forward, bracing herself to fly off if need be.

“You pulled me from the river, why?” Steve questioned.

“I don’t know.” Bucky replied.

“3 seconds!” Sam warned.

“Yes you do.”

“Breach! Breach! Breach!” Sam shouted. A grenade crashed through the window, but Bucky reacts quickly and kicks it to Steve who smothers it with his shield. Eve’s eyes were wide as she watched, waiting for the right moment to get there. There’s a fight in the small apartment, Bucky using his surroundings to keep the cops at bay.

Steve also helps, going for less fatal moves. “Buck, stop!” Steve shouted. “You’re gonna kill someone.”

Bucky slammed Steve to the ground and punches a hole into the floor. “I’m not gonna kill anyone.” He said as he pulled out a backpack. Eve watched, switching from the cameras in the building to those outside. Eve frowned when she saw a man dressed in a black and silver suit enter the fight.

He looked to be well trained and he matched each of Bucky’s moves, but still, Bucky got away with the help of Steve. Eve frowned, switching to the traffic cameras to continue watching the fight and hopeful escape. Maybe if Steve got Bucky over to Eve’s lab, he’d be safe for a moment.

Eve would provide shelter for them, ensuring no one came into the room. She was already keeping Tony and Vision out, and she shut off FRIDAY’s access to her lab. He’d be safe there, and it would give them time to figure out what they were going to do next.

However, that outcome was shattered when Steve, Sam, and Bucky were all captured. Taking this as her moment, Eve stalks out of her lab and into the living area. “I’m headed to Berlin, somethings up with Steve.” Eve said to Vision and the twins.

“Let us come with you.” Pietro said.

“No,” Eve said softly. “Stay here.” Pietro and Wanda frowned at this, not understanding. “It’ll be safer if you stayed here. With everything going on, they’ll be watching the three of us especially closely.”

“They think we’re a threat.” Pietro said, his voice low.

“Unfortunately, they do.” Eve agreed, though the twins heard the twinge of bitterness in her voice. “I’ll let you guys know what’s going on, but for now, stay here, okay?” The twins nodded and gave her a hug. Eve spared Vision a glance and a small smile before she left them, to head to Berlin.

She got their fast, considering she was using her suit to fly instead of taking a jet or plane. It was no surprise that Tony and Natasha were also there. The two are surprised to see her, but she only spares them a cool glance. “Where’s Steve?” She asks them blankly. Tony frowns at her tone and her carefully calculated features.

While she’s a mystery to Tony right now, Natasha can see through her. Eve was getting good at hiding her emotions, but at the same time, she still needed to work on it when it came to someone as heavily trained as Natasha. But still, Eve was a quick learner.

~

Pietro sulked in the training room, deciding to take his frustration out on a punching bag. He used his speed to hit the bag, making sure he made some solid blows as he did so. Vision was in the kitchen, remembering when he, Eve, and Pietro were together. Pietro said that paprikash helped make him feel better, so Vision hoped that he could help the twins by making it again.

It was different than watching Eve and Pietro do it, but Vision did his best. “A pinch of paprika,” Vision hummed as he read the recipe. “A pinch.” He noticed Wanda walking intot he kitchen and gave her a small smile.

“Is that paprikash?” She asked as she came closer.

“I thought it might lift your spirits.” Vision replied. Wanda hummed as she stood in front of the pot to stir together the ingredients. She lifted the spoon and blew on it before tasting it. Her face warmed slightly as she closed her eyes.

“Spirits lifted.” She smiled at Vision. Vision beamed back, glad to know she enjoyed it.

“In my defense, I haven’t actually ever… eaten anything before so…” He trailed off slightly.

“May I?” Wanda asked, Vision nodded slightly, gesturing to the pot.

“Please.” He said as he moved away. Wanda stirred the pot and added a few more seasonings to it. Vision watched her silently, trying to think of how he was going to word his next topic. “Wanda?”

“Hmm?” Wanda hummed.

“No on dislikes you, Wanda.” Vision said, catching her off guard. She frowned slightly, but smiled a little.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Vision said offhandedly. “No it’s a… involuntary response in their amygdala. They can’t help but be afraid of you.” He said as he sat on one of the stools. “And Pietro and even Eve.”

“Are you?” Wanda asked curiously.

“My amygdala is synthetic, so…” Vision trailed off with a soft smirk, causing Wanda to laugh.

“I used to think of myself one way, but after this…” She held up her hand as a few spirals danced across her fingers. “I am something else, I’m still me, I think. But, that’s not what everyone else sees.”

Vision’s lips quirk a bit as he gently taps the Stone on his head. “Do you know, I don’t know what this is?” He asked, getting Wanda’s brows to knit together slightly. “Not really, I know it’s not of this world, that it powered Loki’s staff and gave you and your brother your powers, but… It’s true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is a part of me.” He thought of when he used it to allow JARVIS through to speak to Eve. It was strange, to be able to see and hear what they said and did, yet not actually be a part of it himself. While he’s used the Stone before, he was truly unsure what it was and what it could do.

“Are you afraid of it?” Wanda asked softly.

“I wish to understand it,” Vision replied. “The more I do, the less it controls me. One day, who knows? I may even control it… perhaps with your help, and Eve’s.”

“Eve knows about the Stone?” Wanda asked.

“Not really, but she helps with my being synthetic. I am still technology based, even though I have the Stone. Eve though I… used it to help her.”

“Help her? How?” Wanda questioned curiously.

“I used it to allow JARVIS time with her for a while.” Vision admitted. “She needed that closure, I think.” Wanda smiled softly at him as she tasted the paprikash again, adding another seasoning to it.

“I don’t know what’s in this but it is not paprika.” Wanda smiled playfully as she set the spoon down. Vision frowned slightly as he looked at the pot and then back to her. “I’m gonna go to the store, I’ll be back in 20 minutes.”

Quickly, Vision glided to stand in front of her. “Alternatively, we could order a pizza?” He suggested, which caused Wanda to frown.

“Vision, are you not letting me leave?” She asked.

“It’s a question of safety.”

“I can protect myself.” Wanda said as she tried to walk past him, but he held her arm.

“Not yours.” He said sadly. “Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are on a… more secured foundation. And Eve also said for you and Pietro to stay here.”

“And what do you want?” Wanda asked. Vision frowned for a moment.

“For people to see you… as we do.” He replied softly.

~

“I don’t mean to make things difficult.” Steve said softly.

“I know, because you’re a very polite person.” Tony said lightly.

“If I see a situation pointed south, I can’t ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could…”

“No you don’t.” Tony replied, causing Steve to smirk a little.

“No, I don’t, sometimes.”

“Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth.” Tony admitted as he walked across the room they were in. “But I don’t wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing’s happened that can’t be undone.” However, Tony glanced out the windows to see Eve sitting in one of the chairs outside the room with a thoughtful look on her face.

Steve followed his gaze and sighed when he saw her. After Eve and Tony went at it a few days ago, they hadn’t been talking and it left the compound feeling very tense. However, Steve was also slightly grateful that someone else was on his side.

“If you and the others sign, we can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center, instead of Wakandan prison.” Tony added when he saw the look on Steve’s face.

Steve frowned slightly as he picked up one of the fountain pens. He stood and paced a bit, trying to think of what he was going to do. Finally, he turned back to Tony, his features questioning. “I’m not saying it’s impossible, but there would have to be safeguards.”

“Sure,” Tony agreed, glad to hear that Steve was actually considering it. “Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I’d file a motion and have you, Wanda, Pietro, and Eve reinstated.”

“The twins?” Steve questioned. “What about the twins?”

“Oh, they’re fine,” Tony dismissed lightly. “They’re confined to the compound currently. Vision’s keeping them company.”

“Oh god, Tony!” Steve scoffed, his brows furrowing as he frowned. “Every time, every time I think you see things the right way…”

“What?” Tony asked. “It’s a 100 acres with a lap pool. It’s got a screening room. There’s worse ways to protect people.”

“Protection?” Steve scoffed. “Is that how you see this? This is protection? It’s internment.” He said. “Wanda and Pietro have done nothing wrong, neither has Eve.”

“The twins aren’t US citizens.” Tony pointed out.

“Oh come on, Tony.” Steve frowned deeper. That was a cheap out, really, and Steve knew that Tony knew it.

“And they don’t grant visas to weapons of mass destruction.”

“They’re kids!” Steve argued.

“Give me a break!” Tony shouted back. “I’m doing what has to be done… to stave off something worse.”

Steve pauses before nodding faintly. “You keep telling yourself that.” He said lowly as he set the pen down. “Hat to break up the set.” He said as he left the office to walk over to Sam and Eve. Tony sighed as he watched them, a frown on his face. He was losing everyone, slowly but surely.

Why didn’t they just understand? He’s trying to do the right thing here, he’s trying to own up for everything that’s been happening and they don’t want to let him. Tony doesn’t understand why Eve sided against him. He would have thought she’d be all for the Accords, considering everything she’s been through with him.

He had to admit, he did feel slightly betrayed. She had been on his side and been with him through almost everything. She was basically his sister with how close they were, yet like siblings, they didn’t always agree. Yet, this was a huge deal, and Tony worried that there may come a day where he would be sent out to arrest her.

He didn’t want that, but Tony knew he couldn’t control Eve. If anything, she controlled him in a way. If he were to go after her in his suit, she could turn it all off with the snap of her fingers. He would be at her mercy, not to mention her knives. He knew about her nanotechnology and how she would be able to have control of him if he were to get even a small cut from one of them.

Even so, because he signed, Tony would have no choice but to fight her if it came down to it. He’d have to fight all of them, Sam, Steve, even the twins if they didn’t sign. It wasn’t fair, really. To pit them against one another, but it looked like that was the direction they were slowly heading in.

And Tony didn’t like it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get interesting. Hope you enjoy! X

Eve remained with Steve and Sam, knowing that the three of them all agreed on their standpoint of the Accords. Right now, they were watching the footage of Bucky being evaluated by the doctor. However, Eve frowned when the video cut out. Steve sent Eve a worried look, and Eve nodded back.

Time for her to do her thing. Quickly, Eve was able to get her own eyes back on the room, watching as the man walked around the pod Bucky was in, saying what seemed to be key words that made him react negatively to. “No,” Bucky said, beginning to punch the glass. “Stop.”

When the last word was said, Bucky broke the glass and had a dark, blank, look on his face. Eve gasped as she pulled out of the cameras to turn to Steve and Sam. “He activated the Winter Soldier.” Eve said to them, her tone worried. “We have to hurry.” Already on it, Sam and Steve bolted.

Ross stalked over to Eve the moment they left, an angered look on his face. “Did you do this? Did you stop the feed?”

“What?” Eve asked in surprise. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Right, and all our cameras and security feeds just cut out on a whim?” Ross asked, lifting an eyebrow. “I know all about your powers, Porter, and this is exactly a kind of thing you’re capable of.”

“I’ve done nothing.” Eve said darkly, standing up. “While you’re busy accusing me of something I didn’t do, the Winter Soldier is out and free. Who knows what he’ll do, people could get hurt. I suggest you pay more attention to that.” She nearly spat. Ross gave her a dark look before he walked away.

“This isn’t over, Porter.” He warned. Eve glared back at him before she let out a sigh. Moving to a more private spot, Eve looked through all of the cameras, both in the facility and outside. She found Steve and Bucky and watched as both of them fell into the water near the building. However, she saw that Steve pulled an now unconscious Bucky out of the water and dragged him somewhere.

Keeping an eye on them, Eve went back to where Tony and Natasha where. She had to make sure she was in sight for now, but she was still going to keep tabs on the three. Ross came over to the three, sighing as he did so. He spared Eve a look but directed his words to Tony and Natasha.

“I don’t suppose you have any idea where they are?” He asked. Tony glanced at Eve, but she refused to meet his gaze.

“We will,” Tony sighed softly. “GSG-9’s got the borders covered. Recon’s flying 24/7, they’ll get a hit.” He assured. “We’ll handle it.”

“You don’t get it, Stark.” Ross scoffed. “It’s not yours to handle, it’s clear you can’t be objective. I’m putting Special Ops on this.”

“What happens when the shooting starts?” Eve questions. “What, do you kill Steve Rogers?” She challenged. Ross glared at her, but answered her anyway.

“If we’re provoked.” He said. “Barnes would’ve been eliminated in Romania if it wasn’t for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math.”

“All due respect, you’re not going to solve this with boys in bullets, Ross.” Tony said, taking the spotlight off of Eve. While he was all for her gaining more confidence and speaking up for herself, now was not the time to do it. “You gotta let us bring them in.”

“How would that end any differently from the last time?” Ross asked.

“Because this time, I won’t be wearing loaders and a silk shirt. 72 hours guaranteed.”

“36 hours,” Ross replied. “Barnes, Rogers, Wilson.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tony nodded. Ross left the three of them alone and Tony sighed. “My left arm is numb, is that normal?” He asked.

“You alright?” Natasha asked him, patting his shoulder.

“Always,” Tony replied. “36 hours, jeez.”

“We’re seriously understaffed.” Natasha mumbled.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony replied, glancing at Eve. She met his gaze for a brief moment before looking away from him again. “It’d be great if we had a Hulk right now. Any shot?”

“No,” Natasha scoffed. “You really think he’d be on our side?”

“No,” Tony replied softly.

“I have an idea.” Natasha said, a soft smirk on her lips.

“Me too,” Tony said, mirroring her smirk.

“Downstairs, where’s yours?”

“Well, one of them is in this room.” Tony said, looking at Eve hopefully. Eve scowled, but said nothing as she crossed her arms. Though she frowned as she saw where Steve, Bucky, and Sam were. They looked to be recruiting too, and that worried Eve. She couldn’t play both sides, because she was devoted to both causes.

Eve still cared for Tony and wanted him to be safe and happy. He was like a brother to her, and Pepper was like a sister. However, Tony was on the side of something she just couldn’t agree too. She just couldn’t, because she didn’t think it was right. The Avenger’s did nothing wrong, they were trying to help and they were blamed for it anyway.

The team had put her in a very precarious position. She wasn’t quite sure what she was going to do really. She didn’t want to fight or arrest anyone on the team. But, Eve was also smart enough to realize that she just might have too.

~

“What is it?” Wanda asked as she and Vision looked out the window to see a part of the facility explode. Pietro was startled from where he was in the training room, looking and seeing the fire himself.

“Stay here, please.” Vision said as he fazed through the window to go see what was going on. As he did, Wanda compels a kitchen knife over at someone as she turns around.

“Guess I should have knocked.” Clint says as he looks at Wanda.

“Clint! Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

“Disappointing my kids,” Clint replied as he shot two arrows at the walls. “I’m supposed to go water skiing. Cap needs our help, come on.”

“Clint!” Vision said as he fazed through the window again. “You should not be here.”

“Really?” Clint asked sarcastically. “I retire, for what, like five minutes and it all goes to shit.”

“Please consider the consequences of your actions.” Vision implored softly as he stepped forward and right un between the arrows.

“Okay, they’re considered.” Clint nodded faintly as the arrows held Vision still for a moment. Wanda gaped slightly just as Pietro sped into the room.

“Clint?” Pietro questioned. “What are you doing here?”

“Cap needs us.” Clint replied. “Come on we gotta got.”

“I’ve caused enough problems.” Wanda said, shaking her head softly.

“You gotta help me, Wanda, Pietro.” Clint said. “Look, you wanna mope, can go to high school. You wanna make amends, you get off your ass.” He said to both of them before glancing over at Vision. He breaks the forces holding him with the Mind Stone and walks forward. “Shit.”

Vision and Clint fight for a moment, though Vision easily wins with his abilities. Wanda and Pietro watch in worry. Vision was their friend, but Clint was their mentor, a man they both looked up too because of how easily they connected with him in Sokovia. They couldn’t let Vision hurt him, they just couldn’t.

“Clint, you can’t overpower me.” Vision said as he held Clint in a headlock.

“I know I can’t, but they can.” Clint smirked, looking at the twins. Pietro speeds over and knocks Vision away as Wanda holds her hands up, red spirals and a ball of energy between them.

“Vision, that’s enough.” Wanda said. “We’re leaving.”

“I can’t let you.” Vision replies softly. Wanda expands her hands and gains control of Vision through the Stone.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly.

“If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you.” Vision said.

“I can’t control their fear, only my own.” Wanda said. Do it with your heart, not your mind. Wanda heard Eve’s voice again. Wanda regretfully sends Vision through the floors, deep down, burying him.

“Remind me not to get her mad.” Pietro said as the three of them looked at what she did.

“Come one, we got one more stop.” Clint said, taking Wanda’s hand and jogging to the door. Smirking, Pietro picked up Wanda and gave Clint a playful look.

“Keep up, old man.” Pietro said as he sped off. Clint chuckled lightly as he jogged to catch up.

“Bunch of punks.” He mumbled fondly.

~

Steve, Sam, and Bucky meet up with Clint and the twins. “Cap,” Clint greeted.

“You know I wouldn’t have called if I had any other choice.” Steve said, shaking Clint’s hand.

“Hey man you’re doing me a favor.” Clint smiled faintly. “Besides, I owe a debt.”

“Thanks for having my back,” Steve smiled when the twins got out of the van.

“It was time to get off our asses.” Pietro said as he crossed his arms.

“How about our other recruit?” Steve asked Clint.

“He’s rarin’ to go, had to put a little coffee in him, but he should be good.” Clint opened the van door, Startling Scott Lang awake.

“What timezone is this?” Scott asked as he stepped out of the van, waking up when he saw Captain America.

“Mr. Lang.” Steve greeted, shaking his hand. Scott shook his hand eagerly in return.

“Captain America, it’s an honor. I’m shaking your hand too long wow!” Scott rambled as he let go of his hand. “Captain America.” Scott repeated as he looked at Wanda. “I know you too, you’re great! Jeez, ah, look I wanna say I know you know a lot of super people so, thanks for thinking of me.” Scott took notice of Sam and grinned. “Hey man!”

“What’s up tic-tac?” Sam smirked, crossing his arms.

“Uh, it’s good to see you,” Scott said awkwardly. “Look, what happened last time, when I-”

“It was a great audition, but it’ll… it’ll never happen again.”

“They tell you what we’re up against?’ Steve asked.

“Something about some, psycho-assassins?” Scott questioned.

“We’re outside the law on this one.” Steve warned. “So, if you come with us, you’re a wanted man.”

“Yeah, well, what else is new?” Scott asked back. Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone landing not too far away.

“I’d rather be wanted than be wrong.” Eve said as she walked over.

“Eve!” Wanda shouted as she ran over to the woman. Eve hugged Wanda tightly with a small smile.

“Eve,” Steve said as he turned to face her. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I kind of do,” Eve replied as she broke away from Wanda. “Tony may be like a brother to me, but I know what I’m doing.”

“Can we really do this?” Scott asked quietly. “I mean, I’m all for helping, but what if we lose?”

Eve contemplated it for a moment before she removed one of her gloves. “Would you all like to find out?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, his brows furrowing.

“She can see the future.” Pietro said, startling them all.

“Ever wonder why I always wore gloves?” Eve asked with a small smile. “All I need is to touch one of you, and I’ll see what I need to know.”

“Oh!” Scott said. “Do me!” Eve glanced at Steve who shrugged. Eve took a deep breath as she walked over to Scott and grabbed his arm. She gasped as she saw everything in his future unfolding before her eyes.

After a moment, Eve pulled her hand back and blinked a few times. “We’ll get to Siberia, but there'll be some risks.” She said softly. Before she left Scott, however, she whispered something to him. “Beware the Ghost.”

“We shout get moving.” Bucky said, walking over. Steve nodded and turned to everyone.

“We got a chopper lined up.” Clint nodded to Steve.

“They’re ecacuating the airport.” Bucky said.

“Stark.” Eve muttered.

“Stark?” Scott questioned.

“Suit up.” Steve ordered. They had to go. However, before Eve moved away, Steve stopped her. “I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Eve asked as she stopped.

“Stark listens to you, and I’m assuming he doesn’t know you’re here.”

“He doesn’t.” Eve nodded.

“Then, maybe you can talk some sense into him, I don’t want this to turn into a fight.”

“I’m prepared for it if it does.” Eve nodded again. Steve sighed as he looked down, but Eve offered a small smile. “I know what I’m doing, Steve. This is the right thing. Bucky didn’t cause the explosion in Vienna, someone framed him, the Doctor, probably.”

“I know, it’s just…” Steve trailed off. “I’m leading everyone into a mess.”

“It was our choice to do this, Steve. We’re on your side and we’ll fight with you if it comes to that.”

“Thanks, Eve.” Steve said quietly. Eve said nothing, just touched his arm with her ungloved hand. Steve paused, allowing her a moment to see whatever she was going to see.

“We can do this, Nomad.” Eve smirked as she pulled her hand away.

“Nomad?” Steve questioned, slightly amused.

“You’ll know what I mean.” Eve winked as she walked away to go be with the twins. This was going to be difficult, but Eve stood by what she said. Besides, she knew what was going to happen, so she knew she was doing the right thing.

It’ll all be okay, she hoped.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where it goes down.  
> BTW, I know I keep referencing the Mutant Registration Acts, but if you look the Acts and the Accords are actually very similar. I thought I'd draw in the parallels of them and use them to help further Eve's thoughts and ideas.  
> Enjoy the little bit of chaos! X

Steve, in uniform, strides through an underpass before jogging over to a chopper not too far away. However, an electro disabler slams onto it and activates. Steve looks up as Tony and Rhodey descend. “Wow, it’s so weird how you run into people at the airport.” Tony said as he retracted his face mask. “Don’t you think it’s weird?” He asked Rhodey.

“Definitely weird.” Rhodey replied.

“Hear me out, Tony.” Steve said. “That Doctor, the psychiatrist, he’s behind all of this.”

“Captain.” T’Challa greeted as he lept over a truck.

“Your highness.” Steve nodded slightly.

“Anyways, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago, can you help a brother out?” Tony asked.

“You’re after the wrong guy.” Steve replied.

“Your judgement is askew,” Tony said back. “Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday.”

“And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can’t let the doctor find them first, Tony, I can’t.” Eve listened in from where she was hiding out, making sure Tony and Rhodey’s scanners didn’t pick her up. She couldn’t reveal herself to them yet, she had to wait it out. Even though she saw what was going to happen, that didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous.

She didn’t want this to end in a fight, but she’ll fight if she had too. “Steve,” Natasha said as she walked forward. “You know what’s about to happen, do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?”

“Alright, I’ve run out of patience,” Tony said when Steve only tilted his head slightly. “Underoos!” He shouted as a man clad in blue and red swing over. He webbed Steve’s shield and took it away, webbing Steve’s hands together. The guy and Tony exchanged words a little before Steve spoke up.

“You’ve been busy.”

“And you’ve been a complete idiot.” Tony spat. “Dragging in Clint, ‘rescuing’ the twins from a place they didn’t even want to leave, a safe place. I’m trying to keep…” Tony trailed off before calming down. “I’m trying to keep you from tearing the Avenger’s apart.”

“You did that when you signed.” Steve stated. Tony gave him a dark look before he clenched his jaw.

“Alright, we’re done.” Tony said. “You’re gonna turn Barnes over, you’re gonna come with us. Now! Because it’s us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite.” Steve clenched his own jaw, looking away. “Come on.” Tony pleaded one more time.

“I found it,” Eve said through their comms. “Their Quinjet is in hanger five, north runway.” Without a word, Steve holds up his hands, prompting Clint to fire an arrow and cut him free.

“Alright, Lang.” Steve said, just as Peter’s eyes widened.

“Hey guys, something-” Peter’s cut off by Scott growing bigger, kicking Peter in the face and flipping to stand next to Steve.

“I believe this is yours, Captain America.” Scott said, a slight giddiness in his tone as he handed back the shield.

“Whoa, what-what the hell was that?” Rhodey asked. Eve snickered softly from where she was as she looked through the cameras as to what was going on.

“Oh, great,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Alright, there’s two on the parking deck, one of them’s Wanda, I’m gonna grab her.” Tony said as his face mask went back into place. “Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?”

“Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes.”

“Barnes is mine!” All of them sprung into action, Steve intercepting T’Challa and Scott taking on Natasha while Tony went after Wanda and Clint. Pietro was waiting at the side for a good chance to get someone who needed help. Eve also waited for her moment to reveal herself, knowing she couldn’t do it early. “Move, Captain, I won’t ask a second time.”

“Look, I really don’t want to hurt you.” Scott said to Natasha.

“I wouldn’t stress about it.” Natasha smirked as they fought. In the terminal where Bucky and Sam were, they noticed Peter crawling on the windows.

“What the hell is that?” Bucky asked.

“Everyone’s got a gimmick now.” Sam said flatly as they continued to run before Peter broke through the window to stop them.

“Wanda, I think you hurt Vision’s feelings.” Tony said as he hovered over them.

“You locked me in my room.” Wanda said darkly.

“Okay, first that’s an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you.” Tony said. “Hey Clint.”

“Hey, man.” Clint greeted back.

“Clearly, retirement doesn’t suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?”

“Well, I played 18 games, I shot 18. Just can’t seem to miss.” Clint smirked as he fired a few arrows at Tony, which he deflects.

“First time for everything.” Tony quipped, which got Clint to smirk wider.

“Made you look.” He said as cars began flying at Tony, Wanda rowing her arms to make them come down faster. Tony dodged a lot of them, but he felt himself being shoved so a few nearly hit him. He looked and saw Pietro standing there with a smirk.

“You didn’t see that coming?” He smirked at the billionaire before running off again, just as a car crashed down on Tony, having been distracted. Clint barked out a small laugh as he and Wanda continued to move. It was getting close to her time to reveal herself, Eve could feel it. However, she didn’t do anything yet.

But, when she saw Tony and Rhodey using their targeting systems, Eve decided to do something about it. She didn’t want them to actually hit anyone, so, she used her gifts to shut down their targeting systems, which left them to free hand shoot if they wanted to use their weapons.

It surprised both of them, but Tony and Rhodey continued to fight anyway. However, Steve’s team regroups as they make a run for the quinjet. “Is this part of the plan?” Natasha asked Tony as he helped her up.

“Well, my plan was to go easy on them, you wanna switch it up?” He asked back.

“There’s our ride.” Clint said as Steve and his team ran together. However, they stopped when a streak was seen, cutting them off. Looking up, the team saw Vision hovering in the air.

“Captain Rogers,” Vision said. “I know you believe what you’re doing is right, but for the collective good you must surrender now.” He said as Tony’s team stood a few feet away.

“What do we do, Cap?” Sam asked quietly. Steve sighed as he nodded his head.

“We bring out or secret weapon.” Steve said, which cued Eve. Taking a deep breath, Eve flew up and hovered in the air above Steve’s team. Tony gaped when he saw her, his face mask retracting. Vision also paused when he saw Eve, his lips turning into a frown.

“Eve, what are you doing?” Tony asked.

“What’s right.” Eve replied. “Tony, this has to stop. We’re a team, a family. We shouldn’t be fighting each other like this. Steve’s right, about everything. About the Accords and about Bucky.” Tony clenched his jaw, but Eve continued. “You really think this is just to keep us all in line? No, it’s so that the government has control over us, because they’re afraid of what we can do. They’re afraid of me and the twins especially.”

They were all quiet as Eve slowly flew down to stand in front of Steve. She had to try and get through to them before it was too late. One last attempt at making peace so they won’t have to be divided.

“The governments of the world wouldn’t do that.” Rhodey said.

“No?” Eve challenged. “They’ve done it before, just not on Enhanced people.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked.

“There are people out there, people like me who were born with their gifts, not given them. We’re called Mutants. We have special abilities that give us all different kinds of powers. You wanna know what the governments of the world did? They waged war on them, they wanted to start up what called the Mutant Registration Acts.” Eve said. “Sound familiar?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. “Mutants had to register themselves and tell the governments everything about them, their real names, they had to provide DNA, all their relatives, they had to list their powers. And you wanna know what happened? One by one, those who registered went missing.”

Her words floored everyone, and they weren’t sure how to react.

“What’s to stop them from doing it again?” She asked. “Only this time, it’s with Enhanced people. Mutants fought a war, and they won a fragile peace, but not before a lot of people died. Do you really want to risk the same thing happening again?” She asked quietly. “Bucky didn’t do the Vienna bombing, I saw the video myself, and I looked into it. It wasn’t him. It was the psychologist.”

Tony clenched his jaw as he looked away. He wanted to believe her, he wanted to just switch sides and have that be the end of it, but he couldn’t. He signed, he had no choice but to do this. Vision also wanted to switch sides now too, but he signed as well. Eve’s points also made Rhodey stop short, as he never thought that could or would happen.

But, it did, because Eve wouldn’t have told them about it had it not. Even so, Tony looked back at her, his eyes watered slightly and pleading. “I don’t have a choice, Eve. I’m sorry.”

“So be it.” Eve replied, her features going blank as she squared her shoulders. She was going to fight, Tony realized. _This isn’t going to end well_ , Eve thought to herself, having seen the outcome. But she had no choice, just like Tony. She closed her eyes briefly as she prepared herself to fight her friends, the people she knew.

The two teams stride towards each other with grim determination. “They’re not stopping.” Peter said to Tony, his eyes wide.

“Neither are we.” Tony said, his voice low. He didn’t want this, but he had no choice. The teams started to sprint before meeting in the middle. Pietro took on Peter, as both of them were fast and had similar abilities. Steve and Tony collided and Eve flew up to meet Rhodey.

It was bad, each of them fighting one another. It was obvious they didn’t really want to hurt each other, but they had no choice. Bucky and T’Challa fought, and Wanda went around helping where she could. Vision tried not to fight anyone, considering Eve was on the field, as was Wanda.

He didn’t want to hurt either of them, and he didn’t want to fight them either. He didn’t want to fight anyone, really. But he was caught in a web and he couldn’t get out of it. Pietro ran around, trying to do his best not to get hit as he shoved T’Challa away from Bucky and sped around him to kick the King’s feet out from under him.

Once he did that, Pietro sped off to get Clint out of the way from Tony. Eve flew into the air and hit Rhodey’s suit, pulling away one of his weapons and disabling it. She then flew off to grab onto Peter and shoved him down. “Look kid, you shouldn’t be here. We’re not gonna take it easy just because we don’t know you.”

“Who are you, anyway?” Peter asked.

“Call me Glitch.” Eve replied with a wink, though she sent an electricity blast that she recently made and shoved Peter way before she flew off again. While she was in her lab, Eve had made new additions to her suit, one that included an electricity ring around each of her wrists that she could use to blast at anyone she needed too.

The voltage she sent to Peter wouldn’t hurt him too bad, but it wouldn’t feel nice either. “We gotta go,” Bucky said to Steve. “That guy’s probably in Siberia by now.”

“We gotta draw out the flyers,” Steve said. “I’ll take Vision, you get to the jet.”

“No!” Eve said. “You get to the jet, both of you!”

“What?” Steve asked as he paused.

“She’s right,” Sam agreed. “The rest of us aren’t getting out of here.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, if we’re gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it.” Clint added.

“This isn’t the real fight, Steve.” Eve said softly as she flew around.

“Alright, what’s the play?” Steve asked, accepting the reality.

“We need a diversion, something big.”

“I got something kinda big.” Scott said as he got up from where he was. “But I can’t hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I split myself in half, don’t come back for me.”

“He’s going to split himself in half?” Bucky questioned Steve.

“You sure about this, Scott?” Steve asked.

“I do it all the time,” Scott assured as he began running. “I mean, once, in a lab. Then I passed out. I’m the boss, I’m the boss, I’m the BOSS!” Scott said to himself as he pressed the buttons on his suit to make him grow.

In an instant, Scott was huge, able to grab onto Rhodey’s leg as he flew. Scott laughed in disbelief that it worked. “Holy shit!” Peter said, his eyes widening.

“Okay, tiny dude is big now, he’s big.” Rhodey said as he tried to fly out of his hand.

“Way to go, Tic-Tac.” Sam laughed in disbelief.

“Give me back my Rhodey.” Tony said, flying over to him, but Sam flew feet first into him as Scott throws Rhodey.

“I got him!” Peter shouted as he let loose a web to catch him, but ends up being pulled along instead. Vision protects T’Challa from getting hit by a bus, splitting it in half as he does so.

“Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they’d like to disclose, I’m open to suggestion.” Tony said as he flew. However, he paused when he saw Eve hovering in front of him. “Eve,”

“Tony.” Eve replied. “You can still stop this.”

“You know I can’t.” Eve sighed as she nodded, but didn’t move out of his way. The two clashed, Eve trying not to use her abilities to just shut Tony’s suit off. However, she does disable a few of his weapons systems, trying to leave him with only his repulsors. Tony grunted as she did so, able to see which systems she took out.

“Stop it, Eve.”

“You stop,” Eve countered. “You’re the one doing this. You’re the one who signed and broke this team up Tony. Why haven’t you realized that?” She asked. “Do you really think I would be fighting you if I was wrong?” Not knowing what to say, Tony hit her with his repulsors, aiming for her arms and sending her flying down. However, she gained control quickly and managed to stop herself from falling.

Seeing Bucky and Steve running towards the hanger, Vision fires a shining beam of energy from the Mind Stone at the control tower. The tower collapses towards the entrance, of the hanger before it’s encased in red spirals. Wanda struggles to keep the debris at bay, and Eve soon stands next to her.

“I’ll fire explosive knives it them, should clear it for them to get through.” Eve tells her. Wanda nods and Eve sends the red knives over with a snap of her fingers. She focuses on getting them there just as Tony and Rhodey fly towards the two of them.

“I’m sorry, Eve.” Tony says quietly as he and Rhodey fire. Rhodey fires a sonic disrupter at Wanda and Tony fires a bolt of electricity at Eve. Both women scream, losing control of what they were doing. The tower continues to collapse and the knives Eve sent begin to explode as they land on the ground.

Both women grab their heads in agony, Eve convulsing violently. At her scream, Tony stops firing, feeling regret immediately for doing it. She’ll never trust him again for this, their friendship was most likely ruined. Steve and Bucky make it into the hanger and find Natasha there. However, she lets them go and stalls T’Challa from getting them.

Tony and Rhodey follow the jet quickly, and Sam follows behind them to stop them. Vision and Pietro are at Eve and Wanda’s sides in an instant. Pietro cradles his sister as she pants and clings to him, wincing from the pain. Vision cradles Eve as well, kneeling down to hold her as she slowly stops shaking.

She, too, is lost for breath. Eve opens her eyes to look at Vision, seeing him frowning at her. He was glad that she wasn’t hurt, knowing how much electricity can affect her, he didn’t know Tony even had that made.

Tony made it just in case something happened to Eve and she went dark side or she gave him no other choice. He didn’t think he had to use it, but Tony did. “I’m sorry.” Vision said softly.

“Me too.” Eve panted.

“It’s as I said, catastrophe.” Steve moves the quinjet faster when he notices Rhodey on his tail. Glancing behind him, Rhodey spots Sam.

“Vision, I got a bandit on my six.” Rhodey said as Sam fires small explosives which irrupt and buffet Rhodey. “Vision! You copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider.”

Vision looks and aim, firing the Mind Stone at Sam, but Sam sees it coming and ducks into a ball to avoid getting hit. The blast hits Rhodey instead, destroying his chest core and causing his suit to shut off and for him to fall.

“Rhodey!” Tony shouts, turning back around to fly to his friend. Sam also dives for him, but neither Sam nor Tony get to him in time. Rhodey crashes into the ground and Tony lands first. Once down, his face mask retracts as Tony runs over and pulls Rhodey’s face mask off. His eyes are closed and there’s blood on his face. “Read vitals.” Tony orders FRIDAY.”

Eve closes her eyes in pain, knowing that something happened to Rhodey. Had she been okay, she probably could have stopped it, she probably could have turned his suit back on and fly it for him so he was grounded and okay. But, because Tony hit her with electricity, Eve was down too.

“Heartbeat detected.” FRIDAY says just as Sam lands.

“I’m sorry.” Sam said, but Tony only hits Sam with a repulsor, causing him to fly back and onto the ground. Ensuring Eve was okay and leaving her in the care of Pietro and Wanda, Vision flies over to where Tony was and lands. He frowns as he sees what he’s done. How did that happen? How could he lose focus like that?

What has he done? _What have they all done?_


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the drama. I feel so bad for dividing Eve and Tony, but it had to be done, really.   
> Enjoy! X

“How did this happen?” Tony asks Vision as they look in on Rhodey as he’s being treated.

“I became distracted.” Vision replied quietly.

“I didn’t think that was possible.” Tony said, his brows furrowing.

“Neither did I.” Vision admitted. Glancing to the side, Tony walked away and towards Natasha. Left with his thoughts, Vision tried to understand what had happened. He was fine helping Tony and trying to get Steve to see reason, but once Eve showed up, everything just crumbled. Vision couldn’t focus, and he knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt her.

But now, she was locked up in a cell. She told them this would happen and they didn’t listen. Now she was paying the price and Vision probably would never see her again. Looking away from Rhodes, Vision winced as he felt himself being practically yelled at by what sounded like JARVIS.

The JARVIS part of him had seen everything, and knew what happened. He didn’t approve of what Vision did, even though he understood his standpoint on the matter. Even so, Eve got hurt through it, and there wasn’t anything Vision could do about it. After speaking to Natasha, Tony found out the truth and headed to where he knew Ross was keeping everyone from the airport.

Steve was right, Bucky didn’t do anything. Eve was right too, and he didn’t listen. “This is the Raft Prison Control, you’re clear for landing, Mr. Stark.” Tony heard through his jet speakers. A large prison rises from the sea and Tony lands once it’s secured and two doors open to allow his jet inside.

Once landed, Tony walks out to meet with Ross. “So, you got the files?” Tony asked. “Let’s reroute the satellites, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy.”

“You seriously think I’m gonna listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig?’ Ross asked with a scoff as they walked. “You’re lucky you’re not in one of these cells.” As they walk, Tony sees soldiers standing guard in an operation room. Tony looks at some of the monitors and sees Wanda, Pietro, and Eve.

Wanda and Eve were both in straight jackets, stuffed in small cells with what looked to be specialized weapons pointed at them. Pietro was tied up as well, unable to run or hardly move at all. Tony felt a deep pool of regret as he looked at them.

Once given access, Tony walks into the chamber where all of the cells are. Once he spots him, Clint begins to clap sarcastically. “The Futurist, ladies and gentlemen!” Clint shouts. “The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what’s best for you, whether you like it or not.” Tony walked closer to Clint’s cell as the man glared at him.

“Give me a break, Barton.” Tony said. “I had no idea they’ll put you here, come on.”

“Yeah, well, you knew they’d put us somewhere, Tony.” Clint spat.

“Yeah, but not some super-max floating ocean pokey.” Tony defended himself. “You know, this place is for maniacs, this is a place for-” He cut himself off, not wanting to say the word that came to mind.

“Criminals?” Clint supplied harshly. “Criminals, Tony, I think that’s the word you’re looking for.” He looked at Tony through the bars. “Right? That didn’t used to mean me, or Sam, the twins, or Eve.” Clint spat. “You’re best friend, remember? The woman who apparently saved your ass pretty much all the time? Yeah, she’s here too, and you helped put her here.”

Tony’s face hardened at that. “You broke the law.” Tony replied. “All of you did.”

“Yeah,” Clint scoffed.

“I didn’t make you.”

“La, la, la, la, la.” Clint said, ignoring Tony now.

“You read it, you broke it.”

“La, la, la, la, la.”

“Alright, you’re all grown up, you got a wife and kids.” Tony said, which caused Clint to glare at him harshly. “I don’t understand, why didn’t you think of them before you chose the wrong side?” He asked as he walked away.

“You gotta watch your back with this guy, there’s a chance he’s gonna break it.” Clint spat as Tony passed Scott’s cell.

“Hank Pym always said, you can never trust a Stark.” Scott said.

“Who are you?” Tony asked as he walked by.

“Come on, man.” Scott complained lightly. Tony walked over to Eve’s cell, frowning deeply when he saw her up close. When he met her eyes, he nearly flinched. They were red, obviously from her crying. And she gave him a murderous and betrayed look.

“Eve, I’m so so-”

“Sorry?” Eve spat with a humorless laugh. “Yeah, right.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Tony defended.

“Yes you did.” Eve said, looking away from him. “And you sided against us, your family, your friends.”

“I didn’t want this to happen.”

Eve scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, this is what was gonna happen.” Eve said. “I told you, they’d lock us in a box, we’ll disappear and you wanna know what they’re probably gonna do?” Eve asked, turning to look at him. “Experiment on us, see what makes us tick, what makes us so special. And then? They’ll weaponized us. It’s classic, and guess what Tony? You just hand fed us to them. So, thanks for that.”

“Eve-”

“I thought we were friends, you know?” Eve laughed softly. “You were my brother, and yet you betrayed me. You gave me up to people who would use me. You know that’s what they’ll do right? To the twins and me? We’ll be lab rats or mindless soldiers, just like Bucky. And who knows, Tony, they might decide to one day send us after you.” She spat. “We’re done talking, Stark.”

“Eve, please,” Tony said softly, trying not to show her how much her words affected him. “Hear me out.”

“I’m done,” Eve shook her head. “Oh, thanks for that shock by the way, you know, electrocuting me. Because that feels so nice for someone like me.” She smiled bitterly. “Go away, okay? Just leave me alone to rot. I told you this would happen, and you didn’t listen. I didn’t even have to see the future to know that this was going to happen. This is what happens when you turn your back on those who care about you.”

With that, Eve looked away again, turning her back to him as best she could. Tony sighed as he walked over to Sam’s cell. Sam, and pretty much everyone in the chamber, heard what she said. Not that Eve really cared. She knew this would happen, and she tried to show Tony, but he didn’t listen.

Now, she was going to be a lab rat, or even a mindless soldier. They were going to use her, and the twins, because they had powers, powers they could probably find a way to manipulate or control. Eve felt completely betrayed, why Tony made something he knew would hurt her, Eve didn’t know. But, he used her weakness against her when she didn’t actively try to hurt him.

She thought of him as a brother, and yet he turned his back on her when she tried to get him to see reason. Now, she was locked up and completely at their mercy. No doubt they’d put her through shock therepy or something, so that she’d talk or bend to their will.

Probably one of the worst parts, though? Was realizing that she’d probably never get to see Vision again. Who was to say they’d let him see her, or let her be alone with him? It was ridiculous, but Tony and his team did this to her, to them. But the harsh reality was, that even if she was doing the right thing, Eve truly had no control over what other people were going to do.

For all her powers and her intelligence, Eve was completely at their mercy. With them knowing electricity has an effect on her, there was no doubt in Eve’s mind that they’d use it against her. One thing was for sure, though, Eve would do everything she could to protect the twins.

They didn’t deserve this, they didn’t ask for this. None of them did, really, but the others didn’t have powers, not like Eve and the twins. So, Eve promised herself to look after them and make sure that they were going to be okay. Because that’s what friends do, that’s what a family does.

Tony stood at Sam’s cell and the man turned to face him. “How’s Rhodes?” Sam asked softly.

“They’re flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow, so fingers crossed.” Tony replied. “What do you need, they feed you yet?”

“You’re the good cop now?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m just the guy who needs to know where Steve went.”

Sam scoffed slightly as he crossed his arms. “Well, you better go get a bad cop, because you’re gonna have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me.”

“Oh, I just knocked the ‘A’ out of their ‘AV’,” Tony said casually as he walked a little closer to the cell. “We’ve got about 30 seconds before they realize it’s not their equipment.” Sam’s brows furrowed slightly in confusion. “Just look, because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes.” Tony said as he showed Sam the real doctor, dead. “Clearly, I made a mistake, Sam. I was wrong.”

“That’s a first.” Sam replied skeptically.

“Cap is definitely off the reservation but he’s about to need all the help he can get,” Tony continued. “We don’t know each other very well, you don’t have to-”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Sam said, holding up a hand. He sighs and looks around uneasily. “Look, I’ll tell you but you have to go alone, and as a friend.”

“Easy,” Tony smirked. He was going to make this right, he was going to fix everything and after he cleared Steve and Bucky, Tony was going to save Eve and the others.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of filler one, but I'm sure you guys know what this will soon be leading up too, right? XD 
> 
> Posting this at 3, almost 4, am because when you're a writer and happen to have insomnia... you tend to get carried away lol
> 
> Enjoy! X

Turns out, saving Eve and the others was going to be harder than he thought. After his blow out fight with Steve and Bucky, Tony was left on his own. When he returned to the compound, it was pretty much empty. The presence of everyone was very noticeable, or lack of presence. Tony only had Rhodey and Vision with him.

Of course, there were random SHIELD agents walking about and doing their own work, but it wasn’t the same. Tony had pretty much banned himself from going to Eve’s room and lab. Tony was wrong to side against her and the others. However, he didn’t think he was wrong to get vengeance for his parents.

In the back of his mind, though, Tony knew that was wrong too. It didn’t help the situation, and he took the bait Zemo held out in front of them. He wanted to tear them a part, and he pretty much did that. Eve, Sam, Clint, Scott, and the twins were all in prison, Natasha was MIA as was Steve and Bucky.

Tony was working on helping Rhodey walk in his new prosthesis for his legs. “It’s just a first pass.” Tony said as Rhodey walked slowly.

“Yeah,” Rhodey mumbled as he moved.

“Give me some feedback,” Tony said. “Anything you can think of; shock absorption, lateral movement, cup holder?”

“You may wanna think about some AC down in-” Rhodey stopped as he fell, losing his balance, and tumbling to the floor.

“Let’s go,” Tony said as he squatted down. “I’ll give you a hand.”

“No, no, don’t,” Rhodey said as he refused his help. “Don’t help me, don’t help me.” Rhodey got up to where he could sit comfortable. “138, 138 combats missions. That’s how many I’ve flown, Tony. Every one of them could have been my last, but I flew ‘em.” Rhodey said as he sighed. “Because the fight needed to be fought, it’s the same with these Accords.”

Even though Eve’s words had really resonated with all three of them, Rhodey still felt like he was doing the right thing. He was upset with the conditions Eve was in right now, but she gave him no choice.

“I signed because it was the right thing to do, and yeah, this sucks.” Rhodey continued. “This is… this is a bad beat, but it hasn’t changed my mind… I don’t think.” Tony offers his hand again and helps Rhodey up.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Rhodey nodded. But he looked closely at Tony, a frown on his face. “Are you alright? I know how much this affected you, how much Eve meant to you.” Rhodey added. “You two were practically inseparable, two peas in a pod. It was annoying when you two ganged up on me.” Tony chuckled lightly. “Think she’ll forgive you?”

“I don’t know,” Tony mumbled, looking down. “I don’t think so, at least not for a while.”

“How’s Vision taking it?” Rhodey asked. Both of them knew the synthetic wasn’t taking it well, that he barely spoke to anyone. Tony didn’t respond, because he knew that Vision was upset leaving Eve on the Raft. A knock on the window broke them out of their moment of silence.

“Are you Tony… Stank?” An older man asked, holding a package.

“Yes,” Rhodey grinned. “This is,” he pointed to Tony. “This is Tony Stank. You’re in the right place.” Tony laughed softly as he shook his head. “Thank you for that! I’m never dropping that, by the way.” Rhodey warned Tony as he began to walk away. “Table for one, Mr. Stank.” Tony laughed again at his friend’s antics. “Please, by the bathroom.”

Tony took the package from the man and went to one of the desks in a more quiet section of the compound. He opens the package and finds an old flip phone and a letter, a letter with Steve’s handwriting on it.

Bracing himself, Tony opened it and began to read it:

“ _Tony, I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say that, for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but I can see now that I was really sparing myself, and I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you're doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should-_ ”

“Priority call from Secretary Ross,” FRIDAY interrupted him. “There’s been a breach at the Raft Prison.”

“Yeah, put him through.” Tony sighed.

“Tony, we have a problem.” Ross’ voice came through his phone.

“Ah, please hold.” Tony said.

“No, no!” Ross said as Tony put him on hold. Letting out a softly amused huff, Tony turned back to the letter.

“ _So, no matter what, I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, I’ll be there_.”

~

In the Raft, Eve sat with her back to the glass as she had her eyes closed. She was preparing herself for whatever the hell they were going to do with her. She’d fight it every which way she could, not wanting to give in to whatever they wanted her to do. She wasn’t stupid, she knew they’d want to use her for her gifts.

However, when she heard the sounds of fighting and noticed the weapon that was pointed at her in her cell was powered down, she knew something was wrong. Standing up as fast as she dared, Eve turned around to face the door. There, she saw Steve standing in front of Sam’s cell with a smirk.

She was going to be free; Eve wasn’t going to be experimented on like she thought. While she may be wanted now and probably never be able to live in any major city for an extended period of time, Eve thought that it was better than rotting in a cell and being in a lab and tested on.

This gave her a chance, a chance to do something more and to help people. She could protect the twins and start a new life. Though, she probably wouldn’t have Tony or Vision in her life anymore. Not that she really wanted to be around Tony right now anyway.

But, still, Eve wished she could see Vision at least. She and Vision had been getting closer, and Eve was even willing to try and give a relationship a shot. If he wanted that, of course. But, she wasn’t so sure that, that was going to happen now.

He signed the Accords and had no choice but to follow them. And Eve understood that, and she had already come to terms with it. If she were to see him again, he would be obligated to arrest her, and anyone else who was with her when the time came.

Eve was on her own, she had to start over and figure out what she was going to do. But, she still had the twins, Sam, Clint, and Steve. She didn’t know Scott very well, and she knew Clint probably wouldn’t stay for long anyway.

Where he was going to go, Eve didn’t know. But for sure his family was being watched. However, Eve got an idea once they were all free. Once they were on the jet, Eve looked at them all. “I have an idea,” she said. “Those who have other obligations, such as family or something. I think there may be a way I can help get them to safety to where you guys can see them.”

Scott and Clint looked especially interested. “While I was all for helping and doing whatever needed to be done, I don’t think I wanted to be in a prison and away from my daughter.” Scott said. “Not again.”

“You have a daughter?” Steve asked, frowning. “Scott, if I had known-”

“It was my choice to come along.” Scott dismissed lightly. He turned to Eve and offered a small smile. “Anything you could do would be great.” Eve nodded as they all gathered together to listen to her idea.

This was the start of something new, and Eve wasn’t sure if she was going to be ready for it. Because Eve had pretty much had her fill of new, ever since joining Tony all those years ago, Eve’s been on the move constantly, and her life has taken a drastic change. But, again, she wasn’t ready. Not this time, because this time, Eve didn’t have Tony, Pepper, and JARVIS or Vision. Eve had a new family now, with the twins, and Eve would do everything in her power to protect them.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! What is this?! Another Update?! Two in one day?! Why, this hasn't happened since I started up writing this story again! 
> 
> I'm a little slap happy, because of my insomnia. So, I hope this chapter is good. It's another kind of short one, but don't worry, it's building to something great!! XD
> 
> Enjoy! X

It’s been months since Eve and Steve’s team escaped the Raft Prison. They were on the run, smart enough not to be in the US for a while. They’d wait until things calmed down. Clint and Scott went back to their other lives, sorting things out on their end.

Though, Eve told them that she’d be looking in on them from time to time to make sure they were doing alright. They had no problems with that, glad to know that they’d have someone looking out for them in case they need help.

Eve stuck with Steve, Sam, the twins, and Natasha. She had come to them, explaining that because she helped Bucky and Steve get to Siberia, she was on the run herself. She would have been on the Raft, had Steve not broke them all out. Of course, all of them were weary of trusting her, but Eve looked into it herself.

“She’s telling the truth.” She told them. “Natasha’s wanted, just like the rest of us.” That was all they needed, really, verification. Eve cross checked to make sure that the information she found wasn’t tampered with, but she found no traces.

Eve and the twins trained a few times, though they were careful not to be seen by anyone but the team. They had to keep moving constantly, so as not to get caught. Even with Eve ensuring they were well hidden from any prying eyes from either the internet, cameras, or anything else, there was still a risk.

Like people who were good at hiding in plain sight, able to get close enough to where it’d take Natasha, Steve, or even Wanda to know what was going on. Whenever they settled in for the night, Eve slept with the twins. All of them were always hyperaware of their surroundings, though, so none of them got a full night’s rest.

Even so, Eve slept with the twins. Steve, Sam, and Natasha would always smile when they saw the three sleeping together. Eve was in the middle of the medium sized bed, it was barely able to fit them all, Wanda on her right and Pietro on her left. The twins had pretty much adopted Eve as their big sister, considering Eve was older than them by a few years.

They looked peaceful, Wanda and Pietro relaxing into Eve while she leaned her back against the wall. Eve wasn’t as relaxed as the twins, but she looked happy. Steve knew it was a huge loss for Eve, knowing how close she and Tony were. They had known each other for years, had protected each other for years, and Steve was the one to break it.

No matter how many times Eve assured him that it was her choice, and she’s accepted the consequences, he couldn’t help but feel bad. Not only for separating her from Tony, but also from Vision. He’d be a fool if he didn’t see how close she was to him. Vision and Eve were always around each other, talking in the late hours of the night.

Not to mention how close she was to JARVIS before Vision came into creation. So, it wasn’t surprising that she liked Vision as well. Steve cost Eve a lot, but she seemed happy enough, or at least content. Either way, she told him she was staying, and that she’d rather stay with him than be in a cell.

No doubt Ross would use her to find them if he caught her. Once they were more stable, Steve would see about getting them back to work. They’d work on a smaller scale than they were used too, but they’d make it work, they’d have too.

~

A few more weeks rolled by, and Eve was feeling restless. While they had a few missions here and there, it was nowhere near the constant that she was used too. But, she would have to adapt to this new life, because it was all she had. It was this, or be locked in a cell and Eve would choose this over being in a cell any day.

No matter how bored she got, Eve would always choose to side with Steve, because it was the right thing to do. While she loved Tony, and still cared for him, she had to let him go. She toyed with the idea of looking in on him, but she didn’t want to risk it.

No doubt they were waiting for her to do just that, so Eve had no choice but to stay away. Another person Eve longed for was Vision. She wanted to be with him speak with him, and just have him around. She supposed she had stronger feelings for him than she thought, but Eve wasn’t really all that surprised.

It was like, once she had talked to JARVIS again, she felt at peace. She knew he was happy knowing she was okay. And he wanted her to be happy, and to even be happy with Vision. Once she had his permission so to speak, Eve found herself more open to trying things out with Vision.

But, he never seemed to express an interest in her like that, even though she could see he was holding something back. Eve wished she had more time to find out if he held feelings for her as well, but it seemed like that wasn’t possible.

However, what she didn’t know, was that Vision expressed an interest in her. He was just afraid to show it. But, it was too late, for now.

~

Back at the compound, Vision had a lot of time to think. With Tony focusing on working on a bit of damage control, as well as mentoring Peter Parker, Vision was pretty much left to his own devices. He often thought about Eve.

He wondered where she was and what she was doing. He wondered if she was safe, if she was happy… if she thought of him. It was a selfish thought, but he couldn’t help it. Vision liked Eve, more than he liked anyone. Because she understood him, she saw him as a person, she saw him as him, not as anyone else.

He had known that in the beginning she saw him as JARVIS, but he knew she know saw him as him. He had used the Mind Stone a few times, guiltily, and saw that she did like him. He didn’t know how much, but he found that he missed her terribly.

Slowly, Vision was getting to the point where he wanted to set out and find Eve. He wouldn’t arrest her, no, he wouldn’t condemn her to a prison. Because, if she had to be in a prison, they’d have to take him too. If Vision could just be with her, for even a day, Vision would be happy.

But, she didn’t want her in danger, and he worried that he may put her at risk of getting caught if he did. And he didn’t want to put Eve through that, even though he wanted to be with her. Going out on a whim, Vision decided to reach out to her. He used the Mind Stone to do it. “Eve?” He questioned in his mind.

Nothing. He got nothing in response. Trying again, Vision asked for her again, still, nothing. Closing his eyes, Vision tried one last time, and to his surprise, he got an answer. “Hello, handsome.” Vision opened his eyes and grinned.

 _Eve_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, really lol.
> 
> Didn't I say it'd get better? Gotta be rough before it can get smooth. Cute end to this chapter, eh? XD


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff!! All the fluff I could make is finally here lol XD
> 
> Enjoy! X

Eve stayed behind during one of the teams missions, but she was on standby if need be. While their missions were on a smaller scale, Eve knew they were making a difference. She was surprised, though, at how quickly Tony gave up trying to find them. She knew he had been working on that, no doubt at the prompting of Ross.

Honestly, Eve thought that, that man just wanted the twins and her and didn’t give a rats ass about any of the others. Maybe he’d be interested in getting his hands on Pym Tech stuff, but that was it. Eve and the Twins were the real prizes, because they were the ones with powers, the ones they really wanted.

But Eve would die before they got their hands on the twins, and she’d fight tooth and nail to protect herself. In the time she spent with the new team, Eve had gotten extremely close with the twins. She slept with them, and kept them close. She comforted them when a mission went a little sour, and she was there to make sure they felt safe.

During her time with the team, Eve had also gotten closer to the others. She had a few interesting conversations with Sam almost all the time. He wanted to know about her powers, and he was able to make her laugh. The two had a surprising amount of things in common, so he was easy to talk too.

Eve and Steve got along just fine, even though Eve was very close with Tony and was practically a female version of him. But, where Steve and Tony didn’t get along, Eve and Steve were just fine. As she told Nick all those years ago, she knew when to behave herself, and when it was time to be serious and when it was time to be goofy.

Eve and Natasha got close, they still kept each other at arms length, but they got along well enough. Natasha taught Eve how to fight more often than not, so that she had a means to defend herself when she didn’t have her knives or if she was blitzed. Training was a dialing thing with the team, because they didn’t have the same resources, they had to get better, be stronger.

Steve no longer had the shield, so he had to change how he fought entirely. Natasha came in handy for that, giving everyone lessons and one on one training. Steve was also starting to realize what Eve had meant when she called him Nomad, because they were constantly moving and never really stayed on one place for very long.

Eve and Natasha were the ones to find them missions, Natasha with her intact connections, and Eve with her gifts. When the team left, Eve waited anxiously in one of the rooms. She was biting her nails and her bottom lip as she looked at the time.

What she was doing was risky, and Eve could only hope she wasn’t making a mistake. This could easily go south, and being the only one at their current location meant that if she got into trouble, Eve would be on her own. Eve was smart, though, and knew that if she really needed help she’d send out the practiced distress signal.

Because they were wanted, each member of the team had a distress signal that they would send to each member of the team. It let them know that something was wrong, and that they were possibly found. If that was the case, then the others would find a safe place to hide out, and see if they can get a good visual on wherever the team member was being held.

Each of them had a tracker, a tracker that Eve was always able to find and always able to signal too. They went full on spy and and secret agent when they came up with this. It was an implant, an implant on one of their teeth, a back molar, that Eve ensured wouldn’t come up on normal scanners or anything the governments or even Tony could come up with.

It was a genius idea, and Eve hoped that she wouldn’t need to use it. But, she would should she need to. After waiting and pacing back and forth, feeling her stomach rolling into knots, she heard a knock. Taking a few deep breaths and schooling her features the way Natasha had taught her, Eve walked over to the door.

The place they were currently at was an abandoned gymnasium in Australia. They were cutting it close at the moment, knowing that they were closer than was probably advised to the US, but they had to change it up somehow. Opening the door, Eve came face to face with Vision. Both of them stood awkwardly for a moment before Eve offered a polite smile.

“Hi,” she greeted softly. “Come in.” She said as she stepped aside to allow him to enter. Vision entered cautiously, very much aware that this could be a trap for him as well. It was so odd for them both to be weary around one another, as they were the most comfortable when they were with each other before things went so sour.

Vision looked around the place they were in, noting how Spartan it looked. There were no personal touches, there were no memories that most humans like to keep around and visible. There was only whatever gear the others didn’t take, and whatever they had to keep themselves going.

They had lucked out with the showers still working in the locker rooms, and for some of the electricity to still be operational for Eve to manipulate. Vision could clearly see that they were all ready for a quick get away should they need too. Eve watched Vision closely as he looked around the entire gym.

“Not much,” Eve commented softly. “And I wouldn’t say it’s home, but it’s enough.” Vision felt deep regret, seeing the conditions their freedom has cost them. Regret for choosing what was perhaps the wrong side, and regret for leaving Eve on her own.

“I’m assuming this is a place that would easily be abandon-able should you need to run at a moment’s notice.” Vision said quietly.

“Yeah,” Eve nodded. They didn’t really know what to say to each other, a million different thoughts running through both of their heads. However, as Vision turned to look at her, he was satisfied and relieved to see that Eve looked well enough.

He could tell she lost a little weight, and that she was also slightly tired from everything they had been doing, but she looked good. She looked strong, even, healthy and, even just a little, content. That was all he wanted, and Vision knew Eve wouldn’t get that had Steve not shown up when he did.

“The others… they are not here?” Vision asked.

“No,” Eve replied. “They’re on a mission.” Eve grabbed her arm nervously as she looked down. “I’m on call if they need me.”

“I see,” Vision said, glancing away for a moment as well. Eve chanced a look at him, frowning when she could see the clear conflict on his face and in his eyes. He was thinking, about what, she didn’t know. But she didn’t like how tense and awkward they were around each other. “You look good,” Vision finally said. “Given the circumstances, I’m glad to see that you are well. Or, at least, well enough.”

“Yeah,” Eve breathed. “Yeah, I’m good. Tired a lot, but I’m good.” She nodded. “What about, uh, what about you? How are you holding up? I’m sure things are different for you and the… others.” Eve carefully referenced Tony, not knowing where she stood with him anymore.

They couldn’t go back to how they were, that much was obvious. What Tony did was almost unforgiveable, but Eve knew she couldn’t be mad at him forever. Tony was like a brother, and she still stood by what she said all those years ago. Should he ever truly need her, Eve would be there.

She didn’t care what would happen to her, Eve would be there for him. She would help him in any way she could because that’s what family did. But, even now, Eve still couldn’t bring herself to say his name, because it hurt. Tony hurt her in a way she never thought possible. While losing JARVIS was devastating, losing Tony nearly broke her.

Eve didn’t show it to the others, or even to Tony. In order to protect herself, Eve turned to her anger and hostility, she knew that if she had let Tony in when she was in that cell, she’d forgive him. She’d help him, and she didn’t want that. Eve wanted to let him know that sometimes there was no going back once something was done.

Vision noticed her careful wording, but he didn’t pry further into it. “Things are different,” Vision agreed. “It’s much… quieter without everyone around. And our missions have dramatically lessoned.” Vision said. Eve nearly rolled her eyes when he said that, but she refrained from doing so.

Alongside training Eve and the twins on how to fight, she also taught them how to mask and hide their emotions. To make themselves unreadable, to not only protect themselves, but protect each other. Giving reactions in certain situations only makes things worse. And Eve was trying to remain as calm and collected as possible.

Vision deserved that, he didn’t deserve her anger or her frustration. He had little part in what happened between her and Tony. Eve shouldn’t take it out on him, and she wouldn’t, because she knew better. Eve was a rational person, but when she had gone through something like what she did at the airport? To have her trust completely and utterly destroyed? It was hard to come back from that.

Out of all the things Tony could have done to stop her, he chose to do the most harmful one. Eve was glad the shock didn’t last long, but the fact that it happened in the first place was even worse than the shock itself. While it was jarring and terrible to endure, knowing Tony did it of his own free will, knowing what would and could happen to her…

Eve had a hard time coming back from it. Hesitating on asking, Eve still wanted to know how Tony was doing. “What about Tony?” She asked softly. Vision was surprised she’d ask about him, but when he met her gaze, he knew she wanted, needed, to know.

“Mr. Stark is… alright, I suppose.” Vision answered carefully. “He’s been very busy doing his own things. He’s been doing a lot of traveling and last minute moving from the Tower in New York. He’s also taken to mentoring… Spider-Man, as you probably know him.”

Eve could read between the lines. Going off of what Vision said, Tony was doing what he always did whenever something happened to him. He distracted himself, he threw himself into something and did that for as long as it took for him to either heal or to forget about what happened.

Sometimes he threw himself into work, sometimes it was alcohol, sometimes it was women, and sometimes it was a combination of all three. Eve shouldn’t have expected any less, considering it was Tony Stark she was talking about. If anything, it made her feel good, knowing he was doing the same methods he was known to use.

Because it meant that he wasn’t so hung up over the situation that he didn’t even want to partake in his usual activities. “How’s Rhodey?” Eve questioned. “I know he fell the last I heard. How is he doing?”

“He’s doing well, I suppose.” Vision replied. He still felt guilty over losing focus like that, but it was an inward battle for Vision too. Because he thought that by signing, he was doing the right thing. But then Eve joined in with Steve and the others, giving him reason to believe that Steve was actually right.

It was a difficult decision to make, but he had to stick with the choice he made, because it was his responsibility. He had paid for it, and he was glad that Eve trusted him enough to actually talk to him and set up this meeting.

“He doesn’t stay at the compound very often.” Vision continued. “But he’s able to walk, and he seems in good spirits. He’s the one who deals with Ross.” This time, Eve did snort, but she kept her reaction pretty tame.

“How have you been?” Eve asked softly when silence ensued. For the first time since she’s known him, Vision actually looked quite defeated. His shoulders sagged a little and he didn’t meet her eyes at first.

“I’d like to say that I am well,” Vision began. “But that would be a lie, and I don’t think lying, especially to you, would be either productive or helpful.” Eve was quiet, allowing him to explain.

Because of their time a part, they didn’t get a chance to talk to one another. Considering Eve had also banned him from her lab when things were only complicated before exploding did help either. Eve wanted to hear Vision’s side of things, because she wanted to understand why he chose to side with Tony and the governments. As she was also sure that he wanted to know more about her reasons.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking during this time,” Vision continued. “While at first the idea of the Accords were appealing, and did sound like the right course of action, I realized they weren’t. They divided us, all of us, when it should have brought us together. I should have realized my mistake when I heard the way Ross was speaking about you and the twins.”

Vision felt like a fool, he felt as though he allowed himself to be aimlessly guided into something that ultimately resulted in what he predicted. Catastrophe, and through the catastrophe, he lost his friends, his team, and he lost Eve.

“I didn’t think that my choice would resolve into a fight. I didn’t wish to harm any of you, and I did not wish to have either of you harm one another. Which is why I wasn’t very active in the fight at the airport. I was only there to ensure that none of you got too badly injured.” Vision continued. “When I saw what Mr. Stark did, I-”

Vision didn’t want to continue, because he got such a rush of different emotions when he saw Tony do that. When the electricity hit Eve, Vision felt as though he felt her pain. He knew it hurt her to be electrocuted, and if given to her in certain amounts, Vision was sure it may cause her death. That thought alone made him feel… hollow.

He didn’t like it, he felt dread at the very thought. But, Vision also felt anger, anger at Tony for thinking of using such a weapon, and at himself for not seeing where he had been so blind. He wanted to fit in, really, he wanted to have opinions of his own, and to try and do what was right. From what he found out before all of this happened, was that the governments usually just wanted what was best.

But, that was not the case in this instance. At least, not for Ross and his segment of the operation. Ross did not like Enhanced or powered beings, that much was obvious. “I worried a great deal, and I lost control in that moment. I wanted to make sure you were alright, and I feared the worst even though I saw that Mr. Stark had stopped his assault as soon as you screamed.”

Eve noticed that too, which, in a way, made it worse. Tony knew what he was doing, he knew it. Yet, he did it anyway. However, Eve didn’t interrupt him, wanting Vision to know he was safe with her, and that he’d always be safe with her. Vision could tell her anything, and depending on what it was, Eve would do her best to help him or to keep her mouth shut and not tell anyone else what she had heard.

“When Colonel Rhodes had asked for my assistance, I was not thinking clearly, and I misjudged my aim in my distracted state.” Vision said quietly. “In my worry for you, I caused harm to someone else.”

Eve could see the guilt written clearly on his face, and Eve didn’t like it. So, she gently lifted his face to look at her as she offered a small smile. “It wasn’t your fault, Vision.” Eve said softly. “It really wasn’t. What happened at the airport was complete and utter chaos, none of us were really thinking clearly. We were acting and reacting. And because of that, mistakes were made.”

Eve was right, again, she was right. They all made mistakes that day, mistakes that clearly still haunted both sides. While they were working on healing, or at least distracting themselves enough to forget about it, everyone in the Avenger’s knew that they made mistakes. But, there was no going back, at least for a while.

“The only thing we can do now, is to learn from what happened and move on. It’s not easy, as hardly anything ever is, but that’s all we can do. Maybe within time, things can get better, maybe it can go back to normal, or a new version of normal.” Eve offered. “I don’t regret making my choice, yes, it’s brought me pain, yes people got hurt. But, sometimes you need to get knocked down before you can climb to the top.”

Vision let a small smile grace his face as he looked into Eve’s eyes. The same fire and passion were still there. The Eve Vision remembered was still there, and he liked to think that Eve was stronger than ever now. She had experienced the world, she had done more than what she thought her life would be.

And she was still prepared to take on more. Vision admired that, and he found that he missed it. He missed her passion, and her intelligence, her ability to keep a level head, or at least know when she was wrong or when she was right. She stood her ground and she fought for what she thought was the right course of action.

She was sure of herself, she was more confident. While he could see the change in her, Vision also saw the same thing he always saw in her. Heart, heart and understanding. Eve understood almost everyone she met within the course of a day or even in a few hours. She was remarkable, and Vision didn’t know how he was able to spend all of this time parted from her.

“I missed you.” Vision said at last.

“I missed you too.” Eve replied. “I thought about you… and Tony, a lot since we left the prison.”

“Had I known they were going to take you there-”

“It’s okay,” Eve interrupted him, seeing him beginning to frown. “It’s in the past, let’s leave it there.” Vision nodded softly. The two stood there, simple taking each other in and still feeling the same emotions they had always felt.

Vision longed, even now, for what Eve and JARVIS shared. Eve was open to giving it to him, all he had to do was ask. Vision knew he could just use the Mind Stone to figure out what Eve wanted, but he also wanted to do it on his own. By doing it on his own, he would be able to learn better, and to learn was the better understand.

Vision didn’t want the quick answer, he wanted to experience everything as if he was a real person. When their eyes met again, it seemed like they both finally understood. They knew what the other wanted, and both of them tried to let the other know that it was okay, that it was okay for Eve to have her own reservations or hesitations. It was okay for Vision to want what he did, that it was okay for him to take it.

“It’s okay,” Eve breathed as she looked into his eyes. Vision paused, hesitating just a little longer. “It’s okay.” Eve repeated. She didn’t remove her hand from the side of his face, if anything, she was trying to gently and slowly pull him closer to her.

Her touch and her words was all the reassurance Vision needed. In one simple motion, Vision gathered Eve into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her like he had always wanted to, kissed her the way JARVIS had wanted too. Eve felt her lips buzz into the kiss, using her ability to feel everything Vision was feeling.

It was right, it was everything Eve could have ever hoped. She didn’t want it to end, she didn’t want to stop feeling his soft kiss. While he was still gentle with her, Vision also put everything he had into it. Neither were sure if it would ever truly happen again, because right now they were in their own little world, a world where Thaddeus Ross couldn’t touch them, a world where everything was as it was and everyone was together happily.

After what felt like hours, the two finally pulled away. Vision never wanted to let Eve go, not after finally having her. To feel her in his arms, to feel her touch… he now understood why JARVIS felt alive when he was with Eve. Because Vision felt alive in this moment, and he never wanted it to fade.

 _Never again_.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of hope and sweetness!  
> Enjoy! X

After they pulled away, Eve gave Vision the overall tour of where they were staying. She didn’t want to ask the question that was nagging at her. She didn’t want to ruin the light atmosphere that she and Vision had built. They were in their own world, and it was nice to just forget everything happened, if only for a few more moments.

Eve had been so high strung lately, always concerned for the twins, and always wanting to make sure they were okay. She threw herself into training and dedicated her time into finding missions and protecting the team from unwanted eyes.

But, despite how wonderful their time together was, Eve knew she had to ask. She had to know, just so that she would be prepared for what was to come. They were seated on the benches that were barely still standing, holding hands and enjoying the silence. “Vision,” Eve began, getting a small hum in return. “How long are you here for?” She asked.

Vision paused, having dreaded that question and the answer he knew he would have to make. He had two options, really; leave Eve again and go back to the compound where he’d probably face punishment for having found where they were and not having turned them in. Or, Vision could stay with Eve, become a fugitive and continue to have her by his side.

Vision doesn’t want much, doesn’t need much. But Vision wants, and needs, Eve in his life. As much as he cares for both sides of the team, he knows what the answer is. So, he looked at Eve, and almost smiled at the apprehensive, yet hopeful, look on her face. Bringing her hand up to his lips, Vision smiled.

“As cheesy as it may sound, how about forever?” Vision asked back. He kissed her hand and waited for her answer. A million thoughts went through her mind as she processed what he said. Vision was going to stay, he was going to stay with her, be with her. She’d be able to have what she had wanted.

Eve knew Vision wasn’t JARVIS, but Eve found that she didn’t mind that anymore. She got her closure with JARVIS, she got the ending she needed. JARVIS wants her happy, it was all he ever wanted. And Eve has a chance to be happy with Vision, and she was not about to pass that up.

Eve grinned widely as she nodded eagerly, practically launching herself at Vision to embrace him. Vision chuckled softly as he held her back just as tight. Finally, she was in his arms, she wanted him for him, and not JARVIS. It was all Vision ever wanted, really.

They were stuck in their own world that neither of them noticed the team returning from the mission. Natasha and Steve safely landing the Quinjet and opening the ramp to let them all out. As usual, Pietro sped off to Eve’s section f the gym to greet her. After every mission, Pietro and Wanda sought out their mentor and sister whenever she didn’t join them.

However, Pietro frowned when he saw that she wasn’t there. In his worry, Pietro sped back over to the team. “Eve’s not in her section.” Eve was a creature of habit, she hardly left her spot if she was alone in wherever place they were staying. So, to hear that she wasn’t there, the team was on alert.

Carefully, Steve quietly ordered them all to follow him, they’d scan the place as a team and they’d figure out what was going on together. What they found was not what they expected. They found Eve and Vision, hugging on one of the benches near the back of the gym.

“Vision?” Wanda asked in surprise. Hearing a voice, Eve and Vision broke a part and stood up. However, they relaxed when they saw the team. The others relaxed slightly as well, but they also kept their guard up just in case.

“How did you find us?” Steve asked softly.

“I didn’t,” Vision replied. “I found Eve.”

“You know I’ve been hiding us from everyone who’s after us, right?” Eve asked, getting a nod in return. “Well, on my usual run-throughs, I heard Vision asking for me.”

“Through the Mind Stone.” Vision said to the unasked question and to their puzzled faces.

“I was apprehensive of responding at first, but I decided to give it a go.” Eve shrugged. “Vision and I talked for a while before we set up a meeting.”

“Risky move.” Natasha commented.

“I know,” Eve replied.

“I think we were both nervous, because it could have easily been a trap for either one of us.” Vision added. “Not that I thought that any of you would harm me if I came in peace, but one cannot be too careful.”

“How long you staying?” Steve asked.

“Well, considering I promised Eve forever, I’ll be here for quite some time.” Vision said, a small smirk teasing his lips as he glanced down at Eve. Eve laughed softly, as she nudged him away from her. Unable to help it, the team had smile of their own on their faces.

“You know what that means, right?” Steve asked. “Join us? You become a fugitive, you can’t go back to Tony without repercussions.”

“I’m aware of what joining you all means,” Vision replied. “I know the risks, but I’ve found that being here is worth it. I realized that I was wrong, and that I should do something about it instead of being in the compound.”

~

After that, it was easy. The team fell into a new routine, accepting Vision into their group. It was easy to tell the difference in Eve with Vision there. She seemed brighter, more at ease. She smiled more and had more fun, his presence had a positive affect on her, and the team enjoyed seeing it.

Eve and Vision didn’t really hide the fact that they liked one another. It was almost painfully obvious. However, they thankfully kept their affections to themselves and knew when it was time for that and when it was time to work.

Eve and the Twins were still very close, though she no longer shared a bed with them, she shared with Vision. She fell asleep easier and deeper with him, and the twins didn’t hold that against her. Often times, Sam and the twins had to tell her to take it easy. All of them saw how she was slowly burning herself out.

They didn’t say it, but they knew what she was doing. Eve was putting the twins before herself and was ensuring their safety. Eve’s powers were growing as well. Even though she was more limited with her resources, Eve was an inventor before she was anything.

So, she was resourceful, and she knew what she was doing. With Vision there, Eve settled down, knowing that she didn’t have to worry as hard, because she had someone there watching over them with her and she had someone watching over _her_.

Whenever they had time, Eve and Vision spent their free time together. They shared more soft kisses and held one another when Eve needed to sleep. It was good, and it was what they both had needed after being a part for so long. The team approved of their being together, as they also used it to their advantage.

Eve and Vision had a good team up whenever both of them were on the field. Eve cleared a way with her explosive knives, and Vision flew in right after to cause more damage. With her nanotech knives, Eve gained control of their targets without causing too much harm, and Eve always quickly destroyed the nanotech beads once she was sure that every person was properly taken care of.

Eve was stronger now, with every use of her powers, and with every mission, she gained better control over them. Eve was a quick learner, and she flourished when training with Natasha. It was slowly getting to the point where Natasha was running out of things to teach her. She didn’t want to teach Eve everything she knew, but most of it seemed fair enough.

Eve also spent a lot of time working with Steve, learning how to call a mission and what to look for when on the field. Since she was already a good fighter, she needed to be good at strategy and mind games. With them working on their own, there was also more than likely a better chance of all of them getting caught.

So, in order to counter act it should it happen, Natasha was teaching them all to be resilient to interrogations. Steve was already halfway there, considering he was loyal to a fault. And Sam was there too, considering he was a paratrooper, so he had some training when it came to that. The real problem was the twins and Eve.

Because they allowed their emotions to dictate their powers and their reactions, Natasha needed to try and work it out of them. So, that’s what she did. Eve was already fairly good at it, already having learned a few things from Natasha beforehand. Not to mention she had already put it into practice on Tony.

All of them were getting good, and they were working like a proper team. Vision’s presence had changed the dynamic for the better, because now Eve was completely at ease. She was still fiercely protective of the twins, considering them as her family, but she wasn’t so stressed about it.

Their missions were smoother, and they ended faster. However, one thing that did change Eve’s attitude, was when she heard about Pepper and Tony’s engagement. When she learned about it through the chatter, Eve couldn’t help but be affected.

It showed, even when she tried not to let it. Pepper and Tony were her closest friends, practically her family, as Eve saw Tony as a brother, and Pepper a sister. And they were getting married, and Eve knew she couldn’t be there.

It hurt, though, because she wanted to be. Eve wanted to be there for her friends, to go dress shopping with Pepper, to assure Tony that he was ready for such a thing, and that he’d make a good husband. To be there to see the wedding itself happen. But because of this situation, Eve couldn’t be there for them.

Well… perhaps she could, perhaps she could send them a message. Eve could do practically anything she wanted when it came to technology, so of course she would be able to send them a message. So, Eve waited until the team had a mission that didn’t require her help and got a message ready to send.

It would be a small video, just to also show them both that she was okay as well. That she wasn’t hurt or anything. That she was also happy with the life she was living right now. Picking a generic corner, so as not to give anything away as to her location, Eve started recording.

~

Going through emails for the company, Pepper was surprised to see a familiar email address amongst the more formal ones.

From: [Porter.Tech@Gmail.com](mailto:Porter.Tech@Gmail.com)  
To: Potts.Ceo@Gmail.com  
Subject: Congratulations

_Hello,_

_I’m sure this message has come as a surprise. But, I do hope it’s a pleasant one. I’m emailing to tell you both that I know about the engagement and below is a video that I have attached._

_Your friend and forever ally,  
Eve_

Pepper didn’t have the heart to watch the video yet. As tears welled up in her eyes as she read the short message Eve left. Pepper had been so worried about Eve, and had been so upset when Tony told her of what happened and how she was on the run from basically everyone.

Quickly, Pepper canceled everything. All of the meetings, all of the projects set to go out that she was involved with and so on. She left the building and quickly drove to the compound to see Tony. Once she got there and parked, Pepper wasted no time in running to Tony’s lab.

“Tony!’ Pepper called out, getting his attention. Tony looked up from what he was working on, surprised to see Pepper.

“Pepper, are you alright?” Tony asked, automatically thinking the worst. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Pepper said a large smile on her face. “It’s Eve, I got a message from Eve.”

“Eve?” Tony asked, surprised yet eager to learn when she had to say. Considering they had left things so badly, Tony never stopped thinking about her. He wanted his sister back, he wanted one of his best friends back. It wasn’t the same without Eve, and Tony was sure almost everyone knew it.

“She sent me an email, and she attached a video to it.” Pepper nodded.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Tony asked, quickly logging onto the emails and had Pepper sign in. Once she did, Pepper pulled up the email and let Tony read the message. Once he was done, they played the video.

In it, Eve was sitting on a chair, and she looked good. She didn’t look unhealthy, and it looked like she was getting some good sleep too. They both saw the difference in her, though, in her demeanor and the way she sat. Eve was more confident, stronger, and she seemed to be happy, even.

“Hey,” Eve greeted, a soft smile on her face. “So, I hear you two are engaged! Congradulations! I’m very happy for both of you. I’m sorry I can’t do more than this, but just know that I am very happy to hear that you guys have decided to do this.”

“She looks good,” Pepper said, a small smile on her face.

“I also want you guys to know that I’m happy where I am. I’m happy, and I’m okay. And Tony?” Eve asked, which got Tony to lean in closer. “You’re still my brother, okay? And like siblings, we fight, we don’t always get along. But like what I said all those years ago. Should you ever truly need me, I’ll be there in a heartbeat. I’m still working on forgiving you for the electricity thing, but I’m willing to put it in the past. I wanted you to know that, and I don’t want you to blame yourself for what happened, because it wasn’t your fault, okay? It wasn’t.”

Tony didn’t agree with that, but he didn’t want to be that one guy who replied to videos when he knew Eve couldn’t hear him.

“I know you’re blaming yourself, because I know you.” Eve laughed softly. “I know what you’re like and I know you’re gonna blame yourself for the whole thing. But, really? It’s all our faults, we all made mistakes, and we all need to realize it. All of us could have gone about this in different ways, but what’s done is done.”

“Electricity thing?” Pepper asked Tony, but he only gestured with his head to the video so that they could keep watching.

“I’m so happy for you both, and I really hope you guys are happy too. I love you both, because you’re my family. And I’ll always be there for you, remember that, okay? And remember that I’m okay too, while my situation isn’t perfect, I’m happy too. Goodbye.” Eve gave a mock salute before the video ended.

Of course Eve was still the way she was. Of course, she was taking this with grace, because she always did. Eve knew how to handle Tony, knew how to word things so he understood them easily. Despite the fact that Tony was a genius, whenever he was emotionally compromised, he didn’t think clearly.

She said what she knew would be the best thing for him to hear. It also made him feel better to see that she was okay, that she was in one piece and was healthy. He worried about her, he worried that something had happened to her, that she was either injured or dying. But to see the video?

To know that Eve knew that he was engaged? It made all the difference in the world. Eve was okay, and she was happy for him, she was working on forgiving him. Tony didn’t think he deserved her forgiveness, because what he did to her was wrong, so wrong. Tony knew he could have done something else, but the first thing he went for was the thing that would hurt her the most.

Maybe… maybe there would be a way for him to invite her to the wedding. He wanted her there, Tony wanted Eve to be at his wedding, because she had been there almost since the beginning. They were so close, they trusted each other with their lives, and for their relationship to end like this hurt.

It hurt Tony more than he was willing to admit, but maybe with this, they could get past it. They could fix what happened. It wouldn’t be easy, but Tony wanted Eve in her life, and it was clear she wanted him in hers.

Tony Stark wanted, _needed_ , Evangeline Porter. His employee, his friend, his _sister_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it needs to be said, but I'll say it anyway:  
> Those emails are NOT real XD
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!! Should have another chapter up soon! X


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! Little bit of drama ahead.
> 
> Enjoy! X

Slowly but surely, Steve and his team had cleaned up Australia of any of the known hitters that were active. So, it was time to move somewhere knew, this time to France to see what was up there. Eve had been getting a few hits of strange happenings there that may be worth having a look at.

Rumors of people being swallowed by shadows, and of more miracle reaping’s. Not only that, but Eve heard that she had been sent a small SOS signal from Scott, asking for her help specifically.

So, while still in France, Eve set up a video call with Scott wherever he was once they got settled. It took a while to find a safe spot, considering there weren’t really that many places for a team of their size to fit comfortably. But, they managed to find a decent sized abandoned storage locker on the outskirts of Troyes, a lesser populated area of France.

Once settled, Eve got her computer pulgged in and made sure everything was running. “I never get tired of having you around, Eve.” Sam grinned as power was turned on and they were able to get to work on what they needed to do.

“Gotta be good for something, right?” She asked Sam back with a grin of her own. Once she was set up and had the webcam ready, Eve went through the internet and contacted Scott. It took a minute, but they got a response. “Hey, Scott.” Eve smiled as his face came into view.

“Hi,” Scott grinned. “Thanks for being available and for being so easy to contact.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Eve dismissed lightly. “Remember, I can control technology with my mind.” She offered a small smirk.

“Right, right.” Scott laughed. “Hey, Sam!”

“What’s up, Tic-Tac.” Sam grinned back.

“Wow, uh, I didn’t know all of you were going to be here.” Scott said with the same awed smile he had at the airport.

“What do you need, Scott.” Eve said, getting to the point.

“Right, um-”

“Scott, what are you doing?” A voice off screen asked. “We have to get back to work. We have no time to lose with the Ghost.” An older man walked into view, pausing when he saw Eve and Sam. “Oh, who are these people?” He asked.

“Uh,” Scott said awkwardly. “Um, this is Eve Porter and Sam…”

“Wilson,” Sam supplied.

“They, uh, they work for the Avenger’s,” Scott continued. “I contacted Eve because I figured maybe they could help.”

“Why’d you bother them?” The man asked. “No offense, but I’m sure you all have more important things to do.” The man said, looking back at the screen.

“It’s alright, sir,” Eve said. “We don’t have any current missions right now, so we’d be happy to help if we can.”

“Sir,” the man chuckled. “Please, my name is Hank Pym.”

“Hank Pym?” Eve asked in surprise. “The Hank Pym of Pym Tech?” She asked as her eyes lit up with wonder. Hank merely smiled back in return. “Oh my goodness, I have been a big fan of your work for a long time.”

“Really?” Hank asked, Scott and Sam both looking at Eve quizzically.

“Mhmm,” Eve nodded. “Your work on particles and shrinking technology has been fascinating to me. Now, I’d never dare do something like that on my own, but I’ve admired what you’ve done, especially in the tech department.”

“I take it you know your way around technology and such,” Hank said, a slight question in his tone.

“Oh, she can do more than that.” Scott supplied eagerly. “She’s able to manipulate it and use it with her mind alone. How else did you think I was able to find the Avenger’s when half of them are on the run?” Hank pursed his lips slightly before he shrugged. “She’s been looking out for us, waiting for a signal for help.”

“Hey, us fugitives gotta stick together, right?” Eve joked lightly. “Now, what’s this about the Ghost?” She asked. “I did warn you about this, Scott.”

“I know,” Scott nodded. “I didn’t know what you were talking about at the time though.”

“She warned you about this?” Hank asked as he sat down next to Scott. “How could she knew this would happen?”

“She sees the future.” Scott whispered poorly, excitement evident in his voice. Eve laughed as she shook her head.

“I didn’t see much, all I saw was a woman in white calling herself the Ghost and she was doing some fairly bad things. I saw both of you and another woman fighting her and that was it.” Eve shrugged.

“Well, any help you can offer us is very welcome.” Hank said. Eve smiled again as she let them fill her in one what was going on. She and Sam threw in ideas as to what Scott, Hank, and Hope could do. Eve also went through the internet to find security feeds of all of the next potential places the Ghost was set to hit.

She was dangerous, and she was smart. Eve couldn’t find her real name just yet, so it was hard for her to track the woman down. “She’s good at hiding, I’ll give her that.” Eve said as she worked. Hank, Scott, and now Hope were all on the other side of the video call.

Sam had to leave, because the team had a mission. Eve warned Scott and the Pym’s that she may have to leave if the team called for her, but until that happened, she’d work with them. “Any idea as to why she’d do this stuff?” Hope asked.

“Not a clue,” Eve replied. “But I’m working on it.” As she did, Eve finally got a name. “Dawn, her name is Dawn.”

“No last name?” Hank asked.

“Not that I’m seeing.” Eve said. “She’s a professional saboteur, and she’s set to hit…” Eve trailed off as she continued to search. However, as she dug further, going into the security cameras, Eve saw that Dawn was already looking at the cameras herself. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Scott asked, worried by the look crossing Eve’s face.

“She made me,” Eve said. “Oh my god, she knows I’m watching.” Eve gasped. “As she looked further into it, Eve stood up in a panic. “Get out, guys get out, now!” She screamed. Eve continued to watch the security cameras and noticed that the Ghost was coming up to the one that was easiest to reach.

Dawn tilted her head as she looked at it, grabbing something and fazing her hand through the camera and into the screen Eve was looking at. Eve backed away, but not far enough, because something was tossed onto her person, a small beep indicating that it was active. About to shut it off, Eve winced as the device clamped onto her skin.

The hand in the screen withdrew, and so did the Ghost from view. Before she could do anything else, Eve let out a shriek as the device on her began to emit shocks. Eve collapsed to the floor as she convulsed, not having been exposed to electricity like this in a long time. Each mission, none of the people they faced had shocked her before.

Eve was alone in the building the team was in, so she was left to face her weakness without help. Eve continued to thrash, doing her best to will the pain away. Eve moved her hands, shakily, to the device giving her this pain and tried to pull it off of her. But, instead of coming off, it amped the voltage.

Eve screamed again as she hit it with whatever strength she had left. Her nerves felt as if they were on fire, her hands nearly useless, and her eyes clenched shut. Eve grunted as she tried to use her gifts to turn off the device. She had to do something, she just had too. Eve needed to get over this weakness, to overpower it.

Clenching her jaw and opening her eyes with a deep resolve, Eve pushed through, feeling the pain begin to ebb away. So close, so close. Losing just a bit of concentration, Eve whimpered as the shocks hit her full force. Almost had it, Taking a shaky breath, Eve tried again.

The team had wrapped up their mission and were flying back when Vision felt something off. Something was wrong, and his mind went to Eve. Reaching out to her, Vision tried to feel for Eve. However, she didn’t reply to him, but he felt the fear and the pain she was currently in.

“Hurry,” Vision said, his tone urgent. The team turned to look at him oddly as he walked over to the cockpit. “Eve’s in trouble, we must hurry.” Hearing this, Natasha and Steve sped up the jet, the twins looking at each other anxiously. Soon enough, the team landed and they were off in a minute.

“Eve?” Steve called out. “Eve, where are you?” They didn’t get a response at first, but then they heard a pained cry after a moment.

“Eve,” Pietro said as he sped over. She was still trembling, and was still feeling the aftershocks of the now disabled device. Her eyes were open, but they were unseeing, just like when Rumlow and his men attacked her. Vision and Wanda were quick to her side as well, worried. All of them were worried, Pietro cradling her in his lap as he looked to his twin. “Help her, Wanda, help her.”

Wanda nodded and quickly had red spirals encasing Eve and her own fingertips. Eve slowly stopped trembling, her eyes closing as she panted lightly. Slowly, Eve focused back to her surroundings, opening her eyes to glance at everyone. Meeting Pietro’s eyes, Eve couldn’t help but laugh.

It was soft and breathy, but Eve laughed. “What happened?”

“I was attacked by the Ghost.” Eve said softly as she slowly sat up. “But I beat her, I beat what she did to me.” Eve continued.

“What did she do?” Wanda asked. Eve didn’t reply verbally, but she tossed the now useless device for Wanda to catch, which she did. Looking at it, Wanda’s brows furrowed before she handed it to Steve.

“Electro grip.” Natasha said. “I don’t even use these, not anymore at least.” She continued.

“What are they?” Steve asked.

“You throw them on your target and they pinch onto the skin, they go through clothes and armor easy enough and they emit powerful shocks. You try and get them off, they amp the voltage.”

“The Ghost electrocuted you?” Sam asked Eve as she nodded.

“I beat it,” Eve repeated. “I turned it off and got it off me.”

“You beat being shocked,” Steve said, a small smirk on his face. Good, that was good. If Eve could do that to something like this, she should be able to overcome being shocked again. Though, hopefully, she wouldn’t be exposed to it again.

~

After that experience, the team went back to normal. Eve didn’t hear anything else from Scott, but she kept an ear out for any signs of their deaths or victory. On one of their missions, Eve was sent out with Pietro to get civilians out of the way and to safety, however, the people they were up against were relentless.

Eve was in charge of a woman and a few of her children. She did her best to get them to safety and out of the way of the battle, but one of the children fell behind without her notice. It wasn’t until Eve saved the others that she noticed the child’s absence.

“Mina!” The mother shouted. “Mina!” Eve turned to the woman and assured her that she’d find her daughter. Jumping back in the fray, Eve looked for the child. And found her cowering under bits of ruble. Running with the child, Eve picked her up and flew into the air to move quicker.

However, seeing an upcoming attack, Eve, in a last effort to save the girl, threw the child into a nearby river, assuring the girl she’d come back to get her to her mother. Eve took the hit, the bullets grazing both her arms and sides. Though, one got her in the side and caused Eve to let out a scream of pain.

Hearing it, Pietro turned and sped up, seeing Eve beginning to fall. He caught her last minute, dropping to the ground as he looked at his mentor. “Eve,” Pietro said. “Eve, are you alright?”

“S-shot,” Eve wheezed. “G-girl, there’s a little girl. Find her, Pietro, find her in the river.” Pietro nodded and sped off to find the girl. Once he did, he took her to her mother before running to Eve.

“I’m taking you out of here,” Pietro said, scooping her up and running to where they hid the quinjet. Assuring she was on it and safe, Pietro reported what happened to the team. “Eve is down, I’ve got her on the quinjet.”

“How bad?” Steve asked as he took out one of the men.

“Shot in the side, multiple grazes, but none of them are too bad.”

“Exit wound?” Natasha asked.

Pietro gently turned her over and saw that there was one, which was a relief. “There is an exit wound.” Pietro replied.

“Can you take care of her while we finish up here?” Steve asked. “We’ve almost got this.” Vision was worried, but he couldn’t leave where he was because he and Wanda were in charge of defending the people they couldn’t get out of the hot zone.

So, he couldn’t go and help her. While Vision cared for her and wanted her to be okay, he couldn’t just leave these people to die. Not soon enough for his anxiety, the team won the battle. Vision set off to the jet and found Pietro doing his best to treat Eve. He had bound and set her other wounds, and was trying to stop the bleeding of the actual bullet wound.

However, one look from both Natasha and Steve, they knew that their medical training would be of no use here. They’d have to take her somewhere, but the team were low on allies. Clenching his jaw briefly, Steve nodded to himself.

“We’re going to Wakanda.”

“Wakanda?” Natasha questioned. “Is that a good idea?”

“What choice do we have?” Steve asked. “They can help her, and if we don’t go there now… I don’t think she’ll make it.” The bullet got her in a vital part of her body, hitting just barely above her stomach. Vision looked up from where he was with Eve, his eyes widening and panicked.

“We cannot let that happen.” He said. Natasha glanced at him, and the twins and nodded to Steve. Eve meant too much to the team, not just because of her powers and of what she could do, but because of how much she has impacted the team.

So, the team headed to Wakanda to save Eve’s life.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I did NOT mean to have this chapter take so long!! I'm sorry for the wait, I just wasn't too sure what I wanted to do for this chapter. But it helped that yesterday I re watched Infinity War, so it's fresh in my head again. So, I hope this chapter is good!!  
> Enjoy!

Vision and the twins didn’t leave Eve’s side, changing her gauze when they couldn’t hold anymore blood. Eve was growing weaker and weaker as time went on. “Hurry,” Wanda said, looking at Steve and Natasha. “She’s growing weaker.”

She couldn’t lose Eve, not her. After a while, they were able to get to Wakanda after getting clearance to land. Once they were there, Natasha landed the jet and quickly, the team moved. T’Challa was there, and the once friendly smile on his face faded when he saw them all in obvious states of distress.

“What has happened?” T’Challa asked.

“Eve was shot,” Steve said. “Hit just above her stomach.”

“Get her to my lab,” Shuri said, taking in the scene. Quickly, they moved to get Eve the medical attention she needed. Shuri and a few of the other doctors did their best to save her, luckily, because there wasn’t a bullet still there, they had an easier time treating her. She was put to sleep so they could work, stitching her up and making sure she was bandaged properly. “Whoever put the bandages on her arms needs to learn how to tie them tighter.”

Pietro offered a weak smile in return. “Sorry,” Pietro said. “I was in a hurry.”

“Slow down, next time.” Shuri replied, which got Pietro to snort before he nodded. “She’ll be alright,” Shuri said, turning to the others. “She needs to rest and I think a few days off would do her good.”

“Thank you,” Vision said with a grateful smile. Shuri nodded back, all of them watching as he walked over to Eve to look at her and hold her hand.

“So, he’s the android who can feel emotions.”

“Yes, that is him.” Pietro nodded. “And that is the woman who made an artificial intelligence feel alive.”

“How can she do that?” Shuri asked in surprise.

“She has abilities.” Wanda said, joining the conversation. “She can manipulate and use any and all technology and bypass any and all security.”

“Oh, I’m going to talk to her when she wakes up.” Shuri laughed. “That is incredible.”

Where he was, Vision stood at Eve’s side. He wasn’t going to leave her, and it helped that he didn’t need to sleep or eat, so he could stay right there for Eve. The twins didn’t want to leave her either, but they did once Vision assured them that he would tell them when Eve woke up.

So, that night, Vision stayed in the lab with Eve. The others had already eaten and gone to bed for the night. It was strange to them, sleeping on proper beds and eating a proper meal. While they weren’t starving, it was different having these luxuries again.

During the night, Eve woke up, her eyes scanning the room she was in before she locked eyes with Vision. “You’re awake.” Vision said, smiling softly down at her.

“What happened?” Eve asked. “Where are we?”

“We’re in Wakanda,” Vision replied. “You were shot, and we had no where else to go. So, we came here and they healed you.” Eve sighed softly, touching her side where she was shot and felt the bandages there.

“Is everyone else okay?” Eve questioned as she sat up. “The twins?”

“They’re fine,” Vision soothed her, helping her to sit up. “Everyone is fine, all worried about you, perhaps.”

“I should have seen it coming, I should have moved faster.” Eve said, disappointed in herself for not doing better.

“You can’t always predict the future,” Vision replied. “Even with your talents, you couldn’t be certain of the outcome of each mission.”

“Maybe I should.” Eve said suddenly, an idea forming. “Before each mission, I could touch one of you and see the possible outcome.” Vision frowned slightly at the idea. While he could see the merits of it, there was also other things to take into consideration.

He knew Eve didn’t like using her future telling powers very much, as she often saw death. He didn’t want that weight to rest on her shoulder should that be something she sees.

“What do you think?” Eve questioned. “It would ensure that the missions we go on are safe.”

“While I do understand the merits of the idea,” Vision began. “You must also take into consideration that even the dangerous missions are beneficial for others. If something is dangerous for us, and we have abilities and tools that aid us in taking on things and beings larger than ourselves, how could people without our abilities and tools stand against them?”

He had a point, a point that Eve couldn’t really argue against. She sighed before nodding, understanding that while her heart may be in the right place, what she and the team did helped people who didn’t know how to fight back against those the team fought.

It was for a good cause, and Eve shouldn’t be solely focused on saving the team. “You heart is in the right place, Eve,” Vision said. “But there will always be risks, risks that maybe you can’t see or that you hoped wouldn’t happen. I don’t wish for you to carry that burden when you already carry so much.”

It was true, Eve carried a lot for the team. She constantly helped the twins, always there to assure them they made the right call or did the right thing whenever they questioned themselves. She was there when Steve felt as if he was leading the team into a danger he shouldn’t.

Eve was the one who lost the most when she joined Steve in the first place. She lost her family, as Tony had been pretty much everything to her. He came into her life when she was only a lowly inventor and slowly picked her up so she could use her abilities to their full capacity. She trusted him with such an important secret and stayed by his side even when he pushed her away.

To not become jaded from everything she had gone through was pretty much a miracle in Vision’s eyes. So, he didn’t want her to carry the weight of what possible outcomes she would see should she touch them without her gloves.

While she wore it well, Vision could see that the days were wearing on her. Eve was tired, but he also knew she loved what she did. She loved the twins, and loved the team, would do anything for them. Yet she seemed to be the one getting the short end of the stick, getting injured and always being the one to have to pull everyone together should they falter.

It was time someone did the same for her. Having her injured so badly they had to take her to Wakanda had been an eye opener to Vision. So, when she went back to sleep that night, Vision made a request to the team. The others agreed that perhaps time off would do her some good. A vacation of sorts.

Eve deserved it, after all that she’s done. After all that she gave up to be there. The twins especially wanted Eve to be okay, and they worried when she got injured so badly on the last mission. So, the next morning, the team visited her where she slept.

“You can’t be serious,” Eve said as she looked at them all. “I can’t take time off, you guys need me.”

“Exactly,” Steve said. “We need you, and because we need you, you need to take this time off.”

“Steve,” Eve said, turning her head to the side. “I’m fine, okay? I’m ready to get back to work, because that’s what we do. One gun shot wound isn’t gonna stop me.”

“Nor should it,” Natasha agreed. “But we’ve realized that this situation we have set up isn’t exactly fair to you.”

“What do you mean?” Eve asked in confusion. She never expressed being unhappy or regretting anything she’s done. So how could it be unfair to her?

“You’ve lost a lot by being here,” Steve said. He still harbored guilt for causing her and Tony’s relationship to be reduced to almost nothing. He knew the two had a strong bond, and he was the one who broke that.

“If this is about Tony,” Eve began. “It’s fine, okay? Seriously, I’m fine with this. I chose this, and none of you should feel guilty over what happened. I knew what I was doing when I sided with you guys.”

“That may be, but that doesn’t mean we don’t feel guilty for what happened.” Sam said. “I heard that conversation between you and Stark at the Raft. It was pretty tense, considering you basically told him he could go to hell. We all think you deserve this break, to really wrap your head around this.”

Eve sighed, glancing down at her hands as she thought about it. Yes, she was tired, yes she wasn’t feeling so hot considering she got shot. But she never regretted siding with Steve, the only thing she regretted was having to be a part from Tony.

They worked so well together, they had been best friends. They understood one another and were on the same page almost all the time. He trusted her and she trusted him, yet he shattered her trust to fast. But she still cared for him, and part of her always knew that she would. No matter how angry or upset she was with him, Eve would always be there, would always have his back.

Because that’s what family did. Tony was her family, yet so was this team. The twins, Vision, even Natasha for all the distance she put up. “I already left one family,” Eve said as she looked up. “I’m not leaving another.”

“We’re not saying this is forever,” Steve said, frowning slightly. “But maybe just a month or so would be good for you.”

“What if you need me?” Eve asked. “What then?”

“Then?” Natasha asked. “I’m sure you’ll make the right call.” Eve glanced at the twins, also worried about them.

“It’s okay, Eve.” Wanda said softly. “We want you to be happy, you’ve done so much for us. Now it is time we do something for you.”

“And you won’t be alone,” Vision said. “I’m willing to join you, to provide company and someone to talk too should you need it.”

Despite herself, Eve laughed lightly. “You guys really had this all planned out, huh?” She asked. She only got faint smiles and smirks in response. “Alright,” she nodded. “Where would I go?”

~

So, It was settled that Eve would spend about a month without the team. Though, they made her promise to check in and to stay low. They didn’t need any unwanted attention. While Eve could easily hide them from anyone trying to look in on them via the internet or satellites, they’d have to be careful should spies or people out there looking for them.

It was a good plan, because wherever they went, the team wouldn’t be too far away. Just in case they needed one another. Eve chose Scotland to be the place where she and Vision settled down for a while. They went to one of the more secluded cities that had it’s own charm and small town flare.

The team got money together, and thanks to T’Challa’s generosity, Eve and Vision had a pretty nice place to stay at for a while. On their journey there, Vision was testing out possibilities when it came to his appearance. He remembered the time where Eve and JARVIS had been planning on giving JARVIS a body.

He remembered the features they were agreeing on, and thought that perhaps that would be the form he’d take. Considering his regular appearance would be a giveaway as to who he was, Vision knew he had to change the way he looked. Eve was flying the jet that would take them to their location, so she wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing.

Once his transformation was complete, Vision looked at one of the mirrors on the jet to see how he looked. He found that he quite liked this new form, feeling the synthetic skin of his new face. In this form, he was able to hide the Stone as well, so that was nice. Not long after he had finished admiring himself, Eve landed the jet.

“Okay,” Eve breathed softly. “I’m thinking that once we get inside that I’d take advantage of a proper show, what do you think?” Eve asked as she turned in her chair to look at him. She paused, however, when she saw his new form. She remembered that face, it was the same one she had helped JARVIS pick all those years ago.

“I hope you don’t mind this form,” Vision said as he looked up at her. Eve was surprised, but she didn’t mind, not really. The ache she once felt could destroy her had since been filled. Vision had helped Eve heal and overcome her grief. She hadn’t compared him to JARVIS in a long time, because she knew that the two were different.

JARVIS would always have a place in her heart, Eve would never deny that. What they had was special and she’d never just throw it away. But, she had something with Vision too, and she was beginning to feel the same feelings she did when she was with JARVIS.

“It was the only form I could think of, but if you’d like… I could change it again.” Vision offered. Eve stood up and walked over to him, scanning his face and looking into his bright blue eyes. Hesitantly, she moved a hand up to cup his face, able to feel the slightest difference to his normal skin texture.

“This form if perfect,” Eve said. “I don’t mind at all that you use it.” Vision smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Eve smiled back, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his cheek before she took his hand. “Let’s head to the house.” Vision nodded, helping Eve grab their bags before they left the jet.

They left the jet parked in a wooded area, as the house they were to stay at wasn’t that far from a small forest. It was fortunate that they were able to get the house that they did. Eve couldn’t help the small smile from spreading across her lips as she held Vision’s hand and walked to the house. She felt… giddy, almost.

It felt like one of those romance movie moments where the couple moves in together for the first time. While Vision and Eve had technically been living together for a long time, they had never lived together as just the two of them. It made Eve’s heart pound in a good way, as she was excited for what was to come.

Perhaps the team was right, maybe it was a good idea to take this time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Eve fluff coming soon!! XD 
> 
> But, you guys also know what else is coming soon, right? Eeeek.  
> X


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the Vision and Eve fluff you could want!!  
> Enjoy! X

Once they reached their home for a month, Vision and Eve couldn’t help but smile at one another. This moment felt so surreal, like they were in a dream. Walking forward, Eve unlocked the door and walked in. The house felt warm and welcoming, it had a cozy feel to it so Eve knew she would like being here.

They got to the living room and placed their bags down. Taking a look at the room, Eve grinned when she made ey contact with Vision. Eve felt giddy, and oddly relaxed, as she explored the house, pulling Vision along. Vision grinned at Eve’s enthusiasm, glad to see the happy sparkle return to her eyes.

Vision always liked seeing Eve happy, and this moment was no exception. After they explored, Eve told Vision she was going to take a proper shower. Because of the places they had stayed at, no one on the team really had time to shower. Save from Pietro, as his powers allowed him to move quickly.

Vision went to their shared room and sat on the bed, unsure of what to really do considering he didn’t need to shower. Instead, he chose to do something risky. He had taken his transponder with him when he went to see Eve. But he hadn’t turned it on in a while, not wanting to risk the safety of the team.

But, he was curious, so he turned it on for a brief moment to see where everyone was on Tony’s side. Once satisfied, he turned it off again before anyone had the chance to get a definitive lock on his location.

When Eve turned the shower on, she smiled when she felt the warm water hit her. It had been much too long since she had a proper shower. Washing both her body and hair, Eve could feel her muscles start to relax. She was careful around her stitches, not wanting to pull them or get them wet.

Even though her movements were slow, Eve felt lighter getting all of the dirt and sweat off. Once she was done, she dried herself off and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Eve missed this feeling, of not only being clean, but being relaxed. Leaving the bathroom, a towel in her hands as she dried her hair so it didn’t drip, Eve made her way to the bedroom where she figured Vision would be.

She smiled when she saw him, and when he heard her footsteps, Vision looked up and smiled as well. “You have no idea how good that shower felt.” Eve grinned as she sat next to him. It was already late, so Eve decided to see what food the house had as she hadn’t eaten before they left.

Vision, of course, accompanied her. “I think tonight we should just stay in, if that’s alright.” Vision said. “Though if you’d like to go out, I wouldn’t object.” He added when Eve glanced at him.

“I’m not adverse to staying in,” she shrugged. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a normal day, and a chance to get a proper night’s rest.”

“Which is exactly the reason for this trip,” Vision said. Eve laughed softly as she nodded, making a simple sandwich after scanning what the house had in terms of food. “Rest is what you need, as well as time to come to terms with exactly what has happened in the past few months.”

“I know,” Eve nodded. “It’s just…” she trailed off unsure of how to word her feelings. “Ever since the airport, I’ve just been constantly moving. Nothing seemed to let up for a while, as the first few weeks into our self exile, we had to figure out what worked and what didn’t. Then came the missions, the training, and the constant moving around once we felt we had done enough in certain areas.”

Vision was silent, not wanting Eve to stop talking. She needed this, Eve needed to figure out her emotions, to let loose for a while so she could heal. Vision knew Eve was hurt over what happened at the airport, the last time Tony and Eve had met face to face didn’t exactly go well. And considering the bond the two of them shared? It must have been difficult to go through that.

“I know I said I didn’t regret my choice to side with Steve, and I still don’t,” Eve continued. “But… I didn’t realize just how much has happened, just how much I had lost. Tony, when he…” Eve cleared her throat of the unexpected lump that formed. “When he hit me with that electricity blast, I wasn’t expecting it. He knew of my gifts, he knew I could have used them to do serious damage, to actually hurt him, but I never did because I trusted him.”

It was true, with the powers Eve had, she could have destroyed Tony and Rhodey’s suits had she wanted too. But, they were her friends, Tony was her family, and she would never try to actually hurt them if she could help it. While she only disabled his other weapons, Tony had used something he knew would hurt her, just so that he could win.

It was a harsh betrayl, and while she didn’t fault him or blame him for what happened now, Eve remembered what she felt when she was put on the Raft. “And when I was transported to the Raft, I was treated like an animal. I was restrained and shoved into a small room where a gun full of electricity was placed in front of me. One wrong move and they’d hit me with it.”

Vision frowned at this. “Had I known what they were going to do to you,” he began only for Eve to shake her head.

“I knew they’d put me in a box, I just didn’t expect them to put me in a box like that.” Eve replied, a bitter smile spreading across her lips. “Guess Ross won that one; he seemed to have a box big enough for us.”

Once she finished making her sandwich, Eve ate it pretty fast, considering she was quite hungry. After eating, Vision and Eve made their way back to their room where they both layed down. They weren’t asleep, but they were in a comfortable silence as Eve rolled over to embrace Vision.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “Thank you for being here with me.”

“I’ll never leave,” Vision said softly, holding her back. He always enjoyed having her in his arms, knowing that she trusted him. No matter how strong she was and no matter what front she put up for the others, Vision knew that Eve was still fragile, breakable. But he’d be there for her, no matter what.

~

After she had drifted to sleep, Eve woke up the next morning to sun peaking in through the curtains. Glancing to the side, Eve saw that it was 10 o’clock in the morning. That was considered sleeping in, and Eve had to admit, it felt good. Having a full night’s sleep and drifting in Vision’s arms had done wonders already.

Thinking of Vision, Eve noted that he wasn’t in bed with her. Assuming he was already up, Eve gently tossed the covers off of herself and swung her legs over the edge of the bed before standing up. Risking a small stretch, careful not to disturb her stitches, Eve wandered to the living room and kitchen area.

There, she found him muddling around the kitchen, trying to make something. Unable to help it, a small, amused smile slipped across her lips. “Vis,” Eve said softly, gaining his attention. Unable to help the small smile, Vision greeted her back.

“Good morning, Eve,” he said. “I hope you slept well.”

“Always do next to you.” Eve replied, which got a small grin from him. “What are you doing?” Eve asked as she walked closer.

“Ah,” Vision hummed. “Well, I thought that I’d get up earlier than you and attempt to make you breakfast.” Eve felt her heart flutter at the notion, it was sweet. Considering Vision didn’t need to eat, he still was trying to do things a normal person would do. Like cook breakfast for their loved one.

“That’s very sweet of you,” Eve smiled as she looked at what he was trying to do. It seemed he was trying to make eggs and sausage. He didn’t seem to be doing too badly either, considering he just now flipped over the egg, letting Eve see the golden brown of the other side. In a different pan was three links of sausage. “Wow, you really went all out on this one.” Eve said, surprised.

“I hope I’m doing this right,” Vision said, suddenly worried he was doing something wrong.

“Well,” Eve said, a small smile on her lips. “Everything smells good, and nothing looks burnt, so I’d say you’ve succeeded in making breakfast.” Vision beamed at the praise, a pleased thrum going through his circuits. Once he felt the food was done, Vision grabbed a plate and put the eggs and sausage on it before grabbing a fork and placing it in front of Eve where she sat at the island.

Eve grinned at him, accepting the fork and grabbing one of the sausage links. Biting into it, Eve sighed softly at the taste. Vision looked at her, slightly anxious as to her reaction. Decided to torture him just a little as a bit of fun, Eve finished the link on her fork before going for the eggs. Once she ate a forkful, Eve smiled as she turned to Vision. “Good?” Vision asked hopefully.

Ever since he tried to make paprikash for Wanda and Pietro, Vision wasn’t sure of his cooking skills, considering he’d never eaten anything before. So, he hoped he made this meal work for her, wanting her first morning in the house to be good.

“Good,” Eve nodded. “Really good Vision, thank you for this.” Relaxing a little, Vision nodded back, a grin on his face. Once she was done eating, they decided to plan their day. “So, what should we do today?” She asked.

“Perhaps… sight seeing?” He asked back. “Considering the last time we were in Scotland, it was very brief, I’d like to see what this old city has to offer.”

“We can do that,” Eve nodded. “Perks of basically having my gifts, I can easily search things up in my head without needed to have a computer.” Vision smiled before they both got ready. It was slightly overcast, but the sun was peaking out through the clouds. While it was a little chilly from the wind, it was still an enjoyable day.

Vision and Eve spent the day sight seeing, trying to see everything they could. It was a small little town, but it was still very nice. They were about an hour car ride to Edinburgh, as they had decided to stay at Melrose, a lesser known area so they didn’t draw too much attention to themselves.

Deciding to save Edinburgh for the next day, Vision and Eve went back home. Deciding to do something else for Eve, Vision went into his memory, well JARVIS’ memory, to see what he could do. The JARVIS part of him suggested something that could go either way, but Vision wanted to try it.

So, when Eve excused herself to change into something more comfortable, Vision went over to the music player and looked for a certain song. Finding one to his liking, he waited for Eve to return. When she did, Eve paused when she heard the music. Vision offered a small smile, looking hesitant to ask.

“Would you care to dance with me, Eve?” He asked. The only time Eve had ever danced really was with JARVIS, and that happened what felt like years ago. Eve hesitated for a moment before she smiled softly and nodded. Offering a hand to her, Eve took it.

“I might step on your toes,” Eve said softly, the smile not leaving her face. Vision smiled back as he looked down at her.

“I won’t mind.” Vision replied as they swayed softly. It was nice, and it was slow, Vision had his arms wrapped around her waist and Eve had her’s around his neck. As they swayed and turned, Eve rested her head on his chest, a small smile on her face. Vision loved having Eve in his arms, and he was able to feel the small smile on her face as she rested her head on his chest.

Never before had he felt something like this, and Vision knew he probably never would feel it again with anyone else. Not that he wanted too in the first place. When the song ended, Eve pulled her head back from his chest to look at him. He looked so human in this form, had she not known any better, she would have assumed he was human.

But, he was always human to Eve. He was always a person to her, Eve never considering him any different. Because she felt him better than anyone, she understood him better than anyone. Just like when she was with JARVIS, when they first met, Eve knew that JARVIS was different from anything else she had ever encountered.

And when he left her and she met Vision, Eve felt the same for him. It happened slower than it did for JARVIS, but when she spoke to him again, he told her not to hold back. He wanted her to be happy, and Eve was happy with Vision. Looking into his eyes, Eve leaned up to gently press her lips to his, feeling how perfectly they molded together.

“You’re so beautiful,” Vision said softly as he kissed her back.

“And you’re so handsome.” Eve replied, both of them grinning at the terms of endearment that meant so much to each other.

~

Their lives went on like that, each morning Eve would wake up to Vision making her breakfast before they planned their day. At night, they’d either still be out or they’d be in the house. They spent their time stealing kisses as well, holding hands whenever they were out together before Eve fell asleep in Vision’s arms.

Of course, Eve always made sure to check in with the team each day. It ensured their safety and made them all feel better. Eve grew to really care for, coming very close to loving, Vision, and she knew he felt the same which made it all the better.

Eve also felt like she was able to open up more to him. She told him what she felt since the airport and since the Raft. How she felt going into the new set up with the team. Everything, Eve told Vision everything. And Vision listened carefully to every word she said, holding her when she let emotions loose.

It was good, Vision knew Eve needed to emote, to allow herself this time to feel everything that happened to her because she didn’t get the chance to before. He felt guilty over the betrayl she felt when Tony hurt her with electricity, guilt that she and Tony had split from one another so badly.

But Eve also told him of the video she sent Tony and Pepper to let them know she knew about their engagement. That she didn’t blame Tony anymore, because she was happy with her life, she was happy with how things turned out for her. Sure, things were hard, but they only proved to make Eve stronger.

Eve and Vision’s time together also made their bond stronger. They were allowed to be together, allowed to hold one another and not have to steal fleeting kisses so as not to make the team uncomfortable.

Vision gained his own confidence, able to more freely express himself and not be afraid of making the wrong choice. Eve was patient with him, allowing him to form his words and to think for himself, speak for himself. Even though he may be synthetic, he still had limited free will. Free will that Eve encouraged him to use.

So, he did. Eve and Vision liked to dance together a lot, as it was a fun way to be close to one another yet still be able to move. Eve squealed when Vision picked her up and spun her around, though she laughed shortly after. “Was that alright?” Vision asked as he set her down so they could sway together again.

“With you, everything’s alright.” Eve grinned, her eyes shining. Vision felt the same warm and electric feeling through his circuits whenever she looked at him like that. Finally, he had earned her affection, the same affection she had for JARVIS. Feeling his own smile spread across his lips, Vision kissed her in place of words.

He never got tired of having her in his arms, because it felt right, it felt safe. After the finished dancing, Eve and Vision decided to go out for dinner. They were sparing with their money, so they didn’t go out as often. But when they did, it was nice to show people just how in love they were. They could freely hold hands and share small pecks or cheek kisses.

One of Vision’s favorite places to kiss Eve was her forehead. Not only because she was intelligent and he loved that, but because she was also shorter than him, which Vision found surprisingly endearing. Eve also liked reaching up to kiss his chin or cheek whenever she could. Eve hadn’t really been in many relationships before, but what she shared with Vision was pure and made her feel alive in it’s own way.

Eating in a small restaurant, the two made their way back home. Though, they took to a gentle stroll instead of rushing home, wanting to enjoy the cool air Scotland provided. While Paris France was a known city of love, Eve felt Scotland had it’s own charm and zeal to it. Though perhaps her view on it was enhanced due to the fact that she was free to be with Vision in any way she wanted.

When they got to their home, Eve and Vision went to bed, though they weren’t asleep. Eve loved Vision’s voice, not only because it slightly reminded her of JARVIS, but because it was soothing and made her feel safe. So, Eve had asked Vision if he wouldn’t mind reading a story to her, which he didn’t.

Vision would pretty much do anything for Eve. So, he read one of Eve’s favorite books to her as Eve rested her head on his chest. Slowly but surely, Eve began to drift off, a soft smile on her lips as she shifted slightly to be more comfortable. Noting that she was drifting, Vision slowed his reading before it came to a complete stop. He carefully set the book down on the nightstand and glanced down at Eve. She always looked peaceful and happy as she slept. Even though he knew Eve was strong, she looked oddly vulnerable in her sleep.

He softly moved a piece of hair out of her face, watching with a soft smile as Eve let out a soft breath. “Vision,” she breathed quietly.

“I’m here, Eve, I’m always here.” Vision replied quietly. She hummed softly, her arm tightening slightly around him as she drifted further.

“I love you.” Eve said quietly, slipping off into sleep as her words resonated with Vision. She said it, the three words every human coveted. The three words that Vision longed to hear himself. Had he a human heart, Vision knew it would be beating loudly. Even so, he felt a variety of different emotions all at once.

Even though she was now asleep, Vision felt as if he needed to respond. “I love you, Eve.” He said quietly as he kissed her forehead. He meant what he said, he’d always be there for Eve, he had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, may seem a little weird but I wanna know. 
> 
> Should I write an 'intimate' moment with Eve and Vision? Or should I keep it as it is?? Let me know!


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went with a bit of both. Innocent yet you (hopefully) get what I'm hinting at in this chapter XD
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!!

Eve let out a small scream as she nearly lost her footing, grabbing onto the rocks to steady herself. Letting out a few calming breaths, Eve couldn’t help but laugh as she looked up at Vision, seeing him looking down in both worry and amusement. “Lost my grip, but I’m good!” She called.

“Are you sure I can’t just fly us to the top?” Vision asked.

“That’s not nearly as fun as climbing it!” Eve replied back with a grin, causing Vision to chuckle.

“Hurry up, then!” Vision playfully retorted which got a laugh from Eve as she continued to move.

“Not everyone’s an android, Vis!” Slowly but surely Eve made it to where Vision was. “Why are we doing this again?” She asked.

“You wanted adventure,” Vision replied. “Is this not an adventure?”

“Oh for sure,” Eve nodded. “I mean, it’s not every day you get to climb up an extinct volcano in Edinburgh.” She said with a smirk. Despite enjoying herself and her time off, Eve wanted to be active, she wanted to do something, have an adventure. So, Vision found where they could climb a volcano.

Eve grabbed onto an area to keep her balance, but she nearly fell again. Moving fast, Vision grabbed her arm and steadied her. “Perhaps the next time you want to go climbing, I suggest an indoor rock climbing wall.” Vision said with a small smile.

“What’s life without a few scares?” Eve grinned back. Though she sighed as she held onto him. “I think I’d like to just fly to the top now.” She said, which got Vision to grin.

“Hold tightly, then.” He said as he flew them up. When they landed, they both looked at the beauty that was Scotland. It was so different than being in New York or any of the major cities. Eve felt as if she could actually slow down and enjoy herself. Which was the purpose of this trip, though their month was almost up.

Even so, Eve and Vision were going to make the best of it. As she turned to smile at Vision, however, he let out a pained groan. Brows furrowing, Eve moved forward as he placed a hand to his head as he flinched. “Vis? What’s wrong?” Eve asked. Though it seemed he didn’t hear her as his eyes closed. “Hey, hey,” Eve said as she cupped his face. Vision opened his eyes and looked at her. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s the Stone,” Vision said, his voice a little lower than usual. “I don’t know what it’s doing… but I can feel it, more than usual.”

“Does it hurt?” Eve asked. She was worried, she didn’t know what this meant or what to do really. However, she’d do anything for Vision.

“Not quite, but… it’s like it’s ringing, pulsing even.” Vision replied.

“Let’s go back to the house, okay?” She asked softly, pulling his hands away from where the Stone would be. “I think we’ve had enough adventure for the day.” Vision nodded, grabbing onto Eve and flying them home.

When they got home, the Stone seemed to calm down. It seemed like whatever it didn’t like was out of reach, so it didn’t feel the need to do whatever it was doing. Eve and Vison spent the rest of the day at the house, or in the yard where they had landed the jet. Eve knew she probably should have kept her promise of checking in with the team, but she just wanted time with Vision.

Without having to think about going back. Her stitches had long since dissolved and her wound looked much better. It would most likely scar, but it didn’t bother Eve anymore. Vision had become a decent chef since coming to the house, Eve always happy to teach him how to cook considering she was the only one who needed to eat.

They had to go into town a few times, though, to get more supplies, considering they didn’t have endless amounts of food to begin with. Though, neither of them minded going into town, because they were able to freely be themselves and not have to hide their affection towards one another.

Since Eve had admitted the depths of her feelings, and Vision had replied, things seemed a little different. Good different, though. Eve wasn’t fully aware of what she had told him that night, but she knew it was something because Vision seemed more confident than before, more sure of himself and even more happy than he was.

Whatever she told him, she hoped she would remember or he’d tell her. Because she liked seeing him like this, she liked that he was growing more confident. He was already strong physically, but to have him be aware of his surging confidence and self-assurance was something else.

Just like how she had been growing herself, Eve was happy to see that Vision seemed to be evolving even more. Vision was becoming more than anyone had expected him too, not only was he an excellent fighter and great to have on the field, but he had a kind heart. It didn’t matter if it was synthetic, he still cared.

And he cared the most about Eve. As was their usual ritual as it got later, Vision and Eve made something for dinner and spent their time talking about anything they wanted too. When Eve was done eating, they spent time either watching TV or reading. Vision was, at first, intrigued by watching, but he soon grew bored of it.

Eve also grew bored of her book, as she had read it several times before. Glancing around to see what they could do differently, Eve spotted an older looking chess set. Smiling, Eve looked up at Vision. “Do you know how to play chess?” She asked.

“Pardon?” Vision asked, his tone slightly amused.

“Do you know how to play chess?” Eve asked again as she sat up.

“I’ve played a few times in the Compound, though it was mostly against myself.” Vision replied. “FRIDAY played a few times against me, but I haven’t had someone… tangible, play against me.”

Eve found it slightly amusing that Vision and FRIDAY would play chess together, able to picture it in her mind. Grinning, Eve glanced at the chess set then back at Vision. “Well, there’s a set over there if you’d like to play?” She asked.

Vision smiled, nodding and allowed Eve to set her book down and lead him over to where the chess set was. Shutting off the TV, the two faced one another, Vision using the white pieces and Eve using the black ones. Considering they were both knew how to play, they began the game.

Considering Vision had the white pieces, he got first move, and one he moved on of his pawns, the game began.

~

Returning from a mission in Glasgow, the team checked for any updates from Eve and Vision. However, Natasha frowned when she didn’t see anything. They didn’t usually reply to the check ins, as they did have a lot of missions to take care of, but they did like seeing their daily update and check in.

However, when Natasha looked, she didn’t see any for a couple days. The last update was a week ago, sometimes they were a little spotty with a check in, but Eve usually apologized and said she forgot, but that they were alright. They didn’t just stop dead for a week. Trying not to alert the others, Natasha went over to a different laptop to see if Eve’s emergency chip had been activated.

It hadn’t. She didn’t know if that was good news or bad news. Because, in her mind, it could mean one of two things. Either they forgot to check in, but they were fine, or something happened and Eve didn’t activate her chip in time. While she would like to think it was the former, Natasha couldn’t help but take into consideration the latter.

However, Natasha kept this information to herself, not wanting to worry the team just yet. Besides, this was a particularly taxing mission, considering they just dealt with the strangest thing. They were fighting some Enhanced people, the kind that made Ross want to imprison every Enhanced in the world.

But, as they were fighting, it seemed the shadows around them came alive and helped them. It was so strange, and once the beings were dragged into the shadows, the team never saw or heard of them again. Not only that, but the Enhanced people had done quite the amount of damage, but what would one expect when a psycho Enhanced woman had the power of lava and decided to try and melt an entire town?

While Natasha had adopted the shadows, she didn’t think that they’d actually help her, not like this. Not only did the shadows pull the woman into them, but the fires she caused seemed to fade away once a shadow loomed over it. It was so weird, and none of them knew what to make of it.

Even Wanda and Pietro didn’t know what to do. After seeing what he saw, Pietro had been weary to be around the shadows after that, considering what he just saw. Even so, Natasha was concerned about the lack of contact with Eve and Vision. Considering Eve was a technopath, it should have been easy for her to contact the team with just a mere thought.

Even Vision, with the Stone, could easily contact them. So, the fact that they hadn’t was still slightly alarming. Though, again, Natasha didn’t want to worry the team so she kept her findings to herself for the time being. “You know, these shadow things kinda remind me of the stuff Eve was telling me about earlier.” Sam said as he took off his wings and suit.

“She told you about this?” Steve asked.

“Well, she did help us find missions, and she seemed to be keeping tabs on shadows that seemed to swallow people or something. Not to mention there’ve been power reaping’s, but they’ve lessoned since the shadows came along.” Sam shrugged.

“So far these shadows seem to be on our side,” Wanda said from where she sat with Pietro. “Maybe we can use them too.”

“We don’t know what these shadows are,” Steve said. “For all we know they could be working on their own agenda. But stay sharp when it comes to them.”

“How can we fight a shadow?” Pietro asked. “In most cases that’d be a strange question to ask, but considering what we’ve seen…” He trailed off. “If the shadows are something we have to deal with, then how would we go about fighting them?”

They were all quiet as they pondered his question. He had a point, how _does_ one fight shadows?

Little did the team know, the shadows were listening.

~

“Checkmate,” the black king fell as Vision knocked it over with his knight.

“Damn it.” Eve groaned as she slumped in her chair. “I so had you! How did you do that?” Eve was genuinely confused as to how Vision beat her, she had baited him a few times and used her pawns to protect the more important pieces, but somehow he had still called checkmate.

“I mirrored my castles,” Vision replied. “Lured you into false security and purposefully took a few of your choice baits.”

“Rematch.” Eve declared which caused Vision to chuckle.

“We’ve played this game five times, each one longer than the last.”

“You’ve won three out of five.” Eve said, pouting just a little. “I want to tie it at least.”

“And if you don’t?” Vision asked, raising an eyebrow playfully. Eve made a face before she grinned at him. They had been playing chess for hours, not that either of them really noticed. They were having fun, not only trying to figure out how to beat one another, but also just spending time together.

“I suppose I’ll live if we leave it at this game.” Eve sighed dramatically. She hadn’t acted this way in a long time. Sure, she was playful with the twins, but for the most part she was very serious. When the Avengers were still together, Eve was like this whenever she was around Tony.

He brought out her playful side and she was able to get him to focus on the task at hand. In the long run, Tony and Eve were good for one another, but at the same time, perhaps it was also good to spend this time a part.

Considering how close they were, they grew dependent on each other. Because of that, perhaps it was good that they spent time a part so that they could grow and change, hopefully for the better. Vision grinned at her antics before he stood up.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, because I don’t think I’d enjoy knowing an existence without you.” He replied. Taking his offered hand, Eve stood up as well, leaving the chess pieces where they were.

“And I don’t think I’d want to have an existence without you either.” Eve replied softly, looking up at him. The air seemed to shift as they looked into each other’s eyes, Vision raising a hand to gently cup the side of Eve’s face. Vision didn’t know how he was able to deserve such a woman as Eve in his life.

She was remarkable and extraordinary. She made him feel, she made him feel normal, human. Had he a human heart, Vision knew it would always beat faster whenever Eve was around. Having these moments together was something Vision truly treasured and cherished. Eve was so pure and full of love.

Simply by looking at JARVIS’ memories, he was able to see that. And standing here with her know showed it to him even more. Even though she came from a troubled past, she never became jaded. Not matter what life threw at her, Eve always came back from it. Leaning down, Vision couldn’t help but capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Eve melted in his arms, always getting a buzz on her lips every time they kissed. The once sweet and innocent kiss turned into more, as they both seemed to cling to one another before Eve broke away for breath. She panted roughly, her heart pounding as she looked up into his eyes.

She wasn’t sure where this was going or if Vision was even capable of… that. She knew he could feel emotions and want things for himself, but Eve wasn’t sure if he was capable of such desires. Vision, able to see her slight hesitation contemplated what he wanted to say. “Was that… alright?” He asked, unsure of himself again.

He wasn’t quite sure what was overstepping a line, or if there even was a line. Even he was surprised by his own actions, though Eve seemed to reciprocate them easily enough. However, if what they were doing was making her uncomfortable, Vision would do whatever he could to ease her.

“It’s fine,” Eve replied softly. “I just… wasn’t expected that.” She continued. She wasn’t sure how to word it, but she was going to do her best. “I’m just… not sure if you’re capable… able to…” She trailed off weakly. Vision suddenly caught on to what Eve was trying to say. Not the mention to subtle coloring of her cheeks was another give away.

Truth be told, if he were able too, Vision would probably be blushing as well. Even so, a bashful smile spread across his lips as he understood where she was trying to go with her questioning. “This is a human form,” Vision began to explain. “By taking it… it has given me the same functions as a normal human.”

Biting her lip, Eve debated her next question. Should she ask and risk a little more embarrassment or let her actions speak for themselves? Deciding to go for it, Eve simply nodded as she stood on her toes to be at a more level height with him. “Okay,” she accepted.

“Okay?” Vision asked, trying not to sound surprised. Eve smiled softly as she nodded, pressing their lips together again. Once again, Vision collected Eve in his arms, effortlessly picking her up and leading them both out of the living room.

Later that night, Eve rested her head on Vision’s chest, a content smile on her face as he held her. Looking up at him, Eve felt like this was a perfect time to tell him. She entwined their fingers, which got a small smile from him as he met her eyes. “I love you, Vision.”

Hearing Eve consciously say it made Vision feel indescribable things. Squeezing her hand back and placing a soft kiss to Eve’s forehead, he grinned. “I love you, Eve.” Mirroring his grin, Eve shifted closer to him before she drifted off into sleep.

~

As Stephen and Wong decided down the stairs, talking about getting lunch, they were both alert and ready when something large crashed through the ceiling and into the stair case. Immediately, Wong conjured shields and the Cloak of Levitation was around Stephen’s shoulders as the two sorcerers looked to see what they were dealing with.

Neither of them were prepared to see Bruce Banner shifting out of being the Hulk. Bruce panted softly as he looked up at them, worry and fear evident in his eyes. “Thanos is coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, don't hate me lol 
> 
> Also, remember my hinting at the shadows and whatnot, okay? They're important XD


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so serious spoilers to those who haven't seen Infinity War. If you haven't seen it then dI suggest you wait to read on from here on out. Or, if you haven't seen it yet don't care about spoilers, then read on. BUT I DID WARN YOU
> 
> Now, remember those shadows I kept talking about?? XD XD

After having a conversation about his realistic dream, Tony switched the conversation slightly to that of their wedding. “Do you think we can do that?” Pepper asked.

“If anyone can hide in the internet it’d be Eve.” Tony replied. “I doubt they’d get her signal, and even if they did, she’d probably reroute them.”

“It’s so risky, Tony.” Pepper sighed. “As much as I want her to be there, to see it, be a part of it. I don’t want her in danger.” She had a point, even with her gifts, there was always a chance that Eve could get caught.

After they had seen the video, Pepper questioned Tony as to what really happened, threatening to contact Eve herself to get the story if Tony didn’t tell her the truth. So, Tony told Pepper in detail as to what happened between him and Steve. How he was wrong to think Bucky was a part of the Vienna bombing, and wrong for hurting Eve. But how he wanted, almost needed, to avenge his parents.

Logically, Tony knew Bucky wasn’t in the right state of mind when he went after Howard and Maria. But to watch Bucky do that to his parents, and to have him standing right next to him… to have Steve hide that from him. He’ll admit, he lost it. Paired with the fact that Eve pretty much hated him at that moment, Tony wasn’t thinking clearly, like Eve said.

He was acting and reacting, not thinking it through. Even with all that has happened, though, Tony still wanted Eve at his wedding. Perhaps he could convince Ross or someone to allow her that night to be there. And then if they could catch her, they could have her. Though, even then, Tony might find a way to get her out of whatever prison they’d put her in.

Pepper went to say something when a voice interrupted. “Tony Stark,” a man said as he stepped out of a ring of light. “I’m Dr. Stephen Strange, I need you to come with me.” Stephen said. “Oh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way.” He added awkwardly.

And Tony had just talked about no more surprises… Even so, Tony gave the man an annoyed and almost impatient look. “I’m sorry,” Tony began. “You giving out tickets or something?”

“We need your help,” Stephen replied, nearly rolling his eyes at what Tony said. “Look, it’s not overselling it to say that the fate of the Universe is at stake.”

“And who’s ‘we’?” Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow. Honestly, he was so done trying to save the world for a while. However, his eyebrows went up in surprise as Bruce stepped out from behind Stephen.

“Hey, Tony.” Bruce greeted meekly.

“Bruce,” Pepper gasped softly as he walked over to hug Tony.

“You okay?” Tony asked as he hugged him back. For Bruce’s sake, Tony’ll listen to what’s going on. Leaving Pepper, Tony went with Stephen and Bruce into the ring, watching as Stephen closed it before leading Tony over to the front of the Sanctum. Wong, who had been waiting behind, began to explain what was going on and all about the Infinity Stones. “Tell me his name again.” Tony said when the wizards were done.

“Thanos,” Bruce replied as he walked over nervously. “He’s a plague, Tony, he invades planets.” Tony stood, trying not to let his worry show.

He knew the name, he’d seen it, felt it the moment he went up into space when he put that nuke into the big ship. Bruce was right when he called him a plague, because he’s been plaguing Tony’s nightmares for a while.

“He takes what he wants, he wipes out half the population.” Bruce continued as Tony did his best to look nonchalant as he leaned on an oversized pot to stretch his legs. “He sent Loki,” Bruce said, which gained Tony’s attention. “The attack on New York? That’s him.”

“What’s our timeline?” Tony asked, trying not to worry. This was a lot to take in, and he wasn’t even sure if he was technically allowed to intervene, considering the Accords were still in place.

“No telling.” Bruce replied. “He has the Power and Space Stones, that only makes him the strongest creature in the whole Universe.” Bruce walked closer urgently, glad he was able to remember all of this information, no matter how much it scared and worried him.

“If he gets his hands on all six Stones, Tony… he can destroy life on a scale of hitherto hundredth of.” Stephen said as he also walked closer to Tony.

“Did you seriously just say ‘hitherto hundredth of’?” Tony questioned.

“Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?” Stephen asked back, not in the mood for Tony’s games. The two may come from slightly similar pasts, that didn’t mean Stephen had the time or patience to deal with his flippancy over the situation.

“Whatever, point is, things change.” Tony said.

“Our oath to protect the Time Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.”

“And still conversely, it may also be _his_ best chance against us!” Tony argued back.

“Only if we don’t do our jobs.” Stephen replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Mouthy one,” a voice whispered from the shadows in the room. “Came at an odd time, but I’m not here for long.” Stephen almost smirked when he heard the voice, but he kept the neutral, almost annoyed, look on his face anyway.

“What is your job, exactly?” Tony asked. “Besides making balloon animals?”

“Why do people always joke about your gifts?” The same voice asked. “I can always drag him in with me.” It suggested, though Stephen gave a subtle shake of his head to the voice, he replied to Tony’s question.

“Protecting your reality, douche bag.” Stephen said, watching as Tony’s eyes narrowed.

“Okay, guys,” Bruce interrupted. “Can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is we have the stone. We know where it is, Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone. And we have to find him now.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing.” Tony said, walking away. He turned so he didn’t see Bruce’s expression change.

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

“Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder,” Tony said, turning to face Bruce again. “He’s offline.”

“What?” Bruce asked. “Tony, you lost another super bot?” Bruce couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I didn’t lose him,” Tony defended. “He’s more than that, he’s evolving.”

Like Ultron, Bruce thought bitterly. “Who could fine Vision, then?” Stephen asked.

“Probably Steve Rogers,” Tony said. “And Eve Porter.” He added, he’d probably have better luck reaching Eve, but that also meant she’d probably bring Steve, and considering Tony’s relationship with Steve right now?

“Oh, great.” Stephen scoffed.

“I’ve heard of that name.” The voice said. “I could see if I can talk to them if you want?” That was an idea, they’d be able to get there faster than anyone, and they were pretty persuasive. Especially if they were pulled into their world.

“Keep a look out and wait for me to tell you.” Stephen whispered back.

“Call him,” Bruce said.

“It’s not that easy.” Tony replied, nearly scoffing before he remembered Bruce wasn’t there. “God, we haven’t caught up in a spell, have we? The Avengers broke up, we’re toast.”

“Broke up?” Bruce asked in surprise. What did that mean? What the hell happened? “Like a band? Like the Beatles?”

“Cap and I fell out hard.” Tony summed up.

“Call Eve, then.” Bruce suggested, thinking that if anyone would listen it’d be her.

“You see, I don’t know where she is either.” Tony replied.

“Tony!” Bruce said in exasperation. “What happened with Eve?”

“Well, for a while she kind of hated me, and she sided with Cap on stuff and they’re all currently on the run.”

“Tony, what the hell?” Bruce asked as he ran a hand over his face. This was too much, really. Taking a calming breath, Bruce looked back over at his friend. “Tony, listen to me,” Bruce began. “Thor’s gone.”

Hearing that made Tony pause. Thor was gone? Probably the second most powerful among them? A literal god?

“Thanos is coming, it doesn’t matter who you’re talking to or not.” Tony let out a breath as he turned away again.

“Why can’t this douche just call the guy?” The voice asked. “I mean seriously, this sounds important.” Stephen only hummed lightly in return. “I think I found them, let me double check.” With that, the voice left just as they all heard a soft rumbling, the building beginning to tremble.

“Say, Doc, you wouldn’t happen to be moving your hair, would you?” Tony asked.

“Nt at the moment, no.” Stephen replied as they all made their way to the door to see people running away in terror. What the hell was going on?

They got their answer and it resulted in a fight. Before falling unconscious, however, Stephen called out to someone who could help. “Eillis!”

~

Eve and Vision had been taking a leisure walk through the twon when it started to rain. Not really wanting to get wet, both of them decided to head back to the house. Eve fixed herself a cup of tea, wanting to go to stay up for as long as possible, considering they were supposed to be heading back in the morning.

Eve didn’t want their month to be up, but all good things had to come to an end. The team needed them, there were people out there who needed them. Vision was pacing the room, obviously deep in thought. Eve didn’t want to disturb him, but she kept an eye on him anyway as she read her book.

The sudden sound of Vision roughly shoving the curtains aside startled Eve before she set down her cup. “Vis?” Eve asked as she stood up. “Is it the Stone again?” She asked again as she walked over to him.

“It’s as if it’s speaking to me.” Vision replied, closing his eyes.

“What does it say?” Eve asked quietly, standing in front of him. Vision opened his eyes again and faced her.

“I don’t…” He trailed off. “I don’t know.” Vision didn’t like no knowing. He used to think he understood the Stone well enough, but clearly not. It was different than how it was a few days ago, then it was only a ringing and pulsing feeling. This time, it was more insistent and it seemed to be trying to tell him something. “Tell me what you feel.” Vision said.

He took her hand, which had risen to cup his face. He placed a chaste kiss to her palm before he hovered it around the Stone. Eve concentrated, even though she didn’t have mind abilities, not really, she decided to use her technopathic abilities to try and understand what was going on.

She didn’t feel anything unusual, she could only feel Vision. Though, she could feel is frustration, and even worry. And his worry made Eve feel uneasy, because if Vision was worried, then something must be wrong. “I just feel you.” Eve replied softly, which earned a small smile from Vision.

He cupped her face, gently swiping his thumb along her cheek as Eve offered her own smile. He leaned down as she reached up so that their lips met in the middle. Not long after, the rain seemed to stop. Wanting to enjoy what was left of their time together, just the two of them, they decided to go out.

Eve wore a yellow jacket over a white blouse with jeans and boots. Considering the jet they came in was only a loan from Wakanda, they would have to take the train to Glasgow where the rest of the team was. “So, there’s a 10 am to Glasgow to give us more time together before we went back.” Eve said softly, knowing they had to go over this eventually despite neither of them really wanting them too.

“What if we miss that train?” Vision asked as he entwined their hands.

“There’s an 11.” Eve suggested as Vision stopped them in front of a small restaurant window.

“What if we missed all the trains?” Vision asked, turning to face her. “What if this time… we didn’t go back?” It was tempting, really, it was. But Eve knew they couldn’t do that.

“We gave the team our word.” Eve said softly, though she was considering it.

“I’d rather give it to you.” Vision replied as he walked closer.

“There are people who are expecting us, we made promises.” Eve pointed out, though she did have a small smile on her face.

“Eve,” Vision said as he took her hands. “For years before this, we’ve stolen these moments, and this month alone has only solidified my feelings for you.” He began, smiling as Eve squeezed his hands. “And in these moments we’ve been trying to see if this could work, and… I don’t know.” He hesitated and stumbled over his words slightly before he shook his head. “You know what, I’m just going to speak for myself.” Vision smiled as he got a small laugh from Eve. “I, I think… I think it works.”

“It works,” Eve agreed, nodding her head with a smile. “It works.”

“Stay.” Vision insisted. “Stay with me.” Eve sighed softly, glancing away as she thought it over. However, something in the window of the restaurant caught her attention. “Or not,” Vision said quickly as he saw her face change. “If… if I’m overstepping-” He trailed off as Eve walked closer to the window.

Vision joined her, his own brows coming together. They watched news footage of a large ship hovered over New York and people rushing around in panic. Though what really caught Eve’s attention was Tony and a few other people facing off with two hostile looking beings in the streets.

‘Tony Stark Missing’ flashed on the screen which caused a lump to form in Eve’s throat.

“What are they?” Eve asked quietly, swallowing.

“What the Stone was warning me about.” Vision realized. With grim determination, Vision began to walk away, taking Eve’s hand and kissing it. “I have to go.”

“No,” Eve said, her brows coming together. “Vision, if that’s true… then maybe going isn’t the best idea.” They were safe where they were. Maybe if they regrouped with the team, they could figure something out. But Eve didn’t like the look in his eyes, the determination to go, to leave her.

“Eve, I-” Vision cut himself off as he let out a pained sound, a blade jutting out of his chest. His human form vanished as he was dropped. Acting quickly, Eve pressed the button she had on her sleeve and her suit and armor was deployed around her body, her knives quickly springing to life and batting the man away.

She grunted as she flew forward, trying to get whoever it was away from Vision. Once the man, thing, that stabbed Vision was away, Eve rushed to Vision. “The blade, it stopped me from phasing.” Vision panted.

“Is that even possible?” Eve asked in worry as she examined the wound.

“It isn’t supposed to be.” Vision replied as Eve pressed her hand against the wound and bid the wires and circuits to knit back together, the synthetic skin following suit. However, as Vision and Eve stood up to get away, Vision was knocked away from Eve.

“Vis!” Eve shouted as he was taken away from her. Though, she couldn’t dwell on it long as she faced off with some alien woman or something. Using Natasha’s training and her own anger, Eve shot off electric bolts her way, shooting her explosive knives at her ebfore following where the other took Vision.

Eve’s heart leapt in her throat as she heard him scream in pain. Flying to the roof he was on, Eve landed roughly, firing more electricity at the man. “Hands off.” Eve growled. Once he was away from Vision again, Eve helped him up and began to fly him away. They needed to go, they needed to get out of there.

Clearly there was something wrong, and Eve grew worried with the way Vision was slumping slightly in her grasp. As she flew, one of the people threw their weapons and hit Eve’s leg. It caused her to lose her balance and she crashed them into a subway station, Eve grunting as she landed on the ground.

Her arm and leg were killing her, but she stood up anyway. She watched as the two beings came, but Eve didn’t move from where she was standing in front of Vision. “Give up the Stone and she lives.” The woman said, looking at Vision who sat against the railing.

“You want the Stone?” Eve asked. “You’ve gotta go through me.” Eve taunted boldly as she sent more electricity blasts, flipping two of her knives into her hands to fight with as she sent more off on their own. Vision watched pain and worry as Eve fought off the two beings. While Eve was good, she was currently injured.

As she fought, Eve activated the emergency chip in her tooth, hoping the team would come before it was too late. Eve grunted as she was shoved back, hitting the railing and landing next to Vision. She groaned but she rolled over so she had her feet under her. “Come on,” Eve panted. “You gotta get up, you gotta get up, come on.” Eve said as she tried to help Vision stand. “We have to go.”

“Please leave.” Vision said, his eyes pleading for her to run. However, Eve shook her head.

“You asked me to stay, I’m staying.” Eve said. “I’m not leaving you alone, Vision. Never.” Turning to face their attackers, Eve began to sit up more, pulling out two more knives to continue the fight.

“Perhaps we should have stayed in bed.” Vision said softly, which earned him a faint smile. Maybe he was right.

~

At their camp in Glasgow, the shadows began to move oddly, reminding the team of their last mission. “Danger,” they whispered. “You’re all in danger.”

“Where?” Steve asked as the team stood on alert.

“You’re friends, the-” the voice cut itself off. “Have to go.” It said before the shadows faded and went back to normal.

“Whose in danger?” Pietro asked, just as they got an alert. Eve’s chip was activated, Eve and Vision were in trouble.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for you all to meet the lovely Eillis XD
> 
> Also, Happy 4th to those that celebrate!!
> 
> Enjoy! X

Quickly, the team grabbed their gear and scrambled for the jet. The twins were the most worried, Natasha was worried as well, but she kept her features calm as she piloted the quinjet to Eve and Vision’s location. Landing not too far away, the team got out. Looking at the scene, they saw a wounded Eve fighting off two beings on her own as Vision sat against a railing, his hand over what must be a wound.

That shouldn’t be possible. Steve called out a quick plan before he got into position on the other side of the tracks, just in time for eve to be thrown against the railing once again. She had a cut above her brow and she was cradling the arm she landed on. Just as the two beings loomed over her and Vision, Steve made his entrance.

Quickly, the team intervened, taking them down and baldy injuring one of them. “Get up.” The woman, being, growled at the man Natasha had hurt.

“I can’t.” the man, being, said in pain.

“We don’t wanna kill you,” Natasha said, eerily calm as Pietro sped over and shoved the woman back further. As Wanda encased the man in spirals and flung him into the wall to add further injury. “But we will.” Natasha continued.

“You’ll never get the chance again.” The woman said as she moved over to her partner and was transported to what must have been their ship. Turning to Eve and Vision, the twins were at their side in an instant. Eve shuffled over to Vision, grunting slightly in effort before she placed her hand on his wound again.

Focusing, Eve closed his wounds and mended his circuits. “Can you stand?” Steve asked, holding out a hand to Vision, which he took.

“Thank you, Captain.” Vision said as he stood, helping Eve up as well. Wanda worked on mending the worst of Eve’s wounds before they made their way to the jet. Eve and Vision sat together, Eve fussing over Vision as he looked at her in his own concern.

“I thought we had a deal,” Natasha said, her tone lightly scolding. “Stay close, check in, don’t take any chances.”

“I’m sorry,” Eve said softly. “I didn’t think something like this would happen, and we just wanted time.”

“Where to, Cap?” Sam questioned once Eve and Vision were secure. Steve glanced at everyone before he smirked slightly as he glanced at a flip phone in his hands.

“Home.”

~

Landing the jet at the Compound, Eve and Pietro helped Vision walk. Even though Eve had sustained more injury than Vision did, she was stubborn and pushed through. Though, Wanda stayed close by in case she needed to help Eve too. It felt so different walking into the Compound again, seeing the familiar walls and walking into the main living room.

The voice she heard first was not what Eve really wanted to hear, her face hardening almost instantly. “Mr. Secretary,” Steve greeted as he rounded the corner. Ross had the decency to looked surprised, though he hid it once more as his own eyes hardened.

“You got some nerve, I’ll give you that.” Ross said.

“You could use some of that right now.” Steve replied, not the least bit intimidated.

“The world’s on fire, and you think all is forgiven?” Ross asked.

“I’m not looking for forgiveness,” Steve said. “And I’m way past asking for permission.” He continued as he stepped down to be at a more level height. “Earth just lost her best defender, so we’re here to fight.” The rest of the team stood proudly, even Vision kept his face neutral and stern as he felt Ross’ eyes pass over him. “And if you wanna stand in our way…” Steve trailed off. “We’ll fight you too.”

“Arrest them.” Ross said, turning to Rhodey.

“All over it.” Rhodey replied, though Eve picked up on the sarcastic undertone. The hologram faded and Rhodey turned to look at them. “That’s a court-martial.” Rhodey said seriously before he smiled as he shared a brief hug with Steve. “It’s good to see you, Cap.”

“You too, Rhodey.” Steve smiled genuinely.

“Hey,” Rhodey greeted Natasha as she came over for a small hug. “Well, you guys… really look like crap.” He said as he nodded.

“Yeah, well, the hotels weren’t exactly five star.” Eve replied with a teasing smile. Rhodey’s face softened as he saw her. Glancing at the twins, who nodded at her, Eve left Vision’s side as she had a soft smile of her own. Walking over to Rhodey, they embraced in a tight hug, though Eve was mindful of her arm.

“I’m sorry,” Rhodey said quietly. “I’m so sorry, Eve.”

“It’s in the past,” Eve mumbled back. “We all made mistakes, let’s learn and move on.”

“I think you look great,” a familiar voice said, breaking Eve and Rhodey’s moment. Eve glanced up as the others looked over. “Yeah,” Bruce said nervously as he walked closer. “I’m back.”

“Hi, Bruce.” Natasha said, keeping her reaction minimal as she looked at him.

“Nat,” Bruce greeted back. Sam nearly scoffed as he leaned over to whisper to Pietro.

“This is awkward.” He said, getting a small nod from the speedster. Taking a few moments to get Eve and Vision healed, they team began to talk about what was going on and what they needed to do.

“We gotta assume they’re coming back, right?” Bruce asked. “And they can clearly find us, we need all hands on deck.” He continued, glancing around and noticing something. “Where’s Clint?”

“After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal with me.” Eve replied. “It’s too tough on their families.” She added, feeling guilty for what happened. Clint had a wife and kids, and Scott had a daughter. She hoped they were doing alright, especially Scott, considering she knew about the Ghost thing.

“Who’s Scott?” Bruce asked.

“Ant-Man.” Sam replied.

“There’s an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?” Bruce asked in wonder, much to their amusement. “Okay, look,” Bruce said getting back on track. “Thanos has the biggest army in the Universe, and he’s not gonna stop until he… he gets… Vision’s Stone.”

“Well, then we have to protect it.” Steve said.

“No, we have to destroy it.” Vision said, finally joining the conversation. His words alarmed Eve, but she allowed him to continue. “I’ve been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about it’s nature.” Vision continued. “But also, it’s composition, I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source… something very similar to it’s own signature.” Vision said as he walked closer to Wanda. “Perhaps it’s molecular integrity could fail.”

While Eve understood what Vision was saying from an intellectual standpoint, her heart and emotions weren’t having it. It seemed neither was Wanda. “And you with it.” Wanda replied. “We’re not having this conversation.

“Eliminating the Stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can’t get it.”

“It’s too high a price.” Eve finally said as she walked over. They just talked about not wanting to know an existence without one another, yet here he was, talking about his own demise.

Vision could see the worry in Eve’s eyes and Wanda’s own hesitations to do it. He grabbed Eve’s hand to give it a comforting squeeze as he looked back at Wanda. “Only you have the power to pay it.” He said. “Thanos threatens half the Universe, one life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.

“But it should.” Steve said. Even he didn’t like the sound of it, walking over to Vision. “We don’t trade lives, Vision.”

“Captain, 70 years ago you laid down your life to save millions of people,” Vision said. “Tell me, why is this any different?”

“Because you might have a choice,” Bruce said. “Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays; JARVIS, Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone.” He listed. “All of them mixed together, them learning from one another.”

“Vision isn’t just the Stone,” Eve realized, looking at Vision briefly before looking back at Bruce. “Right? Even without the Stone, Vision can still function.”

“Right,” Bruce nodded. “There’d still be a whole lot of Vision left, perhaps even the best parts.” Bruce was glad to have Eve back, because she could help explain this. Considering her gifts, she was able to understand technology better than pretty much anyone.

“Can we do that?” Wanda asked.

“Not me,” Bruce said, shaking his head. “Not here.”

“Well, we better find someone and somewhere fast,” Rhodey said. “As much as I like having you guys here, Ross isn’t just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.”

“I know somewhere,” Steve said, a faint smile on his face.

~

On the ship, Tony was able to find the weird alien guy who had Strange in this _acupuncture from hell_ set up. However, he was startled when the cloak that was usually around Stephen’s neck tapped him on the shoulder. “Wow, you are a seriously loyal piece of hardware.”

“Peaking of loyalty,” Peter said as he came down from the ceiling. Tony looked at the kid in surprise and anger as Peter stood on the platform with him. “I know what you’re gonna say to me-”

“You should not be here.” Tony interrupted.

“I was gonna go home,” Peter replied.

“I don’t wanna hear it!” Tony said. He found it odd how parental he always got when the kid was concerned. Perhaps it was because Peter reminded him of himself a little when he was younger. Though, Peter had a chance to be better than him, and he honestly didn’t want to see the kid get hurt.

“But it was such a long way,” Peter continued anyway. “And I just thought about-”

“And now I gotta hear it.”

“And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, but the way.” Peter said, though he was grateful for it considering it saved his life. Well, Tony did by sending it, but still. “So, if anything, it’s kind of your fault that I’m here.”

“What did you just say?” Tony asked as his expression changed.

“I take that back,” Peter said, cringing away from him. “And now I’m here in space.”

“Yeah, right where I didn’t want you to be.” Tony said. He worried about the kid, because he cared. He cared about Peter and didn’t want something bad to happen to him. He already lost a lot of his friends, he didn’t want to lose the kid either. “This isn’t Coney Island or some field trip. This is a one-way ticket, do you hear me? Don’t pretend you though this through.”

“I did think this through.” Peter replied. “You can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighborhood.” That… oddly did make a little sense, even though Peter backtracked. “Okay, that didn’t make sense, but you know what I’m trying to say.”

Tony sighed before he nodded. “Come on, we got a situation.” Tony said, getting Peter to look over the edge where Stephen and the alien guy were talking. “See him down there? He’s in trouble, what’s your plan? Go.”

Peter was flustered, but he wracked his brain for an idea before he remembered a movie. “Okay, okay, uh, have you seen this old movie Aliens?” Tony raised an eyebrow, both Peter and Tony unaware that someone other than the Cloak was privy to their conversation.

“Painful, aren’t they?” Maw said as he smirked at Stephen as the needles penetrated the skin on his face. “They were originally designed for microsurgery, and any one of them-” Maw was cut off my Tony flying out of the shadows. “I could end your friend's life in an instant.”

“I gotta tell you, he’s not really my friend. Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy.” Tony snarked.

“You’re saving nothing.” Maw replied. Unknown to them, shadows seem to move on their own and move towards Stephen.

“Does he ever shut up?” A voice asked.

“Eillis!” Stephen whispered frantically. He wasn’t sure if she had heard him call out to her, but apparently she did.

“You didn’t think I’d leave you on your own did you?” Eillis asked, smug.

“What are you waiting for, get me out.” Stephen said.

“Love too, but I’m waiting.” Eillis replied.

“Waiting? For what?”

“But, the kid’s seen more movies than you.” Tony finished as Peter came out from hiding and pushed Maw through the hole Tony made in the ship. However, like a vacuum, Stephen was nearly sucked out of the hole as well. However, Eillis grabbed him before that could happen, wrapping the shadows around him and pulling him away as she used more shadows to plug the hole.

“What the hell?” Tony asked as the shadows moved on their own. “You doing that or something, Harry Potter?” He asked Stephen.

“No, I’m not actually.” Stephen replied. “Alright, come on out Eillis.” He continued, turning to face the shadows.

“Aww, you just gotta ruin my fun, don’t you?” Eillis asked as she came out of the shadows.

“Whoa!” Peter said in awe.

“Who the hell are you?” Tony asked.

“I’m Eillis,” the woman replied.

“Okay, but _what_ are you?”

“I’m a shadow,” Eillis replied with a smirk.

“Will you stop?” Stephen chuckled. “Don’t torture them too much.” Eillis laughed as well as she sighed.

“Buzz kill,” she mumbled. “Alright, I’m Eillis Liddell, Queen of the Shadow Realm.”

“Shadow Realm?” Peter asked. “Whoa, wait, you’re a queen?”

“Is he always like this?” Eillis asked Tony, glancing at Stephen, asking through her eyes if he was okay. Which he responded with a small nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Eillis is a new character that I made and if you guys are liking her, then you're in luck!! I'm going to be writing a story for her once I'm done with this one that explains why she and Stephen are so familiar with one another XD So, keep your eyes open for that one!!
> 
> Also, is it bad that I'm feeling super anxious for the chapters to come?? :|


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Didn't mean to do that!!  
> Enjoy! X

“We gotta turn this ship around.” Stephen said as soon as Eillis was done talking.

“Yeah, now he wants to run.” Tony scoffed as he turned.

“Great, I want to protect the Stone.” Stephen replied.

“And I want you to thank me now,” Tony retorted. “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

“For what?” Stephen scoffed. “Nearly blasting me into space?”

“Who just saved your magical ass?”

“I did,” Eillis replied, crossing her arms. “I was going to do it myself, but your plan sounded interesting. So, I waited.” She shrugged at Tony’s look. “Glare all you want, playboy, truth be told the only reason Maw didn’t see you was because I kept you hidden.”

“How?” Tony baited.

“Covering you in shadows, duh.” Eillis replied as if it was obvious, which to her it was.

“Right, so you just let us risk our lives when you’re supposedly all powerful?”

“Watch it, Stark, I’m a Queen.” Eillis said, her tone shifting.

“Oh, sorry your majesty, sorry I didn’t get the memo.”

“I’m the Queen of Shadows, and guess what we’re surrounded by?” Eillis asked, barely moving her fingers to allow the shadows around them to spiral and move like smoke.

“Okay, calm down.” Stephen said, knowing how easily this could get out of hand. For all his words, Tony wasn’t really a match for someone like Eillis, and right now Eillis was only playing nice despite how annoyed she was getting. “I seriously don’t know how you get your head into that helmet.”

“Admit it, you should’ve ducked out when I told you to.” Tony said, turning his attention from Eillis to Stephen. “I tried to bench you, you refused.”

“Unlike everyone else in your life, I don’t work for you.” Stephen replied, crossing his arms.

“And due to that fact, we’re now in a flying doughnut, billions of miles from Earth, with no back up.”

“I’m back up!” Peter said, raising his hand.

“No, you’re a stowaway, the adults are talking.”

“I’m confused as to the relationship here, I mean, what is he?” Eillis asked. “Your ward?”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “I’m Peter, by the way.”

“Doctor Strange.” Stephen replied.

“Oh, we’re using our made up names. Uh, I’m Spider-Man, then.” Eillis rolled her eyes at the boy and walked over to the controls.

“The ship is self-correcting its course,” she said as she looked at it. “Thing’s on autopilot.”

“Can we control it?” Stephen asked, walking behind her. “Fly us home?” Eillis shrugged, not being the best pilot out there, considering she traveled through shadows most of the time. “Stark?”

“Yeah?” Tony said, a strange tone in his voice.

“Can you get us home?”

“Yeah, heard you.” Tony replied. “I’m not so sure we should.”

“Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos.” Stephen said, his voice lowering as he walked closer to the billionaire. “I don’t think you quite understand what’s at stake, here.”

“No, it’s you who doesn’t understand that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he’s back!” Tony bit back. “And I don’t know what to do, so I’m not so sure if it’s a better plan to fight him on our turf or his.”

“You saw what they can do,” Eillis joined the conversation. “Do you really think their powers might not be enhanced if they’re on their own ground?” She asked.

“He’s not expecting it,” Tony pointed out. “At least, let’s hope he’s not expecting it.” He added. “So I say we take the fight to him, Doctor, your highness.” This time his tone wasn’t mocking as he spoke of Eillis’ title. “Do you conquer?” He asked.

Eillis and Stephen exchanged glances, having yet another conversation with their eyes before Stephen sighed. “Alright, Stark.” He nodded. “We go to him, but you have to understand, if it comes to saving you, the kid, or the Time Stone… I will not hesitate to letting either of you die. I can’t.”

“What about Shadows over there?” Tony asked, only slightly insulted.

“She can protect herself just fine.” Stephen said. “The universe depends on me keeping this Stone.”

~

Once they landed roughly, Eillis sighed as she let go of everyone as she had wrapped them in shadows to ensure their safety once they landed. “Uh, let’s just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I eat one of you, I’m sorry.” Peter said.

Eillis frowned in confusion, looking for Stephen for help. “Not up to date?” Stephen asked.

“Never when I’m not with you.” Eillis grinned with a wink. Stephen scoffed, but he had a subtle smile on his face.

“I don’t want another single pop-culture reference outta you for the rest of the trip, understand?” Tony said.

“I’m trying to say that, something is coming.” Peter replied just as the door to the ship was broken in and people came through.

“Thanos!” One of them yelled, Eillis vanished into the shadows when Stephen shoved her into them to get her out of the way. The fighting started, Peter webbing up the woman on their team while Stephen sent the Cloak after the larger man before Tony pointed his repulsors at him. However, the man had grabbed Peter and held his gun to the kid’s head.

“Everybody stay where you are, and chill the F out.” He said. “I’m gonna ask you this one time, where is Gamora?”

“Yeah, I’ll do you one better, who’s Gamora?” Tony asked.

“I’ll do you one better!” The man Tony had pinned said. “Why is Gamora?!”

“Let him go, or I swear to you, I’m gonna French fry this little freak.”

“Let’s do it, you shoot my guy and I’ll blast him, let’s go!” The masked man said.

“Do it, Quill, I can take it!”

“No, he can’t take it!” The webbed woman said.

“She’s right, you can’t.” Stephen said, ready to signal Eillis to attack.

“Oh yeah? You don’t wanna tell me where she is? That’s fine, I’ll kill all three of you-” Unable to hear someone make a threat on Stephen’s life, Eillis acted on her own, encasing the man who held his gun to Peter’s head. He was hauled away and hit the wall before more shadows encased the man Tony had pinned and pinned him further into the floor before the woman was thrown to the floor herself.

“You won’t kill anyone.” Eillis said as she came out of the shadows, her eyes blazing purple. Stephen, Peter, and Tony relaxed as Eillis had clear control of the situation. “You okay?” she asked Peter, not taking her eyes off of who must be the leader.

“I’m good,” Peter said, awed by Eillis’ power.

“What the hell is this?” The man, Quill, asked as he struggled in the shadows holding him. “I just wanna know where Gamora is, if you won’t tell me then I’ll beat it out of Thanos myself!”

“Wait what, Thanos?” Stephen asked. “Alright, let me ask you this one time, what master do you serve?”

“What master do I serve?” Quill asked in confusion. “What am I supposed to say, Jesus?”

“You’re from earth.” Tony realized.

“Not from Earth, I’m from Missouri.”

“Yeah, that’s on Earth, dipshit.” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. “What are you hassling us for?”

“So, you’re not with Thanos?” Peter questioned innocently.

“ _With_ Thanos?” the man asked. “No! I’m here to _kill_ Thanos. He took my girl, wait -who are you?”

“We’re the Avengers, man.” Peter replied.

“You’re the ones Thor told us about!” The woman exclaimed excitedly, however the shadows that had her pinned tightened around her.

“You know Thor?” Tony asked, his entire demeanor changing. Thor was alive? What the hell was going on?

“Yeah, tall guy, not that good-looking,” Quill replied. “Will you let me down now?” Eillis looked to Stephen for approval, and the man nodded. Slowly, she eased the man down onto the ground gently, releasing his companions as well.

“Where is Thor now?” Tony asked.

After they had everything sorted and they had a sort of half plan going, Mantis interrupted them. “Excuse me, but does your friend often do that?” She asked, pointing to Stephen. Eillis was at Stephen’s side in an instant.

“Steph, you alright?” She asked softly, concerned. Stephen snapped out of it, blinking a few times to reorient himself. “You’re back, you’re alright.” Eillis said softly as he started a little.

“Hey, what was that?” Tony asked.

“I went forward in time to view alternate futures, to see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.” Stephen replied, sending Eillis a half smile to ease her concern.

“How many did you see?” Tony asked.

“14,000,605.” Stephen replied.

“How many did we win?” Quill asked.

“One.”

~

“Seems like I’m always thanking you for something.” Steve said as he got off the jet to greet T’Challa.

“What are you doing?” Rhodey asked when Bruce bowed like he said he should.

“We don’t do that here.” T’Challa said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Eve and Vision exited the jet next, the twins not far behind. “So, how big of an assault should we expect?”

“I think you should expect quite a big assault.” Steve replied. “How are we looking?”

“You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and-”

“A semi-stable 100 year old man.” Bucky said as he walked over. After the reunion of the two super soldiers, they got Vision to Shuri’s lab where she examined him.

“The structure is polymorphic.” She said as she looked at it. Vision layed on a table, Eve stood next to Bruce as she was the next best person who knew technology.

“Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially.”

Eve’s brows furrowed as she looked at Bruce. “Why didn’t you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?” She asked.

“I was about to ask the same.” Shuri said, even Vision glanced at Bruce.

“Because… we didn’t think of it?” Bruce questioned weakly.

“Why didn’t you guys consult me on this in the first place?” Eve never really thought to ask, considering everything was very fast paced at the time.

“Because Tony had you going after Ultron at the time,” Bruce replied. “I asked him to consult you, but he wouldn’t have it.” At that, Eve couldn’t help but smile faintly, Tony knew she’d want to focus on getting Ultron, building Vision and probably seeing JARVIS would have probably distracted her.

“Can you do it?” Steve asked.

“Yes, but there is more than 2 trillion neurons here,” Shuri replied. “One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures.”

“So, it’ll take time.” Eve said, nodding along.

“How long?” Steve asked.

“As long as you can give me, just as Eve sensed something coming, something big and high tech oriented.

“Something just entered the atmosphere.”

“Hey Cap, we got a situation.” Sam said through the comms, though the attack was blocked by the dome that protected the main part of the city. However, they made contact outside of it.

“It’s too late, we need to destroy the Stone now.” Vision said, his own worry surging forward as he began to sit up.

“Vision!” Eve scolded, stopping him from moving any further. “Get your ass back on the table.” She ordered. With a faint smile at her bossiness, Vision layed back down.

“We’ll hold them off,” Steve assured. “Wanda, as soon as that Stone’s out of his head, you blow it to hell.”

“I will.” Wanda nodded. The rest of the team left, Pietro hugging his twin and hugging Eve as well. He needed to be on the field to help the team, Eve and Wanda were going to stay with Vision and Shuri.

“Go with them.” Vision said to Eve.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Eve asked as she looked down at him. “I’m staying.” She whispered, leaning down to kiss him briefly. “I’m not going anywhere with out you, so stop trying to get rid of me.”

Vision chuckled lightly. “I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“And I’m trying to keep you safe too.” Eve replied. “So don’t leave me just yet.”

“I promised you forever, didn’t I?” Vision asked back which got Eve to grin.

“I’m holding you too that.”

“If you don’t mind, we should probably get started.” Shuri said, regretfully interrupting their moment. They needed to work quickly, because they had limited time to work as it was. Nodding, Eve stepped away from Vision, but she stayed close by at Shuri began to work.


	56. Chapter 56

Wanda and Eve could see the fighting begin once Shuri opened the barrier to prevent the evil army from getting to their location quicker. Wanda was by the windows, watching the battle below. She could see her brother, running around on the field and doing damage. She worried for her twin, but she knew she had to stay there to destroy the Stone.

“How much longer, Shuri?” T’Challa’s voice was heard over the comms.

“We’ve barely begun, brother.” Shuri replied.

“You might want to pick up the pace.” T’Challa said back, a grunt being heard. Eve, able to see the fight from where she was, let out a growl as she went over to where Shuri stood.

“He wants this to go faster?” Eve asked. “I can make it go faster, and I’ll make it painless.” She said. Her eyes were hard as she looked at the younger woman. Shuri understood and moved aside to allow Eve to take over. Eve waved her hand over the screens and gained easy access to everything.

Vision’s face eased up a little as Eve worked, this time he couldn’t feel the pain of the Stone being cut out. Rumbling on the ground distracted Eve briefly as she took in what was happening during the battle. However, instead of dread, Eve felt hope as she saw Thor arriving on the field, taking out all of the creatures that were surrounding the team.

With new vigor, Eve continued to work, slowly getting further. She was getting further than Shuri was, and that was what mattered. They were getting there, they were so close. It made Eve’s heart pound, because in the back of her mind, she still worried that something would go wrong, that Vision would get hurt too.

Eve didn’t know what she’d do with herself if anything were to happen to him. She already lost JARVIS, she’s lost Tony for a time… Eve couldn’t lose Vision too.

~

“Congratulations, you’re a prophet.” Stephen mocked as he stared at Thanos.

“I’m a survivor,” Thanos replied calmly.

“Who wants to murder trillions.”

“With all six Stones, I could simply snap my fingers and they would all cease to exist.” Thanos explained. While most people call him mad, he wasn’t above talking for a time. This man, this sorcerer seemed smart, and didn’t seem to be boring him either. Loki, that weasel was much too predictable. For all his tricks, despite being a god, Thanos easily crushed the life out of him. “I call that mercy.” It would be painless too, much more simple than dying in a harsh way or a prolonged way, less suffering, that was his goal.

“And then what?” Stephen asked, keeping his reactions minimal despite how calmly this man was talking about murdering so many people with a literal snap of his fingers.

“I finally rest,” Thanos replied, which got a scoff from Stephen. Unknown to Thanos, everyone there was getting into place, waiting for their signal to attack. They had one shot at this, so they had to make it a good one. “And watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest of wills.”

Having heard enough, Stephen stood and made two shields. “I think you’ll find our will equal to yours.”

“Our?” Thanos questioned, which cued Tony to fly a piece of a broken ship onto Thanos, crushing him.

“Piece of cake, Quill.” Tony said.

“Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!” Quill replied as he put up his mask as Thanos destroyed the piece of the ship over him with the Power Stone, just as Quill launched an attack of his own, which caught him off guard. “Boom!” Peter smirked as he flipped him off and went into one of the portals Stephen made.

“Don’t let him close his fist.” Stephen instructed the Cloak. Flying off quickly, his wrapped around Thanos’ hand to keep it open as Spider-Man attacked.

“Magic! More Magic!” He called. “Magic with a kick!” Peter kicked Thanos, punched him, and just as he leapt out with another assault, Thanos caught him.

“Insect.” He spat. However, before he could do anything, shadows encased his hand and held it away as Eillis came into view. Pulling Peter out of his grasp, Eillis bid the shadows to cover Thanos, even as he ripped the Cloak off of his fist. Though, that turned out to be a mistake, as Eillis had the shadows take over for the cloak.

“You can’t fight shadows.” Eillis smirked.

“No, but I can fight you.” Thanos replied as he began to walk, much to Eillis’ surprise. It shouldn’t be possible. Instead of using the gauntlet to use the Stones, Thanos simply back-handed Eillis and sent her flying out of the way, which in turn released the shadows around him. Taking this as her moment, Nebula leaped into the fight herself “Well, well.”

“You should have killed me.”

“Would have been a waste of parts.” Thanos replied. However, Eillis was back, encasing him in shadows again and holding his arms apart. Stephen opened a portal to allow Mantis to drop down and hold him in place, making him docile and unable to fight. Eillis stood next to Stephen, a large gash on her left cheek and a few scrapes on her arms.

“You okay?” Stephen asked.

“You take a back-hand from a Mad Titan with a metal gauntlet and land in a pile of rubble. Then tell me how you feel.” Eillis replied.

“So, could be worse?” Stephen replied, not fazed by her attitude.

“Could be worse,” Eillis nodded back.

“He’s in anguish.” Mantis said.

“Good.” Eillis said as she glanced at her wounds. What she enjoyed about her shadows was that she didn’t have to keep holding her hands up, all she had to do was send them off and they’d do what she asked.

“He mourns.”

“What does this monster have to mourn?”

“Gamora.” Hearing that Thanos killed Gamora to get the Stone sent Peter off the edge and he began to attack Thanos, which made Mantis lose her control over him. Ellis acted quickly, trying to help Parker get the gauntlet off before it was too late, but Thanos was faster as he punched Peter away and placed the gauntlet back on.

“Oh, gods!” Eillis yelled as she bid the shadows to fight off Thanos, jumping into the fight herself. “Stephen, make fire or something!” She yelled out. The shadows weren’t enough, she needed more. Stephen conjured flames, and Eillis flew up into the air and summoned them to her. Thanos paused at her display of power, unsure of what she was doing.

Even the others stopped to see what she was doing. Pulling her hands up, Eillis made a large phoenix in her flames, her eyes blazing fiery purple as she unleashed them onto Thanos. However, with the Reality Stone, he absorbed the flames and sent them back to her. Using her abilities, Eillis simply ate the flames, her skin absorbing them as she sent them back again, this time hitting him.

“Shadow Wielder,” Thanos growled, addressing her. “I’ve waiting a long time to meet one of you.”

“You may not be glad you did.” Eillis replied.

“You’re not like the others of your kind.” Thanos observed from the amount of raw power she wielded. Of all the myths and legends about the Shadow Wielders, nothing said anything about them able to manipulate fire.

“No,” Eillis agreed as she once more encased him. “I’m stronger.” She sent wave after wave of flames his way, but each time, he used one of the Stones to combat her. Finally, after getting close enough, Thanos hit her and used the Reality Stone to unleash her own flames back onto her, which kept her down for a while.

Hearing Eillis scream, as the flames became too much, was what prompted Stephen to get in the game. Eillis, for all her talent, could be overloaded with fire, and Thanos didn’t let up. He only did when Stephen got his attention.

~

Seeing all the carnage below and the new addition of whatever machines the other army was using, Wanda couldn’t stay back any longer. “Eve,” Wanda said, gaining her attention. “I have to go down there; they’re not going to win if I don’t.”

“Go,” Eve nodded. “But be ready to come back.” With a nod back, Wanda left the room and the building, flying over and encasing the machines in red spirals, throwing them onto the giant creatures.”

“Why was she up there all this time?” Okoye asked with a faint smile

“She’s on the field,” one of the Children of Thanos said once she saw Wanda. “Take it.” Up in the building where Eve worked, the same man, thing, attacked. Shuri grabbed her energy fists and began firing but to no avail. Eve continued to work as she sent knives after him, only for her to be back handed and sent flying to the floor.

She yelped, but she stood up, her suit taking most of the hits and protecting her body. Eve sent electricity bolts after him, which got him away from Vision, as he was advancing on him. Eve barely dodged his blade in time, flipping two knives into her hands before rolling out of the way. They fought for a while before he had her pinned, about to strike when Vision tackled him out of the window, both of them falling.

“Vision!” Eve cried out as she got up to look out the window.

“Guys, we got a Vision situation.” Sam said when he saw Vision and the alien flying out of the building.

“Somebody get to Vision!” Steve ordered.

“I got him!” Bruce said as he flew the Hulk-Buster up to go after him.

“I’m on my way.” Wanda said as she took down another creature. If there was something wrong with Vision, then something happened to Eve. From where he was, Pietro also heard what was going on, but he hesitated when he saw his twin being intercepted by the woman.

“He’ll die alone, as will you.”

“She’s not alone.” Natasha said as she and Okoye stood on either side of her. The three women fought before the alien found herself shoved to the ground by Pietro arriving.

“Sestra,” Pietro said in Sokovian as he saw Wanda still on the ground.

“Vision, get to Vision.” Wanda panted. “If he’s in trouble, so is Eve.”

“You’re hurt,” Pietro replied, worried for his twin.

“I’m okay.” Wanda nodded to him. “Go.” Making a face, Pietro nodded before he sped off to where Vision was. Eve flew out of the window to get where Vision was, her heart pounding as she did so. Though, she felt a sense of comfort when Bruce arrived as well.

“Oh, no,” Bruce said. “Oh, no, this isn’t gonna be like New York, pal, this suit’s already kicked the crap outta the Hulk.” Bruce took on the bigger of the two, leaving Eve to deal with the one who first attacked.

“Haven’t I already proven I can beat you, little mortal?” He taunted. Eve went for it anyway, catching his blades with her own, pushing back with all her strength before she summoned her poison knives to fly out and cut him. He hissed at the sting, able to tell that something went into his system. “What did you do to me?” He snarled.

“It’s called poison, bitch.” Eve smirked as she sent her nanotech knives after him, which would allow her control of his movements. It was a little easier then, because she could just hold him still when he went to attack. Keeping her focus, Eve ran over to Vision. “I got you, I got you.” She whispered.

She healed his wounds again, letting her guard down enough to where she released the alien from her hold. He threw her knives back at her, and Eve barely dodged them. However, she did get cut on the face before he lifted her off the ground. He held Eve by the throat as she struggled to get free.

“Shame I have to kill you.” He smirked. “You could have been a useful pet.” Eve gasped for air, struggling to get free. But, before he could crush her, Pietro arrived and shoved him to the ground.

“You will not kill her.” He growled, his accent thick in his anger. Eve gasped for breath as she crawled over to Vision. Pietro had a better time dealing with the larger being, but he, too, was smacked away, hitting a tree roughly that it knocked the wind out of him. Eve stood to try and fight some more, but it seemed the being had enough of their games and also sent her flying into a tree.

Vision got up this time, unable to stand seeing his friends and Eve getting hurt. Vision did his best, being at a similar strength level, but even with Eve’s healing he just wasn’t fast enough and he still couldn’t faze properly. Vision let out a pained groan as he was stabbed through the side again before he dropped.

“I thought you were a formidable machine,” the being taunted. “But you’re dying, like any man.” Before he could deliver the ending blow, Steve rushed up and tackled him to the ground.

“Get outta here!” He yelled to Vision. Pietro sped over to Eve when he recovered, checking on her to see if she was alright. She groaned as he rolled her over, weakly meeting his eyes.

“C’mon Eve, we’re not done yet.” He attempted a smile. He only got a faint one in return as he helped her sit up. Despite the pain, Eve knew she needed to get up, she needed to protect Vision.

Even Steve was having trouble holding the being back, and as he was pinned to the ground, still trying to keep him at bay, a blade pierced through the being’s heart before he was lifted up on his own spear by Vision. He tossed the being away before he helped Steve up. “I thought I told you to go.” Steve said.

“We don’t trade lives, Captain.” Vision replied as he knelt down from his own wound. Eve ran over, pushing through the pain as she knelt down next to him.

“It’s okay, we’re okay.” Eve said as she healed his wound again. Vision was relieved that Eve was okay, and he could see the worry and fear in her own eyes. However, he could also see the pain she was trying to hide as she helped him sit up further on the log.

Vision let out a groan of his own. “What? What is it?” Eve asked in a panic.

“He’s here.”


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no excuse, really for leaving this story for so long. I am SO SO sorry.
> 
> The note I put up will remain until Monday, so please let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Enjoy! X

Tony flew in and pushed Thanos away from Eillis. When Stephen intervened, he found that Thanos was stronger than he thought. Because of her protectiveness of him, Eillis rushed to his aid as well before she was caught by her throat. Thanos held her up as she struggled to breath. However, it was Tony that saved her, which got him to drop her.

Eillis coughed and panted as she caught her breath, prompting Stephen to rush to her side. “You throw another moon at me, and I’m gonna lose it.”

“Stark.” Thanos said.

“You know me?” Tony asked in confusion and surprise. Even Stephen and Eillis were surprised.

“I do,” Thanos replied. “You’re not the only one cursed with knowledge.”

“My only curse is you.” Tony said as he attacked Thanos, able to actually cut his face. Thanos grimaced slightly, touching the wound to see just a small bit of blood.

“All that for a drop of blood.” He said, fighting Tony back. Though, he wasn’t alone as Eillis got back in the game, as did the others. However, Thanos used the Reality Stone to deal with them, taking extra care to encase Eillis in a bubble. “I may have use for you, Shadow Wielder.” Thanos said as Eillis punched and kicked the bubble to no avail.

Even her shadows proved to be useless in this situation. Eillis went crazy in the bubble, shouting to be let go and to be freed. But nothing she did had affect.

“You have my respect, Stark.” Thanos said. “When I’m done, half of humanity will still be alive.” He continued as Tony tried to stab him, though he broke the weapon and pierced it through Tony’s side. “I hope they remember you.”

Eillis felt helpless, for all her powers and all her talent, she was beat. Tony panicked, he was in pain and he was afraid. He couldn’t save the Earth, he couldn’t stop Thanos. He’d never see Pepper again, he’d never see Eve again. After all of the mistakes he made… he was beat.

“Stop.” Stephen said, his voice shaking. Stephen, too, was afraid. He was worried, not only for the fate of all of the universes, but for Eillis. If Thanos got to keep her… to figure out her powers and learn more of the Shadow Realm, he would be unstoppable. Eillis gave him trouble as is, but if Thanos learned how to control shadows _and_ be wearing the gauntlet, very few people could fight him. “Spare his life, and return Eillis to me, and I will give you the Stone.”

“No,” Eillis shouted in her bubble. “Stephen, no!” She repeated when their eyes met. “I’m not worth trading a Stone.” Stephen only gave the barest hints of a half smile in return.

“You’re worth a hell of a lot to me.” He said, which caused her to gasp. Stephen turned his eyes back to Thanos, keeping his features calm. “Do we have a deal? The Stone for Tony and Eillis.”

“No tricks.” Thanos said in return. While he may have wanted to keep Eillis so he could learn more about her, this mission of his came first. Stephen nodded, pulling the Time Stone down from where he had hidden it.

“Don’t!” Eillis shouted, hitting the bubble. “Stephen, don’t! Please!” Ignoring her, Thanos and Stephen exchanged the Stone. Thanos placed it onto the gauntlet, smirking when it accepted it.

“One to go.” He said to himself before he used the Space Stone to leave Titan. Once he left, Eillis was freed from the bubble, and the blade in Tony’s side vanished. The other members of the team were able to move as well, returning to their prime condition.

“Where is he?” Quill asked as he looked around. Tony used his suit to patch himself up as he took, forced, calming breaths. Once Eillis was freed, she ran over to Stephen. “Did we just lose?”

“Why would you do that?” Eillis asked. “One, not even two, lives should have stood in the way of that Stone, Stephen.”

“Your life should.” Stephen replied. “Your people need you, if he learned of your gifts, learned how to control them, control you? I couldn’t-” Stephen looked away, unable to think of such a fate for her. Eillis sighed as she knelt down to cup his scraped face.

“Thanos couldn’t keep me on his best day.” Eillis smirked slightly, which got a small smile from him. “Let me see your face.” She continued. Stephen let her fuss over his cuts and scrapes as he examined her own. However, he glanced to see everyone else either looking at him or looking around in confusion.

“We’re in the endgame now.” He said to them, which earned frowns in return. Stephen knew what he was doing.

They had to lose to win.

~

“Everyone on my position.” Steve said when Vision said that. Eve froze, Thanos was coming and he was coming for Vision. “We have incoming.”

“What the hell?” Natasha asked as she arrived, all of them able to feel the change in air. Soon enough, a blue portal was made and Thanos stepped through it.

“Cap, that’s him.” Bruce said as Thanos advanced.

“Eyes up,” Steve replied, talking to everyone. “Stay sharp.” Steve went for him first, the other’s following suit. Pietro, Wanda, and Eve stayed with Vision to give him more protection. Eve was still kneeling at his side, feeling helpless as she watched her friends fight and fall. Sharing a scared look with his twin, Pietro moved forward as Thanos advanced.

He was good, and because of his speed, Thanos couldn’t quite catch him. But he made a pattern on accident, and Thanos read it and grabbed him. Letting out a small cry at seeing Thanos with her brother, Wanda joined the fight a little, at least enough for him to release Pietro.

“Eve,” Vision said softly, watching his friends and team slowly begin to fall. They had no choice now, they needed to destroy the Stone, and they needed to do it now. “It’s time.”

“No,” Eve said, looking down at him. Unwanted tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at him. She didn’t want to let him go, Eve couldn’t handle it. She didn’t care if it was selfish, she wanted Vision to stay with her. He promised her forever.

“They can’t stop him,” Vision said. “We can.” Eve shook her head, glancing away. “Look at me, we must, please.”

“Don’t.” Eve said. “Don’t leave me, I don’t want to know a life without you. I can’t lose you too.” She cried softly.

“We are out of time.” Vision said, taking her hand and pressing it to his face.

“I can’t.” She said.

“You can.” He nodded softly. When Wanda was flung to where they were, Eve tore herself away from Vision, her eyes blazing as she did so. In her fear and her building sorrow, Eve grew angry. All technology that wasn’t in current use, all weapons she could control came to her as she sent pulse after pulse of electricity.

Eve flew up in the air and sent her knives, all of them. Poison, nanotech, and explosive. Repulsors fixed over her hands and she fired them along with electricity, keeping Thanos busy. Thanos was mildly impressed, able to see all of the emotions on Eve’s face as she fought. Fear, sadness, and anger.

Wanda pushed herself up and was about to join Eve in the fight when Vision stopped her. “Wanda,” he said. “You have the power to destroy the Stone.” He said to her. Wanda shook her head, not wanting to do it. “You must, please.”

“I can’t,” Wanda said, shaking her head again. She couldn’t do it, not again. She and Pietro aided Ultron after he took away JARVIS, Wanda couldn’t take Vision away too. Not from Eve, her sister.

“You can,” Vision repeated. “If he gets this Stone, half the Universe dies. It’s not fair, it shouldn’t be you, but it is.”

“I can’t do this,” Wanda said roughly. “I can’t take away another person Eve loves. I can’t do it again.”

“It’s alright,” Vision said softly. “Eve will understand, she will forgive.” He took Wanda’s hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. “You could never hurt me.” Eve was batted away and crashed not too far from them. She looked over just as Vision did, her eyes wide in fear. “I love you, Evangeline.” Vision said.

“No,” Eve gasped. “Please.” Vision looked back to Wanda and closed his eyes preparing himself for what was to come. Gritting her teeth, Wanda used her gifts to hit the Stone. Vision’s mouth dropping slightly, as he could feel it, but it didn’t hurt. When Thanos advanced, Wanda used her gifts to push him back as she cried. Finally, after pushing again, the Stone broke and Vision was destroyed.

When the energy cleared, Eve let out a loud cry as she pushed herself up to run to where Vision was. Like when she saw what Ultron did to JARVIS, Eve felt a void begin to form in her chest, feeling hollow inside.

Vision was gone, and the Mind Stone with him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, don't hate me or kill me, okay??

Eve cried from where she kneeled on the ground, her entire body trembling. The rest of the team, who could still move, looked on in sorrow. Vision was gone, and so was the Stone. They had won, but with a price, a price they didn’t really want to pay. Wanda looked down in defeat, knowing that she was the one who caused Eve this pain. Able to hear the anguish and pain in Eve’s cry, Thanos walked over to her. He gently touched her hair as she trembled. “I understand, my child.” He said softly. “Better than anyone.”

Eve had proven to be a formidable warrior and she had proved to him her strength. In wake of losing Gamora, and his other children, Thanos was willing to extend an invitation or two for those that wished to join him. “You could never.” Eve spat as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face as she narrowed them.

Thanos could see the fight and the hate in her eyes. It reminded him of Gamora, in a way. “Today, I lost more than you could know.” Thanos continued, removing his hand to look at the gauntlet. “But now is no time to mourn.” He said, about to use the Time Stone. Able to see what he was going to do, Eve lunged for him.

“No!” She said, but he threw her back. Wanda and Pietro went after him as well, but he was able to do it before they could. Using the Time Stone, he brought Vision back. Eve breathed roughly, her chest heavy as she landed. Lifting Vision up and off the ground, Thanos used his strength to rip the Stone from his head.

Vision struggled, but nothing seemed to work. To Eve’s horror, Thanos was able to break the Stone from his head, causing Vision to go completely limp as he went a, sick, grey hue. Eve cried out again, this was almost worse than seeing him completely destroyed. Seeing him lifeless and limp, grey and unmoving.

It was like seeing what Ultron did to JARVIS all over again. Thanos dropped him without a care, placing the Stone in the gauntlet and letting out a loud cry as he felt the surge of power. Moving when he was distracted, Eve was at Vision’s side in an instance. Another person who took advantage of Thanos’ distracted state as Thor flew in, throwing his new weapon into Thanos’ chest and shoving it in deeper. “I told you, you’d die for that.” Thor growled lowly.

Thanos was surprised, feeling rushed to go forward with his plan faster than he intended. He was dying, and yet he hadn’t completed his mission. “You should have,” Thanos said weakly. “You… you should have gone for the head.” Thanos smirked, bringing the gauntlet up.

“No!” Thor shouted just as Thanos snapped. The gauntlet nearly shattered, smoking on Thanos’ hand. “What did you do?” Thor demanded. “What did you do?!” In a slight panic, Thanos disappeared and Thor’s axe fell to the ground.

Eve’s tears renewed as she looked at him. He was lifeless, gone. Letting out a sob that hurt her injured body, Eve pressed her hands to his chest, pushing everything she had into using her gift.

He had to come back, he had too. She couldn’t do it again, she couldn’t be without him. Eve needed him, she already lost JARVIS, she couldn’t lose Vision too. The twins watched in pain as Eve nearly went mad with grief as she put all she had into what she was doing. Wanda and Pietro felt horrible, and useless as they watched her. Even Steve and the other’s didn’t know how to help her.

With all of her strength and all of her willpower, Eve let her emotions through to try and bring life back into him. She didn’t care if it killed her, Eve needed Vision, she couldn’t be without him, she couldn’t. Despite the physical pain she felt from her fight, Eve pushed through it and focused, whatever she had to do, Eve would do it.

Wanda and Pietro shared a look with Steve, watching as a deep frown settled onto his face as he nodded to her. He wanted them to pull her away, none of them could bare to see her break any longer. However, Eve’s efforts were proving fruitful as slowly but surely, color was returning to Vision’s body.

~

Eillis leaned against Stephen, holding his hand as he worked on healing her wounds. “Something’s happening.” Peter said as he felt the hairs on his arm stand up. Something was wrong. They all looked around, feeling a shift in the air.

“Quill?” Drax asked, feeling wrong and off. They all looked at him, watching as he slowly began to fade. His arms faded first, before he was gone, nothing but faint ashes in his place. Quill looked to Mantis to see the same thing happening to her. Tony glanced up, seeing that they were beginning to fade away.

“Stay, Quill.” Tony said, gaining Stephen and Eillis’ attention.

“Oh, man.” Quill said as he made a face before he faded too. Eillis felt something happening with Stephen and she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Tony,” Stephen said, stopping his movements of healing Eillis. “It was the only way.” He said, looking at the billionaire and then at Eillis. “I lo-” He faded away before he could finish.

Eillis let out a cry as she stood up. “No!”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said as he looked at his hands. “I don’t feel so good.” Tony rushed to stand up as Peter stumbled over to him.

“You’re alright.” Tony assured, trying to believe it himself. _Not him, not the kid_.

“I don’t… I don’t know what’s happening.” Peter said as he began to cry. He could feel himself beginning to chip away and he did the last thing he could do. He clung onto Tony, holding him tightly. “I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go. Mr. Stark, please.” Tony stumbled with him, bringing him to lay on the ground as he clung to him. “Please, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go.” Tony’s eyes were wide in fear and desperation as he could do nothing but watch. “I’m sorry.” Peter whispered, meeting his eyes one last time before he turned to nothing.

“He did it.” Nebula realized. Eillis was panicking as her hands went to her hair and then over her mouth to stop another sob from leaving her lips. Her mind was racing and her hearts were pounding rapidly as she tried to think about what they should do. Taking her hand from her mouth, she began to pant roughly as she shook and trembled.

“Okay,” she said, nodding to herself. “Okay, we… we need a plan. We have to go somewhere. Get off this planet.” She continued. Eillis looked over at Tony and Nebula. “We need to get to Earth, see who’s left. It’s our only chance.”

“How?” Nebula asked. “We don’t have a ship.” She didn’t have the safest of landing when she arrived on Titan, and they had no idea where the Guardian’s had landed.

“We don’t need one.” Eillis replied. She used the shadows that were around them and opened the vail between realms that allowed her to travel. She vanished for a moment, not returning for a few minutes before the shadows came back and Eillis stepped out of them. “I found them, come on.”

Nebula and Tony hesitated, but they followed her into the shadows and into her world. Shining emerald and violet lights were seen all around, tall columns and buildings that reminded Tony briefly of ancient Greek temples and buildings. Eillis quickly directed them to where what looked to be a portal waited for them.

Nebula and Tony were able to see Thor and Steve on the other side, but Eillis currently had the barrier up so they couldn’t get through yet.

“Where did he go?” Steve asked. “Thor, where did he go?” The god looked at him, about to answer when he was interrupted.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, looking down at his hand as he faded to ash, the rest of his body following suit as he collapsed onto the ground. Steve’s heart leapt into his throat as his best friend was reduced to nothing. Slowly, many of them began to fade. Once Tony saw what was happening, he couldn’t stand by any longer.

“Let us through.” He demanded Eillis. She met his eyes and nodded, allowing the shadows to come alive as she stepped through first, quickly joined by Tony and Nebula. Tony looked around, meeting those who remained’s shocked gazes at his arrival. However, Tony froze when he saw Eve bringing Vision back to life.

Eve felt hope rise as color returned to Vision’s body and power was slowly being restored to his circuitry. The synthetic gasped as he returned to them, Eve letting out a relieved breath as he sat up. “Eve,” he breathed as he cupped her face.

“Vision.” She smiled softly, beginning to feel whole again. She did it, she brought him back. Eve wouldn’t be alone anymore.

“Eve!” Tony called out, jogging over to her.

“Tony?” Eve questioned with furrowed brows. Just as she turned to look at him, though, she lifted her hands and saw them beginning to turn to ash. She looked at them in confusion as she turned back to Vision. He watched in horror as Eve began to slowly fade.

“No,” Vision whispered. Realizing what was happening, that she was going away, Eve began to panic.

“No, don’t let me go.” She said to Vision, wrapping her arms around him in an effort to stay. She trembled in his grasp as they held each other. If she held him tight enough, maybe she’d stay. “Vision, don’t let me go, don’t let me-” Eve faded into nothing as Vision held her back, trying to keep her with him. Tony stopped running as he froze when he saw Eve fade away too.

“Eve?” Tony asked. “Eve?” He asked again, knowing she was gone. “No,” he mumbled. “No, no, no.” Tony began to pant as tears began to block his vision. She was gone, Eve was gone too. Tony had lost her too.

Wanda froze as she saw Eve fade, she was just gone. Nothing but flakes of ash before them. “Wanda?” Pietro asked, looking down at his hand and then back at his twin.

“No,” Wanda gasped. “Not you too, not you too.” She ran over to him to hug him, but before she could reach him.

“Oh, God.” Steve said as he collapsed to his knees.

They failed.

And the world was going to pay for it. They were gone, all of them. Bucky, T’Challa, Sam, Groot, Drax, Mantis, Quill, Peter, Stephen, Pietro, and Eve. Gone.

Vision grit his teeth together as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep his emotions in check. She was gone, she faded in his arms, begging him to keep her. Begging him to not let her go. Eillis took in the scene before her, lost in her own grief as Stephen had faded before her eyes too.

Thanos had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides* heh, heh... If you kill me you don't get to see what happens next!


	59. Chapter 59

Clint was on the farm with his family, glad to be back and glad to be with them. He worried that he would never get to see them again, but after Steve sprung him, and Eve ensured that she would be listening out for him, he went to find whoever was left from S.H.I.E.L.D. Once he did, Clint found a few surprising things.

Like the fact that Phil Coulson was alive and currently running S.H.I.E.L.D in Nick’s place. Phil helped Clint make a deal with Secretary Ross, that would allow him to stay with his family as long as he retired permanently. Clint agreed to it, and he was allowed to be there for his family when they needed him. Cooper was out in the field riding his bike while Lila was helping Laura in the kitchen.

The baby was taking a nap upstairs, and Clint was messing around with one of his arrows as parts of it had broken. It was relatively quiet in the house, but Clint was up in an instant when he heard glass shattering to the floor. Rushing into the kitchen, Clint saw Laura standing with her hands over her mouth as she watched Lila.

He froze as he saw his daughter look at her hands before she faded into ash. Grabbing Laura and holding him to her, He looked out the window to see Cooper still riding his bike, seeming to be on his way back before he, too, faded into nothing, his bike falling to the ground. “Clint,” Laura cried into his chest. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know,” Clint mumbled, closing his eyes in fear. “I don’t know.”

~

After finally settling things with the Ghost, Scott stayed with Hope, Hank, and Janet. They were celebrating their victory, Scott reminding himself to update Eve about what happened and how they were okay. Eve had been a big help in learning more about the woman.

She also was able to warn them about where the Ghost was before she could do any sort of damage to them. So, the least he could do was update Eve. However, as they were talking, Hope looked down at her hands, her eyes wide as they began to turn to ash.

“Hope?” Hank asked, his own eyes widening. They all stood up as Hope began to fade, just as Hank’s own hands began to fade away, before he, too, turned to ash. Scott and Janet looked at each other, trying not to panic as they began to pace around the house. What the hell was going on?

Without a word, Scott walked over to where they set up their computers and began to look for Eve again. He sent out the SOS signal, his face panicked as he did so. Janet joined him after she calmed just a little. “What are you doing?” She asked.

It looked like code, and she was surprised Scott knew about it. “I’m getting help.” Scott replied. “I don’t know what this is, but if it took away Hank and Hope, then we gotta do something.” Janet nodded in agreement as they waited for the cursor to move. Eve would respond immediately if she got the signal, so Scott grew worried when she didn’t. “I don’t understand,” Scott muttered. “Where is she, she should have responded by now.”

Little did they know, Eve was gone too.

~

It was Natasha and Rhodey who did their best to ensure everyone got back on their feet. Thor also did his best to help, as he offered Steve a hand to stand. They couldn’t mourn too hard, not right now. They needed to figure out what to do, what their next move was. Besides, there was still a battle going on not too far away.

They didn’t have the same numbers they did when it started, which meant that the alien army would most likely win. Eillis noticed the battle and took a deep breath. “I need some fire.” She said her voice rough with emotion. She gained their attention when she spoke. “Someone needs to set something on fire and I can destroy what’s left of their army.” She continued.

Vaguely able to hear her, Tony used one of his weapons to aimlessly fire at a tree. It caught on fire and Eillis flew up into the air and summoned all of it to her before, once again, a large phoenix formed behind her as she sent the flames after the machines that were being used. After that, Eillis unleashed the shadows after the creatures.

They wrapped around them and pulled them into her realm where they were reduced into nothing. The army was taken care of and so were their ships. Once satisfied with getting out her anger and sadness, Eillis flew back down to where the others were.

“You’re a Shadow Wielder,” Thor said, realizing what she was. Eilis looked at him in surprise before she nodded.

“Yes, I’m a Shadow Wielder,” she replied.

“You were only told of as legends, myths.” Thor continued.

“And we’d like to keep it that way.” Eillis nodded again. “Though, I suppose I’ve breeched that by being here.” She added.

“I suppose you’ll be in trouble, then?” Thor asked. “If memory serves, you have a king?”

“Not a King,” Eillis shook her head with a faint smile. “A Queen.”

“Perhaps we can appeal to this Queen, then?” Thor asked. “Surely, if you joined us, we could find Thanos and stop him.”

“You don’t need to appeal to the Queen,” Eillis replied. “She already knows about what’s going on… and she already failed to stop him.” Eillis looked down as she felt the weight of her failure return to her shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Thor said, the glimmer of hope fading. “Did she… fall in battle?”

“No,” Eillis said, lifting her gaze to Thor. “She just failed to keep the Time Stone from him. And because of that, she lost someone dear.” Stephen. Stephen was gone, and there wasn’t much she could do about it.

“I take it you were close to her.” Eillis almost laughed as she met his eyes again.

“Considering I am the Queen of the Shadow Realm, I’d assume so.”

“You’re the Queen?” Thor asked in surprise. Though he then smiled faintly as he nodded in acceptance. “Forgive me for not realizing sooner.”

“Nothing to forgive.” Eillis dismissed.

“You’re the one who controls the shadows?” Natasha asked. “The one who warned us about Eve and Vision?”

“Yes,” Eillis nodded. “I was sent by-” She cut herself off as she closed her eyes again briefly. “I was sent by Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme and one of the few beings capable of standing against Thanos. When Dr. Banner arrived at the Sanctum, I heard of what was going on and I found you all to warn you before I had to leave to help Stephen.”

“Strange?” Thor asked. “I know him.”

“You do?” Eillis asked.

“Well, sort of, he helped me find Odin.”

“Odin?” Eilis asked, her eyes lighting up. “Where is Odin? He could help us, he has the power to destroy Thanos, even with the gauntlet.” She said. Thor deflated slightly, though he was glad to see someone else knew his father.

“Odin is dead.” Thor said sadly. “Asgard is gone, I am all that is left of my people.” Eillis sighed softly as she nodded.

“That may not be true.” She said, which caused Thor to look at her with a frown. “One moment.” She requested as she walked into the shadows and disappeared for a moment before returning. “My advisor caught him and placed him in our prisons, he said he knew you all.” Eillis said as she dragged forth a rope of shadows before someone walked out of them.

“Loki?” Thor asked in surprise as he saw his brother encased in shadows, his mouth covered and his arms held to his sides. “How is it that you’re alive? I saw Thanos crush the life from you.”

Eillis removed the shadows over his mouth so he could speak. “Did you really think I was fool enough to go after him with a mere dagger?” Loki asked in return. “Or have you forgotten that I knew him better out of the two of us.”

“How did you get away?” Thor asked, though he was relieved that he was still alive.

“I merely slipped into the Shadow Realm.” Loki shrugged as best he could. “Leaving a clone of mine behind for Thanos to do with as he pleased.” Loki then turned to Eillis. “Now, your highness, would you kindly remove these shadows from around me. I swear I will not do anything rash.”

Eillis glanced at Thor and everyone else, seeing their apprehension, but Eillis trusted herself to be faster should he try anything stupid. So, she nodded once before she let him go. “What are we going to do?” She asked finally. “We need a plan, and we need somewhere safe to do so.”

Not many of them were listening, Tony, Vision, and Steve especially. Wanda walked over to Vision, offering a hand to help him up. Vision glanced at her hand for a moment before he took it and stood up. Steve sighed as he looked at everyone, trying to get his own mind back as well as keep the team moving.

“We’re limited in our safe places, Thanos knows about this one.” He said. “Anyone got a secret hide out?”

“I do,” Eillis said, closing her eyes. “Hardly anyone knows about my world, we’ll be safe there. Thanos doesn’t know how to get there, we’re too well protected.” She continued, opening her eyes. “Though I will warn you, it’s on the darker side there, considering it is the Shadow Realm.” She said with a small smile.

“How safe is it?” Natasha asked.

“Who better to keep secrets than a shadow, Natalia Romanova?” Eillis asked with a smirk. Natasha froze for a second at the mention of her real name before her features softened. “Yes, I know of you, you’ve adopted the shadows since your childhood. Why do you think I’ve been gentle when I met you on the field a few times?”

“We’ve met?” Natasha asked.

“Several times,” Eillis nodded. “Before becoming Queen, I was a Seeker.  I’ve watched over you many times.” Natasha was surprised by this. However, she couldn’t help the small smile. Someone _was_ watching over her during her hardest missions and most trialing times. She often wondered how she was able to hide so well in certain cases, now she knew why.

“Let’s go to your Realm, then.” Steve nodded.

“Very well.” Eillis nodded back. Drawing the shadows to her, Eillis encased them all and allowed them through the barrier that protected her people. At her return, all of her people came out of their own shadows to see what was going on. They were hearing disturbing news from all over the world, and they were beginning to worry about their own safety.

“Vasílissa,” many of them greeted as Eillis walked by. They bowed humbly as they parted to allow their Queen to walk through. None of the Avenger’s, save for Thor and Loki, had ever seen anything like it, and they doubted they’d see it again. Eillis lead everyone to the largest structure in the green, black, and purple world.

However, she motioned for everyone to pause as she went up a few of the stairs so she could not only address them, but also her people. “ _Óloi, échoume episképtes apó ti Gi._ Everyone, we have visitors from Earth.” Eillis began in the language of the Shadow Wielders. “ _Oi apeilés tous éginan tóra mas kai o kósmos mas tha boroúse na vrísketai se kíndyno_. Their threats have now become ours and our world could be in danger.” She continued, which got a few murmurs and whispers floating. “ _Pollá prágmata échoun gínei kai polloí kaloí ánthropoi échoun pései. Antimetopíste ekeínous pou éfera mazí mou me sevasmó kai kalosýni._ Many things have taken place, and many good people have fallen. Treat those I have brought with me with respect and kindness,” Eillis smirked as she glanced at those she brought and then back to her people. “ _Deíxte tous póso filóxenoi eínai oi ánthropoi mas_. Show them how hospital our people can be.”The way she spoke, and the way her demeanor changed reminded Loki and Thor of how their father and Frigga would act when they addressed the people of Asgard.

Though, there was a mischievous and playful spark in Eillis’ eyes that wasn’t there in Odin’s. After addressing her people, Eillis bid everyone to follow her up to the entrance of the palace like building.Once inside, they were greeted by Eillis’ friend and advisor, Cronin. “ _Vasílissa mou, kalós órises spíti._ My Queen, welcome home.”

“ _Cronin, fíle mou_. Cronin, my friend.” Eillis grinned as she briefly embraced him. Pulling back, Cronin frowned as he saw the look on her face and in her eyes.

“ _Échete yposteí megáli apóleia, i vasílissa mou_. You have suffered great loss, my queen.” Cronin said. Eillis’ smile dimmed slightly as she sighed. Nodding in understanding, knowing this wasn’t the time, Cronin turned to greet her guests. “You must be from earth.” He smiled, speaking English now.

“Yes,” Steve answered for them all. “Well, most of us, at least.” He added.

“Then, I assume you all at least speak English?” He asked, keeping the polite smile on his face.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Rocket answered.

“I see,” Cronin nodded. “Very well, what are we to do, my Queen?”

“Well,” Eillis smirked slightly, recovering from her front crumbling a little. “You can dispense with the formalities, Cronin.”

“Very well, your majesty.” Cronin said, mocking her title playfully. Eillis shook her head with a small smile before she turned to face the people she brought.

“You are all welcome here,” she began to say. “As long as you behave yourselves, you can do whatever you wish and go where you wish. Though, you won’t be allowed through the barriers unless I grant it to you.”

“Barriers?” Steve asked.

“Yes, they are what protect our realm, and only a Shadow Wielder may open or close them.” Eillis nodded. “The reason I say this is because I fear Thanos may try to find our world, he knows _of_ our world… but thanks to me he also knows we exist. He’ll most likely wish to know more, and the less we open our barriers, the better.”While that was understandable, something didn’t sit well with them as they looked at Eillis. While she had been nothing but polite, they weren’t sure what her motives where. Why was she even involved in the first place? Why now, why not during Sokovia or New York? However, most of them knew better than to question her now, here when she had all of her advisors and guards. They were on her turf, which meant she had the power here.

“ _Vasílissa mou!_ My Queen!” Someone shouted, running over to her. “ _Échoume énan állo kratoúmeno_. We have more prisoners,” he whispered into Eillis’ ear. “ _Óchi móno aftó, allá énas állos apó tous yiothetoúmenous faínetai na prospatheí na xeperásei ta empódia mas. Den eímaste sígouroi an prépei na ton afísoume na eisélthei._ Not only that, but another one of our Adopters seems to be trying to break through our barriers. We’re not sure if we should let him in.” Glancing from the man, Eillis looked to everyone she brought.

“I have urgent matters to discuss with my people.” She said. “Cronin, ensure they find rooms and the great hall should they be hungry. We will discuss more when I return.” Eillis said, turning from them to Cronin and then back to the man, nodding her head.Cronin watched as Eillis walked away with the man, sighing softly as she turned the corner.

“Whatever it is that happened, I have never seen her mourn this much.” He said to himself, though loud enough for some of them to hear. Though, before they could question him, Cronin shook his head before looking at them with a polite smile. “Now then, would you like to see your rooms, or perhaps you are hungry?”

~

Eillis went to their dungeons where they kept their prisoners, most of the cells she passed were empty. However, near the end of the block, there were three that were full. “A pile of rocks?” Eillis asked as she turned to the guard. However, when she spoke the pile of rocks seemed to move and even stand. “A sentient pile of rocks.” She mumbled.

“Uh,” the rocks said. “My names Korg, I’m a Kronan.”

“I see,” Eillis nodded. “And who are you companions?”

“Oh, well, that’s Miek.” Korg replied, pointing to the creature in armor, blades in place of his hands. “And that’s, uh…” He trailed off as he looked to the woman of the trio. Sighing, the woman stood up and narrowed her eyes at Eillis.

“Brunnhilde,” She answered. “But most call me Valkyrie.”


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse, I have absolutely no excuse that justifies my absence. It's taken me a while to come up with stuff that would fit this story, as now I'm just going off of my own ideas. I've had major writers block and I've been busy. Those aren't very good excuses, but in all seriousness, I was really stumped on what to write.
> 
> I edited and reedited this chapter many times, and FINALLY, I've gotten it to where I wanted it. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope this time I get a good rhythm going here.
> 
> X

She paused slightly as she allowed them to explain. Ellis stared at them blankly for a moment as she processed what Korg told her. Then, Eillis sighed as she pinched her nose. “Alright, so you three know Thor and Loki, correct?” She received nods in return. “Okay, and you only remember finding a pocket in space before you could die and decided to go through it? And that lead you here?” Again, more nods. Eillis sighed again as she nodded to herself. “Okay, so if I were to let you out, would you behave?”

“Course!” Korg said. “We’re not animals, after all.” He grinned. Eillis offered a small smile back before she turned to her guards and gave them a look. Without further prompting the shadows they had conjured around them vanished with a simple wave of their hands, allowing the three of them to move freely.

“Thanks,” Valkyrie said. “I’m sorry we just showed up here and all. It was either go into the pocket or die in space.”

“Understandable,” Ellis nodded. “You are enemies of Thanos, and if you know Thor and even Loki, then you are welcome here.”

“Are they alive?” Korg asked. “Ya know, cuz they were our friends.”

“They’re alive,” Ellis nodded back. Turning to the guards, Ellis addressed them. “Take them to Thor, I’m sure he’ll know what to do.” She ordered. She would have liked to take them to Thor herself, but she did have other pressing matters to attend too.

“ _Nai, Vasílissá mou._ Yes, my queen.” He replied. He gestured for them to follow him, which they did.

“Where are we exactly?” Korg questioned as they were lead away.

“ _Vrískeste stin Smaragdénia kai Smaragdénia Póli._ You are in the Emerald and Violet City, the Shadow Realm.” The guard replied.

“Uuh,” Korg said, as he didn’t understand a single word the guard uttered. “Repeat that?” Shaking her head in faint amusement, Eillis sighed as she moved to where the barrier under current attack was.

No one but a Shadow Wielder could open them or break them, but it still caused alarm that someone knew of them in the first place.However, Eillis’ concern vanished when she saw just which Adopter it was that was trying to come through. “You help me during missions and you help me stay hidden. But yah can’t help me now?!” He shouted. “Where the hell are you? What are you? Huh? C’mon and help me this time!” The Barrier Master gave Eillis a pained looked as he watched the man who was in obvious distress.

None of the Shadow Wielders liked seeing their Adopters in distress. There weren’t many out there who, but those that were chosen were generally well looked after. The emotions were written clearly on his usually stoic face. Confusion, hurt, and anger. Yet, Ellis knew that his anger wasn’t really directed at them. “Open the barrier.” Eillis ordered. Nodding faintly, despite the look of apprehension on his face, the Barrier Master opened it, allowing the shadows to come alive.

Seeing them moving stopped him from hitting the shadows that were in the kitchen. Laura was upstairs, trying to calm down as she held Nathaniel. She knew that Clint was trying to get answers, and considering none of the Avenger’s were answering his attempts of contact, Clint went into a frenzy.His children were gone, and he didn’t know where his friends where. It was very unsettling and worrying.

“Step through the shadows, and we may speak of your woes.” Clint hesitated for a moment, unsure of who or what spoke. Never before had the shadows or whatever the hell they were said anything. It was a little odd, but he knew that if he wanted answers or even help of some kind he had to go through them. So, with a bracing breath, walked into the shadows and into Eillis’ realm.

“What the hell?” He asked as he looked around. It was dark, lit with either burning green torches or the bright violet sky above him. Clint turned his attention to the woman standing in front of him. She looked normal, not really what he was expecting, not that he was expecting much.

“Welcome, Clint Barton.” Eillis greeted. “You will be happy to know I am in current contact with your friends.”

“You know me?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. He used his training to remain calm, even though he was on the verge of losing his mind. He also used his training to keep calm when she mentioned his friends. It was a relief to hear, but just in case he kept his face stoic. Once Clint had stepped through the barrier, the Barrier Master closed it.

“I know of all of our Adopters.” Eillis replied, gesturing for him to walk with her. She recognized what he was doing, knowing that his training would most likely be the thing to see him through this.

“Adopters? Slow down, lady.” Clint said, his brows furrowed. Everything was just happening so fast, it was hard to wrap his head around it. “Where am I? What is this?” He gestured to the area around them as they walked. He wasn't sure where she was taking him, but what choice did he have but to follow?

“This is the Shadow Realm, we are in the Emerald and Violet City.” Eillis replied. “An Adopter is a man, woman, or being who has adopted the shadows and uses them to move or hide from those they wish to be hidden from. I know of your friend, one Natasha Romanoff who is another Adopter of ours.”

“You know Natasha?” Clint asked, he was skeptical. While so far nothing had happened to him, he still didn’t trust the woman next to him. He didn’t even know her name.

“Indeed,” Eillis nodded. “As I said, I have you companions here with me, and I’m sure they will fill you in on what has been going on as of late.” She was doing her best to keep her own front going. Never before had she felt so powerless, Eillis was the Queen of Shadows, one of the most powerful beings, and yet Thanos had made her feel weak.Not only that, but he took away the man she cared for the most. Stephen had given the Stone away in exchange for her.

Eillis didn’t think she was worth the Stone, the Stone was much more valuable, much more precious. She could vanish into the shadows the minute she was let out of the bubble and completely disappear. Yet, he gave away the Stone anyway. “Who are you, anyway?” Clint asked, unsure of her. He got weird vibes from her. His radar was going off the charts simply walking next to Eillis. Considering he knew actual gods, had been around them, he knew what it felt like to be next to a powerful being. And already, he could tell that Eillis was a powerful being.

“My name is Eillis Liddell, I am current Queen of the Shadows.” Eillis replied. “Though don’t let my title intimidate or scare you. I can assure you I am not as strict as one may perceive.” She added with a small smile. Soon enough, they came to the Great Hall doors. Opening them, Eillis stepped through to see the reunion of Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Thor and Loki. Even Bruce was happy to see them. “It would seem I have brought yet another of your companions.” Eillis said, gaining their attention.Clint soon joined Eillis’ side and all of their faces changed from surprise, happy, to relieved.

Natasha was the first to make her move to hug her best friend, then of course, Steve, and then the rest of the Avengers team. They were glad to know they still had Clint here, that whatever Thanos did didn’t take him away too.

“Perhaps one night will do us all good, then we will get started on our planning.” Eillis suggested. “I hope that you find your rooms agreeable, and that you do indulge yourself in our food. Let me or any of my guards know whatever you may need and we will do our best to provide.”

“Do your guards and stuff speak our language?” Korg asked. “Because that last guard, he kept talking nonsense.” She fought back a smile as she nodded.

“We speak many languages, Korg.” Eillis replied. “English, or perhaps the common language most worlds speak is one of them. However, we Shadow Wielders prefer to speak our native tongue. Should we speak a language you do not understand, simply say; Koinós.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked as Eillis began to retreat.

“It means ‘common’.” She replied, not turning around as she left the room without another word. Eillis was on her way to her own room to have a private moment to herself when she ran into Cronin.

“What is going on?” He asked her. “Barrier Masters and Seekers have reported hearing how many, nearly half of Earth’s population has vanished. Important people are gone, powerful people, good people.” He didn't understand it, none of the Seekers and Barrier Masters did either. They had never seen anything like it. Cronin had a feeling it had to do with whatever Eillis had gotten involved in when she went to see the Sorcerer.

“As I said, their threats have now become our own.” Eillis replied.

“What does that mean?” Cronin prompted further, trying to get Eillis to stop for a moment. “Something happened, you mourn, deeply. And I know it has something to do with the disappearances, let me help, Eillis.”

“It is nothing you should be concerned with.” Eillis said, rounding on him. “I made a mistake, I exposed our world to the wrong person, and there may be a chance he will find a way to get to us. We need these people to help us. Drop it for tonight, let them and me rest before we pick this up in the morning.”Cronin watched with wide eyes as Eillis turned, stalking away and to her room.

~

That night, barely any of the Avengers could sleep. Rocket came the closest, though his slumber was light despite his best efforts. He tried to shrug it off, but to see Groot leave like that… it was difficult. Though, arguably, the ones who were taking it the hardest was Tony and Vision. Tony had lost so much so fast that it was hard to comprehend.Peter was gone, he was just a kid. He should have been spared, to help them fight. Tony should have protected him better, shouldn’t have let him fight, done something. When he was in Wakanda, Tony felt hope rise within him when he saw Eve again. He had hoped that he would find comfort in her, to just be able to hug her again.She was like a sister to him, and Tony cared so much about her. He loved her, really, and yet she was gone too.

Eve faded into nothing, and Tony couldn’t stop it.

Vision was deeply disturbed by what had happened, not only had he died twice, but Eve was snatched right out of his arms.She begged him not to let her go. She clung to him and pleaded, yet he could do nothing to help her. Eve had told him she couldn’t live without him, the same went for him. Not only had she brought him back, but Vision couldn’t save her in return. It hurt, it hurt so much. Physical pain was nothing to what Vision was currently feeling. Was this what Eve felt when she lost JARVIS? She said she felt a void where the AI once was. That she felt hollow inside, like she’d never be whole again.

Never heal.

Yet, she found her healing, she found it within him. Those were the happiest moments of his synthetic life, really. Vision had the privilege to see what Eve had with JARVIS, and what’s more, he got to have what they did.Vision got to hold Eve, he got to earn her love and her affection. And he just got to be with her. A brilliant, genuine, and beautiful woman, one Vision knew he’d never come across again. For a moment, he wondered if this was how she felt when she lost him. Had she felt the same void? She must have, considering she had actually watched him die twice. Once by Wanda’s hand and the other by Thanos.

Eve wasn’t there when Ultron attacked JARVIS, she only saw the aftermath. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like it at all. Vision loved her, he loved her so much, and she was gone. He felt so useless, so powerless. Despite his despair and sadness, though, Vision felt anger. There is nothing more hateful than being unable to protect the ones you love. Thanos did this, he took her away from him. _He’ll have his day_ , Vision reminded himself. He shouldn’t do anything rash, because Eve wouldn’t want that.Getting himself killed would not be helpful whatsoever. Eve would want him to be smart, so that was what he was going to do.

They still had a lot of their team with them, they still had a chance. Many people have paid the price for their failure, now it was up to them to fix it.Not only were their friends and loved ones taken, but other people were taken too. People who had nothing to do with it, civilians and such. The team owed it to them to do whatever they could to reverse this, to try and bring everyone back. Despite the fact that he kept reminding himself that he was going to get Eve back, somehow, it still hurt.While he may be synthetic, he had feelings too. They were limited, but the emotions he felt were like a storm, sadness, anger, pain, anguish, fear.

All of it, Vision closed his eyes as he layed in the room he was given. While he didn’t need to sleep, it did feel good to just be still for a while. Though, it didn’t feel right to lay there and not have Eve in his arms. One of his favorite things to do while they were alone in Scotland was to watch her as she slept.Some humans and people found it weird or perhaps creepy, but Vision actually thought it was endearing. He got to see how content, relaxed, happy, she felt.

How _safe_ she felt, being in his arms. Clenching his jaw, Vision decided that the best thing for him to do was to just allow himself to rest, allow his circuits to repair themselves so that he’d, hopefully, be in the best condition he could be. Steve had, arguably, taken this loss the hardest. He was the one to lead them into this, and they didn’t win it. He didn’t win this war, and because of that, a lot of people died. Friends had been lost, right before his eyes.

Bucky, Eve, Pietro, Sam, T’Challa were just gone.

And their newer allies, they suffered losses there too. Though, Steve wasn’t sure which ones they had lost, but he knew that the tree guy, Groot, had faded as well.Perhaps that was something they could discuss in the morning. Figure out who they know was left, who could they turn too? Was Scott okay? Who else did they lose? Steve felt a heaviness settle in his chest as he drifted into a restless sleep.

The people in their team that were holding up the best were probably Loki, Valkyrie, Korg, and Miek.

They hadn’t really seen what had happened in Wakanda, what Thanos did and who exactly they had lost.It was horrible to witness, even for those who didn’t lose someone they cared for. While Loki knew of the attack on their ship, and how that he got the Teseract, he knew that there was still a chance. His brother was strong, he had power. He knew Thor would find a way to stop it, or to kill Thanos.

A part of him thought of Hela, his older sister. Well, adopted sister, Loki thought that she would have been useful in this situation.What the hell could Thanos do to her? She survived Thor’s strongest lightning blast, and had even tried to stop Ragnorock. No doubt Hela would have given Thanos a fight, though, no way would they have let her get her hands on the Stones or the gauntlet.

Also, Loki thought of Odin. While he didn’t get along with his father, Loki did still care for him. When he said that Loki was his son, despite not being a true Asgardian, it hurt him.But at the same time, it actually made him feel happy. Despite everything that happened, Loki had a place in that old fools’ heart. But he was dead, he wasn’t there to stop Thanos, wasn’t there to take the Stones and the gauntlet away from him. No doubt Odin would be a match for him, would be strong enough to take the gauntlet away. But it was pointless to dwell on it.

All of them hoped that the next day, they would find a way to win. Find a way to get their friends and family back.

~

Floating, that’s what she felt. It felt almost like a dream, yet it was completely dark. She wasn’t sure her eyes were even open, as she saw nothing. Weightlessness was the next feeling, willing herself to move to do something, her body finally responded.

With a gasp, Eve opened her eyes.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all that exciting in this chapter, but don't worry, we'll be getting back into it soon enough!!
> 
> Enjoy! X

She saw nothing but darkness. Eve had no idea where she was, but she did remember what happened. She remembered the battle in Wakanda, remembered seeing what Thanos had done to Vision. Even remembered how she felt, how empty. It was like a repeat of what had happened to JARVIS, though, this time she was there.

But even though Eve was there, she still couldn’t stop it. And Thanos had the audacity to touch her, to say he understood her pain. He didn’t, he didn’t know what she felt. Eve wished she had fought harder, had done something different. Looking around, Eve tried to move, to walk. But there was no ground beneath her to stop on.

Eve frowned, deciding to try lunging forward. That seemed to work, she seemed to move forward a little. Her lips quirked up faintly as she began to swim forward. If this was what got her to move, then she’d do it. Wherever she was, Eve needed to try and find other people. She had to find a way to get out of where she was and get back to Earth.

Deciding to call out, Eve began to see if there was anyone else around. Anyone at all. “Hello!” She called. “Anyone there? Hello!” She did that repeatedly as she swam in what seemed to be an endless pit of darkness. Finally, after what felt like hours, she heard another voice.

“Hello?” They asked. “Where the hell am I?” Swimming faster, Eve moved to where the voice was.

“Hello!” She called back, hoping they’d find her. “I’m here!”

“Where are you?” The voice asked.

“I don’t know!” She replied. “I’m coming, though! Keep talking!” She called back. Eve swam quickly, as the voice kept calling out. Sure enough, she was able to see someone floating there. “I can see you!” She shouted. The figure turned in her direction and she was able to vaguely see who it was. “Sam?”

Sam squinted as he saw the woman moving quickly towards him. “Eve?” He questioned back. Once she got closer, he was able to tell it was, in fact, Eve. “Eve!” He shouted, swimming towards her. The two met in the middle and embraced in a tight hug. 

“Oh god, I thought I was alone.” Eve mumbled. 

“Where are we?” Sam asked as he pulled away. “Do you know where we are?”

“No idea,” Eve shook her head. “Do you remember what happened?” She asked.

“I remember us getting our asses kicked and Thanos getting the Stone.” Sam replied. “Then, I just remember leaving, like I just vanished. Then I woke up here.”

“If you’re here, and I’m here. There’s gotta be other people too.”

“Well then, let’s take a look around.” Together, Sam and Eve moved to see if there were others there with them. Calling out in hopes that they’d find someone else.

~

Everyone was quiet in the morning, they all made their way to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. All of them had the same look on their faces, defeat, sadness, but determination. They were all going to fight, to try and undo whatever Thanos did, whatever it took, they’d do it. They all looked up when Eillis entered.

She was no longer wearing her dark grey armor. Instead, she wore a long black velvet overcoat with rich, deep, green silk lining the inside. She wore deep purple leather breeches, and black boots. She looked royal, like a queen. Though, Eillis looked troubled, like she had a lot on her mind.

She didn’t look at anyone as she made her way over to her seat at the head of the table. Eillis calmly took her seat and finally looked at them. “Let’s begin planning.” She said. “What happened on Earth? Give me the run down, I know there was an army there and that one of the Stones was there as well.”

Those that were in Wakanda told her and the others what had happened and what lead up to it. Once they finished, Eillis and Tony relayed what happened on Titan. How they had fought Thanos, and nearly had him a few times. However, because of a mistake, they lost the time Stone. Eillis sent Tony a pointed look, daring him to correct her abridged version.

He didn’t, Tony didn’t feel like trying to pick a fight right now. In all honesty, Tony felt sensitive, seeing all of the people he cared about fading away and being able to do nothing to stop it. Tony didn’t even care that he was in the room with Steve, right now, Tony didn’t care what happened between them, because right now, there were more important things.

It was a relief, though, that Rhodey was still there. Tony didn’t even allow himself to think of Pepper at the moment. His mind wouldn’t be able to handle it if she was gone too. “Alright,” Eillis sighed. She didn’t know why she was the one who was in current charge, but she also liked it, because it distracted her.

Stephen… that bastard, why didn’t he listen to her? She wasn’t worth the freaking Stone, she’d escape the minute he let her out of the bubble and there would have been nothing Thanos could do about it. While Eillis felt her hearts beat faster at the notion that he felt like she was worth so much more than an Infinity Stone, she knew that they needed that Stone more than they needed her.

“We need a plan,” she said, stating the obvious. “Everything has pretty much gone to shit, we need to do something to get some semblance of order back.”

“How would we do that?” Rocket asked. Eillis looked to Steve and Tony for the answer. They were the symbols of Earth, the ones people looked up too, the ones people would trust to have things in order.

“Captain?” She asked. “Mr. Stark, you both know Earth better than me. You’ll know what plan would be better suited for this kind of thing.” Steve and Tony finally looked to one another for the first time since getting back together. “How do we do this?”

For the first time since being in the Shadow Realm and since the fight on Titan, Tony’s lips curled into a faint smirk. “Call it, Cap.” Unable to help it, Steve smiled back.

~

“I’m getting real tired of seeing all this darkness.” Sam muttered as the two of them moved. Eve sigh in response, but nodded her head.

“I know,” she replied. “But this is the only way we’ll find other people. And maybe if we find others, we can figure out where we are and how we can get out.” 

“At least I’m not alone,” Sam smirked. Eve snorted softly with a small smirk of her own.

“Too bad I couldn’t have had better company.” Eve quipped.

“Damn,” Sam grinned this time. “That’s cold, Porter, that’s cold.”

“Nah,” Eve grinned back. “Even though this really sucks, whatever it is, I’m glad you’re here, Sam.” The two moved along in comfortable silence, though they occasionally called out for anyone who was around.

“Hello?!” A voice finally called back. “Where am I?” It asked. “I… I don’t think I’ve seen this in any kind of movie.” Hearing another voice, Sam and Eve moved forward faster.

“We can hear you!” Sam shouted. “Keep talking, man, we’ll come to you!” Finally, they were able to see a bright red shining suit in the distance.

“We see you!” Eve shouted. “Stay right there, and we’ll be there soon!”

“Okay!” They called back nervously. Soon enough, they got close enough to see the person. Eve squinted for a moment before she put two and two together.

“You’re the kid Tony brought in.” She said. “Spider-Man, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter replied. “You’re…” he trailed off. “You’re that lady, uhh, Glitch.”

“Yeah,” Eve nodded. 

“Thank god I’m not alone,” Peter said. “I was… I was starting to freak out a little.” He admitted.

“Well, you ain’t alone now, kid.” Sam replied. Peter sighed in relief as he nodded back. Seeing his face this time, Eve couldn’t help but feel horrid. He was so young, probably in high school, he didn’t deserve this.

“What’s the plan?” Peter asked, wanting to do something so he wouldn’t over think things. Going into a panic was not an option right now, it wouldn’t do anyone any good.

“Well,” Sam sighed. “We keep moving, find other people, if there are any.”

“We need to figure out where we are and what we can do to get out of this.” Eve continued.

“Okay,” Peter nodded back. “Alright, uh, let’s do this.” With that, the three of them began to move.


End file.
